Harry Potter et l'Ordre des Templiers
by Pzikoz
Summary: POST OotP livre5 Harry vit la perte de Sirius avec difficulté, Voldemort est de plus en plus actif et la confiance du Survivant envers Dumbledore est sur une pente descendante. Harry s'embarque dans une organisation secrète, l'ordre des templiers. HHR
1. À quelques de là

A/N : Les premiers chapitres sont en réécriture puisque ils ne sont plus au même niveaux d'écriture que mes chapitres suivants. Le chapitre 1 est le premier qui a été édité. Les chapitres suivants devraient être corrigés bientôt. Aussi, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, Ça appartient à JKR, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas! Bonnes lectures!

6.1 À quelques .. de là

-6.1.1-

Ses élèves le trouvaient méchant, cruel, rancunier. Si seulement ils savaient la véritable signification de ses mots, et de plein d'autres. Haine. Désespoir. Cruauté. Remords. Sadisme. Dévouement. Horreur. Courage. Ces mots s'appliquaient soit à lui, soit à tous ceux qui l'entouraient en ce moment. Il ne se plaignait pas de son sort, il avait fait des erreurs, et maintenant il devait en payer le prix. L'opinion de ses élèves n'était qu'une infime partie de ce prix. Si seulement ses morveux savaient son opinion de sa compagnie actuelle. Le seigneur ténébreux en personne et ses disciples, dont il faisait partie. Il ne regrettait pas d'en faire partie, c'était le prix à payer.

"Mon seigneur…" commença Bellatrix, avant d'être interrompu par Lord Voldemort.

"endoloris" dit-il doucement, son sourire montrant sa joie qu'un si petit mot puisse créer autant de douleurs. Il leva son sort et reprit la parole.

"Tu sais pourquoi je te punis. L'échec n'est pas tolérable pour tous ceux qui veulent avoir l'infime honneur d'être à mes côtés lors de ma croisade contre les sangs de bourbes et leurs amis." dit-il, sa voix partageant de nombreuses caractéristiques avec celle des serpents. Certains disaient, après l'avoir entendu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, qu'il _hissait_, qu'il parlait à la fois la langue humaine et celle des serpents, le _fourchelangue_. Il continua son discours en lançant un _doloris_ sur un autre mangemort.

"Votre échec est immense. Non seulement vous n'avez pas réussi à obtenir la prophétie, vous avez laissé Potter la détruire. Les informations dans cette prophétie m'auraient permis de mieux comprendre ce qui a ralenti mon ascension à mon juste pouvoir il y a près de quinze ans de cela."

"Un de mes contacts m'a rapporté que Rogue a eu plusieurs retenus avec Potter durant l'année, n'a-t-il pas été assez près de lui pour lui soutirer la prophétie? Après tout si elle le concerne, peut-être est-ce que le vieux fou de directeur de Poudlard lui a dit? Ce serait idiot, mais ne l'est-il pas?" demanda un mangemort. Une folle recrue sans doute, se dit Rogue. Un idiot bientôt mort, se rectifia-t-il lui-même.

"Ne traite pas un sorcier qui est plus que ce que tu ne seras jamais d'idiot! Il est peut-être vieux, il est peut-être excentrique, mais c'est le seul dont le pouvoir se rapproche un tant soit-il du mien. Alors, si tu penses que Dumbledore est idiot, que cela signifie-t-il que tu penses de moi?" Voldemort dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune mangemort, ses yeux rouges brillants d'une colère à peine dissimulée dans sa voix.

"Je … je croyais que… vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce que m'effleurer l'esprit de penser que vous êtes un idiot" tenta-t-il de se racheter.

"Avada Kedavra" et le nom du mangemort alla s'inscrire sur une liste déjà longue des victimes du seigneur ténébreux.

"J'espère que vous tous avez compris la leçon" dit-il en regardant principalement les nouvelles recrues, "il n'est pas bon de sous-estimer vos adversaires. Dumbledore a peut-être ses goûts particuliers, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ses un adversaire formidable. Priez tous autant que vous êtes qu'il continue à prôner la rédemption, sinon priez de ne jamais le rencontrer. Il possède beaucoup de puissance, pas assez pour être mon égal, mais grâce à ses manipulations et ces alliées il a réussi à me résister… plus pour longtemps" termina-t-il, un sourire mauvais assombrissant encore plus son visage cadavérique, avant qu'il ne fixe son regard sur Rogue, qui dût avoir recours à toute son expérience pour ne pas frémir, ou s'enfuir.

"Cet idiot a néanmoins soulevé un point. Rassure-moi, mon cher Severus, et explique à moi et à tes confrères pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à obtenir la prophétie d'Harry durant tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble."

Rogue garda son visage et sa voix impassibles lorsqu'il répondit, les yeux de tous le regardant, les siens ne regardant que les yeux du seigneur ténébreux.

"Votre hypothèse est la bonne. Comme vous le savez, Harry est tout simplement horrible dans la fine science de l'occlumencie, comme dans n'importe quelle science demandant finesse et doigté. J'ai donc pu lire son esprit en toute tranquillité durant les heures où il nettoyait des chaudrons dans ma classe en retenue. Il ignore tout de la prophétie, que ce soit la première partie que je vous ai amené il y a de cela tant d'années, ni du reste, que nous ignorons tous." Termina-t-il, ne lâchant jamais du regard Voldemort, même après avoir fini de parler. Après une quinzaine de secondes à fixer son maître des potions, Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom reprit la parole.

"Maintenant que ce point a été éclairci, il est temps de passer à des choses un peu plus sérieuses. D'après ce que j'ai vu lors de la bataille du département des mystères, Harry tenait vraiment à son chien galeux de parrain. Il tenta même d'atteindre Bellatrix du sortilège _Doloris_. Ce fut, je le crois, une tentative pitoyable. Néanmoins, il nous a donné une information indispensable, il était prêt à passer outre ses valeurs pour venger son parrain." Dit Voldemort, avant de regarder Bellatrix qui avait encore des frissons causés par son Doloris.

"Pitoyable comme je le disais, voyez les effets d'un vrai Doloris lancé par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps! Voyez-le et j'espère que vous avez pris des notes car ce soir, vous aurez l'occasion de le pratiquer!" dit-il avant de prendre une pause, laissant ses disciples lancés quelques "yeaaaah!", "enfin!" et des "Gloires à notre seigneur!" Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit sa fine bouche pour continuer ses disciples se turent.

"Nous lancerons une attaque ce soir, car il faut rappeler au monde toute ma puissance. En effet, il semble, quel outrage, que je ne sois pas assez craint! Le gouvernement n'arrête pas d'envoyer communiqué après communiqué au travers de la gazette du sorcier qu'il contrôle la situation. Mais c'est là l'ironie. Il n'y a pas encore eu de situation. Nous les avons laissés faire assez longtemps. Ce soir, nous allons leurs rappeler pourquoi mon nom est craint, pourquoi tous se prosternent devant moi, pourquoi je suis le plus grand sorcier! Nous en profiterons même pour jouer un petit jeu psychologique avec eux et notre cher ami Potter." Termina-t-il en crachant le nom du survivant. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et Macnair.

"Vous deux, choisissez une dizaine de mangemorts et préparez-vous à attaquer! C'est votre unique chance de vous racheter à mes yeux. Échouez et… vous verrez que ma colère ne connaît ni limite ni place où vous pourriez vous en échapper. Ce soir, vous attaquerez Gloucester. Je veux que vous détruisiez totalement une rue… Londres, débutant ainsi notre petit jeu psychologique. Je n'ai, bien sûr, pas oublié Potter. Il y a une ruelle toute proche, 'Black Dog Way', je veux que vous la détruisiez aussi. Ne laissez que cendres, morts, ruines, désespoirs, chairs calcinées et également ma marque!"

Bellatrix sembla retrouver sa sadique joie de vivre et regarda son maître, les yeux en larmes, "Tout ce que vous voulez mon seigneur". MacNair se contenta d'un "À vos ordres seigneurs", mais sa main caressait déjà sa hache, preuve de sa trépidation. Rogue soupira mentalement en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas avertir l'ordre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais également heureux de ne pas avoir été choisi pour les accompagner. Quelques instants plus tard, douze mangemorts transplanèrent et tandis qu'horreur et destruction gagnaient Gloucester, à des kilomètres de là, le survivant se réveilla en étouffant un cri.

-6.1.2-

À Little Whinging, au 4 privet drive, rien ne semblait déranger la quiétude de la nuit. Pourtant, dans la plus petite chambre à coucher de la maison, un adolescent était réveillé, en sueur, tentant de reprendre son souffle après un réveil brutal.

"Il est mort. Je l'ai encore tué. Sirius…." Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Son rêve était encore vif dans son esprit, la douleur aussi vive dans son cœur que lorsque la tragédie arriva, il y a des semaines de cela. Trois semaines, Harry se rappela, trois semaines depuis que son parrain était mort, par sa faute. Sirius Black, maraudeur, parrain, ami, un des derniers liens avec ses parents, père à ses heures, lueurs d'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour Harry. Trois semaines qu'il était hanté par le visage surpris de son parrain, disparaissant derrière un simple voile dans le département des mystères. Hanté également par le rire sinistre de Bellatrix Lestranges, qui tel les cloches de la dernière heure avait sonné le glas de la vie mouvementée de Sirius Black, paria de sa propre famille qui trouva refuge dans le calme relatif des maraudeurs.

Harry se retourna et regarda l'heure. Deux heures dix-sept, réussit-il à déchiffrer, comblant les traits brisés, sans aucun doute par 'l'enthousiasme de Dudley à se lever', comme disait tante Pétunia. Près de trois heures de repos, constata-t-il, dans la moyenne des nuits de sommeil de son été. Harry soupira et se leva. Une nuit aussi courte pourrait nuire à bien d'autres personnes, mais Harry était habitué à des nuits très courtes. La raison en était bien simple, des visions cauchemardesques qui venaient hanter ses nuits. Ces visions provenaient de l'esprit de son ennemi, son ennemi mortel depuis que son directeur se décida enfin à lui dire la vérité sur la prophétie, et par le fait même, sur sa vie. Cette prophétie qui dicta Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu et craint sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, à tuer ses parents et à tenter de faire de même avec lui.

L'acte ignoble de ce Lord allait entraîner une suite d'évènements qui allait détruire la vie de plusieurs personnes, dont la sienne. Harry aurait été heureux d'être un enfant comme les autres, jouissant de l'enfance comme un adulte ne peut se le concevoir. Malheureusement, sa vie avait été dictée différemment par trois forces en présence. Lord Voldemort, qui débuta le tout en tentant de le tuer, seulement pour voir son sort se retourner contre lui. L'opinion publique magique, qui allait le proclamer 'le survivant' et chanter ses louanges sur les toits lorsque tout allait bien, ou se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire lorsque tout allait mal. La troisième force est sans aucun doute celle qui façonna le plus sa vie, par ses actions ou par ses inactions, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. La première action de ce dernier fut, en ces qualités de directeur d'école de la plus célèbre école magique de Grande-Bretagne, de prendre Harry des décombres encore fumants de la maison de ses parents et de l'amener à son lieu de résidence actuelle, Privet Drive. Ses amis très proches savaient qu'il y avait été humilié et négligé. Certains, un peu plus observateurs, croyaient même que c'était pire que cela. La deuxième action que Dumbledore prit, et que Harry lui reprochait, était de ne pas l'avoir préparé, de ne pas lui avoir dit la prophétie. Quand il se décida à le lui dire, c'était à un bien étrange moment.

Après toutes ces années de silence, il se décida enfin à lui annoncer, après la traumatisante expérience que fût la mort de son parrain, tuer devant ses yeux, qu'il y avait une prophétie qui le liait lui et Lord Voldemort. Harry devait maintenant devenir meurtrier ou victime, et laisser l'autre titre à Vous-Savez-Qui, Lord Voldemort.

Malgré toutes ses personnes qui avaient façonné Harry, il savait que personne d'autre que lui-même n'était responsable de ses nuits écourtées. Même Voldemort ne semblait pas déranger son sommeil. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait suffisait amplement à la tâche de hanter ses nuits. Il était même surpris que Voldemort ne vienne pas le torturer un peu plus, mais il pensa que celui-ci ne devait pas vouloir dépenser de l'énergie à le torturer, vu qu'il y arrivait déjà seul. Le survivant en était presque rendu à souhaiter une invasion de son esprit par Voldemort, histoire de briser la routine.

Après avoir regardé son cadran une dernière fois, conscient que sa nuit de sommeil était terminée, il se leva silencieusement et alla chercher plumes, parchemins et grimoires. Il s'assit par terre, sa chambre trop petite pour avoir un pupitre, pas que son oncle lui en ait donné un de toute façon. Il prit son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait amorcé la semaine auparavant et le continua. Techniquement, il aurait dû attendre ses résultats de buses pour commencer ses devoirs, mais ce cours était celui qu'il excellait, celui dont il était sûr d'avoir une excellente note. Il le fit donc en premier. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelques choses de ses nuits d'insomnies, alors autant que ce soit productif. Une autre personne, qui normalement aurait la première personne à songer à optimiser le temps d'éveil, se tournait dans son lit en ce moment, incapable de trouver le sommeil. À des kilomètres de là, une adolescente du nom d'Hermione Granger ne réussissait pas à dormir et avait même entraîné son père dans son insomnie.

-6.1.3-

Dans le calme de la nuit, dans la quiétude de la maison, malgré le calme relatif, monsieur Granger était inquiet pour sa fille, car il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. À cette heure, elle devait en être à son deuxième ou troisième compte des imperfections de son plafond. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas être un excellent peintre. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le nombre de fois que sa fille avait dû faire le compte complet des imperfections, vu leurs nombres, qui frôlaient l'infini. Elle avait donc dû tenter de dormir en comptant jusqu'à l'infini, et ne pas réussir à dormir avant d'atteindre celui-ci.

Il avait bien tenté avec sa femme de parler avec leur fille, mais celle-ci ne faisait que mettre cela sur la faute d'un sort qui l'avait atteint à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait été furieux qu'un garçon, ce Harry Potter, l'entraîne dans une épopée tragique où sa fille fut blessée gravement. Il avait exprimé sa colère à sa femme, qui lui rappela très directement, que si ça n'avait été de ce charmant garçon, il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient perdu leur fille. De plus, elle avait choisi de l'accompagner. Monsieur Granger, comme tout père-protecteur qui se respecte, avait demandé à sa femme s'il ne serait pas préférable de renvoyer Hermione à la vraie vie, dans une vraie école. Son amoureuse avait encore une fois détruit ses idées en soulignant que leur fille avait enfin des amis qui l'acceptaient pour ce qu'elle était, contrairement à ceux de son école précédente, de vraies sangsues désirant une partie de l'intellect de leur fille. Sa femme était douée pour détruire ses idées. C'est ce qu'il appelait son côté manipulatrice. Sa fille appelait cela son côté Serpentarde.

Mais le cœur du problème était encore là, sa fille ne dormait pas, et selon ce que l'infirmière de Poudlard leur avait dit, la faute n'en revenait pas à sa blessure. Sa femme lui avait alors dit son hypothèse et après maintes observations, il ne put faire autrement que d'y adhérer.

Sa fille s'inquiétait pour ce Harry.

Toutes les pistes menaient là. Au regard inquiet à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, au nombre, impressionnant, de lettres qu'elle lui envoyait, au moins une fois par jour, à son visage plein d'espoir lorsqu'on lui disait qu'un hibou était là, et à la déception profonde qui se lisait sur son visage lorsque ce n'était pas un hibou blanc. Sa femme et lui avait même appris le nom de tous les hiboux qui venaient, afin de lui dire qu'Errol était arrivé, afin de ne pas lui donner espoir avant de lui détruire. Mais c'était surtout le regard triste qu'avait sa fille lorsque le moment était venu d'aller se coucher et qu'elle constatait qu'Harry ne lui avait pas encore écrit qui le convainquit de la sagesse de sa femme, et de la véracité de son hypothèse. Il savait maintenant ce qui empêchait sa chère fille de dormir.

Son hypothèse était la bonne. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Harry, son meilleur ami avec Ronald Weasley. Elle l'avait littéralement noyé de lettres, trop nombreuses pour qu'elle les ait comptées, ayant perdu l'intérêt le trois ou quatrième jour. Ce qui suscitait le plus son intérêt, son inquiétude et son désarroi, c'était le nombre de réponses qu'elle avait obtenues.

Zéro.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle savait que l'ordre recevait une lettre tous les trois jours, comme demandé. Elle en savait même le contenu 'Ordre, je vais bien, Harry'. Elle savait aussi que Ron avait reçu une réponse à l'unique lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, et qu'il avait répondue à toutes ses questions, toutes centrées sur le quidditch. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry recevait ses lettres, car ses Hedwidg qui venaient les chercher. Elle avait donc pris les grands moyens, elle avait appelé chez les Dursley. Elle savait donc le plus important.

Harry n'allait pas bien.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler chez eux. Elle se fit dire, toujours par la même voix aiguë qui devait appartenir à la tante d'Harry, qu'il n'y avait pas de Potter dans cette maison, de ne plus rappeler, avant de se faire raccrocher au nez. Sa chance vint lorsqu'elle appela et que se fît une voix plus grave qui lui répondit. La voix était hésitante, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire, avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'elle voulait à Harry. Lorsqu'elle répondit, lui parler, la voix lui répondit, à voix basse et très rapidement, comme s'il désirait se cacher, qu'elle ferait mieux d'appeler le lendemain matin, puisqu'Harry serait seul à la maison. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le remercier, il avait raccroché. Le lendemain matin, elle appela, et laissa sonner.

Longtemps.

Après peut-être le vingtième coup, IL décrocha. Harry. La conversation fut très courte. Harry lui dit qu'il allait bien et de ne plus rappeler, car son oncle ne voulait pas qu'il se serve du téléphone. Il lui avait ensuite raccroché au nez, élégamment, poliment, mais tout de même, de lui raccrocher au nez. Mais ce n'est ni ses actions ni ses paroles qui troublèrent Hermione.

C'était sa voix.

Elle était brisée, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un film d'épouvante, morte, vide de toute émotion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa voix à Darth Vader, et celle-ci semblait joyeuse à côté de celle de son ami. Sur ses sombres pensées, elle atteignit une fois de plus l'infini, et recommença à compter les imperfections de son plafond. Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'à des kilomètres de là, dans une petite chambre du terrier, Ron ne parvenait pas à ne pas s'endormir, malgré toutes ces inquiétudes concernant Harry.

-6.1.4-

Au 4 Privet Drive, Harry rangea son parchemin, sa plume et ses livres et alla commencer le petit déjeuner. Il finit de mettre le dernier couvert sur la table quelques secondes avant que son oncle n'entre dans la cuisine. Il se dépêcha de servir bacon et œuf à son oncle et sa tante. Son oncle s'assit en maugréant.

"Dépêche-toi! Je ne suis pas comme… comme… vous autres qui flânez toute la journée à ne rien faire, je suis un homme intègre qui travaille pour gagner ma vie! Et va me chercher mon journal!"

Harry ouvrit la porte rapidement, jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans la rue, outre lui-même, avant de prendre le journal et de l'amener à son oncle. Il servit ensuite Dudley qui était arrivé pendant sa brève escapade, avant de rester quelques secondes pour voir s'ils avaient besoin de quelques choses de plus. Lorqu'ils ne lui firent aucun signe, Harry prit sa portion du déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre, devant le regard furieux de son oncle, qui ne dit rien.

"Fais attention à ne rien renverser sur le plancher ou ton lit!" lui cria sa tante, à laquelle il ne répondit même pas, conscient que de toute façon s'il salissait sa chambre d'une quelque manière que ce soit, c'est lui qui devrait le faire. Après tout, ça faisait partie de ses tâches. Lui et son oncle Vernon en étaient venus à un arrangement. Il ferait ses corvées, un peu moins nombreuses que par les années précédentes, et une fois celles-ci terminées, il pouvait aller n'importe où. La seule condition était que le 'où' soit sa chambre ou à l'extérieur de leur cour. L'avantage d'Harry dans ce compromis était qu'il n'avait pas à subir les remarques cinglantes de son oncle et ses regards menaçants, qui, même s'il n'était pas au niveau de son professeur de potions, étaient agaçants à la longue. Même Dudley semblait faire partie de l'entente, lui qui ne l'avait pas insulté depuis le début de l'été et semblait l'éviter la majeure partie du temps, l'inverse de ce qui se passait les étés précédents. Harry, ne pouvant pas sortir de la maison au risque d'être intercepté par un membre de l'ordre du phénix, passait la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre.

"HARRY, vient ici TOUT-DE-SUITE!" entendit-il crier son oncle alors qu'il était en train de nettoyer la salle de bain du deuxième étage après son déjeuner. Il descendit vers la cuisine, en profitant pour descendre sa vaisselle salle, corvée qu'il accomplirait immédiatement après avoir fini son ménage.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la cuisine, curieux de ce qui pouvait mettre son oncle de colère aussi tôt. Lorsqu'il y entra, Pétunia, Dudley et Vernon étaient debout, dans le corridor entre le salon et la salle à manger.

"Un sale oiseau est venu gâcher notre déjeuner avec cette… lettre!" cria son oncle, pointant du doigt la table sur laquelle était déposée une lettre. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la table, prit la missive et regarda le destinataire et l'expéditeur. C'était une lettre du ministère de la magie, adressée non pas à Harry, mais 'aux résidents du 4, Privet Drive'.

"C'est une lettre qui vous est destinée, à vous, résidents du 4, Privet Drive. Tu veux la lire oncle Vernon?" ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, simplement pour voir toute couleur quitter le visage de son oncle, avant de revenir d'un rouge vif.

"Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous autres… monstres. Débarrasse-nous-en. Ce sont tes affaires, si ce n'était pas de ce fichu… " dit-il avant de se contrôler quelque peu, "tu pourrais être sûr que tu ne serais plus ici!"

Harry obéit donc à son oncle et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une brochure, "Comment vous protéger contre les forces du mal du monde magique, Guide pour parent moldu de sorcier fréquentant une école magique" lut-il à haute voix, avant de tendre le guide vers Vernon. "C'est pour vois, pas pour moi" dit-il avant de se demander qui, dans tout le ministère de la magie, avait finalement ouvert les yeux et constaté que les parents moldus aussi aimeraient avoir de l'information sur le danger qui les menaçait tous. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas juste pour les parents magiciens.

"Je te l'ai dit et ne te le répéterai pas, on ne veut rien savoir de tes trucs de monstres ma famille et moi, ramasse tes sales trucs et retourne à tes corvées!" hurla Vernon à voix haute.

Harry monta à sa chambre pour y déposer le guide et l'enveloppe, puis fila à la salle de bain pour continuer sa corvée de nettoyage. Une fois celle-ci et la vaisselle complétées, il retourna à sa chambre et passa l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs, en tentant, sans grand succès, d'oublier le destin tragique de son parrain. Il en profita même pour lire le guide , n'y trouvant pas grand-chose pouvant lui être utile, il connaissait déjà la majorité des informations de par ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal. De plus, la majorité était simplement le gros bon sens. Le guide était clairement orienté vers les parents moldus, et un moldu tel que Vernon aurait pu y apprendre quelques choses, notamment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de pointer une arme au visage d'un demi-géant.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, il reçut une autre lettre d'Hermione. Il la prit et la jeta dans une pile dans un coin de sa chambre, rejoindre toutes les autres, leur cachet encore intact, hormis la première. C'était la seule qu'il avait lue, celle qui le poussa à n'en lire aucune autre. Dans cette lettre, Hermione lui disait qu'il devait passer outre sa peine et continuer à vivre, elle avait parlé de Sirius pendant près de la moitié de la lettre. Harry avait été furieux. "Comment ose-t-elle parler de lui!" avant de jeter sa lettre dans un coin. Les lettres suivantes avaient toutes suivi ce chemin, sans être lues. Il avait même tenté, sans succès, de faire comprendre à Hedwidg de ne pas aller chercher du courrier chez Hermione. Il pensa quelques instants à l'enfermer, mais Harry ne voulait pas faire cela, son hibou ayant été le plus fidèle de ses compagnons, ne l'ayant jamais abandonné ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Il décida donc que, pour garder la paix et l'amitié avec son hibou, c'était un bien petit prix que de jeter des lettres dans un coin. De plus, Hedwidg semblait apprécier de voler, un désire qu'il comprennait très bien.

Il se coucha vers neuf heures du soir, tenta de dormir, mais malgré la fatigue accumulée depuis près d'un moi, il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'aux environs de minuit. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de là, un adolescent du nom de Dudley Dursley, ne réussissait pas à s'endormir lui non plus.

-6.1.5-

Dudley tournait dans son lit depuis maintenant près de six heures.

"Bientôt" se dit-il. Il attendait qu'il y ait du bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Tant de choses les séparaient que ce mur ne semblait même plus exister depuis que Harry était revenu.

Ce mur représentait aux yeux de Dudley toutes les différences qui existaient entre lui et son cousin. Dudley le bébé gâté. Harry le négligé. Dudley le voyou. Harry le noble. Dudley ronflant. Harry criant. Dudley le gros. Harry le squelettique. Dudley et sa gang. Harry. Dudley le moldu. Harry le magicien. Cette nuit était la nuit, celle où il tenterait d'entrer un peu dans le monde de son cousin. Il l'ignorait, mais le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, sortir de son petit monde confortable, était un acte digne d'un gryffondor. Les quelques mètres les séparant étaient à la fois tout, et rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits tant attendus par Dudley commencèrent à se manifester. Son cousin brassait dans son lit, il s'apprêtait à se réveiller. Dudley attendit encore deux minutes, puis se leva, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se rendit devant la chambre de son cousin. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et attendit qu'Harry se réveille complètement.

"Pas encore! Sirius… " Dudley entendit-il murmurer.

"Harry" murmura-t-il.

Le principal intéressé se détourna, lui lançant un regard inquiet, mais surtout, surpris.

"Dudley? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Harry, le guide, est-ce qu'il parle des… tus sais, les choses qui nous ont attaqués l'été passé?"

À ce point, Harry était vraiment perdu. Dudley était dans sa chambre, au milieu de la nuit, en train de lui parler de détraqueurs qui les, emphase sur le pluriel, avaient attaqués l'été passé.

"Tu veux dire les détraqueurs? Oui il en parle un peu"

"Je peux le lire?"

"Oui, où est-il déjà? Ah Oui, à côté du tas de lettres, juste là"

Dudley regarda d'un air inquisiteur le tas de lettres, ramassa le guide et commença à le lire s'éclairant à l'aide de la lampe de poche qu'il avait amenée, ce qui donna le temps à Harry de reprendre ses esprits. Il se dit que l'attitude de Dudley cet été n'était peut-être due aux nouveaux règlements, mais plutôt aux évènements de l'été passé.

"Donc, je ne peux rien faire d'autre contre les détraqueurs que de prendre mes jambes à mon cou?" dit Dudley, déçu.

"Malheureusement non. C'est la seule option pour un moldu"

"Ça existe vraiment des vampires? T'en as déjà rencontré? Tu crois que je pourrais leur foutre une raclée?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit rire. "Oui ça existe, non je ne sais pas si tu pourrais les battre et non je n'en ai jamais rencontré… mais un de mes amis est un loup-garou"

"Vraiment, comment il est?"

"Vivant…"

"Désolé je ne voulais pas …"

"C'est correct… Sais-tu que les dragons existent vraiment?"

"En vrai!?"

"Oui, laisse-moi te compter mes deux rencontres avec des dragons…"

Et ainsi, ils continuèrent à parler une partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Dudley qu'il était temps d'aller dormir un peu, laissant Harry à ses devoirs. Ce fut la première de nombreuses nuits où Harry fit découvrir à Dudley le monde dans lequel il vivait et qui, décidément, avait l'air de plaire à son cousin.


	2. Retour à 12, Square Grimmaurd

6.2 Retour à 12, Square Grimmaurd

-6.2.1-

Les journées de Harry à Privet Drive étaient toujours aussi misérables et exécrables, mais au moins, depuis quelque temps, ces nuits l'étaient moins. La raison était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Dudley. Passer la nuit à faire des devoirs était peut-être un moyen de tuer le temps, mais discuter avec Dudley de la magie était beaucoup moins ennuyeux, quoi que puisse en penser Hermione. Harry avait finalement, suivant le conseil de Dudley, envoyé une réponse à ces nombreuses lettres. Bien que cela n'était peut-être pas ni la lettre la plus longue, ni celle que Hermione devait espérer recevoir, il sentait que 'Si je me sens prêt à te parler j'irai te voir' était beaucoup mieux que 'Shut up. Vais parler quand veux.', la première réponse qui lui était passé par la tête. Malgré cela, Harry continuait à recevoir une lettre d'Hermione par jour et continuait à empiler ces lettres dans un coin sans les ouvrir. Au moins, il avait réussi à faire disparaître le mot 'minimum' de la dernière phrase.

Harry venait tout juste de commencer à déjeuner qu'il vit un hibou se poser dans sa chambre, une lettre à la patte. Harry pris l'enveloppe, regarda le hibou partir au loin, sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, reconnut instantanément l'écriture de Ron et commença à lire la lettre.

_Hey Harry!_

_As-tu entendu les dernières nouvelles? Les Canons de Chudley ont failli remporter une victoire! Malheureusement l'arbitre(je suis sûr qu'il était corrompu), a refusé un but à la toute fin du match qui aurait permis aux Canons d'égaler la marque! Maudit arbitre!_

À ce point, Harry remarqua un grand trait qui traversait la lettre, et un changement dans l'écriture.

_Allo Harry, c'est Ginny._

_Je voulais juste te dire qu'on s'ennuie de toi(toute la famille, même Ron) et qu'on a hâte de te revoir. Désolé pour le trait, Ron ne voulait pas me laisser la feuille, je lui ai un peu arraché des mains._

'Voilà qui explique le trait' pensa-t-il. Nouveau trait, et cette fois l'écriture revenait à celle de Ron.

_Désolé, ma petite sœur m'a volé ma lettre. Bon et bien il faut aussi que je te dise que ce soir, 22h précise tu va avoir de la visite qui va t'amener tu-sais-où, donc, il faut que tes valises soit faites pour cette heure là. Envois Hedwidg au terrier, tu viendras la chercher demain. Il semble qu'il y ait quelques formalités avec tu-sais-où. J'irai te rejoindre demain ne t'inquiètes pas! D'accord Ginny, ON irai te rejoindre demain._

_À Demain!_

_Ron _

"Il faudrait bien que je l'annonce aux Dursley" Harry se dit-il. Il descendit donc les marches, en évitant celles qui grincent purement par habitude, et s'en alla donc dans le salon, où les Dursley regardaient la télévision.

"Vernon, des membres de l'ordre vont venir me chercher ce soir à 22h, je pars pour le reste de l'été" leur dit tout simplement Harry.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire exploser mon salon une fois de plus ou bien est-ce qu'ils seront civilisés, si seulement c'est possible pour des gens de ton espèce?" Vernon lui dit avec une grimace qui ferait l'envie de Rogue

"Ils vont venir par la porte d'en avant, à la noirceur pour qu'aucun voisin ne voit quoi que ce soit, et nous serons parti aussi tôt que possible, autres questions?"

"Non, va te préparer, tu n'auras pas de corvée aujourd'hui pour que tu sois parti le plus rapidement possible, et tâche de ne rien oublier!"

"Oui oncle Vernon" dit Harry en retournant dans sa chambre. Il commença immédiatement la pénible tâche de rentrer la totalité de ses possessions dans sa valise. Il hésita longuement devant la pile de lettres d'Hermione et, à la fin, décida de les rentrer dans sa valise. De cette façon, il pourrait toujours dire à Hermione qu'il avait l'intention de les lire. À la fin de l'après-midi, il réussit à finir sa tâche. Ce qui était un peu déprimant en soi, savoir que la totalité de ses possessions rentrait dans une valise, magique ou pas.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre se dérober un souper lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte.

"Entre Dudley" Harry dit-il, sachant très bien que sa tante n'aurait pas cogné, encore moins son oncle, un ou l'autre aurait tout simplement entrer.

"Tiens Harry j'ai dit à mon père que tes 'protecteurs' ne verraient pas d'un bon œil que tu partes d'ici sans t'être nourris." Dudley dit-il en lui tendant un plateau rempli de nourriture.

"Merci Dudley" Harry lui répondit en prenant le plateau.

"Hey Harry, si je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte toutes les nuits du 1er du mois, tu m'enverrais un hibou, me donner un peu de nouvelles, me dire si tu as vu des vampires?" dit-il en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

"Pas de problème, mais sincèrement, je ne tiens pas vraiment à voir des vampires, j'ai déjà assez d'un seigneur ténébreux." Harry commençait vraiment à apprécier de pouvoir parler librement avec quelqu'un à Privet Drive, façon pour Harry d'éviter de dire qu'il commençait à apprécier Dudley.

"Content de voir que tu as emporté les lettres avec toi. Je crois qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi cette fille, quoi que t'en dises. Bon et bien j'y vais, on s'en va en ville, histoire de ne pas être dans les jambes, envoie-moi des nouvelles, salut"

"Certainement, salut Dudley" lui répondit Harry en regardant Dudley fermer sa porte.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini son repas, il descendit dans le salon avec sa valise et regarda la télévision en attendant la visite. Il écouta quelques émissions de variétés plus débilitantes les unes que les autres, écouta également la fin d'un film avant que finalement il ne soit 22 heures. Il alla dans le vestibule et attendis. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cognement se fit entendre.

-6.2.2-

Harry ouvrit la porte et regarda Alastor "Fol Œil" Maugrey, Bill Weasley, Rémus, un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas, Tonks, et un grand chien noir nommé Patmol derrière eux. Harry secoua la tête, et dut s'avouer qu'il avait purement et simplement halluciné Sirius lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait personne là. Il tenta de cacher son expression de déception due mieux qu'il put, mais visiblement ce ne fut pas suffisant.

"Quoi? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? On est pas assez bien pour toi? Tu t'attendais à une jolie brune?" le sorcier inconnu lui dit, sourire aux lèvres. Il était bien un des seuls.

"Diputs, on est pas ici pour rigoler, Potter, tu as ta valise? Parfait! On peut partir, met ta cape d'invisibilité et enfourche ton balai!" Fol Œil répondit sèchement, fidèle à son habitude. Mais Tonks, Bill et Rémus ne semblaient pas plus disposés à rester sur place plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait. Harry se dépêcha donc de trouver sa cape dans sa valise, prit le balai que Maugrey lui tendait et s'envola. Les six sorciers entreprirent donc le pénible voyage qui allait les mener au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Le voyage était long et ennuyeux, mais permit à Harry de constater les dégâts de la mort de Sirius sur Tonks et Remus. Tonks semblait moins joyeuse et plus soucieuse que la dernière fois que Harry ne l'avait vu. C'était encore pire pour Remus. On aurait dit qu'on était un lendemain de pleine lune à force qu'il était misérable. Si Tonks semblait moins joyeuse, Remus lui semblait tout simplement abattu.

"Virage, 27° vers la droite" tout le monde suivit l'ordre de Fol Œil et tourna, sans dire un mot.

Une heure plus tard, Fol Œil annonça le début de la descente et, après avoir survolé trois fois la rue, tout le monde atterrit entre le 11 et le 13, square Grimmaurd. Harry regarda le 12 square Grimmaurd, poussa un soupir, ne désirant pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait dans la maison, commença à avancer vers la maison lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne suivait. Il se détourna et les regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

"Y a-t-il un problème?"

"Vois-tu la maison, Potter?" demanda Fol Œil.

"Oui, vous me l'avez montré l'an passé, vous vous souvenez?"

"Je m'en souviens très bien, Potter! Si tu peux la voir, c'est parce que tu dois en être le nouveau propriétaire. Tous les sortilèges, y compris le Fidelitas, ont été transférés à toi. Maintenant, bouge tes fesses, tes mains et trouve-toi une plume et un parchemin pour nous faire rentrer!"

Harry fouilla dans son sac, sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin, y inscrit l'adresse de la demeure de Sirius, et le montra à chacun des sorciers présents. Harry soupira de nouveau, se dirigea vers la maison, et cette fois-ci fut suivit par les 5 adultes. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la noble et ancienne demeure de Sirius.

-6.2.3-

Harry entra dans la maison et la première chose qu'il vu fut l'elfe de maison responsable en partie, Harry prenant toujours la majorité du blâme, de la mort de son parrain. Mais, il était bien plus facile et plus défoulant de tuer un elfe partiellement responsable que de se faire la même chose.

"Kreattur! ESPÈCE D'ORDURE, VIENS ICI QUE JE T'ÉCORCHE " Harry cria avant de tenter de lui sauter dessus. Tenter, car Remus et Fol Œil avaient anticipé la réaction de Harry et le tenaient fermement, l'empêchant de mettre ces menaces à exécution, mais ne l'empêchant pas d'en faire d'autres.

" LACHEZ MOI JE VAIS L'ÉTRIPER, JE VAIS LE PENDRE, LÂCHEZ-MOI"

"Calme-toi Harry, ce n'est pas le moment!" Remus tentais de le calmer mais en vain.

"ENFANT D'ENFOIRÉ, TRAÎTRE, IMBÉCILE, FILS DE MALEFOY, CAL " Harry fut soudain interrompu dans sa tirade d'insulte par Bill qui, lasse, le stupéfixia. Il en fit tout de même autant avec l'elfe de maison.

"Bonne idée Bill, j'avais oublié Kreattur, même si j'aurais envie de mettre à exécution les menaces de Harry, je crois que ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit" Remus dit avec une grimace."Diputs, occupe-toi de l'elfe, amène-le à Dumbledore, il saura surement quoi en faire, le temps qu'Harry ne le réclame."

"Pas de problème Lupin" dit Diputs en prenant l'elfe et sortit de square Grimmaurd avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

"Petrificus Totalus", "Enervatum"

"Bon, Harry maintenant tu va te calmer et m'écouter. Sirius détestait Kreattur, il lui rendait la vie misérable, pas par choix, mais simplement par sa présence. Kreattur était pour Sirius un rappel de tout ce qu'il a vécu ici, et Sirius était pour Kreattur celui qui avait trahi sa famille, ses maîtres Black. Oui Kreattur a eu un rôle à jouer dans la mort de Sirius, mais ce n'est pas le seul"

Remus lui dit cela sans jamais quitter les yeux de Harry. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'en alla s'en regarder derrière et transplana. Harry se sentait plus misérable que jamais. C'était déjà pénible de se sentir coupable, maintenant il savait que Remus lui en voulait également.

"Je vais te laisser là le temps que le sortilège prenne fin, pense aux conséquences qui arriveraient si tu mettais tes menaces à exécution. Nous allons être dans la cuisine." Bill lui dit puis s'en alla.

Harry essaya bien de penser aux conséquences de ce qui pourrait arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit ce que Lupin lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas seulement de la faute de Kreattur, c'était également, pour une très grande partie, de sa faute. Après trente minutes Harry entra dans la cuisine, l'air misérable.

"Et puis Harry, quelles en seraient les conséquences?" lui demanda aussitôt qu'il fut rentré Fol Œil.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je sais quelles conséquences arriveraient si Remus était aussi peu indulgent que moi. Je vais dans ma chambre."

Tonks, Bill et Fol Œil le regardèrent s'en aller.

"Je crois que Remus a été un peu dur envers lui"

"Tu as raison Bill, mais c'est dur pour lui, de perdre ce qu'il considérait comme plus que son frère. Mais je connais Remus, il va se calmer lui aussi et pourra pardonner à Harry la petite part qu'il a eue à jouer dans la mort de Sirius. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse pardonner Bellatrix par contre. " Tonks répondit.

"Et toi Tonks, tu lui as pardonné à Harry?" Bill lui demanda.

"Pas totalement… Je crois que je suis plus avancé que Remus sur le chemin par contre.Bon, j'y vais" dis Tonks avant de lâcher un bâillement et de s'en aller chez elle.

"Bon et bien Fol Œil, il semble que c'est toi et moi qui monterons la garde ce soir!"

"Mpffff, il semble bien que ce soit le cas…. Tu prends le premier tour de garde, amuse-toi à regarder les sortilèges de protection, je vais me coucher, réveille-moi demain matin 8h pour mon tour de garde" et avant que Bill n'ait pu émettre la moindre réticence, Maugrey était parti se coucher dans une des chambres. Bill savait très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de réveiller Maugrey avant le début de son 'quart' de garde et se prépara donc du café pour ce qui s'annonça une longue nuit de veille.

-6.2.4-

Bill avait fini d'examiner les différents sortilèges de protection de la maison depuis maintenant près de deux heures lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer dans la cuisine. Il regarda rapidement l'horloge, indiquant 2h37, puis se retournant vers Harry lui dit

"Que fait tu debout à cette heure Harry? Je comprends pour moi c'est mon… tour de garde, mais toi?"

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Va dormir, je vais monter la garde…"

"Bien sûr Harry, je suis là pour monter la garde pour te protéger toi, et voilà que moi je vais aller me coucher pendant que tu vas te surveiller seul. Crois-tu que Molly me laisserait vivre si elle l'apprenait?"

"Probablement pas. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas réveiller Maugrey? Je crois qu'il est encore là non?"

"Je ne vais pas le réveiller, car je tiens encore à ma vie, mais si tu tiens à voir la mort de proche, ne te gêne pas"

"Je crois que j'ai assez vu la mort d'assez proche dernièrement merci. Je vais retourner me coucher"

"Harry, désolé je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'ai dit" Mais les mots avaient déjà été dits, le mal déjà fait, et Harry retourna dans sa chambre.

"Merde, je pense je pourrais donner des leçons à mon frère Ron cette nuit pour ce qui est de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas dire"

-6.2.5-

Il était 8h lorsque Harry finit par sortir de sa chambre. Il avait terminé son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal pendant le reste de la nuit et déjà, la compagnie de Dudley lui manquait. Sa seule lueur d'espoir était qu'au moins aujourd'hui il verrait les Weasley. Il arriva donc dans la cuisine et sans grand enthousiasme souhaitât le bonjour à Maugrey, seul être réveillé à part Harry dans la maison.

"Bonjour professeur Maugrey"

"Je ne suis plus ton professeur Potter. Laisse tomber le titre"

"D'accord"

"Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller chercher les Weasley Potter, nous avons une journée occupée devant nous"

"Occupée?"

"Oui Potter occupée, c'est vrai tu ne le sais pas, après dîner c'est la lecture du testament de Sirius "

Harry sentit un véritable boulet venir se loger dans son estomac. La lecture du testament de Sirius, autre preuve de la mort de son parrain, était dans quelques heures.

"Allez garçon, allons réveiller les Weasley. Nous prenons la poudre de cheminette pour voyager et un seau d'eau pour les réveiller"

Pour Harry, aussi tentante que soit l'idée d'aller réveiller Ron à l'aide d'un classique seau d'eau, l'idée d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette avec un boulet à canon dans l'estomac ne lui semblait vraiment pas réjouissante. Assez peu réjouissante qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que Maugrey avait utilisé un concept très étrange pour lui, c'est-à-dire, l'humour.

Avec l'aide de Maugrey, pour ne pas dire que Maugrey le traînait littéralement, Harry se rendit à côté de la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre verte que Fol Œil lui tendait, sauta dans le feu, se tient les bras le plus près du corps possible et cria aussi clairement que possible

"LE TERRIER".

-6.2.6-

Harry prouva une fois de plus que son moyen de transport magique favori était le balai, en tombant à la renverse dans le milieu du salon du terrier, réussissant même à cirer une partie du plancher à l'aide de sa joue gauche.

"Harry!" Molly arriva l'air inquiet pour lui et l'aida à se remettre sur pied et le pris dans ses bras quelques instants, avant de le laisser respirer et commença à épousseter le gilet de Harry.

"Bonjour Mme Weasley, comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien, très bien et toi Harry?"

"Plutôt bien" répondit Harry, ce qui fit lever l'unique sourcil à Maugrey.

"Ron est dans sa chambre, tu peux aller le réveiller si tu veux, ou plutôt si tu peux. Tu peux réveiller Ginny aussi en passant"

Harry monta donc dans la chambre de Ron, l'ouvrit silencieusement, et, considéra ses choix. Pesant ces choix, il finit par prendre un bas par terre, il avait amplement le choix et en pris donc un qui avait l'air usé, qui puait, mais qui dont l'état n'était pas en décomposition avancée comme certains autres, et l'envoya, d'un geste ample, directement dans la figure de Ron. Cela eut l'effet voulu. Le visage de Ron commença par trémousser légèrement, puis, après une grande inspiration, les 2 yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent, il s'assit sur son lit en criant :

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?!", puis, regardant le bas avec dégoût, leva la tête et découvrit le responsable.

"Harry, t'aurais pu me tuer! Tu sais il y a des méthodes plus tranquilles de réveiller un ami?? Certaines qui ont moins de chances de faire faire une crise de cœur!"

"Allez Ron, debout, je vais t'attendre en bas. Pour ce qui est de la méthode pour te réveiller et bien il fallait je réveille Ginny aussi. Grâce à ton cri, c'est chose faite" en effet, on pouvait entendre Ginny maugréer non loin de là, elle aussi se plaignant de la méthodologie utilisée par Harry pour les réveiller.

Harry redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et commença à manger le déjeuner que Molly lui avait préparé. Bill était dans la salle à manger, ayant décidé que son lit du terrier était beaucoup plus confortable que le divan de square Grimmaurd, et discutant un peu avec sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny apparut au bas de l'escalier.

"Et à qui dois-je l'honneur d'être réveillé aussi tôt?" demanda Ginny un peu fâché, mais sa phrase perdue beaucoup de sa vigueur et de sa colère lorsqu'elle aperçut celui qui en était le responsable.

"Harry! Comment ça va?"

"Bien et toi?" Un des sourcils de Bill se releva si rapidement d'incrédulité qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été catapulté de son visage. Seul Molly s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils à son fils.

"Oui ça va super Harry, contente que tu sois là, tu va rester ici n'est-ce pas?" Ginny, elle, continuait la conversation, même si, au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que Harry n'allait pas si bien que cela.

"Je ne sais pas, je vais voir cela durant la journée" La voix de Harry faiblissait à mesure qu'il continuait sa phrase et à la fin, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Harry savait qu'il allait probablement retourner à square Grimmaurd pour sa sécurité après la lecture du testament. Harry fut sauvé de l'explication que Ginny allait lui demander par l'arrivée Ron dans la cuisine.

"T'as pas idée à quel point c'est cruel Harry ce que tu m'as fait ce matin" Ron dit en tout premier lieu.

"Qu'est-ce que Harry t'a fait Ron?" Molly lui demanda, l'air inquiet. Harry décidant qu'il était mieux pour lui d'expliquer ses méthodes qu'un Ron endormi et bougon, expliqua en détail sa méthodologie, y compris comment choisir le meilleur bas pour le faire.

"Et bien! Maintenant je vais savoir comment te réveiller Ron!" Molly annonça, ravi et soulagée que la 'cruauté' de Harry lui avait donné les moyens de réveiller Ron. Ou de lui faire ramasser sa chambre, par la même occasion.

L'avant-midi fut tranquille, constitué de parties d'échecs et de cartes explosives. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de perdre une quatrième fois, Molly vint les chercher.

"Allez tout le monde, on s'en va au chemin de Traverse. Ce sera par la poudre de cheminette. Désolé Harry, c'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant" Harry avait l'impression que cette randonnée serait encore plus pénible, le boulet qu'il trainait au ventre depuis ce matin semblait avoir doublée de taille au cours des dernières secondes.

"Allez dépêchez vous on va être en retard, allez, vite, vite, vite!" Molly les pressait.

Harry fut le premier à partir.

"Chemin de Traverse!"

Et Harry, en arrivant de l'autre côté, fut le premier qui trébucha par terre.


	3. Le testament de Sirius

6.3 Le testament de Sirius

-6.3.1-

Lorsqu'Harry tomba en arrivant au chemin de traverse, il eut la présence d'esprit de se déplacer pour laisser les autres arriver en douceur. Malheureusement, cela fut insuffisant, car aussitôt qu'il commença à bouger, Ron lui tomba dessus. Puis Ginny. Puis Molly. Puis Maugrey.

Après avoir réussi à extirper tout le monde de la pyramide, effondré, humaine, on se mit en route pour Gringotts tout en se dépoussiérant les capes. Molly regarda l'heure et le visage un peu affolé pressa tout le monde de se dépêcher.

"Dépêchez-vous, on est en retard et Merlin sait que les gobelins n'aiment pas attendre"

Alors, tout le monde se mit à marcher rapidement, ou alors à courir lentement, car, même s'ils étaient en retard, on ne courrait pas sur le chemin de Traverse, cela ne se faisait pas. Arrivé à l'intérieur de Gringotts se fût Maugrey qui pris la parole, en s'approchant du premier comptoir.

"On est ici pour le testament de Sirius Black!"

Le gobelin les regarda tous d'un air courroucé et répondu

"Vous êtes en retard. Normalement, vous auriez tout simplement été déshérités, mais il semble que les proches de Sirius qui savent apprécier la valeur du temps et ont été à l'heure aient demandé de vous attendre. Suivez-moi"

Ils suivirent alors le gobelin vers une des portes du fond de la banque et les amenèrent, en passant par d'innombrables corridors et portes, devant une porte et leur dit : "C'est ici",

Harry fut le dernier à entrer. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Surprenament, il avait réussi à courir avec le poids qu'il ressentait au ventre, mais il ne réussissait pas à faire le petit pas qui le ferait traverser la porte. Étrange ce qu'une simple porte peut représenter. Maugrey le pris donc par les épaules, le poussa dans la salle et ferma la porte. Il ne faisait visiblement pas partie des héritiers de Sirius. Le gobelin, visiblement irrité, commença sitôt la porte fermée, si bien que Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard à la fois inquiet, et à la fois fâché d'Hermione

"Et bien maintenant il semble que tous soient présents. J'aimerais rappeler que cette séance aurait dû commencer il y a près de 10 minutes. Bien. Ceci étant dit, assez perdu de temps, je me présente Gobz Grizlwichtk,exécuteur testamentaire de la famille Black. Commençons donc tout de suite la lecture du testament de Sirius Black, fils de Orion et Walburga Black.

"Moi, sir Sirius Black, fils de Orion et Walburga Black, à mon grand regret si je puis l'ajouter, déclare faire ce testament sans pression ni influence néfaste, aujourd'hui le quatorze août 1994. Je lègue à Arthur et Molly Weasley la somme de 1500 gallions, afin que vous puissiez vous gâtez un peu, et un peu votre 'portée', plus que respectable, de jeunes chenapans. Je lègue à Hermione Granger la somme de 1000 gallions, pour la remercier d'être intervenue 'à temps'. Je lui lègue également mon balai, légèrement défraichi, mais toujours utilisable, un Brossdur 4. Je lègue à Ron la somme de 1000 gallions, afin que tu puisses t'acheter un animal de compagnie meilleure qu'un rat puant, gluant et traître en plus. Je lègue à Rémus, mon complice des maraudeurs, la somme de 1000 gallions, afin qu'il puisse s'acheter un nouvel ensemble de robes, les tiennes font vraiment pitié. Je lègue la somme de 5000 gallions à Sir Bernard DeLaRochelle. Pour finir, je lègue le reste du contenu de ma voûte à Harry James Potter, c'est-à-dire près de 3000 gallions, ainsi que tous bijoux, artefacts ou autres objets qu'elle contient. Je lui lègue également toutes les propriétés Black, y compris 12 square Grimmaurd. En tout dernier, je lui lègue ma moto, et si Harry n'est pas encore majeur, elle sera confiée à Remus jusqu'à sa majorité. Je lui lègue tout cela afin qu'il me pardonne de ne pas m'être occupé de son bien-être avant ma petite vendetta qui m'a conduit en prison." Le gobelin posa la lettre sur son bureau, regarda l'assemblée devant lui, et continua à parler.

"Chacune des personnes bénéficiaires doit venir signer une attestation, afin que l'argent soit transféré dans votre voûte. Pour ceux qui ne font pas encore partie de nos clients, mon assistant Goliskt ici présent peut vous aider à ouvrir un compte chez nous. Si vous avez quelque question que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir" compter sur les gobelins de profiter d'un testament pour tenter d'avoir de nouveaux clients.

Un homme assez grand, en veston cravate moldu, probablement Sir Bernard QuelqueChose pensa Harry, s'avança vers le gobelin et signa les papiers. Ron, Hermione, dont le balai serait envoyé à 12 square Grimmaurd par hibou, Remus et Molly allèrent tous, tour à tour, signé les papiers. Harry se leva donc, péniblement, et alla rejoindre le gobelin.

"À monsieur Potter, désirez-vous garder la voûte Black ou désirez-vous que son contenu soit transféré dans la voûte Potter?"

"Transférer tout dans ma voûte" Harry répondue, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

"Monsieur Potter, si vous désirez je peux vous dresser une liste des différentes propriétés dont vous venez d'hériter maintenant, où alors je peux attendre que vous reveniez une autre journée pour en discuter"

"Je vais revenir"

"Très bien, signer ici" lui répondit le gobelin en lui tendant un stylo et un parchemin. Après avoir signé, Harry fût accosté par l'homme habillé à la mode moldu.

"Bonjour monsieur Potter, je me présente Sir Bernard DeLaRochelle, un ami de ton parrain. Puis-je te parler un peu, c'est important" Harry nota tout simplement la tête et alla s'asseoir dans un coin un peu à l'écart avec le Sir.

"Et bien monsieur Potter, je dois te parler un peu de ton parrain. Tu dois sûrement pourquoi Sirius ma donné tout cet argent." Harry fit un mouvement de la tête, et l'homme continua "C'est assez simple, Sirius était, tout comme moi, un templier. Il faisait partie de l'ordre des Templiers. Les 5000 gallions est la somme qu'il reçut à son entrer dans l'ordre, et qui est prêté aux templiers jusqu'à leur mort, et il doive rendre cette somme dans leur testament."

"Mon parrain était un templier? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ordre des templiers?"

"L'Ordre des templiers est un ordre très complexe et ancien et il serait long pour moi de te répondre à 'Qu'est-ce que l'ordre' mais je peux te dire ce que nous faisons de nos jours. Nous sommes des combattants. Chaque templier doit s'entraîner régulièrement, autant physiquement que magiquement, afin d'être au niveau lorsque nous serons appelés à nous battre lorsqu'une guerre est déclenchée. Nous sommes toujours d'un seul côté d'une guerre, celui contre les forces du mal. Certains disent que nous sommes une armée mercenaire au service du bien. C'est peut-être ce qui nous décrit le mieux"

"Êtes-vous en guerre contre Voldemort?"

"Nous entrerons en guerre contre Voldemort lorsque le ministère déclarera la guerre au seigneur des ténèbres. Avant cela, nous ne pouvons entrer en jeu. Mais assez parlez, tes amis veulent te parler visiblement," dit-il sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, "je vais te laisser, à la recommandation de ton parrain, ce livre, qui explique un peu ce que nous sommes, mais surtout, quelques leçons pour combattre les forces du mal. Les leçons ne sont pas très avancées selon moi, mais pourront te donner une idée de ce qu'être dans l'ordre des templiers pourrait t'apporter. Si jamais cela t'intéresse, le temps venu, je te trouverai. Penses-y"

Sir Bernard DeLaRochelle s'en alla sans d'autres mots, et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, il fût assailli par Molly, qui le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'Harry crû entendre quelques-uns de ces os crier. Lorsque Molly le relâcha, Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient d'un air triste. Cette dernière s'avança vers Harry, le regarda, allait se mettre à parler lorsque Molly prit la parole.

"Bon et bien nous pourrions aller magasiner un peu idée de nous changer un peu les idées. Venez vous trois."

Ils suivirent tous Molly hors de la banque, où Maugrey les attendait, et Harry, lorsqu'il n'aperçut pas Remus, dût se faire à l'idée que le dernier maraudeur était parti, sans lui dire un mot.

Maugrey accepta de les accompagner durant leurs emplettes.

"Je veux aller à la boutique de quidditch" hurla presque Ron.

"Nous allons y aller Ron, à condition que tu ne dépenses pas tout l'argent que tu as reçu aujourd'hui" lui répondit sa mère.

Harry marchait un peu en arrière des autres, pensif. Il entendit Hermione dire à voix basse :

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ma donné cela, qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse avec un balai? Je déteste voler!"

Ils allèrent donc dans la boutique de quidditch, et, même avec toute la pression de Ron, Hermione n'acheta aucun accessoire pour son nouvellement acquis balai.

Le terrier ne fût qu'une courte escale en revenant du magasinage, car maintenant que l'ordre savait que Harry avait bien hérité de 12, square Grimmaurd, et que celui-ci avait donné son accord pour qu'il reste le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, tout le monde se dirigea vers celui-ci.

-6.3.2-

Aussitôt arrivé dans sa maison, Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Sirius, et claqua la porte. Il lança alors un sortilège de _muffliato_ sur la pièce et un autre de _collaporta_ sur la porte et laissa éclater sa colère.

"POURQUOI T'ES MORT! POURQUOI TU MA LAISSÉ SEUL!" Et Harry commença à détruire les différents objets qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

"POURQUOI T'N'ES PAS RESTÉ ICI! POURQUOI ES-TU ALLÉ JOUER AU HÉROS!" Harry continuait à hurler sa rage et à détruire tout ce qui tombait sous sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à détruire. Il se tourna alors vers le mur et donna un coup de poing au mur, sa main cria de douleur, le mur resta intact, ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter la rage de Harry qui donna de nouveau un coup de poing, cette fois de toute ces forces, contre le mur, qui cette fois céda. La douleur à la main d'Harry avait eu raison de sa rage, et lui rappelait maintenant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre. La douleur qu'était la perte de Sirius, sa culpabilité de l'avoir tué l'envahit, et se jetant sur le lit à moitié détruit de Sirius, s'accroupit et pensa au regard de Remus, à la tristesse de Tonks, à tout ce qu'il faisait subir à tout ce monde. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vint jamais gagner Harry Potter.

Les prochains jours se ressemblèrent tous aux yeux de Harry. Après une nuit sans sommeil, Harry sortait de sa chambre tôt, afin de ne rencontrer personne, allait déjeuner, laissait traîner un peu sa vaisselle, afin que Molly sache qu'il avait déjeuné et qu'elle ne vienne pas l'embêter, et retournait dans sa chambre. S'en suivait alors une session de pratique de la magie. Il commençait par une session de _Reparo_, afin de réparer tout ce qu'il avait détruit pendant la dernière journée. S'en suivait alors une session de _Wingardium Leviosa _et de _Muffliato_, visant à protéger son intimité. L'humeur d'Harry était une véritable montagne russe. Excepté qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant et que les deux seuls changements d'humeur qui se produisaient était de triste à furieux et de furieux à triste. Lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un lui crier au travers de la porte que le dîner était servi, Harry tentait de prendre le visage le plus neutre qu'il pouvait, cela lui prenait toujours un certain temps, descendait manger et remontait alors dans sa chambre, pour une autre session de désespoir et de rage.

-6.3.3-

Trois jours après que le manège de Harry ait débuté, trois jours, interminable selon elle, depuis la lecture du testament de Sirius, Hermione en eut assez. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir Harry s'automutiler, mentalement, mais tout de même s'automutiler, de la sorte. Bien que Molly leur disait de lui laisser du temps, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller si mal que cela s'il venait manger et ne semblait que dormir le reste du temps, puisqu'on n'entendait jamais rien venant de sa chambre. Hermione n'était pas considérée comme la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge pour rien. Elle se doutait bien qu'Harry avait du lancer un sort pour atténuer le bruit sortant de sa chambre. Et bien que Harry réussissait, très bien même, à dissimuler toute émotion de son visage lorsqu'il descendait dîner, il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à apprendre de Rogue, et c'est de cacher l'émotion dans ces yeux. Hermione, à chaque fois que ces yeux croisaient les siens, durant le bref moment avant qu'Harry ne dévire la tête, elle voyait haine et tristesse dans ses yeux.

C'est pourquoi, la nuit du troisième jour, techniquement le début du quatrième jour, qu'Hermione se décida, malgré les recommandations de tous les adultes, d'aller voir Harry. Elle sortit furtivement de sa chambre, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de l'ancienne chambre à Sirius. Peine perdue, Harry avait visiblement verrouillé la porte. _Alohomora_ tenta-t-elle, trop inquiète pour Harry pour se préoccuper de la restriction de l'utilisation de la magie chez les mineurs , et entendis le déclic de la porte. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle ne réussit même pas à la pousser d'un centimètre. Hermione se dit qu'Harry la connaissait trop bien, qu'il n'avait pas seulement verrouillé la porte, il avait littéralement barricadé la porte. Les lourdes commodes qu'Hermione avait aperçues dans cette chambre étaient maintenant collées à la porte, rendant impossible l'ouverture de la porte, sauf par Harry. Hermione pensa quelques secondes et se dit qu'elle aussi, connaissait Harry mieux que quiconque, et comprit comment elle allait entrer dans la chambre des maîtres de square Grimmaurd. 'Et bien,' pensa-t-elle,'il semble bien qu'il va falloir que j'utilise le balai de Sirius'.

Elle alla chercher son balai dans sa chambre, faisant bien attention pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, sortit de square Grimmaurd, se rendît en face de la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry. Elle s'aperçut que ses doutes étaient fondés, Harry n'avait pas barricadé sa fenêtre. Elle s'approcha le plus possible de la fenêtre, tenant à voler le moins longtemps possible, enfourcha son balai, monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, ouvrit la fenêtre et se prépara à confronter Harry.

-6.3.4-

Harry était à la frontière entre le sommeil et l'éveil, un état de semi-somnolence en quelques sortes. Il voyait Sirius tomber dans le voile, le regardant

"Aide-moi! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me chercher, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, pourquoi m'as-tu tué?" Harry tentait de s'approcher de Sirius mais il en était incapable. Il était retenu par deux personnes.

"Lâchez-moi! Je dois aller l'aider, je veux allé le sauvé", et se dévirant, Harry vu que ce n'était pas lui qui était retenu, mais Remus.

Remus le menacant, le regardant avec ses yeux pleins de douleurs et de haine, retenu par Bill et Maugrey.

" POTTER! ESPÈCE D'ORDURE, VIENS ICI QUE JE T'ÉCORCHES, C'EST TOI QUI L'A TUÉ!" et Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas reculer, il était terrifié par la peur. Il regarda alors Bill qui le regardait d'un air étrange.

"Tu sais Potter, je vais combler ton désir de voir la mort de près. Regarde le ciel!"

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, pour voir la pleine lune émerger entre les nuages. Il entendit alors Remus hurler, il se dévira, et constata avec horreur que Bill et Maugrey ne retenaient plus Remus. Il était maintenant dans le cercle, cercle composé des Weasley, de Tonks, d'Hermione, de Dumbledore, de tous ceux qui avaient connu et aimé Sirius. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir au-delà du cercle était un cimetière, ils étaient tous dans un cimetière, et au loin, Harry pouvait voir une demeure maintenant sinistre, le manoir des Jedusor. Il rampa vers Dumbledore, le supplia de l'aider avant que Remus ne le tue. Dumbledore ne le regarda même pas, le poussa du pied. Harry regarda les autres personnes autour du cercle, alla voir Ron et le supplia lui aussi.

"Pourquoi, pour que je finisse comme tous les autres qui t'ont connu? Mort? Dégage!"

Harry se détourna, se retrouve au pied de Sirius.

"À force de jouer le héros, tu finiras par entre être un Harry. Seulement, un héros est seul, tu devrais le comprendre, les quitter au lieu de tuer tous ceux qui tiennent à toi!"

Harry se sentit prendre par les pieds, Remus, dans sa forme de loup-garou, commençait à lui mordre les jambes. Il fût projeter plus loin, leva la tête et aperçut qu'il était au pied de son père et sa mère.

"Nous avons donné notre vie pour toi! La seule manière que tu as trouvé pour nous remercié c'est d'expédier à une mort prématuré mon meilleur ami!" Harry se sentit de nouveau projeté par Lupin, plus loin dans le cercle. Il sentait maintenant le souffle rauque du loup-garou sur son cou. Tentant d'échapper à tout cela Harry ferma les yeux, et sentit aussitôt que sa tête voulait se déchirer en deux, Voldemort était là, face à lui, visage flou, mais facilement reconnaissable.

"Joins-toi à moi Potter, tu sais que nous sommes pareils, ce n'est qu'un coup du destin que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard. Nous sommes tous les deux de la même espèce, nous partageons le même sang, viens me retrouver." Mais quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant de l'autre côté du voile.

-6.3.5-

Hermione fit le moins de bruit possible en posant le balai près de la fenêtre. Elle regarda Harry, il semblait dormir, semblait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Harry avait les 2 yeux ouverts, se tenait dans une position accroupi sur lui-même, dans une position fœtale, tremblait de tout son corps.

"Sirius, aide moi…. Je n'ai pas voulu… je suis désolé… Ne me tue pas Remus… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Maman… "

Hermione sentît son cœur faire un tour complet dans sa poitrine, c'était bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle s'approcha de Harry tranquillement.

"Non Remus… Non je ne suis pas comme toi"

Harry sortit soudainement de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit Hermione près de lui. Il la regarda quelque secondes, son cerveau semblait recommencer à fonctionner, et lorsque cela fut fait, le visage d'Harry passa d'ébahi à furieux.

"QU'EST QUE TU FAIS ICI? VAS-T-EN, ÉLOIGNE-TOI! RETOURNE CHEZ VOUS!"

"Harry ce n'est pas ta faute, Sirius a décidé d'y aller, il a décidé d'y aller, il est mort en protégeant quelqu'un qu'il aimait, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu"

"JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE! JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT-IL QUE JE TE LE RÉPÈTE?!"

"Harry, tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui, sauf que lui, il ne s'enfermerait pas dans sa chambre ne parlant à personne et s'automutilant, cherchant à se punir pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable!"

"PAS RESPONSABLE? ALORS QUI EST RESPONSABLE? C'EST À CAUSE DE MOI QU'IL ÉTAIT LÀ, C'EST À CAUSE DE MOI QU'IL EST MORT!"

"ET POURQUOI ES-TU ALLÉ HARRY??? POUR LE SAUVER, LA MÊME CHOSE QUI L'A AMENÉ LÀ-BAS. C'EST VOLDEMORT QUI T'A AMENÉ LÀ-BAS!"

"C'EST MOI QUI AI…. C'EST MOI QUI SUIS… C'EST MOI QUI L'AI…"

"Non Harry, Voldemort est responsable bien avant toi de la mort de Sirius. Bellatrix est responsable bien avant toi de la mort de Sirius. Sirius a choisi d'y aller en toute connaissance de cause, parce qu'il tenait à toi."

"MAIS.. MAIS…" et Harry se laissa tomber par terre, commença à pleurer, pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, le berça légèrement, lui chuchota de sage et tendre paroles à l'oreille, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprit le contrôle.

"C'est ma faute si tu as failli mourir Hermione, pourquoi es-tu encore ici? Tu serais bien mieux loin de moi. Tous ceux que j'aime meurent."

"Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'étais au département des mystères, c'était la mienne. J'ai décidé d'y aller, c'est ma responsabilité et n'essaie donc pas de mettre le blâme sur toi. Arrête de te sentir coupable pour tous les malheurs qui t'arrivent"

Les deux jeunes adolescents restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Hermione tenait encore Harry dans ses bras, et après un court laps de temps, celui-ci s'endormit, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, profita d'un sommeil paisible. Après un certain temps, Hermione prit Harry du mieux qu'elle put, et le traina jusqu'à son lit où elle le coucha. Elle resta là un certain temps, et plus tard, après s'être assurée que Harry dormait profondément, déplaça silencieusement les nombreux meubles barricadant la chambre, et retourna se coucher dans sa chambre pour profiter des quelques heures qu'il restait à la nuit.

-6.3.6-

Il était maintenant près de 13 h 30 et Molly commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Non seulement Harry n'était pas venu dîner, rien ne laissait croire qu'il avait déjeuné. L'inquiétude, d'ailleurs, avait gagné presque tout square Grimmaurd. Presque, parce que, étrangement, Hermione, celle qui hier était la plus inquiète et désespérée, semblait aujourd'hui calme et sereine. Molly était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre de défoncer la porte d'Harry, Hermione n'avait pas été la seule à tester la barricade qu'était devenu la porte de la chambre des maîtres, mais elle n'eut pas à faire de choix lorsqu'elle vu Harry descendre les marches, baillant. Il semblait en meilleure forme que les jours précédents, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un Inferi qui aurait servi de cognard durant un match de quidditch. Il ressemblait maintenant simplement à un Inferi.

"Bonjour Molly, reste-t-il un peu de dîner en quelques parts?"

"Bien sûr mon cher, assis-toi" s'empressa de dire Molly, lui servant des restants du dîner, qu'elle avait spécialement mis de côté pour lui.

"Merci"

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Harry causa la surprise de tout le monde, encore une fois exception faite d'Hermione, qui elle était plutôt contente que surprise, en ne se dirigeant pas immédiatement vers sa chambre aussitôt levé mais en allant s'asseoir dans le salon avec le reste du monde. D'accord, il n'était pas le plus bavard, ne parlant que lorsqu'il se faisait demander une question, et ne répondant que par des "oui", "non", "je ne sais pas", mais au moins c'était un début. Il resta presque une heure avant de se retourner dans sa chambre.

Au cours des jours suivants, Harry restait de plus en plus longtemps, ces réponses devinrent de plus en plus longues et élaborées, et progressivement, il redevenait Harry Potter, celui qu'il connaissait.


	4. Hibou entrant, Hibou Sortant

Chapitre 6.4 Hibou Entrant, Hibou Sortant

-6.4.1-

Alors qu'Harry prenait son déjeuner un beau matin de la dernière semaine de juin, il entendit soudainement un bruit, ce qu'il le fit sursauter légèrement, et regarda autour de lui nerveusement. Difficile de traverser toutes les épreuves que Harry a vécues sans sombrer un peu dans la paranoïa. Le bruit semblait venir de la porte. Harry écouta attentivement, et trouva que cela venait du bas de la porte, et ressemblait plutôt à un grattement. Prenant son courage à une main, celle qui tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, il regarda par terre et s'aperçu que c'était un hibou. Hibou, qui en soit, était assez étrange. Il fixait Harry droit dans les yeux, semblant à la fois le regarder, regarder en arrière de Harry et ne regarder absolument rien. Harry tendit son bras au hibou, qui grimpa, et il lui tendit la patte, où était attachée une lettre. Il prit donc la lettre, laissa le hibou s'envoler, et regarda l'enveloppe. L'étrange comportement du hibou eut un début d'explication lorsqu'Harry vit qui était l'expéditrice. Luna Lovegood. Comme le destinataire était "Harry Potter, seul et unique résident de ses pantalons", il présuma que la lettre lui était destinée, ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

"Cher Harry,

comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu réussis à passer au travers de cette épreuve. Je sais par quoi tu passes. Le hibou a-t-il cogné à la porte avant d'entrer? Sinon, dis-le-moi, nous sommes présentement en train de le dompter. Ce n'est pas poli de rentrer chez quelqu'un sans cogner à la porte pour demander la permission. Il n'y a que les _Fidnéturas Kopoliptus_,que tu dois connaître puisque mon père en parlait dans la dernière édition du Chicaneur, qui entre sans permission dans les maisons. Un drôle de moldu est venu nous voir hier à la maison. Comment il a trouvé la maison je ne sais pas, mais il semblait sympathique et voulais nous démontrer l'efficacité d'un aspirateur. Mon père et moi avons été très impressionnés par les capacités de cet appareil moldu, le meilleur appareil sur le marché présentement. J'avais réussi à convaincre mon père de l'acheter, mais malheureusement, José 'Padro' Anil, le 'représentant de la meilleure et plus fiable compagnie d'aspirateur dans ce cadran de l'univers', c'était son titre, ne pouvait accepter que l'argent moldu. Et mastercard. Nous avons alors dû, à notre grand regret, refuser l'offre exceptionnelle qu'il nous proposait, c'est-à-dire plus de 60 de rabais sur le prix en magasin. Une offre imbattable selon moi, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Parlant de permission, j'ai rencontré au début de l'été Fudge, ministre de la magie et général en chef de Heliopathis (nom de son armée d'Héliopathes), au sujet du département des mystères. J'ai pris le titre de 'porte-parole et négociatrice en chef de l'A.D.', j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Pour ce qui est de toi, ton titre est maintenant 'Chef suprême et vénéré de l'Armée de Dumbledore', c'est beaucoup mieux que 'le survivant', il y a beaucoup plus de lettres. 41 contre 11. Beaucoup mieux que je dis, plus de lettres plus de pouvoir. Après d'intenses négociations, et après 1 pause café, les beignes étaient passables, je réussi à obtenir pour tous les membres de l'A.D. qui étaient présent au département des mystères, la levée de la restriction sur l'usage de la magie par les sorciers mineurs. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais nous étions en train de dompter _hirondelle_, mon hibou, pour cogner aux portes et je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer ce message avant. Donc, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville et toi, avez le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Cliniquement vôtre,

Luna Lovegood

porte-parole et négociatrice en chef de l'A.D. "

Harry finit de lire la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Premièrement, la lettre de Luna amenait des réponses à bien des questions des derniers jours, tel que, où est le hibou nous annonçant notre renvoi de Poudlard pour usage de magie? Deuxièmement, Harry avait maintenant un nouveau titre, avec bien plus de lettres que le précédent. Troisièmement, Harry imaginait Luna et son père, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui après tout était un Lovegood, en train d'admirer l'aspirateur d'un vendeur, moldu, itinérant. Cette lettre était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans sa journée. Et expliquait l'étrange comportement d'_hirondelle,_ le hibou.

"Allo Harry", lui dit Hermione, arrivant dans la salle à manger, "et bien qu'est-ce que cette lettre?"

"Il semble que j'aie maintenant un autre titre à ajouter à mon nom. Je suis maintenant Harry le survivant Potter, Chef suprême et vénéré de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et ce nouveau titre vient avec plein d'avantages! Pour commencer, il a beaucoup plus de lettres que mon ancien! Il me permet aussi de faire de la magie sans avoir peur de la restriction sur l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers mineurs!"

Hermione le regardait maintenant avec des yeux inquièts, se demandant si Harry n'avait pas, après toutes ces épreuves, finalement succombé à une douce folie. Harry pour sa part continuait.

"Eh oui, détail mineur, mais au combien important, savais-tu qu'un vendeur itinérant moldu n'accepte pas l'argent sorcier?" Il sourit encore plus voyant l'expression mi-inquiète mi-ébahie de Hermione avant d'arrêter son petit jeu

"C'est _hirondelle_, le hibou de Luna, qui m'a apporté cette lettre, tiens, lis-la tu va comprendre"

Hermione lut la lettre, et ces inquiétudes concernant la santé mentale de son ami se dissipèrent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, lisant la lettre, qui suivait littéralement la pensée de Luna, qui était à la fois captivant, et hilarant. Et il n'y avait que Luna pour appeler son hibou _hirondelle_, pour juger la qualité des titres des gens par le nombre de lettres qu'il comportait, pour parler durant près de la moitié d'une lettre des qualités d'un aspirateur moldu et pour laisser le principal message de la lettre, à la toute fin, comme une arrière-pensée. Luna était définitivement captivante.

Harry laissa alors Hermione, en la saluant, et se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la bibliothèque de square Grimmaurd, sa bibliothèque. Il fouilla dans 2 rayons en particulier, _magie domestique_ et _transfiguration_, et après 30 minutes, trouva ce qui lui fallait et fonça dans sa chambre, croisant à la sortie de la bibliothèque Hermione, qui allait sans doute passer une partie de l'avant-midi à feuilleter différents livres, comme elle avait fait au cours des derniers jours.

Une fois rendu dans la chambre des maîtres, la sienne, il commença à rechercher précisément les sorts qui lui fallait, afin de redécorer et remeubler au mieux de ses capacités, sa chambre. Après tout, la chambre n'avait pas été redécorée depuis que la mère de Sirius y était morte. Et le style 'vieille madame aigrie de la vie avec un fort penchant pour le sombre et dont le slogan était Toujours Pur' n'était pas vraiment au goût de Harry. Il entama alors les travaux de redécoration.

-6.4.2-

Hermione avait bien des choses à reprocher à square Grimmaurd. La saleté, l'ambiance générale dégagée par la maison, les serpents et un goût définitif pour le noir, faisait en sorte que dans le QG de l'ordre du phénix, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas chez elle. Le fait que la majorité des peintures la traitait de sang-de-bourbe n'aidait pas vraiment non plus. La seule chose de positif à cette maison était sa bibliothèque. Le fait que Harry y réside également était un autre point positif, mais c'était là un tout autre sujet. La salle remplie d'étagères qui eux étaient remplies de livres était vraiment l'unique endroit où Hermione se sentait chez elle à square Grimmaurd.Même les 3 cadres qui lui lançaient des insultes lorsque l'envie leur prenait ne réussissaient pas à déranger ce sentiment. C'est pourquoi elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées à la bibliothèque. Cet été, la majorité de ses lectures étaient orientées autour de deux sujets particuliers : 'la défense contre les forces du mal' et 'les duels'. Il y avait beaucoup de livres sur ces matières dans la bibliothèque, mais malheureusement, la majorité avait une connotation un peu trop maléfique au goût d'Hermione.

Elle était présentement en train de lire 'Duel, l'art de bien le faire, rapidement' lorsque Harry entra discrètement dans la bibliothèque. Même s'il aurait été un être furtif, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas, il n'aurait pas réussi à masquer sa présence à Hermione. Elle savait toujours s'il était dans la même salle qu'elle, bien qu'elle ne le dit jamais. Alors qu'Harry était en train de subtilement remettre des livres dans une étagère lorsque Hermione sentit qu'il était temps qu'il sache qu'elle savait qu'il était là.

"Et puis Harry, as-tu trouvé ce que tu désirais?"

"Hum, oui, ce n'est peut-être pas exactement ce que je désirais, mais c'était suffisant"

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver?" lui dit-il, se relevant et se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait commencé à replacer ces livres.

"Non, j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait" répliqua très rapidement, et un peu nerveusement, Harry. Hermione, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre nerveux, tenta de subtiliser les livres à Harry, qui esquiva. L'idée de se faire prendre à avoir lu un livre sur la _magie domestique_ ne plaisait vraiment pas à Harry. Déjà que les Dursleys le prenaient pour la _femme_ de ménage, il ne désirait vraiment pas que des filles, Hermione en première rangée, pense qu'il subtilisait des livres pour apprendre à faire le ménage, la cuisine ou bien élever ses enfants, selon ce qu'il avait lu de la table des matières. Il pensa alors à utiliser la magie pour réussir à se sortir de ce sale pas. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa avant d'atterrir avec un '_thonks'_ sur le plancher, stupéfixé.

Il ne put donc voir l'air triomphant d'Hermione ayant réussi à avoir le livre, se fondre en inquiétude pour Harry. Elle lévita donc Harry sur le divan de la bibliothèque, et regarda le livre. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça! Un livre sur la _magie domestique_! Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien avec cela? La personne la mieux placée pour lui répondre était présentement sur le divan, attendant d'être réanimée pour laisser libre cours à sa colère. Hermione se dit alors que finalement, stupéfixé Harry n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, un _Accio_ l'aurait sans doute été.

"_Enervatum_"

Harry se réveilla, la regarda et lui dit : "Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!"

Hermione, pensant plutôt avoir à faire au courroux de Harry, décida d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, pourquoi ne m'explique-tu pas, ce sera plus simple!"

"Suis-moi"

Harry la prit par la main, et l'amena devant la porte de sa chambre.

"Voilà la raison pourquoi j'avais ce livre" lui dit-elle, ouvrant la porte. Elle fût ébahie par ce qu'elle vu. Au lieu d'une chambre sinistre comme tout le reste de la maison, la chambre de Harry était chaleureuse et invitante. Si invitante en fait, que Hermione n'attendit pas d'avoir la permission d'entrer pour le faire et inspecter la nouvelle décoration. Non seulement avait-il changé la peinture, la tapisserie, les tapis, les luminaires, il avait également changé le mobilier. Celui-ci faisait maintenant ancien et beau, au lieu de faire ancien et décrépi.

"Wow, j'aimerais essayer ton lit", dit-elle, regardant le lit, et pensant à celui plus que douteux dans lequel elle dormait dans cette maison. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le rictus sur le visage qu'elle revisita sa phrase, et s'aperçut de la connotation qu'elle pouvait si facilement prendre.

"Non, je ne veux pas dire ton lit comme ton lit, mais plutôt comme le lit dans lequel tu dors", dit-elle rapidement en rougissant, avant de, encore une fois, essayer de se rattraper.

"Non, non! Je veux dire un lit comme celui-ci" cette fois était la bonne, pas de deuxième connotation. "Parlant de lit comme celui-ci, il semble que je serais bien contente si quelqu'un me métamorphosait mon lit. D'ailleurs, il semble qu'un de mes amis sache comment faire. Il semble de plus que celui-ci n'aimerait pas que son meilleur ami apprenne quel genre de livre il lit." Lui lança-t-elle, espérant bien pouvoir dormir dans son lit. Un lit comme celui-ci plutôt, après revision mentale.

-6.4.3-

Harry commençait à être un peu fatigué. Non seulement avait-il dû transfigurer le lit d'Hermione, il avait dû faire de même avec celui de Ginny. En effet, même s'il Ginny n'est pas Ron, vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chance avec la jalousie d'une Weasley. Alors que Harry se disait que sa journée de labeur dans la chambre des filles de square Grimmaurd était terminée, Ginny rentra dans la chambre. Hermione lui expliqua son nouveau talent pour métamorphoser des lits, elle lança, de l'air le plus désintéressé qu'elle le pouvait :

"Oh Ginny, tu devrais voir ce qu'il a fait à sa chambre, il a tout redécoré, il est vraiment talentueux avec ses sorts là!"

"Harry", l'interpella la plus jeune Weasley, alors qu'il tentait de filer furtivement, "où va-tu? Il semble que tu possèdes d'autres talents qu'il faudrait que tu me démontres! Tu pourrais commencer par repeinturer ce mur en un vert, disons 'cactus mexicain'?"

Ce fut le début de la fin pour Harry. Non seulement dut-il peinturer toute la chambre, plusieurs fois à cause du changement d'avis de Ginny sur la teinte du vert, il dût également changer le tapis de couleur et de texture, changer les moulures et métamorphoser la totalité des meubles de la pièce, plusieurs fois. Les deux adolescentes semblaient, enfin selon Harry, satisfaites, et il en profita donc pour s'éclipser, tandis qu'elles étaient en accord. Il décida d'aller dans la chambre de Ron, métamorphosa son lit, et décida que c'était la seule chose qui importerait pour Ron, son lit. Il trouva ensuite Ron et commença à perdre une partie d'échec. Alors qu'il venait de débuter sa quatrième partie, Ginny et Hermione vinrent les regarder.

"Harry, as-tu parlé de tes nouveaux talents à Ron?" lui demanda Ginny, amusée.

"Nouveau talent, de quoi tu parles Ginny?"

"Oh! Il semble qu'il ait oublié de mentionner ce qu'il est maintenant capable de faire. Harry sait _vraiment_ plaire aux femmes maintenant!"

"Qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur Potter?" Ron demanda à Harry, lasse du petit jeu de sa sœur.

"J'ai redécoré ma chambre et comme Hermione m'a supplié de redécorer la leur et bien je l'ai fait. En sortant, bien que j'étais un peu épuisé magiquement à force de métamorphoser, repeindre, etc, et en passant devant ta chambre j'ai transfiguré ton lit, tu as maintenant un lit _queen_ Ron! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie fait cela sans te le demander!"

Les yeux de Ron brillaient. Il semblait sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme de sauter au cou de Harry. Il décida à la place d'aller faire un test de qualité sur son nouveau lit.

"Ron! Si tu pars pendant la partie d'échec sans raison, ce n'est pas comme si tu abandonnais et donc perdais?" Ron stoppa court dans son élan, regarda Harry et celui-ci pût constater à quel point Ron était déchiré par le choix. Il dit donc, dans un élan de générosité:  
"De toute façon, il faut que j'aille écrire une lettre, aussi bien annuler tout simplement la partie". Aussitôt que le mot 'annulé' fut sorti de la bouche de Harry, Ron reprit son chemin vers son lit. Harry lui aussi fila vers sa chambre, car après tout, il avait vraiment une lettre à écrire. Aujourd'hui était le 30 juin, et Dudley attendrait des nouvelles de Harry pendant la nuit. Il avait écrit quelques lignes lorsqu'Hermione entra dans sa chambre.

"Alors Harry, à qui écris-tu? Sûrement à Luna non? Dis-lui merci pour nous avoir négocié le droit d'utiliser la magie"

"Désolé Hermione, je n'écris pas à Luna. Tu pourrais lui écrire et la remercier toi-même"

"Si tu n'écris pas à Luna, à qui écris-tu?"

"Hermione, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma correspondance personnelle?"

L'effet de sa phrase eut l'effet escompté sur Hermione. Celle-ci rougit, et commença à balbutier une réponse.

"Non, ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse à ta correspondance personnelle, c'est juste que, enfin, je crois que, je pensais que la seule personne à qui tu avais à écrire présentement était Luna, puisqu'elle t'avait envoyé une lettre, et que tous tes amis, moi y compris, sont ici, mais tu as le droit d'envoyer des lettres à qui tu veux, enfin, je crois" Harry sourit et lui répondit

"En effet j'ai le droit, mais si tu tiens à savoir à que j'écris présentement alors tu devras le deviner!"

"Cho Chang"

"Surement pas" répondit-il, continuant à écrire sa lettre.

"Katie Bell"

"Non"

"Angelina Johnson"

"Non plus", 'elle doit penser que j'écris pour le quidditch' pensa-t-il

"Gabrielle Delacour"

"Encore moins", 'concerne visiblement pas le quidditch'

"Lavande Brown"

"Aucune chance",

"Parvati ou Palma Patil"

"Voir réplique précédente"

"Susan Bones"

"Pourrait être intéressant, mais non" 'Elle est sûre que j'envoie une lettre à une fille non?'

"Tonks"

"Elle était ici aujourd'hui, pourquoi je lui enverrais une lettre?"

"Emma Dobbs"

"C'est qui elle? Allez, je vais te le dire, ça t'évitera de dire n'importe quoi. Dudley, j'écris à Dudley Dursley". Le _look_ de surprise qu'Hermione lui donna était si drôle qu'Harry aurait souhaité avoir une pensive sous la main pour partager ce moment avec le plus de monde possible.

"Dudley?"

"C'est étrange, mais il semble que Dudley soit plutôt fasciné par la magie. Surtout depuis un certain épisode avec des détraqueurs. J'ai passé la majorité de mes nuits à jaser avec lui à Privet Drive. Il m'a demandé de lui écrire des nouvelles une fois par mois, il va me renvoyer un message aussi.

"Hedwidg, vient ici, j'ai un message à te faire porter. C'est pour Dudley, attend qu'il ait ouvert la fenêtre cette nuit pour aller lui porter. Fais le moins de bruit possible. Attends sa réponse aussi. Merci"

Hermione le regardait toujours avec un air ébahi, moins surpris, mais quand même assez comique.

"Allez, c'est le temps d'aller manger" lui dit Harry, sortant de sa chambre.


	5. Des BUSEs et une surprise

Chapitre 6.5 : Des BUSEs et une surprise!

-6.5.1-

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'ayons pas encore reçu nos BUSEs! Ils devraient savoir que c'est la chose la plus importante à savoir présentement pour nous les étudiants!"

"Allez Hermione, pour moi, le plus tard ils arrivent, le mieux c'est!"

"Je sais bien Ron, pour toi, recevoir les BUSEs signifies seulement que tu vas devoir commencer tes devoirs."

"Yep! Alors le plus tard, le mieux"

"Allez Ron, de toute façon, tu ne commencera pas avant la dernière semaine de toute façon"

"Je me sens insulter Hermione! Comment peux-tu insinuer que je ne commencerai pas mes devoirs aussitôt que je recevrai mes BUSEs? C'est l'été Hermione, il faut bien en profiter, les devoirs peuvent attendre, n'est-ce pas Harry?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir mes résultats, question de cibler un peu mon avenir, outre un certain mage noir à combattre. Et puis," rajouta-t-il, voyant l'effet que sa dernière phrase avait eu, "de toute façon, j'ai déjà la majorité de mes devoirs de complétés"

"Ce n'est pas pour te décevoir, Harry, mais c'est de mon devoir d'homme et de cochambreur et de meilleur ami que de t'annoncer que si tu n'a pas les BUSEs nécessaires, tu va avoir fait des devoirs pour rien!"

"Ron, il ne les aura pas faits pour rien! Même s'il n'a pas les BUSEs nécessaires, la connaissance qu'il aura acquise pourra lui servir plus tard! L'école n'est pas tout dans la vie Ron!" La dernière phrase fit décrocher la mâchoire de Ron et Harry.

"A-t-elle vraiment dit…"

"que l'école n'était pas…"

"la chose la plus importante…."

"dans la vie? Cela me rappelle…"

"J'ai grandi depuis la première année à Poudlard vous saurez! Eh oui, il y a des choses plus importantes que l'école dans la vie!" dit-elle, coupant le monologue à deux de Ron et Harry.

"De toute façon Ron, ce n'est pas comme la vie à Privet Drive était plus palpitante que mes devoirs"

"Vieux, je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point la vie chez les Dursley pouvait être pénible. Si les devoirs étaient la chose la plus palpitante que tu avaient à faire, ça doit être l'enfer là-bas!"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque "Parlant de palpitant, pour faire changement, pourquoi ne pas commencer la journée par une petite partie de quidditch, après cela nous irons continuer nos projets" dit-il regardant Hermione, "et il faut quand même ce détendre une fois de temps en temps" En effet, Harry, Ron, Hermione et quelquefois Ginny avait passé la majorité de leur temps réveillé, Ron aimait vraiment son nouveau lit, des dernières semaines à étudier dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver des sorts à apprendre aux rencontres de l'AD. Il pratiquait également dans le sous-sol, qu'Harry avait transformé en une salle de duel et d'entraînement.

"Vieux! C'est l'idée du siècle, Hermione, tu ne peux pas refuser à deux gars de pratiquer leur sport favori de temps en temps n'est-ce pas?" plaida sa cause Ron, ce qui fît rire Hermione.

"Allez, ce n'est pas comme c'est moi qui vous forçais à m'accompagner à la bibliothèque tous les jours?"

"Non! Tu ne nous forces pas, tu ne fais que nous dire 'C'est important, cela pourrait nous sauver la vie', 'C'est important, cela pourrait nous aider à vaincre vous-savez… Vol..demort'. Tu ne nous forces peut-être pas, mais si nous n'y allons pas, tu sais comment nous faire sentir misérable!"

"Allez Ron, le temps file, c'est le temps pour une partie de quidditch, va chercher ta sœur!" Ron fila chercher sa sœur à l'étage. Harry regardant Hermione, continua.

"Tu sais, tu pourrais prendre ton balai et venir nous accompagner, ce serait 2 contre 2…"

"Harry, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas voler sur un balai. C'est ton sport, définitivement pas le mien"

"Allez Hermione, vient au moins voler avec nous, tu n'es pas obligé de jouer."

"Je vais peut-être aller vous regarder, c'est tout. Allez, file, ils vont t'attendre"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques!"

Harry fila alors aux deux derniers étages de la maison. En effet, il avait décidé que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer le quidditch dehors, il allait le pratiquer en dedans. Il avait alors réaménagé les deux derniers étages de square Grimmaurd. Réaménagé n'était pas le terme exact, car Harry avait plutôt fait disparaître toutes pièces des deux étages, et désintégré le plancher. Dans l'immense salle vide, il avait fait apparaître trois cerceaux de chaque côté de la salle, enlevé toutes les fenêtres et rembourré les murs. Les deux seules pièces manquantes à sa salle étaient de trouver un sortilège permettant aux murs de reproduire la vue à partir du stade de quidditch de Poudlard, et de faire pousser de la pelouse sur son plancher. Il comptait bien interroger McGonnagal et Flitwick pour compléter son projet de stade personnel. Le terrain n'était peut-être pas aux dimensions réglementaires, mais pour pratiquer un gardien ou faire une partie à 3 contre 3, peut-être même à 4 contre 4, c'était amplement suffisant. Ron avait alors décidé, voyant ce que Harry avait fait, qu'Harry allait être le décorateur de l'intérieur de sa maison.

"Tu en as mis du temps Harry! Allez, saute sur ton balai, on n'a pas toute la journée, on n'a que l'avant-midi. Comme d'habitude, moi et toi sommes attrapeurs, devont déjouer Ron qui est gardien. Que la partie commence!"

La partie était commencée depuis près de 45 minutes, lorsqu'Hermione vint les regarder jouer. Elle s'était amené de la lecture, bien sûr, mais au moins, elle était là. Elle s'assit sur le sol près de la porte puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir dans cette pièce.

"Hey Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre?"

"Harry, bien que ton petit stade soit impressionnant, tu as oublié de faire des estrades pour les spectateurs!" Harry répondit à sa façon bien à lui. Il fit une passe à Ginny, qui effectua un lancer qui fut bloqué de justesse par Ron. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait foncé vers Hermione, sortit sa baguette, métamorphosa une partie du mur en chaise, attrapa la passe de Ron, rangea sa baguette et continua à jouer.

-6.5.2-

Après leur partie de quidditch, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient allés dîner rapidement et était maintenant dans la bibliothèque de square Grimmaurd.

"Ron, arrête de fouiller de ce côté-là de la bibliothèque, je ne crois pas qu'Harry souhaite enseigner les forces du mal durant l'AD"

"Je sais je sais, c'est juste que certains de ces livres sont plus palpitants que 'défense pour les amateurs' et 'duel : comment y survivre'"

"Hermione a raison Ron, malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus palpitant, je n'imagine pas enseigner" et Harry, ouvrant au hasard un livre de la rangée que Ron était en train de regarder, continua " le sortilège du _vasculum restricta_ dont les effets consistent en une diminution de la taille des vaisseaux sanguins de la partie du corps touchée, ce qui a pour effet une très vive douleur, des palpitations cardiaques et entraîne, à moins d'être traité dans l'heure suivante, la perte de la partie du corps visée. Il est aussi mentionné que le sort est particulièrement efficace sur les bras et jambes, et qu'il y a quelques siècles, il était utilisé pour punir les hommes infidèles, les privant d'une certaine partie de leur corps. Ah oui, comme note de bas de page, ce sort ne peut être appris qu'en pratiquant sur des organismes vivants à sang chaud. Non, je ne m'imagine vraiment pas en avant d'une réunion de l'AD leur annonçant que ce sera le prochain sortilège à apprendre, et qu'on doit se pratiquer sur des animaux vivants!"

"Merde! C'est affreux!" dit Ron, se tenant les bijoux de famille.

"Allez Ron, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu es fidèle. Et Harry, moi non plus je ne t'imagine pas être en train de leur annoncer cela"

"À vrai dire Ron, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu n'as pas de petite amie!"

"Et vieux, tu n'es pas censé me dire cela! Je te ferai remarquer que toi non plus tu n'as rien à craindre!"

"Bon, maintenant que Harry a démontré à Ron qu'on était mieux de rester dans le moins…. palpitant, viens nous aider à trouver des idées pour l'AD"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans la bibliothèque?" entama immédiatement Molly en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

"La même chose qu'hier et avant-hier Molly, nous étudions et apprenons des sorts pour combattre Voldemort" lui répondit Harry, un peu lasse des interruptions de Molly. En effet, au moins une fois par jour, celle-ci entrait dans la bibliothèque et leur disait qu'il fallait qu'il s'amuse, qu'il fasse d'autres choses que de penser à combattre Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. D'habitude, il arrêtait quelque temps avant de la satisfaire. Mais Harry était vraiment las.

"Ce n'est pas à des enfants comme vous de combattre vous-savez-qui voyons donc! Je sais ce que vous avez fait au Département des mystères et laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'était ni prudent ni très brillant, mais vous avez été très chanceux. Vous n'êtes que des" "Molly," l'interrompit Harry, "je ne sais pas si vous réalisez, mais mon nom figure en tête de liste des priorités de Voldemort, et ce n'est surement pas pour m'inviter à souper. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire comme s'il n'était pas de retour ou encore de faire comme si j'étais un adolescent comme les autres. Je n'ai jamais été un enfant. Je suis maintenant à l'adolescence, et j'en suis déjà las. Je souhaite être traité en adulte"

"Tu n'as que 15 ans, tu ne peux pas sérieusement être las de l'adolescence, tu n'es pas assez vieux pour être traité en adulte"

"Molly, je vais reformuler ma phrase si vous me le permettez. Tant que vous êtes sous MON toit, vous me traiterez en adulte. Ce n'est pas une négociation. C'est une condition. Je ne souhaiterais pas que vous ayez à retourner au terrier, mais je suis chez moi, et je crois que vous ne devriez pas l'oublier. Il m'appartient de décider si je veux me préparer à combattre Voldemort. Il m'appartient de décider si je désire être traité en adulte. Et il m'appartient de décider à qui j'offre mon hospitalité"

"Je ne peux pas vous forcer à accepter Ron comme un adulte, c'est votre fils. Il mérite amplement d'être traité comme tel, car être un adulte se n'est pas une question d'âge, c'est une question d'expérience et de maturité. Ron sait être mature le temps venu. Quant à Hermione, elle est mon invitée, et si cela lui plaît, j'aimerais que vous la traitiez en adulte de plein gré, pour les mêmes raisons que Ron, mais elle, je peux vous forcer à la traiter comme tel. Molly, je ne souhaite pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit ni à Ron ni à Hermione ni à Ginny, ni à aucun Weasley. Mais il est impossible pour moi de les protéger, et je sais que personne ne peut garantir leur sûreté. C'est pourquoi je souhaite qu'il sache se défendre, afin que je puisse avoir confiance en eux le moment venu."

"Ron, va jouer avec ta sœur au quidditch!"

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais! Je ne peux peut-être pas vous dire quoi faire, mais toi je peux encore! Allez!"

"Grrrr"

"Désolé Ron…"

Et sur ce, Ron et Molly sortirent de la bibliothèque.

"Hermione, tu crois que j'aurais dû forcer la main à Molly à accepter Ron en adulte?"

"Comment aurais-tu pu t'y prendre Harry? Si tu poussais plus que ce que tu ne l'as fait, les Weasley seraient déjà tous au terrier. Je me doute que tu vas devoir avoir une conversation avec Arthur de façon à éviter leur exil."

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la forcer… Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai bien beau redécorer et métamorphoser, cette maison me rappelle que Sirius est mort. J'ai bien beau démolir un mur rempli de noms, l'absence même de ce mur me rappelle le nom de celle qui a tué Sirius. J'ai bien beau éviter le salon, chaque fois que j'aperçois la cheminée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'aurais pensé aux miroirs, Sirius ne serait pas mort. Et la mort de Sirius me rappelle qu'il y a un sorcier craint par toute la communauté magique qui ne demande qu'à me tuer. Que je devrai l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme si tous allaient bien"

"Oh Harry…"

"Ça va Hermione, c'est juste qu'il faut que je me concentre sur la tâche à accomplir"

Harry prit donc un autre livre, et commença à noter les sortilèges intéressants qu'il y trouvait.

-6.5.3-

"Harry" le principal intéressé leva les yeux et aperçu, M. Weasley.

"Bonjour M. Weasley, comme puis vous aider, bien que j'ai un petit doute sur quoi va porter la conversation?"

"Molly m'a fait savoir que nous n'étions plus les bienvenues ici. Je suis venu entendre ta version des faits avant de prendre une décision."

"M. Weasley, vous êtes et serez toujours les bienvenues ici. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que Molly me traite, ainsi qu'Hermione et j'espère Ron, en adulte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne me dire que je devrais faire comme les garçons de mon âge. Je veux qu'elle me laisse faire ce que je veux. Je sais qu'elle me traite comme son fils, mais je ne le suis pas, et même si je l'étais, elle doit accepter que je, que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je ne souhaite pas que vous partiez. J'ai seulement mis une condition à votre hébergement."

"Je comprends Harry. Il est dur pour un parent de voir ces enfants grandir et de comprendre que l'on ne pourra pas être toujours là pour eux"

"Mais vous devez être habitué, Ron est quand même le sixième"

"Harry, on ne s'habitue jamais, et de plus, ce n'est pas seulement Ron. Molly et moi voyons grandir nos bébés, nos plus jeunes enfants. C'est là le pire, car on a l'impression que l'on n'a plus personne à protéger"

"Je ne savais pas…"

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Harry, c'est une connaissance que l'on ne peut _comprendre_ qu'en ayant des enfants. Normalement un adolescent de ton âge ne devrait même pas le _savoir_. Mais tu n'es pas un adolescent comme les autres, pas plus qu'Hermione ou Ron. Bon, je vais allez tenter de convaincre Molly de rester et de ne plus vous traiter en enfants"

"Merci M. Weasley"

-6.5.4-

Le lendemain matin, Harry était tranquillement en train de déjeuner lorsqu' Hermione le fit sursauter.

"Regarde Harry! Trois hiboux! Ça doit être pour nos BUSEs! Oh non, oh non, je suis sûr que je vais avoir raté sortilèges et enchantements. Je suis sûr d'avoir raté l'examen!"

"Hermione, relaxe toi, tu vas le savoir à l'instant si tu as raté ton examen!" Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression alarmée d'Hermione, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre aux trois hiboux, qui déposèrent les trois lettres et repartirent vers l'horizon. Harry ramassa les enveloppes, tendît la bonne à Hermione, laissa celle à Ron sur la table et ouvrit la sienne.

Résultats Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire

RéussiteÉchec

Optimal(O)Désolant(D)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)Piètre(P)

Acceptable(A)Troll(T)

Harry James Potter a atteint :

Astronomie:A

Soins des créatures magiques : E

Sortilèges et enchantements :E

Défense contres les forces du mal : O

Divination :D

Botanique :E

Histoire de la magie :P

Potions : E

Métamorphose : E

Harry soupira. Ces résultats étaient ceux auxquels il s'attendait. Son rêve de devenir auror était impossible, Rogue n'acceptant pour les cours de potion niveau ASPIC que les élèves ayant atteint un Optimal dans leur BUSE. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa lettre.

"Allez Hermione, ouvre là!"

"Non, si jamais, si…"

"Donne-moi ça" lui dit Harry en lui prenant la lettre des mains.

"C'est pitoyable. Tu as réussi à échouer à un cours, " et continua, voyant le visage paniqué d'Hermione, "échouer à avoir un O. Un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du mal et dix Optimal pour les dix autres. Satisfaite?"

"Bien… j'aurais préféré avoir onze O mais… toi Harry, montre-moi tes résultats!" Harry lui tendit sa lettre.

"Tu n'as pas réussi à avoir un O en potion je vois…. Tu ne pourras pas être avec moi dans ce cours…"

"Et non, mais le bon côté, je n'aurai pas à endurer Rogue!"

"C'est un point. Bon, je vais commencer mes devoirs! Tu devrais commencer aussi Harry… plutôt continuer, puisque tu t'es déjà avancé"

"Je vais plutôt aller travailler sur l'AD, et avec les cours que je ne suis plus, il ne me reste que le devoir d'Astronomie"

Harry fini son déjeuner sans presse, et alla à la bibliothèque se chercher quelques livres. Il descendit ensuite à la cave pratiquer quelques sorts qu'il prévoyait enseigner durant les cours de l'AD. Il pratiquait depuis quelques heures lorsque Ron entra dans la cave.

"Salut Ron, et puis les BUSEs?"

"Aussi bien que je pouvais m'y attendre, sans plus ni moins"

"Dois-je deviner que je ne serai pas seul à ne pas aller en potion?"

"En plein dans le mille vieux! Allez, montre-moi donc ce sort pour que je n'aie pas à l'apprendre plus tard."

"Tu sais qu'Hermione va sans doute te dire que tu devrais être en train de faire tes devoirs?"

"Et tu sais ce que je vais lui dire vieux?"

"Je ne tiens pas à le savoir, je ne suis pas Hermione, allez viens, l'incantation est _erecta murala_, cela fait un mur en avant de toi qui peux te servir à te couvrir ou bien à te cacher, dépendant des circonstances"

"D'accord" Harry se mit alors en mode instructeur et montra à Ron les mouvements de baguettes ainsi que la prononciation exacte. Ron avait fait de bons progrès lorsque Molly entra furtivement dans la cave. Elle regarda secrètement Harry enseigner à Ron le sortilège.

"C'est très bien Ron" les deux adolescents sursautèrent et aperçurent alors Molly.

"Bonjour madame Weasley"

"Bonjour Harry, tu sembles être bon enseignant à ce que j'ai vu, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore disait que ce n'était pas juste de la chance qui avait amené le dénouement heureux du département des mystères. Si tu as appris aux autres membres aussi bien que ce que tu l'as fait avec Ron, la chance n'a peut-être pas joué un rôle aussi grand que je ne l'aurais cru. Allez, je suis venu vous dire que le dîner est servi, vous reviendrez vous pratiquer après si vous le désirez"

"D'accord Mme Weasley"

"D'accord maman"

-6.5.5-

Harry croyait sincèrement qu'il allait enfin avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Même s'il dormait mieux depuis qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Hermione, c'était la dernière nuit de sommeil totalement paisible qu'il avait eu. La mort de Sirius l'avait tracassé énormément, ensuite c'était la mésentente avec Molly qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Il croyait que puisque la paix était revenue avec la matriarche Weasley, et qu'il commençait à accepter la perte de Sirius, qu'il pourrait dormir en paix. Il avait tort.

Harry dormait depuis à peine trois heures.

Il rêvait qu'il était un professeur de Poudlard en défense contre les forces du mal. Il était en train de déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione, nouvelle professeur de métamorphose.

"Harry, je crois que tu vas bientôt voir Johnny McRae dans ton bureau si son comportement ne change pas"

"Oui c'est vrai, un vrai garnement, toujours à trouver le trouble. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui tu veux parler. Oh attends, oui je crois que je me souviens, c'était un certain Harry Potter et il trouvait toujours le trouble." La voix d'Hermione commença à changer, devenant de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus, Voldemort "Et aujourd'hui encore, il trouvera le trouble, regarde, Voldemort est venu terminer sa besogne!"

Harry sentit une vive douleur à sa cicatrice et regarda alors les portes de la grande salle volée en éclat. Son ennemi mortel était à Poudlard.

"Allez Potter, regarde ma puissance!" La salle se changea en ville, et les étudiants en cadavre. Il était maintenant au milieu d'une ville anglaise, il ne pouvait pas la replacer, et une dizaine de Mangemorts accompagnés de leur maître était en train de semer le chaos et le désespoir sur leur passage. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, et une bonne partie de ceux-ci étaient de couleur verte, symbole d'un autre mort à pleurer. Les immeubles volaient en éclat, les voitures étaient projetées contre les malheureux qui tentaient de fuir et le ciel était marqué d'une immense cicatrice, la marque des ténèbres.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, la douleur a sa cicatrice plus terrible que jamais. Il se sentait malade, il tremblait de partout. Il se leva du mieux qu'il pouvait, et tituba péniblement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il alla à la cuisine, se prit un grand verre d'eau et s'assit. Il savait fort bien que ce cauchemar venait directement de Voldemort. 'Était-ce vrai ou bien juste une autre manière de jouer avec ma santé mentale?' pensa Harry, 'je le saurai bien assez tôt. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai me rendormir ce soir, il ne me reste qu'à aller apprendre quelques sorts pour le reste de la nuit, direction bibliothèque puis cave'

-6.5.6-

Comme il n'y avait aucune mention d'une attaque dans la gazette du sorcier le lendemain, Harry se dit que ces cauchemars devaient venir directement de Voldemort. Depuis cette nuit, il y avait eu des cauchemars tous les soirs. La deuxième nuit, Harry se dit qu'il devrait pratiquer son occlumentie. Il chercha donc dans la bibliothèque un livre qui pourrait l'aider. Malheureusement, les seules références qu'il trouva était plutôt inutile, se limitant à dire que 'L'oclumentie ne peut se pratiquer qu'avec l'aide d'un legilimens'. Alors Harry s'était tourné sur ce qu'il pouvait faire, apprendre des sorts et améliorer ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il faisait attention pour ne pas réveiller personne durant la nuit et pour ne pas inquiéter personne durant le jour. Hermione avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose, mais il ne tenait pas à lui dire qu'il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Mais la chance qui lui avait souri jusqu'à maintenant décida de lui jouer un tour.

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut il y a près d'une demi-heure de cela. Comme il avait réussi à presque maîtriser le dernier sort qu'il avait pratiqué, il alla chercher un autre sort à apprendre à la bibliothèque. Il ferma la porte, ouvrit la lumière et commença à chercher dans les étagères.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui dit Hermione, à moitié endormi.

"Euh, décider de faire un peu de lecture matinale" dit Harry, en se donnant une tape sur le front mentalement d'un aussi mauvais mensonge. " Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je crois que je me suis endormi en lisant un livre. Mais moi je dormais! Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci?"

"Je te l'ai dit, un peu de lecture matinale…"

"Harry, tu es aussi bon menteur que Rogue charmeur, allez, parle"

"Je suis si mauvais menteur que ça?"

"N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Harry James Potter! Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure? C'est Voldemort n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, c'est Voldemort, il m'envoie des visions pour me rendre fou, je crois. Il n'a pas encore réussi, mais peut-être avec le temps"

"Il t'envoie DES visions? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première nuit que tu ne dors pas?"

Décidant que la meilleure option pour le moment était de tout lui dire, Harry répondit honnêtement.

"Depuis que Molly a accepté de me traiter en adulte et n'est plus fâché contre moi, Voldemort m'attaque toutes les nuits. Avant cela, je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je me souciais de la réaction de Molly, et avant sa je ne dormais pas, car je pensais à Sirius."

"Harry, quel a été la dernière fois où tu as vraiment dormi, je parle d'une nuit complète de sommeil?"

"La dernière nuit…" Harry fit semblant d'y penser, il savait très bien qu'elle était la dernière nuit où il avait dormi paisiblement. "Je crois que… c'est… quelques jours après la mort de Sirius"

"Quelques jours après la mort de Sirius? Mais tu ne pensais pas à Sirius… OH!" Elle comprit enfin. "Tu veux dire la nuit où… je t'ai aidé à t'endormir?" finit-elle très vite, rougissante.

"Oui, cette nuit-là" répondit Harry, rougissant à son tour, évitant les yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda attentivement, vît les cernes sous ses yeux, qu'il maquillait pendant le jour pensa-t-elle, et pris sa décision. Elle s'approcha de lui, le pris par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des maîtres de square Grimmaurd.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte, tu l'as ensorcelé, il n'y a que toi qui peux", Harry comprit le message d'Hermione, c'était son choix de décider si elle allait l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Il n'y pensa pas longtemps, qui sait, peut-être le manque de sommeil réveillait en lui quelques instincts profondément enfouis?

Peu importe, il posa la main sur les armoiries de la famille Black et dit "Maintenant avec vingt pour cent plus de moldu" et la porte s'ouvrit. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, Harry répondit .

"J'ai réussi à remettre le système anti-intrusion que Sirius avait enlevé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à enlever les armoiries, seulement à changer le mot de passe. J'ai pensé mettre un mot de passe à l'antipode de 'Toujours pur' présent sur celles-ci, question d'équilibrer les choses"

"D'accord" elle ne dit plus rien. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Elle le prit par la main, l'emmena vers le lit, et le coucha. Elle se coucha a ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le regarda s'endormir. Après qu'il fût endormi, elle continua à le regarder, ou plutôt, à le reluquer. Elle le regardait sous un œil nouveau. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dormir et elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le regarder, ne se souciant que du bien-être de Harry. Cette fois, elle le regarda, elle admira son visage. Elle ne réussit à le dévisager qu'un court moment, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à son tour.

-6.5.7-

"Hermione, réveille toi" la principale intéressée était un peu déboussolée. Depuis quand Ginny la réveillait le matin? Depuis quand Ginny se réveillait avant elle? Et pourquoi Ginny avait une voix si grave? Depuis quand trouvait-elle la voix de Ginny si… sexy? Et pourquoi Ginny avait-elle l'air de parler au travers de son matelas? Alors qu'Hermione se réveillait progressivement, toutes les réponses à ses questions trouvèrent réponse. Ginny ne la réveillait pas le matin. Ginny ne se réveillait jamais avant elle. Ginny n'avait vraiment pas une voix grave. Et la voix séduisante n'appartenait tout simplement pas à Ginny, c'était celle d'Harry. Et Harry ne lui parlait pas au travers de son matelas, il était son matelas.

"Harry"

"Enfin! Je crois que ce serait peut-être mieux si tu, enfin, allais terminer la nuit dans ton lit avant que tout le monde ne se lève"

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"5h30"

"C'est trop tôt, encore trente minutes" Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait admirer Hermione faire preuve de paresse. Bien qu'il trouva cela énormément _cute_, il trouvait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour faire la grasse matinée.

"Allez Hermione, je me doute que tu veuille dormir, mais je ne souhaite pas que M. Weasley ou encore pire, Molly, se décide que puisque je n'ai jamais eu une discussion de ce _genre_, qu'il doive m'en donner une!"

"Cinq minutes" Harry dû alors s'avouer vaincu. Ce n'est pas comme si cela le dérangeait de servir de matelas à Hermione, c'était plutôt agréable. Et puis Molly ne se lève que vers 5h45, elle pouvait avoir ses cinq minutes.

"D'accord"

"Hermione!"

"D'accord Harry, d'accord, je me lève. La prochaine fois, tu viens dans mon lit, c'est moi qui pourrai te mettre dehors" dit-elle, visiblement pas encore réveillée totalement. Harry rougit à la pensée de prochaine fois, et dut s'avouer que ça ne le dérangerait pas s'il y en avait d'autres.

"Merci Hermione"

"Tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi"

"Super, allez, merci et file!"

"Oui oui j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton lit, allez, à tout à l'heure"

Harry tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était en vain. Il tenta bien de rester dans la trace de chaleur laissée par Hermione, tenta de sentir son odeur, en se disant que c'était des tests, question de savoir si la chaleur ou son odeur était se qui l'aidait à dormir, malheureusement, ou heureusement pensa-t-il, les tests furent peu concluants.

-6.5.8-

"Hey vieux, que fais-tu?"

"Salut Ron, je finis mon devoir d'astronomie"

"Moi qui pensais me sauver des devoirs en me sauvant d'Hermione. Et non! Tu as aussi attrapé cette maladie!"

"Allez Ron, il ne te reste qu'un mois et quelques jours pour faire tes devoirs"

"J'ai songé que puisque j'ai moins de matière que par les années précédentes, je pourrais commencer plus tard" en effet, Ron et Harry avait, par choix ou obligations, pris nettement moins d'options que les années précédentes, et avaient communiqués leurs choix à McGonnagal par hibou.

"Ce serait peut-être mieux si tu augmentais la qualité de tes devoirs puisque tu as moins de matières. Mais c'est ton choix, fais ce que tu veux"

"Bon et bien je vais te laisser travailler, je vais me pratiquer un peu avec Ginny au Quidditch, ne te gène surtout pas pour nous rejoindre!"

"Salut!"

Harry avait maîtrisé tous les sortilèges qu'il souhaitait enseigner à l'AD. Après tout, il avait beaucoup de temps libre, ne dormant que de trois à quatre heures par nuit. Hermione n'était pas revenu l'accompagner dans son lit, ni Harry dans le sien. Il n'avait, par ailleurs, pas réussi à trouver pourquoi il réussissait à dormir lorsqu'Hermione était avec lui. Son hypothèse principale était qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec elle, ce qui lui fortifiait l'esprit. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette hypothèse, mais c'était la meilleure qu'il avait trouvée. Hermione, de son côté, semblait d'ailleurs éviter Harry depuis deux ou trois jours. Cela le rendit triste, mais il ne le démontra pas. Sur ces pensées, il continua son devoir d'astronomie. Après tout, il ne lui restait que le tiers à faire avant d'avoir fini tous ces devoirs.

Les jours suivants se suivirent et se ressemblèrent pour Harry. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs, mais il continuait à apprendre des sorts, pour son apprentissage personnel cette fois. Hermione continuait à l'éviter, et il continuait à dormir aussi mal. Il venait de finir son dîner et monta aux stades.

"J'ai vu juste, je pensais bien vous trouver ici Ron et Ginny, est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous?"

"Sans problème vieux! Prend ton balai, même règle que d'habitude"

"Parfait!"

La partie allait bon train lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" demanda Harry. Les jumeaux lui répondirent de leur façon bien à eux.

"Et bien on pensait …"

"que ce serait une bonne idée…"

"de venir essayer ton stade personnel…"

"c'est un bel ouvrage en passant…"

"vraiment, tu devrais devenir décorateur de maison!"

"Harry Potter, celui-qui-sais-bâtir-un-stade-intérieur!" Harry saisit l'occasion pour leur présenter son nouveau titre.

"Non, j'ai un bien meilleur titre maintenant, je suis Harry James Potter, 'Chef suprême et vénéré de l'Armée de Dumbledore'"

"Et bien, content que la célébrité ne t'est pas montée à la tête!" lui répondit George. Ou c'était peut-être Fred.

"Allez, on refait les équipes, je suis capitaine!"

"Et moi je suis dans ton équipe!"

Les équipes furent donc créées, Harry, Fred et George d'un côté, Ginny et Ron de l'autre. Puisque Ron et Ginny jouaient à leurs positions naturelles, les équipes étaient assez équilibrées. L'après-midi passa donc très rapidement, tous ayant beaucoup de plaisir. Molly vint les chercher pour souper alors qu'il jouait depuis près de quatre heures.

"Allez venez manger!" Harry, qui était à l'autre bout du terrain lorsque Mme Weasley entra dans la salle, il fut donc le dernier à sortir du stade. Il descendit les escaliers et tout était silencieux. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, tout était noir. Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent.

"SURPRISE! BONNE FÊTE HARRY!"

"Quoi?" dit Harry puis regarda le calendrier. Aujourd'hui était le 31 juillet. "Ahh! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était ma fête aujourd'hui! J'ai maintenant 16 ans!" Tous ceux présents dans la cuisine ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Harry en profita donc pour regarder qui était présent. Remus, Tonks, George et Fred, ou est-ce Fred et George, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, et Maugrey Fol-oeil.

"Allez Harry, assis toi, c'est l'heure de souper!" lui dit Molly.

Harry s'assit donc et se fît servir.

"De la lasagne, mon plat favori! Merci Molly"

"Pas de problème mon cher, on n'a pas tous les jours 16 ans!"

Lorsque Ron eut fini sa troisième portion de lasagne, le repas fût terminé.

"Allez vieux, c'est l'heure des cadeaux!" lui dit Ron.

"Reste assis Harry! Chacun va apporter son cadeau!"

"Oh maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on se lève pour lui apporter son cadeau, se serait bien plus simple si c'est lui qui se lèverait non?"

"Franchement Ron! Je vais lui donner ton cadeau si tu y tiens"

"Merci Hermione!"

Tout le monde, excepté Ron, se mit en ligne devant Harry, chacun ayant son cadeau, où dans le cas d'Hermione, le sien et lui à Ron. Il reçut une glace à l'ennemi de Remus, un livre de duel de Tonks et de Maugrey, un cube servant à scanner un objet pour savoir s'il a des traces de sortilèges maléfiques. George et Fred lui donnèrent des échantillons de leur nouveau magasin et Ginny lui offrit une bouteille de parfum. Vint alors le tour d'Hermione.

"Tiens voilà le cadeau de Ron"

"Merci" dit-il en l'ouvrant. C'était un jeu d'échec, version sorcier. Hermione lui tendit alors son cadeau.

"Tiens, voilà mon cadeau, j'espère que tu l'aimeras"

Il ouvrit alors le cadeau. C'était un oreiller. Il était très beau, avait l'air très confortable, mais c'était quand même un oreiller. Il se serait attendu à un livre ou quelque chose du style de la part d'Hermione Harry était perplexe.

"Euh... Merci!"

"Bonne fête"

"C'est l'heure du gâteau!" annonça Molly.

Alors que Molly finissait de faire la vaisselle, la dernière personne, sauf peut-être Voldemort et Bellatrix, qu'Harry ne souhaitait voir lors jour de son anniversaire entra dans la salle à manger.

"Il me semblait que la réunion devait commencer à 19h précise. Il me semble qu'il y ait un peu trop de personnes ne faisant pas partie de l'ordre qui soit présent"

"Professeur Rogue"

"Potter. Allez, dégagez de la salle à manger avec votre clique"

"Rogue"

"Professeur Rogue"

"Rogue, vous êtes chez moi, alors tentez au moins de faire semblant de me porter un minimum de respect" Harry lui répondit, sa voix tellement menaçante et basse qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas parlé en Fourchelang.

"Très bien monsieur Potter, veuillez s'il vous plaît nous laisser afin que nous puissions travailler" le ton menaçant et contrarié de Rogue faisait un contraste remarquable avec les mots polis qu'il utilisa. Néanmoins, Harry savait que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir.

"Allez, allons dans le salon. Ron, on essaie mon nouveau jeu d'échec?"

"Bonne idée vieux!"

Ils allèrent tous dans le salon, où ils terminèrent la soirée à jouer aux échecs ou à lire.

-6.5.9-

Harry était couché depuis maintenant deux heures. L'oreiller qu'Hermione lui avait offert était décidément confortable, mais ne l'aidait pas vraiment à dormir. Il entendit cogner doucement à sa porte.

"Oui, entrez, qui est là?"

"C'est moi Harry"

"Allo Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Suis-moi!" Harry se leva et sortit de son lit.

"Euh, Harry, habille-toi avant de me suivre", lui dit Hermione, rougissant légèrement. Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne portait que ses boxers. Lui aussi rougit à son tour.

"D'accord, retournes-toi tandis que je m'habille un peu" Hermione se détourna et Harry s'habilla. "Je suis présentable maintenant, aller je te suis"

"D'accord"

Harry la suivit jusqu'au dernier étage de square Grimmaurd. Elle arrêta une fois qu'ils furent sur le stade de quidditch.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, c'est ton jour de chance, aujourd'hui tu m'apprends à voler!"

"Quoi?"

"Allez Harry, j'ai toujours su que tu désirais m'apprendre à voler. Joli cadeau de fête n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est vrai. Allez, assez perdu de temps, embarque sur ton balai"

Hermione rit et embarqua gauchement sur son balai.

"Prends-le plutôt comme cela" lui montra Harry. Harry embarqua en arrière d'Hermione et lui montra la position optimale.

"Allez, envoles-toi" Hermione s'envola quelques pieds dans les airs.

"Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça"

"Allez Hermione, ça va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Calme-toi"

Hermione se calmait lentement mais sûrement.

"Allez, ça va bien, monte un peu plus"

Harry continua à montrer à Hermione pendant encore près d'une heure.

"Harry, je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir"

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée"

Harry rangea alors les deux balais, et accompagna Hermione. Il arrêta en avant de la chambre des filles.

"Harry, crois-tu que je vais te laisser faire des cauchemars toute la nuit de tes seize ans? Crois-tu que je t'ai acheté un oreiller pour que seulement toi en profite?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle lui avait offert un oreiller. Il n'en avait qu'un seul dans son lit, maintenant elle en aurait un aussi lorsqu'elle viendra le rejoindre.

"D'accord"

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur côté du lit, se tournant le dos, et se changèrent. Harry ne garda que ses boxers tandis que Hermione revêtit son pyjama. Harry se coucha, fût presque aussitôt rejoint par Hermione, qui le serra dans ses bras et tous les deux s'endormirent à peine quelques instants plus tard.


	6. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Chapitre 6.6 Bienvenue à Poudlard

-6.6.1-

"Ron, dépêches toi de finir de ranger tes affaires comme tu étais supposé le faire HIER!"

"Je sais maman!"

Harry était en train de regarder Ron compacter l'ensemble de ses affaires dans sa valise. Le dernier mois avait passé très rapidement. Il avait passé la majorité des trois premières semaines à pratiquer le quidditch avec les deux cadets Weasley et à pratiquer différents sorts qui pourrait peut-être lui servir dans de futurs duels. La dernière semaine fût plutôt différente car ces deux partenaires de vols réalisèrent qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant que l'école ne recommence, et qu'il ne restait donc que sept petits jours pour faire devoirs et leçons. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui ayant fini ces devoirs, accepta de continuer de façon plus intensive ses cours de vol. Celle-ci, par ailleurs, avait continué à faire bonne usage du cadeau qu'elle avait offert à Harry, l'utilisant régulièrement, presque sur une base hebdomadaire.

"As-tu besoin d'aide Ron?"

"À moins que tu ne connaisse un sortilège pour tout ranger dans ma valise instantanément, non"

"Et si j'en connaissais un?"

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?"

"Pour le plaisir de te voir paniquer et t'apprendre à être à l'heure" lui répondit Harry, le sourire au lèvres, "_Failamalle_". Tous ce que Ron souhaitait emporter à Poudlard fût rangés sommairement dans la valise de Ron. Ce n'était pas exactement parfait, Harry ne réussissant pas encore tout à fait à ordonner proprement la valise, mais c'était largement suffisant pour Ron.

"Vieux, il va vraiment falloir que tu me montres ce sortilège"

"Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui Ron, ta mère nous attends"

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent alors au rez-de-chaussée, où les attendait déjà Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Tonks et Maugrey.

"Potter, Weasley, c'était le temps! Au moins vous avez tous déjà appliqué _diminuendo_ à vos bagages! Allez, plus de temps à perdre, _Portus_" Maugrey dit-il, pointant un morceau de bois qu'il tenait à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, le portoloin part dans trente secondes, tout le monde autour de moi, afin que tous puisse y toucher".

"Ginny, Ron, soyez sage, toi aussi …" Harry ne pût entendre le reste des _aux revoirs_ de Molly, car il fût amené par le portoloin, qui, décidément, partais dans beaucoup moins que trente secondes. Probablement plus quinze secondes. Après un moment qui parût une éternité à Harry, ils atterrirent à _King Cross_, dans une salle réservée aux différents moyens de transport magique. Ils sortirent rapidement, tout juste à temps pour apercevoir Drago Malefoy.

"Pour une fois ils font preuve d'un brin d'intelligence ces Weasley, et ne viennent pas par des moyens moldus. Je crois …" Le reste de sa phrase fût coupé court par la porte qui se referma, et par le bruit émanant de gare, et qui les entouraient maintenant.

"Allez Potter, Weasley! Fini de rêvasser, moi aussi je voudrais bien apprendre une leçon ou deux à ce petit mangemort en devenir mais ce n'est pas le temps! Allez, on avance, la plateforme neuf et trois-quart est là-bas"

"Maugrey? Puis-je vous parler d'un sujet un peu délicat?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter?"

"Savez-vous ce que vous… plutôt Barty Croupton Jr, a donné comme leçon à Malefoy en quatrième année?"

"Non Potter, qu'est-ce que cet imposteur a fait? Dumbledore n'a pas cru bon de me raconter tous les faits et gestes qu'il a fait lorsqu'il s'est fait passer pour moi, et je dois avouer que j'aimerais tout savoir"

"Malefoy tentait de me lancer un sort dans le dos, et Barty a métamorphosé Drago en furet et l'a fait voler dans les airs, le projetant un peu partout, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall intervienne"

"Un furet, c'est original. Si ça aurait été moi, je lui aurais simplement rasé les cheveux et tatoué 'Apprenti-mangemort' sur le derrière de sa petite tête. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que Marietta Edgecombe a encore des problèmes de visage, petit sort vicieux que vous avez créé là madamoiselle Granger"

Hermione, sentant qu'elle devait prendre cela comme un compliment, rougit, et, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant rendu à la barrière menant à la plateforme neuf et trois-quarts, remercia Maugrey et traversa.

-6.6.2-

Lorsque la totalité du groupe fût traversé, Maugrey les somma de se dépêcher d'entrer dans le train afin qu'il puisse, comme il leur dît si bien, 'faire d'autres choses que de babysitter des enfants'. Le trio plus Ginny parcourut le train à la recherche d'un compartiment, en trouvèrent un quelques instant plus tard, et s'installèrent aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait. Ron commença immédiatement à continuer un de ses devoirs, ne les ayant pas encore tous terminé. Ginny, elle, avait terminé, du moins c'est ce qu'elle leur disait. Le train décolla quinze minutes plus tard.

"Allez Ron, range tes devvoirs, c'est l'heure d'aller chercher nos horaires de préfèts et de commencer à faire nos rondes"

"Harry ne pourrait pas me remplacer tandis que je fini mes devoirs?"

"Tu avais juste à faire tes devoirs avant la dernière semaine, comme je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire au cour du dernier mois"

"Harry, veux tu continuer mes devoirs pendant que je vais remplir mes obligations de préfèt?"

"Vieux, tu sais que je t'aime assez pour te sauver la vie, mais pas assez pour faire tes devoirs à ta place"

"Tu parles d'un ami".

Ron et Hermione sortirent alors du compartiment et se dirigèrent vers l'avant du train, afin de participer au meeting des préfèts et de se faire assigner leur ronde. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Ginny dans le compartiment.

"Crois-tu jouer au quidditch cette année Harry?"

"J'espère bien. Toutefois, c'est conditionnel au fait que Dumbledore veuille bien lever ma suspension à vie"

"J'espère qu'il va le faire. Il doit sûrement pouvoir le faire, c'est quand même le directeur de l'école. Néanmoins, je préfèrerais que tu reviennes jouer, être attrapeur c'est bien plaisant, mais ça ne vaut pas être poursuiveur à mon avis."

"Pour avoir eu la chance de t'observer cette été, si je réussi à retourner dans l'équipe, je suis certain que tu va réussir à te faire une place dans l'équipe, tu es assez bonne pour cela"

Ils entendirent cogner à la porte de leur compartiment.

"Luna, allez entre!" répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

"Bonjour Harry Potter, bonjour Ginny," répondit-elle s'assoyant à côté de Ginny, "comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien de mon côté" lui répondit la plus jeune Weasley.

"Assez bien pour ma part, et toi Luna?"

"Très bien, je reviens tout juste de Suède où moi et mon père avons tenté de prouver l'existence des ronflaks cornu. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à avoir de preuves tangibles de leur existence, mais moi et mon père croyons en avoir aperçu un soir. Avant d'aller là-bas, j'ai passé la majorité de mon été à faire mes devoirs et à dompter _hirondelle._ Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de votre été?"

Harry allait répondre lorsque Neville ouvrit la porte du compartiment. "Salut tous le monde" Neville s'assit à côté d'Harry, "Comment a été votre été?" Harry et Ginny racontèrent très succinctement leur été, tandis que Luna fit une description plutôt complète et détaillée de la sienne. Lorsque celle-ci eu terminée, Harry pu demander à Neville ce qu'il fût de son été.

"Je me suis principalement occupé de mes plantes. Ma grand-mère m'a offert un _Borgia chanvriloeta_, une plante très rare, après notre escapade au ministère. Elle m'a également offert une nouvelle baguette, onze pouces trois quarts, bois de chêne, noyau magique en racine de mandragore."

"J'aimerais bien avoir une baguette magique ayant comme noyau magique un nerf de ronflaks cornu."

La conversation continua alors sans la participation active d'Harry, celui-ci étant en grande réflexion. Devait-il dire la prophétie à ses amis proches, ceux qui avaient risqués sa vie pour et avec lui en l'accompagnant au département des mystères? Il se demandait également si il ne serait pas préférable de faire deux niveaux d'AD, un pour ces amis, un pour les autres. Il fût sortit de ses pensées par une vois très déplaisante, celle de Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Goyle et Crabbe.

"Potter et ses misérables acolytes, annonciateurs du retour de tu-sais-qui. Ta chance a déjà commencé à tourner Potter, tu va bien vite partager le destin de ton imbécile de parrain.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que Luna commença à parler, ignorant totalement Drago.

"Je crois que Drago s'est fait attraper par les Bansidhs. Comme décrit dans le dernier _Chicaneur_, ces créatures ont tendance à affecter le raisonnement et la mémoire des personnes touchés. Mon père croit que le ministre de la magie Fudge s'en sert afin de garder les gobelins dociles. Malefoy est un exemble typique de victime affectée par cette invasion. Sa mémoire doit être affectée, car il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans ce train il y a quelques mois de cela. Si sa mémoire n'est pas affectée, alors son raisonnement doit sûrement l'être pour décider d'attaquer un compartiment remplis de personnes ayant suivi des cours avancés de défense."

"Petite idiote lunatique, l'année scolaire n'est pas encore commencé officiellement, aucun élève n'a le droit de se servir de la magie"

"Mon père avait raison je crois. Je pensais que les Bansidhs permettaient aux personnes d'obtenir des informations par télépathies entre personnes atteintes. Mon hypothèse semble fausse, car Malefoy ne semble pas savoir que nous quatres avons le droit de se servir de la magie n'importe quand maintenant. La responsable de l'usage de la magie chez les mineurs est sûrement affectée, car j'ai reçu d'innombrables lettres d'elles cette été, sa mémoire a sûrement dû être gravement affectée par les Bansidhs. Mon hypothèse pourrait être vrai aussi, Drago à peut-être le raisonnement plus sérieusement affecté que je ne le croyais."

"Pourquoi devrais-je croire Loufoca Lovegood? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez pu faire qui vous aurait mérité la grâce de pouvoir utiliser votre magie en tout temps?" Il fût répondu par Neville.

"Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être avons-nous annoncé le retour de Voldemort? Quelques personnes au ministère ont cru que c'était assez important pour faire une exception à ce règlement. Tu ne l'as pas su? À c'est vrai, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir. Ton père n'est plus au ministère, il est maintenant dans un autre type d'établissement ministériel, une prison je crois, non?"

"Vous me le payerez! Crabbe, Goyle, venez!" cria Malefoy, quittant le compartiment.

"C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu lui parler des antidotes aux Bansidhs" Luna dit. Neville continua.

"Harry, parlant de cours de défense avancés, as-tu l'intention de continuer l'AD cette année, si on a un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal médiocre?"

"Peu importe la qualité du professeur, l'AD sera de retour cette année" annonça Harry.

"Penses-tu en faire un club officiel?"

"Aucune chance! Toute la paperasse administrative relié aux clubs officiels ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. J'espère que vous avez gardé vos pièces de l'AD, car ils serviront encore cette année!"

"Harry Potter, as-tu une idée de ce que nous allons voir?" lui demanda Luna.

"J'ai plus qu'une idée, le programme est presque complet, j'y ai travaillé une bonne partie de l'été"

Le reste du trajet fût tranquille, la visite d'Hermione et Ron venant leur dire un petit bonjour tandis qu'il faisait leur ronde étant l'évènement le plus mémorable. C'est donc sans surprise qu'Harry se retrouva maintenant dans un carosse avec Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, les trois derniers voyant les sombrals pour la première fois.

"À la fois magnifique et terrifiant n'est-ce pas?" leur demanda Luna.

"Une si belle créature, une raison si terrible pour la voir"

Le reste de la traversée se fit dans un silence respectueux, silence ayant la qualité de celui présent lors de funéraille.

-6.6.3-

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis dans la grande salle, attendant la cérémonie de la répartition. Les premières années, de plus en plus petits d'année en année selon Ron, firent leur entrée. McGonagall amena le Choixpeau et un petit tabouret dans le milieu de la salle. Le Choixpeau se fit entendre

_La bravoure et la témérité,_

_De Gryffondor faisait la fierté,_

_Voilà la tâche qu'il me confia,_

_D'envoyer les hardis à cette maison là_

_La quête de la connaissance et l'intelligence_

_De Serdaigle émanait cette brillance_

_Voilà la tâche qu'elle me confia_

_D'envoyer les sages à cette maison là_

_La loyauté et la bonté avant tout_

_De Poufsouffle était reconnu partout_

_Voilà la tâche qu'il me confia,_

_D'envoyer les fidèles à cette maison là_

_L'ambition et le dédain de l'autorité_

_De Serpentard reconnu comme les seuls qualités,_

_Voilà la tâche qu'il me confia,_

_D'envoyer les avides à cette maison là_

_Mais voilà ma malédiction,_

_Tous à Poudlard vous êtes liés,_

_Mais à moi de choisir votre maison,_

_Et de l'union vous séparer!_

Tous les élèves dans la grande salle applaudit, sauf une majorité de Serpentard, refusant d'être lié à personne des autres maisons à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau commença alors à répartir les premières années.

"Est-ce moi ou bien il y en a une très grande portion qui sont répartis à Gryffondor?" demanda Harry.

"Peut-être que le Choixpeau a décidé de ne pas faire de garnir l'école d'apprenti-Mangemort en n'envoyant que très peu d'élèves à Serpentard." suggéra Ron.

"C'est probablement parce que seulement les parents courageux ont décidés d'envoyer leur enfants à Poudlard, avec le retour de Voldemort. La majorité de leurs enfants doivent avoir hérités des traits de leurs parents." Répondit Hermione.

"Tu as sans doute raison Hermione. Puisque j'ai deux préfets comme meilleurs amis, puis-je savoir le mot de passe pour la salle commune maintenant? J'ai la vague impression que je vais devoir aller rencontrer Dumbledore avant de pouvoir aller me reposer"

"C'est 'une épreuve à la fois'. Et puis, tu te dépêcheras de revenir, c'est bien beau vouloir te reposer, mais j'ai encore des devoirs à faire et tu pourrais m'aider"

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole. "Chers élèves, merci d'être de retour à Poudlard, malgré les tristes évènements des derniers mois, malgré le retour de Voldemort. Je vous demande d'accueillir très chaleureusement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Samuel Diputs, qui nous vient du Canada!" Un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux noir, portant une barbichette finement taillée, visiblement mal à l'aise de toute l'attention qu'il recevait, se leva, fit un petit signe de la main, puis se rassit. Le directeur continua "La forêt interdite est encore cette année défendu d'accès par tous les étudiants. Le concierge Rusard m'a également fait parvenir la nouvelle liste d'items défendus dans l'école, qui contient entre autres une grande quantité d'item vendus par la boutique 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux'. Maintenant que ces messages sont passés, bon appétit!"

"Il n'a pas l'air le plus confiant du monde le nouveau professeur" commenta Ron, avant de plonger dans sa nourriture.

"Ron, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre tous les élèves. De plus, il vient peut-être juste d'arriver du Canada." lui répondit Hermione. Puisque Ron était trop occupé à manger, ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

"Il me semble familier… Il était un de ceux qui était venu me chercher à Privet Drive. Il ne semblait pas trop nerveux ce jour là, crois que j'aurais très bien pu manquer son expression, préoccupé comme j'étais. Mais je dois avouer que ce doit être intimidant pour la première fois d'être en face de tous les étudiants."

Lorsque le banquet pris fin, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau "J'aimerais pour terminer vous souhaiter à tous et chacun une excellente année scolaire. Préfèts, veuillez conduire les élèves de vos maisons à leur salle commune. Harry Potter, j'aimerais te rencontrer dans mon bureau dans quelques minutes"

"Qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit? Allez, aussi bien y aller dès maintenant." Harry sortit donc en même temps que tous, mais se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé en face de la statue d'aigle gardant le bureau du directeur, Harry tenta de se souvenir du mot de passe, en vain. Tout ce qu'il se rappellait c'est que c'était une friandise. "Chocogrenouille" rien ne se passa. Harry essaya plusieurs mots de passe différents, sans succès.

"Harry" celui-ci se dévira et apperçut Dumbledore, "tu devras me pardonner d'avoir oublié de te donner le mot de passe, l'âge sans doute. Allez, suis-moi" La statue tourna alors sur elle-même.

"Assis-toi Harry" lui dit Dumbledore en s'assoyant, "tu dois sans doute avoir une idée de la raison de ta présence ici"

"En effet, bien que j'aie certaines idées"

"Tu es ici pour que nous puissions discuter des leçons d'occlumentie que nous aurons cette année. Je crois que nous pourrions en avoir les mardi soir. Est-ce que cela te convient?"

"Oui, sa peut aller."

"Je voudrais également discuter de ton expulsion à vie du quidditch. J'ai pris la liberté de levé cette exclusion cet été, et j'ai également décidé de te nommer capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, cela te convient-il?"

"Oui monsieur" lui répondit Harry, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau jouer au quidditch.

"Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir, c'est la rentrée après tout. À mardi"

"Au revoir directeur"

-6.6.4-

Harry se diriga vers la maison commune des Gryffondors, heureux d'avoir de nouveau le droit de jouer au quidditch. Son horaire allait définitivement être chargé cette année, mais la compétition de quidditch lui manquait vraiment, alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il entra dans la salle commune et alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui discutaient ensemble, ce dernier discutant en même temps que faire ces devoirs.

"Je te le dis et te le répète Ron, nous avons déjà été de cette grandeur là, oui, aussi petit qu'eux lorsque nous étions en première année. Oh Harry, qu'est-ce que le directeur te voulait?"

"Leçon d'occlumentie tous les mardi soir, je peux de nouveau jouer au quidditch et je suis même capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor"

"Félicitation Harry!"

"Tu crois que tu pourrais éviter de me faire repasser des auditions?" lui demanda aussitôt Ron.

"Ta place est réservé ne t'inquiètes pas. Katie a aussi sa place de réservée, et Ginny n'aura aucun mal à se tailler un poste. Il faudra remplacer Fred et George comme batteurs. Il va également nous manquer un poursuiveur. Donc, 2 postes de batteurs de disponibles, 2 postes de poursuiveur d'ouvert mais un seul de disponible."

"Quelqu'un a parlé de sélection pour l'équipe de quidditch?" demanda Ginny qui arrivait des toilettes.

"Oui, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et je pensais faire la sélection de l'équipe très bientôt. J'espère que tu va appliquer pour un poste de poursuiveuse"

"Mais très certainement Harry"

"Bon, je vais aller discuter avec Katie un peu. Et Katie" Harry lança-t-il en direction de Katie Bell. Celle-ci se détourna et les deux se rapprochèrent et entamèrent la discussion.

"Bonjour Harry. Ça va?"

"Oui très bien et toi?"

"Plutôt bien. Tu voulais me voir?"

"Oui, en fait, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'aurais bien besoin d'une excellente poursuiveuse, es-tu toujours partante?"

"Félicitation pour ton poste, j'étais sûr que tu allais l'avoir aussitôt Ombrage partît. Oui je suis toujours partante pour être poursuiveuse, tu devrais le savoir pourtant" le taquina-t-elle.

"Oui, j'avais cette vague impression que tu allais être d'accord. Mais j'ai d'autres choses à te demander. Je n'ai jamais été capitaine de quidditch et ça me semble une grande tâche avec tous ce que j'ai déjà de prévus cette année. Je connais principalement le rôle d'attrapeur, j'ai vu souvent d'autres parties mais j'aurais tout de même besoin d'une co-capitaine qui connais une autre facette du jeu que je connais à peine. J'ai pensé à toi, intéressé?" Harry vu immédiatement le sourire de Katie et compris qu'elle accepterait.

"Moi? Bien sûr que oui, sans problème!"

"Parfait! Il nous manque présentement deux batteurs suite aux départs de Fred et George, et deux poursuiveurs, bien que je sois presque certain que Ginny sera une des deux poursuiveuses, elle s'est pratiquée énormément cette été chez moi."

"Chez toi? Chez les Dursley? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un stade de quidditch chez ces moldus. À moins que tu ne parles de chez les Weasley, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir un terrain"

"Non, j'ai hérité d'une maison cette été, désolé je ne peux rien dire de plus sur la maison, sauf le fait que j'ai métamorphosé les deux derniers étages de la maison en un mini-stade intérieur de quidditch"

"Tu as fait quoi? Métamorphosé les deux derniers étages? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit? Je vais aller passer la période des fêtes chez toi Harry! Un stade intérieur… par la barbe de Merlin, lorsque j'aurai ma maison, il va falloir que tu viennes me montrer comment faire!"

"Je sens que je vais devoir me partir une compagnie de stade intérieur. Pour revenir à Ginny, elle s'est pratiqué énormément cette été et j'ai vu d'énorme progrès, tant chez elle que chez Ron à bien y penser."

"Ginny et Ron habitaient chez toi? Et bien, s'ils se sont améliorés autant que tu le dis, je crois que la coupe sera encore à notre couleur cette année!"

"Je l'espère bien! Allez, on se reparlera pour la date et la méthode de sélection pour les joueurs, je vais aller rejoindre les Weasley et Hermione. À plus tard"

"D'accord Harry, à plus tard"

Harry rejoignit donc Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Ils discutèrent principalement de quidditch, Hermione y prenant même part, elle comprenait plus les mécanismes internes de ce sport depuis qu'elle prenait des leçons de vol avec Harry. Ron relâcha un peu son attention de ses devoirs, puisque la discussion était centrée sur son sport favoris. Il reprit ses travaux lorsque le sujet passa à maints autres sujets, interrompant à plusieurs reprises la discussion afin de demander des réponses à Hermione. Bientôt, Hermione, Ginny et Harry allèrent dans leur dortoir respectif, laissant Ron travailler en toute quiétude. Malheureusement pour lui, la quiétude était un peut trop tranquille pour lui, et il s'endormit sur ces devoirs.

-6.6.5-

"Ne me dites pas que mon idiot de frère a passé la nuit là?" demanda Ginny.

"Il semble bien que ce soit le cas, je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans le dortoir cette nuit"

"Peut-être est-il rentré et sorti pendant que tu dormais Harry, tu ne crois pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est une possibilité, entré et sorti pendant que je dormais" concéda Harry, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait dormi qu'approximativement une heure cette nuit-là et que si Ron était rentré, il s'en serait sûrement rendu compte. Hermione regarda Harry attentivement, sembla sur le point d'émettre un commentaire, mais elle se ravisa.

"Allez Ginny, c'est ton devoir en tant que petite sœur de le réveiller"

"N'essai pas de t'en sauver en mettant ça sur mon devoir de petite sœur, je pourrais dire la même chose à propos du devoir de meilleur ami Harry. D'ailleurs, c'est phénoménal à quel point il peut être totalement insensible à son environnement une fois qu'il est endormi"

Hermione pris alors part à la conversation.

"Toi aussi tu serais insensible si tu ronflerais aussi fort. L'unique manière qu'il peut dormir en grondant de cette façon est bien d'être presque totalement impénétrable par tous les stimulis qui l'entours. Harry, réveille-le, tu semblais avoir une excellente technique cet été"

"Malheureusement, cette technique ne marche que dans la chambre de Ron, où je peux facilement choisir un bas adéquat pour la tâche. Mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée" Harry s'approchat alors de Ron et lui hurla dans les oreilles,

"RON! TU AS MANQUÉ LA SÉLECTION DE L'ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH, C'EST COLIN CRIVEY QUI AS EU LE POSTE!" Les sages paroles d'Harry percèrent les défenses sensorielles de Ron, celui-ci se réveillant en sursaut.

"Quoi? La sélection? Harry? Quel jour on est? Plutôt, quel jour est la sélection? J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar où je ratais la sélection et tu avais été obligé de prendre un autre élève, je ne me souviens plus trop lequel, pour le poste de gardien. Quel rêve horrible!" Hermione et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

"Allez vieux, c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, ramasse tes devoirs, on va t'attendre"

Après que Ron eut constaté l'avancement de ces devoirs, qui n'avait pas avancé suffisament à son goût, les quatres compères se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, où ils prirent un repas tranquillement. Après que la majorité ait fini de manger, et Ron fini de s'empiffrer, McGonagall vint les voir pour leur remettre leurs horaires.

"Congé cette avant-midi! J'ai aussi le vendredi après-midi de totalement libre! Je vais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée tous les lundi matin!"

"Ron! Ce sont les ASPICs dans deux ans! Il faut commencer à se préparer dès maintenant. Tu devrais prendre tes lundi matins pour étudier et faire tes devoirs. D'ailleurs cette avant-midi tu va peut-être réussir à ne pas t'endormir sur tes devoirs" Ron l'ignora et passa aussitôt à Harry.

"Montres-moi ton horaire Harry" celui-ci lui tendit son horaire, avec un léger haussement d'épaules "Hé vieux! Tu n'as pas pris divination? J'étais certain que tu allais le prendre, avec ces histoires de prophéties et tout. Je vais me retrouver seul dans ce cours!"

"Désolé Ron, premièrement tu es le seul de nous deux à avoir passé son BUSE dans ce cours, et deuxièmement j'en avais assez de me faire prédire ma mort à tous les cours."

"Donc je vais être seul en divination… Peu importe, je vais sûrement encore pouvoir passer haut la main en prédisant ta mort dans tous les devoirs" lui dit Ron.

"Ron," lui demanda Hermione, "quel a été ton résultat de BUSE en divination?"

"Un O pour optimal! Je n'en ai pas trop parlé, car j'ai sans doute obtenu ce résultat en prédisant la mort d'Harry, donc je n'ai pas trop osé me pavaner. Tu ne m'en veux pas Harry?"

"Pas du tout, j'ai bien essayé de faire comme toi, mais prédire ma propre mort devant un examinateur du ministère me semblait un peu trop… lugubre, j'ai donc inventé une autre histoire abracadabrante, où actuellement je survivais. J'ai l'impression que l'examinateur ne croyait pas en mes chances de survie. Toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as comme horaire?"

"Congé le vendredi après-midi. Attends un peu, montres moi ton horaire Harry" Hermione examina son horaire plus attentivement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que 'Défense contre les forces du mal(optionnel)', as-tu cela aussi Ron?"

"Oui, tout de suite après mon cours de divination le vendredi matin"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait cette option, je l'aurais choisi, vous auriez pu me le dire!"

"Hermione, désolé de te le dire mais je n'ai pas choisis cette option, je n'ai pas la moindre idée pourquoi moi et Ron l'avons"

"Je vais aller demander au professeur McGonnagal" Harry et Ron regardèrent donc Hermione alla donc rejoindre sa directrice de maison, qui était en train de remettre les horaires aux premières années.

"Où est Ginny Ron?"

"Je crois qu'elle est allée rejoindre ces amies pour comparer leurs horaires"

"D'accord" Ils attendirent silencieusement qu'Hermione ne revienne.

"Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cours?"

"C'est une idée du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il va donner des cours d'enrichissements optionnels le vendredi matin à ceux qui le désirent, il va principalement parler de technique de duel et de combats"

"C'est une bonne idée, je crois bien que je vais y aller, je vais pouvoir aller aux deux périodes. Ceux comme Ron qui ne viendront que durant la deuxième période, ne seront-ils pas un peu largués?"

"Bonne question Harry, je l'ai d'ailleurs moi-même posé à McGonagall, elle m'a répondu que le professeur Diputs allait montrer des choses totalement différentes durant ces deux périodes, afin que personne ne soit laissé de côté"

"Cela fait bien un an que ce n'est pas arrivé, mais j'ai actuellement le goût d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de satisfaire ma curiosité"

"Et bien tu devras attendre vieux, on n'a pas ce cours avant demain matin. As-tu ton avant-midi de libre aussi Harry?"

"Oui, et toi Hermione?" Celle-ci les regarda avec un air un peu triste.

"Double périodes de potions"


	7. Présentations

Chapitre 6.7

-6.7.1-

Il était près de midi lorsque Harry, qui lisait une revue de Quidditch en regardant et aidant un peu Ron qui faisait ses devoirs, aperçu Hermione qui revenait de sa double période de potion.

"Et puis ce cours?" lui demandit donc Harry.

"Pénible! C'est un cours commun avec Serpentard et curieusement, même des idiots comme Crabbe et Goyle ont réussit à passer, tandis que nous ne sommes que quatres de Gryffondor."

"Ce n'est pas si surprenant venant de la part de Snape. S'il voudrait nous surprendre, il devra si prendre d'une autre manière."

"Il a aussi visiblement décidé durant l'été de devenir encore plus idiot et contraignant, il a déjà fait perdre quinze points à Gryffondor pour des pacotilles dans ce premier cours. Cinq point pour avoir répondu à une question avec un ton de défiance! Et lui, il n'a pas posé sa question avec défiance! Il m'enrage."

"Allez vieux, arrête de faire tes devoirs, tu dois en être rendu à écrire n'importe quoi, comme c'est toujours le cas lorsque tu as faim."

"Ce n'est pas vrai Harry. Je vais te lire ma dernière phrase pour le prouver : 'la révolte des gobelins de 1674 a été causé par la famine et le mépris qu'éprouvaient les sorciers à l'égart de leurs problèmes'. Tu vois, la phrase est parfaite : des sujets, des verbes et des compléments."

Harry lui répondit d'un air compatissant

"Ron, tu faisais un devoir d'astronomie, qu'est-ce que la révolte des gobelins de 1894 vient faire là-dedans?"

"Ah merde! Tu as raison, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me remplir le ventre"

Les trois comparses allèrent donc se nourrir, afin de réussir à passer au travers des deux cours qu'ils avaient ensemble en après-midi, sortilèges et enchantements, suivi de botanique. L'après-midi fût tranquille et paisible, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave étant égal à eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire efficace et non mémorable. Flitwick leur annoncèrent qu'ils allaient pour la première partie de l'année apprendre des sortilèges de _Aguamenti_, sortilège faisant apparaître un jet d'eau à l'extrémité de la baguette. Seul Hermione réussit à atteindre un résultat, et c'était un résultat plutôt mitigé. L'eau ne sortait pas en jet de la baguette, elle dégoutait tout simplement goutte après goutte de son extrémité. Elle reçut néanmoins 5 points pour Gryffondor de la part de Flitwick, car c'était un sortilège difficile. En botanique, leur tâche jusqu'à Noël serait de s'occuper de _Psilotum nudum_, plante dont les propriétés étaient vastes et son utilisation répandu, chez les sorciers du moins, les moldus n'en ayant pas encore découvert les secrets.

-6.7.2-

Harry et Hermione étaient présentement en train de terminer leur repas, Ron n'ayant fait qu'un _stop-and-go_, ces devoirs d'astronomie ne pouvant vraiment plus attendre.

"Salut Harry" Harry se retourna pour voir Susan Bones entourée d'une armée de personnes, l'armée de Dumbledore en fait.

"Salut Susan, Salut tous le monde, que me vaut cette visite?" Celle qui semblait être la porte parole du groupe, Susan, lui répondit.

"Et bien Harry nous nous demandions tous si l'association de défense allait continuer cette année. Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes tous intéressés à reprendre les cours." Lui dit-elle, pointant du regard l'attroupement.

Harry regarda la foule assemblée autour de lui et pût constater que outre ceux ayant terminés leurs études l'an passé, seuls Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe n'étaient pas là. Susan continua. "Nous ne sommes également pas seul, je connais au moins une autre personne de Poufsouffle désirant rejoindre l'AD, et il y en a également dans les autres maisons. Il y a même un troisième année qui est allé voir Luna hier pour lui demander s'il pouvait en faire partie, même s'il était un serpentard."

Harry fût surpris d'apprendre qu'un serpentard voulait se joindre à eux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le temps de trop se poser de questions.

"D'accord, premièrement, l'AD va être de retour cette année. Ce ne sera pas un club officiel, toute la paperasse et les règlements ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Alors le système sera semblable à celui de l'an passé, sauf que l'horaire sera fort probablement plus fixe, nous permettant de mieux prévoir les autres activités que nous avons tous et chacun. Le local sera le même, et les règles sensiblement les même. Pour ce qui est des nouveaux, je les rencontrerai tous à la première réunion, qui aura lieu mercredi soir cette semaine. Je vais même accepter que le serpentard dont tu m'as parlé vienne pour cette fois. Je vais par contre devoir tester leurs compétences ainsi que discuter avec eux, savoir si je leur fais confiance ou non. Est-ce que cela convient à tous?"

Lorsque tous hochèrent la tête, il continua " N'oubliez pas d'inviter seulement ceux à qui vous faisez confiance, et dites leur qu'ils devront signer un pacte ensorcelé par Hermione, du même type ou pire encore que celui qui a frappé Mariette Edgecombe l'an passé, et elle n'est pas revenu à l'école cette année, à cause de problèmes de visage" Ils rirent tous à l'allusion aux déboires de Marietta, car elle le méritait bien, mais ils savaient tous que c'était un avertissement à tous ceux qui voudraient trahir l'AD, et par le fait même, Harry. Celui-ci termina "Bon, comme vous semblez tous d'accord, à mercredi soir, l'heure sera sur les médaillons."

Les vétérans membres de l'AD, car il semblait bien qu'il y aurait une nouvelle cuvée cette année, se dispercèrent, laissant à Harry le champ libre pour poser une question qui le tracassait à Hermione.

"Hermione, tu crois que tu pourrais ensorceler un parchemin encore mieux? J'ai quelques idées de clauses à intégrer"

"Pas de problèmes. Allez, allons aider Ron, sinon il ne finira jamais ces devoirs à temps"

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement pour Harry, discutant avec Katie de stratégie de Quidditch, tandis que Hermione aidait patiemment Ron avec ces travaux. Ce soir-là, Ron suivit Harry lorsque celui-ci monta se coucher. Ron s'endormit presque immédiatement, laissant à Harry largement le temps d'entendre ses ronflements, avant de pratiquer son sort de _silencio_, et de finalement réussir à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un certain seigneur des ténèbres avait encore une fois réussit à priver Harry de sommeil ô combien nécessaire. La nouvelle coqueluche de la _gazette du sorcier_ depuis le retour de Voldemort se leva donc, pris une douche, se vêtit d'une de ses robes mais également de sa cape d'invisibilité, se rendit au septième, passa trois fois devant un tableau particulièrement ridicule, et entra dans la salle sur demande. Harry se blottit dans un fauteuil, qui n'était pas là lors de sa dernière visite et béni l'ingéniosité de celui qui avait conçu cette chambre. Il songea un moment qu'un autre projet de rénovation dans sa maison pourrait être une salle sur demande. Après tout, il devait vaincre le mage noir le plus redoutable de tous les temps, qu'est-ce qu'une petite salle sur demande? Il sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques, et passa la nuit à feuilleter des livres de sortilèges, d'enchantements ou de duels.

-6.7.3-

Harry, Ron et Hermione venait tout juste de sortir de leur premier cours de la journée, métamorphose.

"McGonagall est certainement plus exigeante que jamais! Premier cours de l'année en transfiguration et déjà un essai d'un rouleau de parchemin" dit-Ron.

"Ron, c'est un essai sur la base avancée de transfiguration d'objet inanimé en objet animé. On parle ici de transformer un sofa en ours, c'est très important la base" lui repondit Hermione.

"Je me demande si une personne peut se transformer en meuble? Un genre de meublamagus"

"Je ne crois pas," lui répondit Harry,"peux tu imaginer être transformé et Hagrid vient s'assir sur toi? Je ne crois pas que j'y survivrais. Qui voudrais ce transformer en meuble?"

"En effet, de toute façon, qui voudrais avoir le titre de meublamagus? C'est horrible comme mot!" répondit Ron, qui continua sur un tout autre sujet "Je me demande ce que le nouveau professeur va donner comme matière, j'espère qu'il nous fera des cours pratiques, contrairement à Ombrage. J'ai le goût de montrer à quelques serpentards ce que je sais faire!"

"Tu n'as rien compris de ce que nous avons lu cette été Ron," répondit, outrée, Hermione, "il était clairement indiqué dans plusieurs livres différents que la surprise était un élément qui décidait souvent l'issu d'un duel. Je ne crois pas qu'aller pavaner tous ce que tu sais devant tes possibles futurs ennemis en situation contrôlée où tu ne pourras faire de dommage réel est une idée très brillante."

"Dommage que vous n'ayez pas dit cela en classe, j'aurais pu donner cinq points à votre maison." Dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent donc.

"Professeur Diputs" répondit Harry.

"On se revoit donc Harry Potter. Je suppose que tu dois être Ronald Weasley?" dit-il pointant son regard sur Ron. Lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête le professeur changea son regard pour le braquer sur Hermione. "Et tu dois être mademoiselle Granger. Enchanté de vous connaître. Allez, entrez dans la classe afin que nous puissions commencer le cours" Ils entrèrent dans la classe, et prirent place dans le dernier banc de libre, celui tout au fond à droite. Ils profitèrent du fait qu'il devait traverser la classe entière pour admirer la nouvelle décoration de la salle. Le professeur Dipus, n'aimant visiblement pas la décoration de l'ancienne inquisitatrice, avait préféré garnir les murs d'affiches et d'illustrations de différentes créatures magiques, associées aux côtés maléfiques de la magie. Harry pouvait voir des illustrations d'_Inferi_, de dragons, ainsi que de nombreuses créatures à l'air sinistre. Il y avait également, sur le mur tout au fond de la classe, un babillard où était affiché des affiches de criminels recherchés.

"Je me présente, professeur Samuel Diputs. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. Je vais vous parler un peu de moi. Je viens du Canada où j'exerce le métier d'auror.J'ai été libéré par mon ministère afin de pouvoir donner ce cours, le professeur Dumbledore exigeant, afin de contrebalancer le cours de l'année précédent qui était plutôt… inadapté, un auror qui pourrait rehausser le niveau du cours. Je suis auror depuis maintenant 14 ans, j'ai combattu contre plusieurs ennemis, de races, motifs et puissances différentes, sur plusieurs fronts, dans plusieurs pays, dans plusieurs conditions, le ministère canadien aidant plusieurs pays alliés. J'ai donc une grande expérience que je vais tenter de vous faire profiter. Mes expériences en enseignement par contre sont plutôt minces, se limitant à quelques stagiaires et disciples que j'ai eu à quelques reprises. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions?" Malefoy leva immédiatement la main. "Oui, toi avec les cheveux blond"

"Croyez-vous qu'il soit approprié de placarder les murs d'affiches de personnes recherchées quand certaines personnes recherchées ont des liens de parentés avec certains de vos élèves?" demande Drago, l'air dégouté.

"Pour répondre simplement à ta question, oui. Même si je n'ai placardé qu'un seul mur plus précisément. Néanmoins, puisque tu sembles vouloir une réponse plus élaborée, c'est vrai que dans un sens, certaines personnes pourraient être offusquées de voir des oncles, grands-oncles, tantes, grands-pères, sur des affiches indiquant qu'ils sont recherchés par le ministère. Mais après tout, ils sont recherchés par le ministère. Ils ont fait des choix qui les ont amenés là où ils sont. Je crois appropriés de montrer le visage de ces gens à tous les élèves à qui je dois apprendre à ce protéger contre les forces du mal quelques visages, certains définitivement du côté du mal, d'autres simplement moins recommandable, afin que tous puisse savoir qui ou quoi ils pourraient devoir affronter. Mais maintenant que vous avez amenez ce point monsieur Malefoy je crois, selon la description dont mon fait les autres professeurs, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise s'il n'a pas remarqué quelques choses d'étranges sur le mur du fond."

Tous les élèves regardèrent le mur, et Neville, Hermione, Malefoy, ainsi qu'un serpentard dont Harry ignorait le nom, levèrent la main. Le professeur pointa le serpentard et lui fit signe de répondre.

"Sirius Black n'y est pas" Harry lança un regard assassin au serpentard. Le professeur ignora Harry et répondit.

"Sirius Black n'est plus recherché par le ministère puisqu'il est mort. De plus, j'ai cru entendre dire dans votre ministère qu'une nouvelle enquête allait peut-être être ouverte, certains éléments laissant croire à son innocence. Trop tard dirons certains. Mais ce n'est pas le point que je voulais apporter, quelqu'un d'autres à une idée?" Seul Neville et Hermione levèrent à nouveau la main.

"Oui mon garçon?"

"Vous-savez… Vol..Voldemort n'y est pas!" cria presque Neville.

"Parfait! Un point pour Gryffondor. Un point également pour Serpentard, le point soulevé était pertinent. Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de poster indiquant Voldemort comme recherché dans ma classe?" Devant la quiétude de la classe, il continua "Pour une simple et bonne raison, tous les panneaux portent le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui! Pour moi vous-savez-qui c'est n'importe qui. Celui qui est recherché est" Il pris alors la craie et commença à écrire en grosse lettre au tableau _'Tom Jedusor Riddle, aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort, auto proclamé Lord et seigneur des ténèbres'_. "Voilà le nom de l'ennemi. Ignoré son vrai nom c'est de lui donner un pouvoir sur les mots, ces mots qui nous appartiennent! Bien, dans un autre ordre d'idée, il serait temps pour moi d'apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus. Tous le monde en rang dans le milieu de la classe"

Lorsque tous eurent fini de s'éxécuter, il fit empiler d'un geste de sa baguette tous les bureaux et toutes les chaises dans le fond de la classe. Il créa alors une mini-arène pour des duels. Il prit alors la parole.

"Chacun de vous devra me dire son nom, son prénom et la maison à lequel il appartient. Chacun devra alors m'attaquer trois fois. Vous m'avez bien entendu", dit-il, voyant le visage incrédule de chaque élève dans sa classe "Vous allez porter trois attaques contre moi. Sortilèges, métamorphoses, techniques moldu, enchantements, peu m'importe. Ce n'est pas obligez d'être vos attaques les plus puissantes, ou bien vos plus impressionnantes, ce que je veux c'est de voir ce que vous valez un peu. Allez, on commence, seul celui avec qui je suis en train de faire connaissance doit être de ce côté-ci de la pièce, tous les autres doivent être de l'autre côté du bouclier que je vais mettre en place." Il créa alors un bouclier, séparant la classe en deux, spectateurs d'un côté, bélligérant de l'autre. Drago fut le premier à se 'présenter' au nouveau professeur.

"Drago Malefoy, serpentard. _Serpensortia_" la baguette de Drago laissa s'échapper un gigantesque serpent. Mais Drago ne s'arrêtant pas là, pointa sa baguette vers le professeur. "_Stupéfix"_ Diputs esquiva facilement, puis Malefoy visa le serpent "_Waddiwasi_", projetant le gigantesque boa à la vitesse d'un balle de fusil vers Diputs. Celui ne sembla pas avoir le temps d'esquiver. Le serpent le frappa de plein fouet, une explosion de débris rebondissant sur le bouclier et de la fumée s'échappant de la zone d'impact. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, tous purent voir le professeur, baguette levé vers Malefoy.

"Très bien Malefoy, deux points pour Serpentard pour la créativité dont vous avez fait preuve lors de votre attaque. Néanmoins, l'attaque avec le serpent avait une faille élémentaire. En effet, il me fut assez simple de lancer un simple '_finite incantatem'_ pour détruire le serpent. J'ai ensuite lancé un sort afin de faire croire que j'avais été touché, et j'aurais pu, durant un combat, me servir de cela comme diversion afin d'attaquer l'adversaire. Prenez bien cela en note! Merci monsieur Malefoy, suivant!"

Un à un les élèves se présentèrent et attaquèrent le professeur, qui évitait la majorité des attaques et distribuait des points lorsque la personne faisait preuve d'imagination, ou utilisait des sortilèges particuliers. La majorité des élèves utilisèrent leurs sorts leur plus puissants, seuls quelques serpentards et les membres de l'AD se restraignirent, ces derniers ne se servant que de sorts élémentaires appris en classe à la demande d'Harry. Seul Dean Thomas ne suivit pas son conseil, attaquant le professeur à l'aide de techniques moldues, ce qui fit sourire Diputs.

"Très bien, très bien monsieur Thomas" dit le professeur, après que Dean eut tenté pour sa troisième attaque un coup de pied au visage du professeur, qui esquiva élégament. "Comme vous pouvez le voir les techniques moldues sont une autre forme de combat intéressante. Si vous réussissez à être assez prêt d'un sorcier pour utiliser ces attaques, n'hésitez pas! Peu de sorciers sont compétents au combat au corps-à-corps. Méfiez-vous toutefois de ne pas vous mettre dans le pétrin si celui-ci transplane. Comme j'ai pu et vous avez sûrement du constater, bien des élèves se sont retenus de m'attaquer avec leurs attaques les plus dévastatrices. C'est dommage dans le cadre du cours mais totalement compréhensible, une certaine rivalité semble être établie entre les différentes maisons et les membres d'une maison ne souhaite pas démontrer l'étendu de leur pouvoir, afin de garder l'élément de surprise lors d'éventuelles escarmouches. C'est très sage de leurs parts. D'ailleurs, mademoiselle Granger avait fait un commentaire semblable lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la classe, ce qui vaut deux points à sa maison. Bon, passons au dernier élève!"

Le dernier élève en question était Harry. Celui-ci s'avança et s'installa en face du professeur.

"Harry Potter, Gryffondor" Harry aurait bien voulu utiliser un des sorts qu'il avait appris cette été afin de vraiment se mesurer au professeur, mais il se limita, respectant sa propre consigne.

"_Jambencoton_,_Petrificus Totalus, Stupéfix!_" dit-il d'une voix neutre, tentant de contrôler la puissance de ses sorts afin de ne pas éveiller les soupsons, au cas où Diputs déciderait de ne pas éviter ces sorts. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!", il recut le sort du professeur en plein dans l'estomac, et il tomba doucement à la renverse, son adversaire avait choisit de le faire léviter doucement sur le sol.

"Chers élèves, voici deux autres leçons que vous devez apprendre, vous aussi monsieur Potter" dit-il, se dévirant vers Harry et le libérant du sort, "Premièrement, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un n'a pas encore attaqué qu'il ne le fera pas! _Constante vigilence, _je crois qu'on vous à appris cela. Deuxièmement, c'est bien de ne pas montrer sa véritable force à l'adversaire, mais cela ne sert à rien si on ne peut pas vaincre son adversaire, il faut donc savoir doser ce que nous utilisons comme sorts, de façon à gagner sans montrer toute l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Si je serais devant une classe d'auror du Canada, je pourrais leur dire qu'un adversaire mort ne parle pas, donc si vous pensez éliminer totalement l'ennemi, ne vous retenez que si il y a des yeux indiscrets. Mais je ne peux pas vous enseigner cela, n'est-ce pas?" finit-il, donnant un clin d'œil à la classe. Hermione leva aussitôt la main. Lorsque le professeur lui fit signe, elle prit la parole.

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que les aurors canadiens ont le droit de tuer un adversaire sans encourir de peine? Car ici il est interdit à un auror de tuer ses adversaires, à moins de règlements spéciaux ou lorsque sa vie est en jeu"

"Au Canada, il y a différentes catégories de personnes recherchées. Une de ces catégories, la plus élevée, est l'équivalent d'un recherché, mort ou vif. Un auror peut donc tuer une personne de cette catégorie sans tracas en ce qui concerne la loi. Cette catégorie a été mise en place lorsque notre ministère à dû, pour des raisons politiques, se conformer à la loi moldu canadienne, interdisant la peine de mort. Alors puisqu'on ne peut pas tuer un criminel une fois arrêté, on ne l'arrête pas, on le tue. On doit par contre ramener des preuves que l'individu tué est une personne recherchée de cette catégorie. Je crois que cela répond à votre question mademoiselle Granger. Maintenant," Il enleva son bouclier et à l'aide de quelques mouvements de sa baguette, il replaca la classe dans son état original, avant de continuer.

"Tous le monde assis. Bon, il ne reste que cinq minutes à cette période, alors je vais vous passer ceci. C'est une liste de tous les sorts qui peuvent vous être utile lors de rencontre avec les forces du mal. Vous pouvez vous renseigner d'avantages sur ces sorts à la bibliothèque, ils sont tous là, j'ai vérifié moi-même. Votre devoir pour le cours de la semaine prochaine sera de trouver une manière de combattre les sorts marqués d'un astérisque, chacun à des sorts différents à vérifier. Vous pouvez partir" Il distribua alors un long parchemin à tous les étudiants. Harry, qui attendait cette liste avec impatience pour voir si certain sorts qu'il avait appris cette été était sur cette liste. Aussitôt qu'Hermione lui donna sa copie, il commença à lire.

_Liste de sortilèges et enchantements qui peuvent vous être utile en situation de combat contre les forces du mal_

_Item 1 : tous_

_Listes de sortilèges et enchantements qui sont fréquamment utilisé en situation de combat contre les forces du mal_

_Item 1 : Protego_

_Item 2: Stupefix_

_Item 3: Flipendo_

_Item 4:Impedimenta_

Et la liste continuait ainsi durant le reste du parchemin. Harry connaissais certains de ses sorts, mais il y en avait beaucoup dont il ignorait l'existence. Il avait 4 astérisques sur sa feuille, trois sorts qu'il connaissait, et un seul dont il ne connaissait rien. Parmis les trois sorts qu'il savait, il en avait appris un seul durant ces cours, les deux autres venant de ses recherches pour l'AD. Si ce ratio était le même pour tous, la majorité des élèves auraient à faire une recherche sur trois sorts dont ils ignoraient l'existence. Harry, Hermione et Ron quittèrent le local pour aller manger. Hermione allait de gryffondor à gryffondor, afin de connaître quels sorts ils auraient à rechercher. Ron regarda Hermione, puis se tourna vers Harry et commença la conversation.

"Trop dément! C'est ce que j'appelle un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'aurais bien aimé lui montré ce dont je suis réellement capable. As-tu aimé Harry?"

"J'ai bien aimé. Il est définitivement meilleur que Ombrage, quoique ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Il force les élèves à appendre des sorts et sortilèges nouveau à travers les devoirs, c'est une bonne idée, c'est toujours un avantage de savoir avec quel sort un adversaire essai de nous toucher."

"Vas-tu emprunter sa liste de sorts pour l'AD?"

"Je ne crois pas non, je vais tenter d'enseigner d'autres sortilèges, afin de garder une longueur d'avance sur tous ceux qui connaisse cette liste"

"D'accord" Hermione revint alors vers eux. Ron s'empressa de lui demander son avis sur le cours et le professeur.

"C'est plutôt bien. On sait maintenant qu'on aura un aspect pratique dans nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui est franchement positif."

"En plus il nous a donné plein de points" répondit Ron.

"Franchement Ron, tu n'as pas remarqué?" demanda Hermione, avant de continuer devant l'air interrogateur de celui-ci "Il a donné exactement le même nombre de points à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor, et je suis presque certain qu'il va donner le même nombre à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ce professeur semble vouloir diminuer la rivalité entre les maisons. À preuve, avec le nombre de sorts qu'il y a sur la feuille et le fait que tous les gryffondors ont quatres sorts différents à apprendre, tous les sorts sont couverts, et personnes n'a les mêmes. Si quelqu'un désire copier sur un autre, il doit aller voir quelqu'un d'une autre maison que lui."

"Si tu crois que je vais laisser un serpentard copier sur moi!"

"Ron," répondit Harry, "Tu es habituellement celui qui copie sur les autres, pas de danger que quelqu'un vienne te demander de l'aide!"

-6.7.4-

Les cours de l'après-midi était maintenant terminés et Harry était présentement dans la salle commune en train de faire son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait répondu aux deux premiers astérisques et était maintenant rendu au troisième. C'est à ce moment que McGonagall entra dans la salle.

"Monsieur Potter, le directeur Dumbledore veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau." Elle resta là, attendant Harry qui rangeait rapidement ses affaires avant de les donner à Hermione et de lui confier la tâche de garder ses affaires. Il se dirigea, inquiet,vers la directrice de sa maison, qui l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

"Ne prenez pas cet air inquiet Harry, il n'y a rien de triste qui est arrivé, ce n'est qu'une simple rencontre de routine"

Harry relaxa un peu. Ils arrivèrent à la status gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore, qui tourna sur elle-même pour laisser entrer Harry, McGonagall retournant à son propre bureau. Harry arriva au haut de l'escalier et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à cogner à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit par elle-même.

"Harry, merci d'être venu aussi vite. Je te présente le nouveau ministre de la magie , Rufus Scrimgeour, nommé ce soir même, qui désire discuter avec toi. Je vous laisse donc, je vais être dans la salle juste à côté si vous avez besoin de moi" Dumbledore quitta donc son bureau, laissant Harry seul avec Rufus. Celui-ci était un sorcier assez agé, cheveux roux parsemé de gris, lunette couvrant ses yeux couleur grise. Il avait une stature imposante, malgré son âge et dégageait une certaine aura de confiance.

"Harry Potter, c'est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer."

"Moi de même monsieur le ministre, félicitation pour votre promotion"

"Merci, beaucoup. Tu dois sûrement te demander la raison pourquoi je suis ici ce soir." Lorsque Harry acquiésta, il continua " et bien il semble que les relations entre toi et mon prédécesseur était plutôt tendu, et je désire commencer à zéro avec toi. Il est important pour le ministère de compter sur ton soutien et ta présence afin de solidifier notre lutte contre vous-sa… Voldemort, désolé, c'est l'habitude. J'ai déjà mises en places des mesures, ce soir même avant de venir te rencontrer, afin d'augmenter nos chances de victoires dans cette guerre. J'ai tout d'abords fait renforcer la sécurité à Azkaban, car je suis certain que Voldemort aimerait bien pouvoir de nouveau compter sur les services de quelques mangemorts qui y sont emprisonnés. Je peux t'assurer, ayant juste quitté le poste de directeur du département des aurors, que ceux-ci combattent activement les mangemorts, et que sous ma gouverne pendant le temps de cette guerre, ils auront accès plus facilement à plus de ressources financières ou humaines. Je vais également dès demain commencer à faire passer des tests aux employés afin de pouvoir contrer l'espionnage. Ces mesures vont nous aider à gagner la guerre, j'en suis sûr!" Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Scrimgeour semblait être un homme d'action, pas un bureaucrate. Celui-ci continua.

"Tu vois Harry, toutes ces mesures, ce ne sont que des phrases en l'air pour la majorité des sorciers. Ce qu'ils ont besoin c'est de héros. C'est pourquoi je suis ici ce soir. Je ne te demande pas d'être ou de jouer au héros. Ce que je te demande, c'est de laisser les sorciers qui ont besoin de héros pour augmenter leur confiance en la victoire du bien te prendre pour un héros. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. J'aimerais premièrement que tu donnes une entrevue à _la gazette du sorcier_"

"C'est hors de question"

"Je comprend, tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes avec _la gazette du sorcier_ au cours des dernières années… tu pourrais toujours donner de nouveau une entrevue au _Chicaneur_, ce serait déjà bien." Devant le signe de refus de Harry, le nouveau ministre continua. "Bien, il semble que tu n'aimes pas les entrevues, je te comprends. Y a-t-il quelque choses que le ministère pourrait t'offrir qui te ferait changer d'avis?"

"Je ne crois pas non"

"D'accord, je ne te demanderai alors qu'une seule chose. Je ne sais pas si tu as confiance en moi ou le ministère, mais je te demande humblement d'au moins sembler avoir confiance au ministère afin de rassurer les gens."

"Je crois que je peux faire cela"

"Merci beaucoup Harry, je n'oublierai pas cela. Si tu changes d'idée à propos des entrevues, fais moi signe, on pourra trouver un terrain d'entente j'en suis certain. Bon, je dois retourner au bureau. Bonne année scolaire!"

"Merci, bonne chance avec votre nouveau poste"

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et se retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ayant réussi à faire toute la distance sans se faire prendre par le concierge Rusard. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, Hermione se leva et vint le voir.

"Et puis, qu'est-ce que le directeur te voulait?"

"Le directeur rien, c'est le nouveau ministre de la magie qui voulait que je fasse de la publicité pour lui, il n'a pas trop insisté par contre."

"Le nouveau ministre de la magie? Il y a un nouveau ministre de la magie, comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas su, mon père me l'aurait sûrement dit ou bien la gazette en aurait sûrement parlé non?" demanda Ron.

"Rufus Scrimgeour est le nouveau ministre de la magie, ayant été nominé ce soir même, c'est donc normal que tu ne sois pas au courant Ron" lui répondit Harry.

"Harry, le nouveau ministre de la magie, aussitôt nommé, est venu te rencontrer? Le ministère a changé de discours assez rapidement à ton sujet il me semble. Il y a quelques mois à peine tu étais un déséquilibré mental et maintenant tu es la première personne que le nouveau ministre de la magie vient voir" dit Hermione, avant de demander "Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ce Scrimgeour Harry?"

"Il semble bien, un homme d'action sans aucun doute, il a déjà renforcé la sécurité à Azkaban et mis en place des mesures pour contrer l'espionnage. C'est le type de ministre nécessaire en pleine guerre. Bon, je suis fatigué et j'ai assez fait de devoirs pour ce soir, je vais me coucher, à demain Ron, à demain Hermione"

"Bonne nuit Harry" dirent simultanément Ron et Hermione.


	8. AD

Chapitre 6.8

-6.8.1-

Le mercredi soir de la première semaine d'école, Harry, comme promis, tînt une première rencontre de l'AD. Il y avait sept nouveaux venus qui étaient venus dans l'espoir de faire partie du club. Il y avait trois gryffondors, deux serdaigles, un poufsouffle et un serpentard. Ce dernier intéressait particulièrement Harry. Que pouvait-il faire ici? Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour s'interroger sur ces motifs, puisque toute l'assemblée le regardait, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

"Bonjour tout le monde, particulièrement à tous ceux qui étaient là l'an passé. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous voir tous ici, vivant et en santé. Bon, je vais commencer la réunion par discuter avec chacun des nouveaux pendants quelques instants. Pour les anciens, ils seraient bon de réviser ce que nous avons vu l'an passé avec Ron et Hermione. Les nouveaux, venez avec moi, nous allons discuter dans cette chambre là"

La salle sur demande étant ce qu'elle était, Harry avait réussi, sans aucune misère, à la faire séparer en deux, afin de pouvoir discuter avec les nouveaux en toute tranquilité. Harry entra donc dans la pièce, suivit des sept nouveaux venus. La pièce ressemblait à une salle de classe. Une dizaine de pupitre était aligné en demi cercle autour d'un bureau, en arrière duquel était situé un tableau noir. Harry s'assit au bureau et fît face aux nouveaux qui s'installèrent aux pupitres.

"Premièrement, puisqu'il s'agit d'une association non officiel, je désire tous que vous signez la feuille devant vous. Cette feuille est un contrat magique, vous exposant à de graves conséquences si jamais vous utiliseriez les informations que vous allez et avez appris ce soir à toutes organisations ou personnes ne faisant pas partie de l'association. En bref, allez dire à n'importe qui le lieu de cette rencontre, ou le nom des personnes qui en font partie, et vous allez subir les conséquences. Si vous ne désirez pas signer ce papier, et souhaitez quitter immédiatement, Hermione vous attends derrière cette porte, elle a besoin de pratique pour son sort d'_oubliette_ et vous allez être son cobaye."

Harry regarda chacun des élèves signer le parchemin devant lui. Aussitôt que la signature était appliqué, le papier émettait une lumière bleue, avant de voler se mettre en pile sur le bureau d'Harry. Hermione ne cessait d'impressionner ce dernier, c'était fantastique la quantité de sort qu'elle avait réussie à jeter sur ces parchemins!

"Bien! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile pour moi de me présenter, vous savez mon nom sans aucun doute. Mais je ne connais pas le vôtre, j'aimerais donc que vous vous présentiez un à un, parlez un peu de vous, dites de quel maison vous êtes, ce que vous faites ici, des trucs comme ça. On va commencer par toi, à droite"

Une adolescente d'approximativement 15 ans se leva. Harry put la voir véritablement pour la première fois. Elle était plûtot grande pour son âge, les cheveux noirs lisses et possédait de magnifiques yeux bruns.

"Je me présente, Joëlle MirStar, serdaigle quatrième année. Je suis ici car je désire avoir une longueur d'avance sur mes collègues de serdaigle, et améliorer mes chances de survie dans la lutte contre les mangemorts. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part de cela."

"C'est suffisant, merci Joëlle, suivant" Le suivant en question était un adolescent, presqu'un homme. D'une taille standard, il était par contre trapu et musclé, un peu comme son cousin Dudley.

"Jack McDiseult, serdaigle septième année. Je suis ici car j'ai été déçu des enseignements l'an passé et je souhaite reprendre le temps perdu, je crois que c'est le bon endroit pour faire cela."

"Enchanté Jack, suivant"

L'élève suivant était maigrichon et ne semblait pas du tout à sa place. Il était nerveux et cela paraissait à la fois dans ses gestes et dans sa manière de parler.

"Bon… bonjour, je me pr… présente Elric Reifidele. Je suis à poufsouffle en troisième année. Je suis ici car je veux pouvoir aider mon gr… grand frère, qui est un auror, et pouvoir protéger ma famille"

"Très bien Reifidele, suivant"

Les trois suivants étaient tous de gryffondor, deux de quatrième année et un de septième année. Ils étaient tous les trois ici pour combattre les forces du mal. Vînt alors le tour du nouveau qui intéressait le plus Harry, le serpentard. Il semblait aussi celui auquel les autres nouveaux portaient le plus d'attention. Les gryffondors le regardaient avec mépris, les serdaigles avec un petit air supérieur et le poufsouffle lui, semblait plutôt effrayé. Il ne se laissa pas intimer pour autant.

"Bonjour, je me présente, Dilinus Hitai. Je fais partie de la maison de Serpentard, en troisième année. Ma raison d'être ici est que… Harry, est-ce que ce que je dis est protégé par le contrat?" Harry, pris un peu par surprise, répondit.

"Oui, ce contrat vise à protéger afin que si quelqu'un n'est pas admis dans l'association, il ne puisse pas dénoncer les autres personnes sans conséquences." Dilinus poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de continuer ses propos.

"Bien, puisque c'est comme ça" Harry cru à se moment que Hitai allait quitter, il fût d'autant plus surpris lorsque celui-ci continua. "Je vais pouvoir vous dire ma vrai raison de vouloir faire partie de cette association. Je souhaite savoir me protéger si jamais les membres de ma maison apprenaient ce que je suis vraiment, un enfant de moldu" Harry, tous comme les septs autres personnes dans la salle, prit un air ébahi.

"Le Choixpeau n'est pas censé mettre des enfants de descendance moldu à serpentard, c'est impossible! C'est dans les règles que Salazar Serpentard lui-même à dicté au Choixpeau!" dit Joëlle, qui fut la première à sortir de sa stupeur.

"Je ne suis pas totalement de descendance moldu, mon arrière grand-mère maternelle était une cracmol. Je ne crois pas que ça soit suffisant pour mes 'confrères'. J'étais tellement anxieux de prouver ce dont j'étais capable quand je suis arriver ici en première année, c'est ce trait de caractère qui a le plus attiré l'attention du choixpeau je présume."

"Il ment" déclara solennellement Jack, sûr de lui.

"J'en doute" déclara Elric.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ment. J'ai enchanté ces pupitres de manière à ce qu'ils émettent une couleur rouge si la personne qui y prend place ment. Ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais ce l'est assez pour moi. Je te crois Hitai. J'aimerais que vous répondiez tous à une question, quel est le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom?"

"Voldemort" dit Hitai, en frissonnant.

"vol…voldemort!" cria Reifidèle. Ce sont les deux seuls qui réussirent à le prononcer, les autres balbutinant du mieux qu'il purent, mais c'était suffisant pour Harry. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Reifidèle aurait réussi à le dire, c'était une agréable surprise.

"Bon, puisque je ne vois aucun problème particulier avec aucun d'entres vous, et que ceux qui vous ont admis ici ont certifiés pour vous, l'association est prêt à vous accueillir." Voyant que Jack avait levé la main, Harry lui fit signe de parler.

"Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais c'est Luna Loufoca Lovegood qui l'a recommendé." Dit-il, pointant Dilinus, "Tu crois que sa parole vaut quelques choses? Elle a bien beau faire partie de ma maison, elle est folle."

"Tous les membres de l'AD sont égaux à mes yeux. Enfin, presque tout le monde, Luna est dans une classe à part avec quelques autres." Jack prit un air triomphant, qui s'estompa rapidement, lorsque Harry continua " En effet, j'ai confiance en ce groupe et en Luna encore plus que le reste du groupe. Je ne permettrai pas qu'un membre de l'AD en méprise un autre. Par le fait même, je dois rectifier ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Vous êtes tous les bienvenues ici, sauf Jack. Tu peux quitter dès maintenant."

Jack était furibond, il se leva, alla se placer directement devant Harry, cracha sur les parchemins qu'ils avaient signés plus tôt et sortit de la salle sur demande. Harry s'empressa d'aller voir Hermione.

"Hermione, ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs est sur le bord de la porte, prend les et va pratiquer tes talents à traficoter la mémoire des gens sur Jack. C'est un imbécile, il pourrait faire des choses stupides, dépêches-toi!" Hermione courut à la porte, pris la cape d'Harry et sortit de la salle à la poursuite de Jack. Harry, certain que Jack ne représentait plus une menace, retourna avec les nouveaux. Quelques uns, dont Hitai, semblaient inquiets.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack ne brisera pas ce contrat," dit Harry, pointant la pile de parchemins qu'ils avaient signés en entrant. Voyant que cela ne calmait pas les inquiétudes de Dilinus, il continua, "À vrai dire, Jack ne se souviendra même pas d'avoir signé ce contrat dans quelques instant. J'ai demandé à Hermione d'aller s'en assurer. Bon, comme je le disais avant ce léger contretemps, je vais vous le redemander, souhaitez-vous rejoindre l'AD, sachant que vous aurez à signer un contrat similaire à celui-ci?"

Les six candidats restant hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme. Harry sortit donc un parchemin de sa poche et les invita à signer leurs noms, ce qu'ils firent tous avec enthousiasme.

"Bon, maintenant que les formalités sont complétées, allons rejoindre les autres. Nous allons regarder ensemble ce qu'ils pratiquent. De cette façon, vous comprendrez plus facilement comment nous fonctionnons."

Ils sortirent tous de la salle et regardèrent les anciens pratiquer les sorts qu'ils avaient vu l'an passé. Harry fut fier de voir qu'outres quelques exceptions, ces élèves se souvenaient de tous les sorts qu'il leur avait enseignés.

"Vous êtes capable de lancer un patronus complet?" s'exclama Joëlle, lorsqu'Hermione demanda à tous de reviser leur sortilège du patronus. Harry sourit.

"Oui, et si vous êtes tous disciplinés, vous aussi pourrez d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire."

"Wow" fini par dire Joëlle, ce qui ne fit que faire accentuer le sourire d'Harry. Il laissa les anciens finir de pratiquer leur patronus puis prit la parole.

"C'est très bien, je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde se souvient de presque tous les sorts que nous avons vu l'an passé. Avant que vous ne partiez tous, j'aimerais vous présenter nos nouveaux arrivant" Harry les présenta tous un à un. Chaque recru reçu un chaleureux accueil, puis se fut le tour de Hitai.

"Je vous présente Dilinus Hitai. C'est un serpentard de troisième année."

L'accueil fut un peu moins chaleureux que pour les autres, mais il était très loin d'être glacial, les membres de l'AD faisant confiance au jugement d'Harry. Lorsque les présentations furent terminées et l'assemblée dissoute, Harry put voir Dennis Crivey s'entretenir avec le jeune serpentard, confortant encore plus le survivant dans sa décision. Collin pressa son jeune frère de le rejoindre afin qu'il puisse partir ensemble, il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Dilinus dans la salle sur demande.

"Tu veux me parler de quelque chose?"

"N'as-tu pas des doutes sur mon allégence comme tous les autres?"

"As-tu pensé que si j'aurais eu des doutes je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire partie de l'AD?"

"Reste que l'opinion des gryffondors concernant les serpentards est assez fixe habituellement"

"Un élève qui vient me voir, qui confit son plus grand secret, qui réussit à parler en toute aise avec un gryffondor de la même année que lui, qui prononce Voldemort et ne l'appelle pas 'mon seigneur ténébreux' ou autres titres du genre, je crois que tout cela est suffisant pour reconsidérer mon opinion des serpentards. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi fixe que celle de certains autres gryffondors dont je craignais la réaction, car j'ai moi-même failli aller à serpentard, le choixpeau me le conseillant vivement."

"Toi? Tu as failli aller à Serpentard?"

"Oui, mais ne le dit pas, ce sera notre secret."

Après un court silence durant lequel Hitai sembla gober l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre, il reprit la parole.

"Tu avais peur de la réaction des autres à mon égard n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je ne savais pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Après tout, je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient mais toutes ces mesures de sécurité ont principalement été mises en place à cause de toi."

"Je m'en doutais un peu. Les membres semblent te respecter beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais au départ pour m'accepter aussi facilement que cela. Je croyais qu'ils allaient me rejeter tout de suite en partant, particulièrement les gryffondors. Mais je comprends pourquoi il te respecte, tu as une façon de faire confiance au gens, pas aveuglément, mais de passer par-dessus les préjugés."

"Merci. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu allé voir Luna en premier?"

"Luna est reconnue pour sa capacité à croire pleins de choses… J'ai cru que ce serait celle la plus susceptible de croire qu'un serpentard puisse être autres choses qu'un apprenti-mangemort."

"Je suis content que tu sois là. En venant ici, tu as démontré un courage que certains gryffondors n'ont même pas. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi, ainsi que pour toi, d'aller se coucher. Allez, bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit Harry, et merci"

-6.8.2-

Après leur première période de la journée, métamorphose, Harry se retouva seul. En effet, le jeudi matin à la deuxième période, Hermione avait un cours de arithmancie et Ron un cours de divination. Harry se rendit donc à la bibliothèque afin de continuer son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Il compléta rapidement le dernier sort qu'il connaissait et était maintenant rendu au sort de _pagos_, dont il ne connaisait absolument rien. Il commenca par chercher dans une sélection de livres traitant de duels. Il ne trouva aucune référence à ce sort dans tous les livres qu'il parcouru. Il se résigna donc à aller voir madame Pince.

"Madame Pince, est-ce que vous sauriez dans quel livre je pourais trouver des renseignements sur le sort _pagos_¸ c'est pour un devoir pour le professeur Diputs"

"Encore un! Ce sacré professeur va avoir de mes nouvelles. Tu es le vingt-septième élève que je dois renseigner en relation avec ce fameux devoir. Il a au moins eu la décence de me fournir une liste des sorts et dans quels livres ils se trouvent. Voyons voir… ah le voilà. Rayon des sorts médicaux, troisième tablette, le titre du livre est : '_Guérison des blessures magiques vol. 3_'"

"Merci beaucoup"

"Remercie moi en le remettant à l'endroit exact où tu l'as pris et en ne l'abîmant pas"

Harry se dirigea donc vers le rayon concerné et trouva rapidement le livre désiré. Il ouvrit la table des matières et trouva _pagos_ sous la rubrique 'Guérison en situation de combat'. Cette rubrique intéressait grandement Harry, mais il allait compléter son devoir avant tout. Il alla donc à la page 206 et lu avec attention la description.

'_le sort pagos est un l'un des quatres sorts primaires à utiliser en situation de combat, avec le vascularo interno, le ductio musculus et le leptos nevro. Son utilité est de réparer les os brisés. Il est particulièrement utilisé en situation de combat pour plusieurs raisons :_

_-s__on incantation étant courte, le temps relié à son utilisation l'est tout autant_

_-les résultats sont instantanées_

_-ce sort n'est pas douloureux_

_Les raisons pourquoi ce sort n'est utilisé QUE lors des situations de combats sont les suivantes :_

_-Aucune garantie que les os ne se soient fixés correctement, il faut souvent faire recasser puis remettre en place comme il le faut la structure osseuse après l'utilisation de se sort._

_-Environ une heure après l'utilisation de se sortilège, une très vive douleur se fera sentir non seulement sur les muscles entourant l'os fixé mais sur l'ensemble du corps. Cette douleur, selon certain auror, est semblable à un Doloris affaibli. La douleur dure de trente à quarante minutes._

_La formule complète est 'pagos'._

Le reste de la page était dédié aux mouvements de baguette nécessaire pour lancer ce sort. Harry était très intéressé par ce sort, malgré les contrecoups associés à son utilisations. Il se disait que souffrir pendant une demi-heure était sans aucun doute préférable à être mort. C'est pourquoi il compléta donc son devoir attentivement, en prenant même des notes complémentaires qui lui serviraient à apprendre ce sort durant ces nombreuses nuits blanches. Puisqu'il était près de midi, il rangea le livre, en prenant bien soin de le remettre exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait pris, et se dirigea vers la grande salle, où il attendit patiemment que Ron et Hermione reviennent de leurs cours respectifs avant de commencer à dîner.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de manger, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, afin de commencer son devoir de défense dans le cas de Ron, afin de prendre des notes complémentaires sur les sorts de _vascularo interno, _de_ ductio musculus _et de_ leptos nevro_ pour ce qui est d'Harry. Le premier était un sort visant à arrêter les hémoragies, le deuxième visait à réparer les muscles et tendons endommagés et le troisième permettait d'insensibiliser certains nerfs, afin de moins sentir la douleur. Tous étaient décrits comme efficace en situation de combat, mais venaient tous avec des contrecoups assez importants. Malgré ces petits défauts, Harry décida de commencer à les apprendre aussitôt que possible, et comme Ron était concentré sur son devoir, aussitôt que possible devint maintenant et il prit congé du plus jeune des garçons Weasley et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

Une fois rendu, il y entra et constata avec satisfaction qu'il était maintenant dans une salle remplis de fournitures médicales, ainsi que de diverses modèles du corps humains, sur lesquels Harry pourrait pratiquer ses sorts. Il commenca par le _pagos_, en testant ces capacités de médiwitch sur des modèles de membres fracturés. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les membres se mirent à l'injurier lorsqu'il ne les fixait pas correctement! Néanmoins, Harry continua de pratiquer, et vers la fin de l'après-midi, les membres ne l'injuriaient plus ouvertement, il ne faisait que grogner et le traiter d'incompétent lorsqu'il leur tournait le dos.

-6.8.3-

Une fois son souper terminé, Harry resta dans la grande salle, attendant que Dumbledore quitte à son tour, afin d'aller le rejoindre pour les leçons d'occlumencie. Lorsque le directeur se leva, il fit un petit signe de la tête à Harry et sortit de la salle, en direction de son bureau. Harry se leva et se dépêcha de rattraper Dumbledore, étant impatient de commencer ses leçons d'occlumencie, étant impatient de bloquer les images de morts tortures et destructions que Voldemort lui envoyait. L'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore semblait l'attendre, et en effet, aussitôt qu'Harry commença à monter les marches, la statue gardienne repris sa position. Harry cogna à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Entre Harry, je t'attendais"

"Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore"

"Tu sembles impatient de commencer ces leçons, c'est très bien."

"Disons que j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir des nuits complètes"

"Voldemort t'attaque la nuit?"

"Il m'attaque toute les nuits depuis… depuis que j'ai réglé un léger différent avec Molly"

Harry crut apercevoir les sourcils de Dumbledore froncer légèrement, mais c'était un mouvement tellement subtil qu'Harry aurait très bien pu se l'imaginer.

"Que veux tu dire depuis que tu as réglé un léger différent avec Molly"

Harry lui conta donc la légère friction qu'il y avait eu au cours de l'été entre lui et la matriarche Weasley.

"Avant cela, est-ce que Voldemort t'attaquais?"

"Non, il ne m'a pas attaqué depuis le département des mystères."

"Étais-tu préoccupé par d'autres choses avant la dispute, probablement par la mort de Sirius non?"

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'occlumencie?"

"Vois-tu Harry, ce n'est pas que Voldemort ne t'attaquais pas cette été, c'est juste que tu étais trop préoccupé pour qu'il réussisse à pénétrer ton esprit. Je doute que Jedusor ait été assez aimable pour le temps de faire ton deuil. Quelques unes des attaques à être survenues cette été avaient des références, subtiles parfois, à des chiens noirs, ou d'autres références, notamment à tes parents. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as réussi, même sans le savoir, à lui bloquer l'accès à ton esprit."

"Je ne savais pas que je lui bloquais l'esprit lorsque j'étais trop préoccupé"

"Il y a plusieurs manières de bloquer l'accès à son esprit Harry. Occuper son esprit en est une. Mais ce n'est pas le remède à tes heures de sommeil perdu. Y a-t-il eu d'autres moments durant l'été où tu as réussi à garder Voldemort hors de ta tête?"

Harry pensa immédiatement au nuit passé avec Hermione. Il rougit aussitôt, ce qui attira l'attention du directeur. Il sourit et repris la parole.

"Il semble que tu ais été capable à d'autres occasions, mais je crois que tu ne désires pas en parler. La méthode que nous allons commencer à étudier aujourd'hui consiste au contraire de ce que tu as fait cette été. Il va falloir se vider l'esprit totalement. Lorsque tu réussiras à te vider totalement l'esprit, il te sera extrêmement facile d'apercevoir les attaques portées et ainsi les repousser plus facilement. Mais ça, ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque tu saura répondre aux attaques. L'avantage immédiat est que une personne qui lis dans tes pensées ne pourra rien y voir. Si quelqu'un tente de voir ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit, et que tu y as fait le vide, il ne verra que du vide."

"D'accord, je crois que je comprend le principe de base, c'est un peu comme la méditation des moines boudhistes?"

"Je ne connais pas ces moines boudhistes auquels tu fais allusion, mais c'est un peu comme la méditation que certains moldus pratiquent. Il s'agit de faire le vide dans son esprit. On pourrais commencer dès maintenant à te pratiquer qu'en dis-tu? Je vais te laisser faire le vide dans ton esprit pendant dix minutes, puis je ferai de faibles attaques passives sur toi. Es-tu d'accord?"

"Que voulez-vous dire par des attaques passives?"

"Il s'agit simplement de sonder ton esprit, à le recherche de rien. Je ne recherche rien de particulier dans ton esprit, je ne fais que tenter de 'voir' ce que toi tu penses en ce moment même."

"D'accord"

Harry s'assit le plus confortablement qu'il pouvait sur sa chaise et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il essaya de chasser du mieux qu'il pouvait le visage de Sirius, le voile du département des mystères, le visage des mangemorts l'entourant lui et ces amis au ministère, le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'il dormit avec elle, Voldemort revenant à la vie, une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas être massacrée par des mangemorts, le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle étudiait, Sirius qui venait le sauver au ministère, le ravage laissé derrière eux par Voldemort et sa bande, le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, le visage de Ron lorsqu'il venait de faire un arrêt spectaculaire, un dragon le poursuivant, Sirius tombant derrière le voile au ministère.

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pût d'enlever toute ces images de sa tête, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. L'instant où il réussissait à chasser une image, une autre encore plus importante à ses yeux venait la remplacer. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il tentait de méditer, mais il n'abandonna pas. Il semblait être au-dela du temps. Il était revenu dans un univers à trois dimensions, la quatrième dimension, le cours du temps, n'ayant plus sa place dans ses pensées. Il sursauta donc lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu le professeur immédiatement en face de lui.

"Professeur, je croyais que vous alliez m'attaquer?"

"Je l'ai fait Harry, je l'ai fait. Cela fait près de deux heures que je le fait. C'est vraiment triste qu'un jeune homme de ton âge ait si peu d'heureux souvenir à occuper son souvenir, et tant d'évènement malheureux. Je suis tout de même content pour toi que tu est des amis fidèles qui viennent un peu éclaircir tes sombres pensées."

"Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte du temps qui avait passé, je suis vraiment mauvais en occlumencie…" dit Harry en rougissant, sachant très bien que certains souvenirs de sa meilleure amie était directement dans son lit.

"Tu n'es pas si mauvais que cela, j'ai noté une amélioration en toi ce soir. Tes pensées étaient de plus en plus espacées, il y avait de grands vides entre chacunes d'elles à la toute fin, je crois que si tu te pratique sérieusement tu pourras réussir à faire le vide total dans ton esprit assez rapidement, disons d'ici un mois"

"Un mois?" dit Harry, déçu.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans un mois je crois qu'il ne te prendra que quelques minutes à faire le vide total dans ton esprit. Si je n'aurais pas interrompu ta séance de médiation, je crois que d'ici une heure tu aurais réussi à faire le vide total dans ton esprit. Mais il commence à se faire tard et je crois qu'il est mieux pour nous de remettre cela à la semaine prochaine. Je te conseille fortement de pratiquer ta méditation tous les jours"

"D'accord, je le ferai"

"Bon et bien bonne nuit Harry"

"Bonne nuit directeur Dumbledore" dit Harry, avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore et de retourner à la salle commune des gryffondors. Lorsqu'il y entra, Katie Bell se diriga vers lui.

-6.8.4-

"Bonjour Harry, j'ai pris la liberté de mettre des affiches annonçant la sélection de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor, pour samedi après-midi prochain. J'ai déjà réservé le stade aussi. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?"

"Aucun inconvénient, je suis plutôt ravi même! Je suis content de t'avoir nommé co-capitaine, tu répares déjà ce que j'ai oublié de casser!"

"Pas de problème, je me doutais qu'avec ton horaire tu n'aurais pas le temps de t'occuper de la gestion jour à jour de l'équipe de quidditch, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette initiative."

"Merci!"

"Bon et bien je vais retourner à mon devoir de potions, Rogue est vraiment sévère cette année!"

"Bonne soirée" dit Harry, regardant Katie retourner s'asseoir avec ses amis qui semblaient tous faire le même devoir. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione, qui partageait un divan.

"Hey vieux! Et puis cette rencontre avec le directeur?"

"Plutôt bien, j'ai plus avancé dans cette seule séance que dans tous les cours de l'an passé avec Rogue."

"Pas surprenant, avec ce vieux Rogue tu n'apprenais absolument rien! Il ne faisait que s'amuser avec ton esprit!"

"C'est vrai, pour l'instant j'apprend à faire le vide dans mon esprit, de façon à plus tard réussir à déceler les attaques sur mon esprit"

"Bon et bien comme tu t'es vidé l'esprit tout à l'heure, que dirais-tu de le remplir avec une petite partie d'échec?"

"Bonne idée Ron"

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron terminèrent leur partie, il ne restait plus qu'eux, ainsi qu'Hermione et Pattenrond, dans la salle commune. Ron, qui avait gagné haut la main, rangea son jeu d'échec, souhaita bonne nuit aux deux autres et monta se coucher. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée d'oreilles, Hermione regarda Harry d'un air triste.

"Combien de temps Dumbledore penses t-il que cela va te prendre avant d'être capable de bloquer Voldemort, et de pouvoir dormir? N'essais pas de le cacher, je sais très bien que tu ne dors que très peu, je peux le voir sur ton visage, malgré les sorts de maquillage que tu applique."

"Je ne tente pas de te le cacher Hermione, je tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop abîmer devant toute l'école. Je ne dors que très peu, trois à quatres heures par nuit habituellement, après quoi je vais m'entraîner dans la salle sur demande."

"L'as-tu dis à Dumbledore que tu dormais aussi peu?"

"Oui, en quelques sortes. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi Voldemort ne m'attaquait pas au début de l'été. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ne m'attaquait pas, c'est que j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées qu'il ne réussissait pas à m'atteindre."

"oh… et lui as-tu parlé de … enfin tu sais" dit-elle, rougissant mais n'évitant pas le regard d'Harry, qui en fit autant.

"Non, mais quand je tentais de méditer il scrutait mon esprit, et enfin j'ai disons pensé à un de ces moments, mais Dumbledore n'y a fait aucune allusion par la suite."

"D'accord"

Hermione se tut, et Harry pensa aux nuits passés avec Hermione. Il savait maintenant la raison pourquoi il réussissait à dormir : il était totalement absorbé dans ses pensées, pensées centrées autour d'une certaine Hermione.

"Harry, peux tu répondre à une question pour moi?"

"Oui, quel question?"

"Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à mes lettres au début de l'été?" Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Ce sujet en était un qu'il souhaitait éviter le plus longtemps possible, mais il ne pouvait plus y échapper, la question lui était directement demandé.

"J'ai lu seulement ta première lettre."

"QUOI?" répondit Hermione, surprise et également fâché.

"J'étais fâché, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de la mort de Sirius, et c'étais le seul sujet que j'ai vu dans ta lettre. À bien y penser, cette lettre parlait plus de moi que de Sirius. Néanmoins, je ne l'avais pas vu de cette façon et je ne souhaitais pas avoir d'autres mauvaise surprise comme celle là. Toute les autres lettres ont donc immédiatement atteris dans un coin de ma chambre, toujours cachetées."

"Tu as jeté toutes les lettres que je t'ai envoyés cette été?"

"Je ne les ai pas jeté, je les ai encore tous dans ma malle. C'est juste que je ne les lisais pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui ta poussé à me répondre? Réponse que j'ai trouvé affreusement courte et cruelle soit dit en passant."

"Désolé, je ne me sentais vraiment pas prêt à lire tes lettres, mais Dudley m'a conseillé d'au moins te faire savoir que j'étais toujours en vie, question de te rassuré"

"Laisse moi te dire que ta lettre n'étais pas du plus grand réconfort! Mais elle ma rassurée un peu je dois l'avouer. Je crois que je vais remercier Dudley pour cela la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Tu aurais quand même dû lire mes lettres Harry, après une semaine j'ai cessé de parler de Sirius, espérant que tu me répondes. Tu sais combien de nuits blanches tu m'as fait passer?"

"Tu t'inquiétais à ce point là?"

"Harry, espèce d'imbécile" lui répondit-elle, souriante, "je suis ton amie, bien sur que je m'inquiétais!"

"Désolé, je ne pensais pas que je te faisais manquer du sommeil"

"Ce n'est plus grave, c'est déjà pardonné, tu traversais une période difficile, mais Harry, la prochaine fois qu'une de ces périodes arrivera, promet moi de me laisser t'aider!" Elle le regardait maintenant fixément, un regard résolu et Harry put voir une panoplie d'émotions danser dans ses yeux.

"Je vais tenter de te laisser m'aider la prochaine fois, je vais tenter" lui répondit Harry, baissant le regard. Il sentit alors une couverture sur lui. Il regarda Hermione, elle c'était approché, il la serra dans ses bras et elle lui dit :

"Allez tente de dormir un peu Harry, cela ne te ferais pas de tort" Harry sourit, la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et sombra dans un sommeil profond et paisible.


	9. Dream, Sweat Dream

_Edit : J'Avais oublié de mettre la version un peu censuré, choses maintenant faites_

Chapitre 6.9 : Dream, Sweet Dream

-6.9.1-

"Hey… vieux … manquer… déjeuner!", c'est tout ce qu'Harry réussit à saisir de la phrase que Ron était en train de lui dire, en le secouant.

"… brasse pas si … pourrais …. mal" Harry crut entendre la voix de Ginny. Il décida pour son bien de dire quelque chose, car Ron le brassait assez fort.

"Oui oui, je me lève"

"Bon enfin il est réveillé! Tu vois Ginny, ma méthode fonctionne très bien."

"Bien sûr quelle marche Ron! Personne sur cette planète ne se réveillerait pas lorsque son intégrité physique est en danger. Enfin, personne sauf peut-être toi."

"Je me réveille lorsque ma vie est en danger! Si je suis sur le point de m'asphyxier, je me réveille, Harry le sait ça n'est-ce pas?" dit Ron avec un ton de reproche.

"Mais oui Ron, mais oui" répondit Ron, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la conversation. Il était seul sur le divan, mais il pouvait toujours sentir la trace de chaleur d'Hermione. Elle avait dû le laisser il y a seulement quelques minutes, de façon à éviter des questions embarrassantes de la part de leurs confrères de gryffondors. Harry retourna son attention à ce que son meilleur ami lui disait.

"…hâte à samedi pour savoir qui fera l'équipe! Mais j'y pense, pourquoi as-tu passé la nuit couchée là?"

"J'ai dû m'endormir en révisant mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal"

"En faisant ton devoir de défense contre les forces du mal? Et comment expliques-tu les couvertes que tu avais sur toi?"

"Quelqu'un a dû avoir pitié de moi pendant que je dormais Ron, je ne le sais pas, peu m'importe à vrai dire" Harry se sentait mal de mentir à son meilleur ami, mais répondre 'et bien, j'ai passé la nuit avec celle qui complète notre trio' ne sonnait vraiment pas bien aux oreilles d'Harry.

"Bon, puisque la question est réglée, allons déjeuner!" dit Ron, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de sortie. Ginny l'attrapa par le collet.

"Pas si vite Ron, je vais aller chercher Hermione, elle doit sûrement être levée, elle avait l'air de bouger pas mal dans son sommeil tout à l'heure quand je m'apprêtais à me lever. Harry ne put s'empêcher qu'Hermione avait vraiment dû partir à la TOUTE dernière minute. Ginny se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu monter une seule marche, Hermione la rejoint.

"Aller, dépêche-toi Hermione, ce n'est dans tes habitudes d'être la dernière arrivée! Harry, Ron et moi t'attendions pour aller déjeuner!"

"J'ai trop bien dormi cette nuit, je crois"

"Allez vous deux, moins de jasette, plus d'actions, en route!" dit Ron, enthousiaste. Les deux Weasley étant pressés d'aller déjeuner, cela laissa Harry et Hermione à la traîne.

"Trop bien dormi, tu as dit?" dit Harry à cette dernière.

"Tu n'as pas trop à parler monsieur, une chance que je me sois levé un peu avant toi n'est-ce pas?" lui répondit-elle. Harry lui sourit.

"En effet, merci bien. Allons déjeuner pour bien commencer cette journée!" Harry n'avait pas besoin de bien de chose pour commencer une journée. Déjeuner en faisait partie, se réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil en faisait partie, et donc, par extension, passé la nuit avec Hermione, mais ça, c'était une vérité qui n'était pas nécessairement bonne à dire, même pour lui-même.

Après un excellent déjeuner, les elfes de maison étant toujours aussi doués, même pour faire des toasts, les quatre compères se séparèrent. Hermione allant en arithmancie, Ron en divination, Ginny en potions et Harry au cours optionnel de défense contre les forces du mal.

-6.9.2-

Harry entra dans la classe du professeur Diputs cinq minutes avant le début des classes. Il était seul avec le professeur. Celui-ci était accoudé sur son bureau.

"Bonjour Harry" lui dit-il "content que tu sois venu. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, je croyais qu'avec ton club tu n'aurais pas senti la nécessité de te présenter à ce cours optionnel."

"Je suis venu, je crois que j'aurai besoin dans un futur pas si lointain de toutes les connaissances que je peux apprendre. De plus, vous êtes un auror expérimenté en situation de combat à ce que vous nous avez dit, c'est une chose qui me manque, l'expérience."

Diputs lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

"L'expérience est quelque chose de bien relatif Harry. Tes camarades, ils se sont tournés vers le plus expérimenté d'entres vous, toi, pour leur enseigner. Tu as une expérience Harry, que peu d'entres nous connaissent, l'expérience d'avoir affronté Lord Voldemort, et surtout d'y avoir survécu. Bien des gens vont te dire que d'affronter à quelques reprises le plus grand sorcier noir du dernier siècle est largement supérieur à de nombreuses années de combat" Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui le respectaient simplement parce qu'enfant il avait survécu au Avada Kedavra, ce qu'il détestait. Il fut donc ravi d'entendre le reste de la phrase de Diputs "…mais je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Ce que tu as appris en affrontant Voldemort, c'est bien, mais cela ne remplace pas une expérience plus vaste. Je suis ravi que tu en sois conscient. Bon, le reste des élèves devraient arriver, dans quelques minutes je crois. Va donc te choisir une place"

En effet, aussitôt qu'Harry fut assis, une meute d'élèves de différentes maisons et de différents niveaux entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Il y avait près de trente élèves en tout, une quinzaine de gryffondor, une dizaine de serdaigle, une quantité égale de poufsouffle et cinq serpentards. Ces derniers avaient un air sinistre, comme si c'était une corvée pour eux d'être ici. Susan Bones s'assit à côté d'Harry.

"Bonjour Harry. Je ne croyais pas qu'il y aurait des Serpentards, c'est étrange, eux qui dénigrent habituellement les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal"

"Je crois que quelques serpentards ont bien écoutés durant le dernier cours régulier de défense, particulièrement quand le professeur a mentionné que connaître les attaques de l'adversaire était un pas vers la victoire. Après tout, ils ne sont pas à serpentard parce qu'ils sont idiots"

"Personnellement, je crois que la majorité des serpentards sont des idiots, mais pas relativement à leur intelligence, plutôt relativement à leur … alignement moral"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Susan, puisque le professeur commença à parler.

"Bonjour et merci d'être en aussi grand nombre. Je me suis présenté à tous et chacun cette semaine, et vous vous êtes tous présentés à moi" dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil à la classe. "Je vais donc commencer par vous expliquer ce que nous ferons dans ce cours. Cette période sera consacrée uniquement à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. La deuxième période, quant à elle, sera consacrée à l'amélioration de vos techniques de duel. Y a-t-il des questions, interrogations ou des commentaires?"

Comme personne ne leva la main, Diputs enchaîna.

"Bon, aujourd'hui nous apprendrons le sort de F_êlakaj_. Ce sort crée une cage autour de la cible. La robustesse de la cage dépend de votre maîtrise du sort ainsi que de la puissance que vous mettrez dans son invocation. Cette cage ne peut pas être dissoute à l'aide d'un simple _finite incantatem_, mais elle peut être brisée à l'aide de différents sorts ou à l'aide de la force brute. Je crois qu'une démonstration est de mise. Attendez un instant." Le professeur se dirigea dans son bureau, qui était adjacent à sa classe, et en fit sortir un lynx.

"Je vous présente Jigsa, mon lynx. Bon, couché Jigsa!" L'animal se coucha au pied de son maître, qui s'éloigna d'environ un mètre, avant de pointé la baguette vers son animal de compagnie et de prononcer.

"_Fêlakaj!"_ Une cage cubique, d'environ un demi-mètre de longueur, se matérialisa devant eux. Le lynx, toujours couché, ne sembla même pas y faire attention.

"_Finite incantatem!_" Rien ne se passa. "Comme vous pouvez vous-même le constater, la cage est toujours là. Jigsa, attaque!" Le lynx attaqua la cage à coup de griffe et de dent, mais rien n'y fit, la cage resta intacte. Diputs s'approcha alors de la cage, et donna un coup de point de toutes ses forces sur le dessus de la cage, qui ne fléchit que légèrement. "Vous pouvez aussi remarquer qu'il faut une puissance de frappe assez élevée pour seulement la faire fléchir. Par contre bien des sorts, comme le sortilège d'explosion, fonctionnent très bien." Il lança alors un sortilège d'explosion sur le coin de la cage, la faisant voler en éclat. Le lynx en sortit alors, et alla rejoindre son maître. "Merci Jigsa" Le lynx retourna dans le bureau de son maître.

"Bon, ce sort fonctionne aussi sur des objets inanimés. Vous commencerez donc par vous pratiquer sur un de vos livres, choisissez celui que vous voulez. N'oubliez pas, l'incantation est _Fêlakaj_ et le mouvement" le professeur montra alors les mouvements à toute la classe et laissa les élèves se pratiquer. Il passait de pupitre en pupitre, corrigeant la prononciation ou les mouvements de baguette des élèves en difficultés. À la fin du cours, seuls quelques élèves, dont Harry, réussirent à faire apparaître quelques choses, en l'occurrence quelques barreaux.

-6.9.3-

Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de voir Ron, accompagné d'une dizaine d'élèves, entrés dans la classe pour la deuxième partie du cours. Harry s'apprêtait à demander à Susan si elle ne pourrait pas aller s'asseoir avec une des autres serdaigles qui venaient d'arriver, afin de laisser la place à Ron, mais lorsqu'il se dévira, elle était déjà debout en train d'aller rejoindre Padma.

"Salut vieux, et puis ce cours de divination?"

"Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point Trelawney est déçu que tu ne sois pas là… elle semblait surprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à dire que son troisième œil l'avait dit, mais qu'elle espérait que son oeil se trompait, bref, le même genre auquel de sottises auxquels elle nous a habitués au fil des années"

"Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ce cours va me manquer. À la première partie du cours, professeur Diputs nous a montré un sortilège de _Fêlakaj_. La deuxième partie du cours sera consacrée à l'amélioration des techniques de duel. Ça risque d'être intéressant!"

"Bonjour à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas là lors de la première partie. Durant cette partie de cours, je vais montrer divers moyens d'améliorer vos compétences en duel. Je ne montrerai pas de sortilèges, je vais montrer des astuces, des exercices et des méthodes afin d'améliorer vos chances de survie si jamais vous devez faire un duel. Bon, puisqu'il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de questions" il regarda la salle, et comme personne ne leva la main, il continua " Nous allons commencer immédiatement. Tout le monde debout, je vais libérer la salle." D'un coup de baguette, il réaménagea la salle en rangeant tous les meubles dans un coin. La salle était maintenant remplie de cubicule transparent, chacun faisant cinq mètres de longueur par un mètre et demi de largeur.

"Plusieurs qualités sont mises à l'épreuves lors d'un duel : les capacités d'esquisses, la précision, la puissance, la flexibilité, les réflexes, la créativité, la logique, les capacités d'analyses et j'en passe beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, je veux vous montrer des exercices afin d'améliorer une de ces qualités. Ce ne sera pas palpitant, mais cela pourrait vous sauver la vie un jour. Je vais vous enseigner des exercices à faire afin d'améliorer vos capacités à éviter les sorts de l'adversaire. Il y a deux aspects à l'esquisse, y a-t-il quelqu'un les connaissants?" Joëlle MirStar fut une des seules à lever la main, Diputs lui fit donc signe de répondre.

"Je crois qu'il s'agit de la capacité de voir l'attaque, et la capacité à se mouvoir à temps"

"Ce que vous croyez est vrai, mademoiselle MirStar. En effet, il faut non seulement être capable de voir l'attaque de l'adversaire, de le situer et de prédire sa trajectoire, il faut aussi être capable de réagir à temps. Si on veut améliorer les chances d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, il faut donc pratiquer ces deux aspects. Voici comment vous allez vous y prendre. Mademoiselle MirStar, si vous voulez bien vous placer en face de moi._Accio balles_." Diputs attrapa d'une main les deux balles de tennis qu'il avait fait venir. Il en envoya une à Joëlle, puis reprit la parole.

"Bon, voici comment nous allons procéder, chaque équipe de deux se choisira un cubicule. Vous prendrez chacun une balle, et lancerez la balle à l'adversaire, en tentant d'atteindre le mur en arrière de votre adversaire. Les rebonds sont autorisés et fortement conseillés. Vous pouvez ou non comptabiliser des points, mais si vous le faites, je vous conseille la pondération suivante : cinq points pour avoir touché le mur en arrière de l'adversaire, et moins un point si celui-ci attrape la balle avec ses mains. De cette façon, vous améliorerez vos capacités de détection de trajectoire ainsi que le temps de réactivité de vos muscles des bras. Si vous voulez augmenter la difficulté, vous pouvez soit augmenter la vitesse de la balle, soit faire apparaître des angles dans les murs, afin que le mouvement soit un peu moins prévisible. Bon, je crois qu'un exemple est de mise pour que tous et chacun comprennent le principe."

Il s'en alla dans un cubicule, suivi de Joëlle. "Prête? On va commencer"

Diputs envoya faiblement la balle rebondir sur le mur à sa droite, Joëlle n'eut aucune difficulté à attraper. Elle envoya donc sa première balle rebondir sur le plancher, et la deuxième balle sur le mur à la gauche de Diputs. Celui-ci attrapa également sans difficulté, MirStar n'ayant pas lancé la balle de toutes ces forces. Le professeur fit alors faire à la première balle un triple rebond mur droit-plafond-mur gauche et à la deuxième balle un triplet de rebond plancher-plafond-mur droit. Ses deux balles, envoyés avec beaucoup plus de vélocité que précédemment, entrèrent toutes les deux en contact avec le mur derrière son opposante.

"Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, bon, je crois que vous avez compris le principe, à votre tour!"

Toute la classe se précipita dans les cubicules. Harry et Ron en avaient choisi un dans le fond de la classe. Harry s'installa en face de Ron.

"Prêt Vieux?" lui dit Ron, faisant rebondir la balle par terre, comme un joueur de tennis sur le point de servir.

"Quand tu veux!" Les 'hostilités' débutèrent alors. Ron fut le premier à lancer la balle, qui la fit rebondir sur le mur à la gauche d'Harry, conscient que celui-ci était droitier. Harry profita de ce fait pour bloquer la balle avec sa main gauche tout en utilisant sa main droite pour envoyer sa balle rebondir sur le plafond puis le mur. Ron n'était pas le gardien de Gryffondor pour rien par contre, et attrapa la balle sans trop de difficulté, et la renvoya aussitôt vers Harry, qui s'était penché pour ramasser l'autre balle, qui était par terre. Ron aussi croyait bien avoir marqué le premier but de la rencontre, mais Harry aussi faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et ce n'était pas pour rien! Il aperçut la balle venir du coin de l'œil, se releva aussitôt et l'attrapa, vif comme un chat.

"Bon, c'est moins un à moins un maintenant?" demanda Ron.

"Si je n'ai rien raté, en effet" lui répondit Harry, qui envoya la balle ricocher sur le plancher et sur le mur à sa droite, espérant prendre Ron par surprise. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Après dix minutes sans aucun but, Diputs, qui passait entre les cubicules et observaient les élèves, augmenta la vitesse des balles et fît apparaître de nombreux angles sur les murs. Le défi était devenu encore plus difficile pour Ron et Harry, mais ceux-ci augmentèrent leurs niveaux d'intensités d'un cran. Le score continuait à descendre à un rythme d'enfer, chacun attrapant les balles avec des trajectoires étranges, parfois de peine et de misère, mais n'en laissant passer aucune. Ils étaient totalement concentrés sur la tâche devant eux et ne se rendirent donc pas compte que le professeur avait fait arrêté les autres élèves, avait aménagés une estrade et que tous les regardaient performer. Il restait cinq minutes au cours, et le score était de soixante-neuf pour Harry et de soixante-dix pour Ron. Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il lança sa balle de toutes ces forces, en tentant d'atteindre la balle que Ron lui avait lancée et qui venait dans sa direction, après avoir ricoché sur de nombreuses parois. Harry réussit parfaitement son coup, sa balle atteint la balle de Ron et celle-ci rebondit sur le plafond pour marquer le premier but du match.

"Enfin! Le premier but du match m'appartient! Cinq points pour moi!" Harry sautait pratiquement de joie. Ron le regardait d'un air amusé et lui dit "Bien joué vieux, mais tu as oublié l'autre balle! Cinq points pour moi aussi!" En effet, la balle qu'Harry avait lancée était revenue dans son but, le survivant était beaucoup trop content d'avoir réussi à atteindre la balle en plein vol qu'il ne l'avait pas vu du tout.

"Belle démonstration Harry et Ron! Impressionnant!" C'est lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du professeur qu'ils se retournèrent, et virent l'estrade et tous les élèves, qui les applaudissaient. Tous, oui, car les serpentards, eux, avaient quittés le cours lorsque Diputs les invita à regarder le match Ron VS Harry avec les autres.

"Bon, vous pouvez voir que ce n'est pas le seul exercice pouvant améliorer vos capacités d'esquive." constata le professeur Diputs, "Le quidditch semble en être un également. Bon, il ne reste que cinq minutes au cours, autant dire qu'il est terminé. J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine" Et sur ce, tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle commune des gryffondors, où ils avaient convenu d'attendre Hermione. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, la salle de défense contre les forces du mal étant beaucoup plus éloignée que la salle d'arithmancie. Lorsque celle-ci arriva dans la salle commune, elle s'empressa de venir les retrouver.

"Et puis ce cours optionnel?" demanda-t-elle.

"Débile!" lui répondit Ron. Harry sourit, voyant que 'débile' ne contenait pas assez d'informations pour satisfaire Hermione. Il prit donc la parole.

"Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que c'était très bien, beaucoup d'exercice, je sens d'ailleurs que je vais avoir quelques raideurs demain."

"Qu'avez-vous fait comme exercices?"

"Et bien le professeur nous a fait pratiquer nos capacités d'esquisse, en nous enfermant deux par deux dans des cubicules afin que nous nous lancions des balles par la tête, tout en essayant de les attraper. Ce fut assez intense entre Ron et moi" finit-il par dire, lançant un clin d'œil à Ron.

"Ça tu peux le dire! Je crois même que nous avons impressionné le professeur."

"Il semblait l'être en effet"

"Et le premier cours Harry?" demanda Hermione, désirant connaître tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

"Il nous a fait pratiquer le sort de _Fêlakaj_, un sortilège permettant de créer une cage autour d'un objet inanimé ou vivant. Il pourrait être très utile en duel, mais je dois réussir à le faire avant, il est assez dur"

"Et moi Hermione, tu ne me demandes pas comment a été mon cours de Divination?"

"Non, car je suis sûr que tu n'as rien appris d'utile"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai appris quelque chose qui pourrait être très utile"

"Quoi donc?"

"hum… ce que nous allons apprendre en divination cette année, c'est utile à savoir pas vrai Harry?" dit-il, tentant d'obtenir un peu d'appui de la part de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci fît un signe de non de la tête, et invita ses deux amis à le suivre afin d'aller dîner.

-6.9.4-

Le samedi après-midi, Ron, Ginny et Harry se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch pour la sélection de l'équipe de gryffondor. Ginny montrait quelques signes de nervosité, étant la seule à devoir gagner son poste. Il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves les attendant au stade. Katie Bell attendait son capitaine au centre du terrain.

"Enfin te voilà Harry!"

"Je suis en retard?"

"Pas vraiment, mais je suis en avance et je suis impatiente de commencer"

"Bon et bien autant commencer dès maintenant. Pour ce qui est des épreuves, je pensais pour les poursuiveurs leur faire faire des tirs individuels contre Ron, et s'il y en a des égaux, leur faire faire des tirs en équipe, pour voir qui s'intègre le mieux. Est-ce que ça te convient?"

"Oui, as-tu une idée pour les batteurs?" demanda Katie.

"à moins qu'un concours de circuit ne compte pour une idée"

"C'est une idée, mais la mienne est meilleure" lui dit-elle, avant de compléter "J'ai amené des cibles et on pourrait prendre ceux qui atteignent le plus de cibles."

"Bonne idée, bon, c'est l'heure de commencer" Harry se retourna vers la foule de gryffondor.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à la sélection de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a quatre postes de disponibles, deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs. Nous allons commencer par la sélection des attrapeurs, que tous ceux qui sont en lutte pour ce poste s'avancent."

Une dizaine d'élèves s'avancèrent, dont Ginny.

"Voici comment nous allons procéder" leur dit-il, "À tour de rôle, vous aurez dix tirs à effectuer, un point par but! Ce sera Ron qui sera devant les anneaux. Y a-t-il des questions?"

Un élève de quatrième année prit la parole.

"Ce n'est pas juste, Ginny elle va affronter son frère, il va la laisser gagner"

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un confrère de cinquième année de Ginny lui répondit en riant.

"Ça se voit que tu n'as pas de sœur toi. Crois-moi, j'en ai une et il n'y a aucune chance pour que je la laisse gagner quoi que ce soit, c'est pour l'honneur d'être grand frère. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire battre par sa petite sœur? C'est une expérience traumatisante dont seuls les plus braves grands frères réussissent à survivre. Et puis, ça paraît que tu n'as jamais vu ces deux-là, ils sont toujours à couteaux tirés, ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui laisse quel que chance que se soit"

Harry fut très content de ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. Déjà qu'il était certain dans son esprit que Ginny allait être une des poursuiveuses, il ne désirait vraiment pas qu'il y ait des doutes sur sa légitimité. Il se tourna pour apercevoir Ron, déjà prêt et anxieux de recevoir les premiers tirs.

"Bon, tous en ligne, nous allons commencer"

Les appréhensions d'Harry concernant la légitimité de Ginny furent très vite levées. Elle ne se contenta pas de battre ses adversaires, elle les domina. Sur les dix tirs alloués, elle réussit à marquer cinq fois, ce qui était plus de deux fois supérieures à son plus proche poursuivant, qui en avait marqué deux. Le poursuivant en question, était le camarade de classe de Ginny qui l'avait défendu. Seulement deux autres marquèrent un point, laissant sept poursuiveurs avec un score de zéro. Il y avait deux manières de voir ce résultat. Soit il n'y avait pas des bons poursuiveurs à Gryffondor, soit il possédait un très bon gardien. Harry optait, naturellement, pour le second point de vue.

Le test des batteurs fut plus âprement disputé, Dean Thomas et une troisième année, Cékla Munger, réussirent à se démarquer que lors de la troisième série d'essais. Harry, Katie, Ron et les membres revenant de l'année précédente durent se consulter pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'en venir à une décision. Harry se dirigea donc vers la foule pour annoncer leur décision.

"Bon, après une discussion avec tous les membres de l'équipe, c'est Dean Thomas et Cékla Munger qui seront nos batteurs cette année, ayant été les meilleurs candidats. Les poursuiveurs à se joindre à l'équipe seront Ginny Weasley et Elric Otman. Merci à tous les candidats, il y aura d'autres postes de disponibles l'an prochain, pratiquez-vous sérieusement et venez vous représenter l'an prochain! C'est tout, merci et bonne fin de journée"

Tandis que la foule se dispersait, Harry alla retrouver Ron et Ginny qui l'attendait.

"Félicitation pour ton poste Ginny, tu l'as bien mérité " lui dit-il.

"Merci"

"Ce n'est pas juste, elle savait où viser, elle me connaît trop bien" dit Ron.

"Tu la connais aussi bien vieux, tu as passé l'été à te pratiquer avec. De plus, ce n'est pas juste qu'elle sait tes points faibles, elle a aussi du talent"

"Ouais peut-être. Bon, douche et puis une petite partie d'échec Harry?"

"Bonne idée"

-6.9.5-

Le reste de la journée passa très vite pour Harry, et après quelques heures de sommeil, il était maintenant dans la salle sur demande, tentant de perfectionner son sort de _Fêlakaj_. Après près de trois heures de pratiques intensives, il réussissait maintenant à faire apparaître les barreaux. Il ne manquait que le dessus de la cage pour compléter son sort. Bien qu'Harry eu souhaiter compléter son sort, il était temps d'aller se coucher, pour maintenir une certaine apparence. Il enfila donc sa cape d'invisibilité, réussit_in extremis_ à éviter Rusard, et entra finalement silencieusement dans la salle commune de gryffondor, se dirigea silencieusement vers le dortoir des garçons et se coucha.

Il attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un de ses compagnons de dortoirs ne se lève, Neville. Il se leva donc aussi.

"Oh, désolé de t'avoir réveillé Harry, je vais faire plus attention la prochaine fois" lui chuchota Neville. Harry, qui dû se forcer à entendre Neville, les ronflements de Ron enterrant sans difficulté sa voir, ne put s'empêcher de rire mentalement. Neville, qui avait un sommeil très léger, s'était sans doute réveillé lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre la source du bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, je suis réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Viens, sortons avant de réveiller tout le monde." Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble dans la salle commune, ou ils purent parler plus librement.

"Harry, j'aurais une faveur à te demander, pourrais-tu m'aider avec le sort de _Fêlakaj_? J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce sort que vous apprenez en défense contre les forces du mal optionnel. Je voudrais l'apprendre aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas réussi à le faire durant le dernier cours, mais on pourrait se pratiquer ensemble dans la salle sur demande, et comme tu vas sûrement être capable avant moi, tu pourras m'aider"

"J'avais déjà l'intention d'aller continuer à l'apprendre aujourd'hui, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi. Attend, je vais laisser un message à Ron et Hermione puis on ira se chercher à manger et on ira immédiatement dans la salle sur demande" Harry pris une plume et un parchemin, et tandis qu'il écrivait un petit mot pour Hermione, Neville repris la parole.

"Harry, il est trop tôt, le déjeuner ne sera pas servi avant au moins trente minutes"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Neville," lui répondit Harry en attachant sa note sur un mur adjacent à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, "nous irons nous chercher du déjeuner directement à la source, on demandera à Dobby de nous faire un déjeuner"

"D'accord"

Harry amena donc Neville aux cuisines, où Dobby et les elfes de maison les accueillirent à bras ouvert. Ils repartirent avec non seulement de quoi déjeuner, mais aussi du lunch pour dîner. Une fois dans la salle sur demande, Harry s'installa par terre avec Neville pour déjeuner.

"Tu as déjà commencé à apprendre le _Fêlakaj_ Harry?" lui demanda Neville.

"Oui, j'ai passé du temps au cours des deux derniers jours à le pratiquer. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le compléter, il me reste à créer le dessus de la cage" lui dit Harry, le plus vague possible sur le nombre d'heures qu'il avait mis à pratiquer le sort. Il pourrait donc, plus tard, lorsque Neville sera rendu plus avancé, lui dire qu'il a pris approximativement le même temps qu'Harry, afin de lui remonter son estime de soi, point faible de Neville.

"Wow, je ne sais pas où tu trouves le temps de te pratiquer avec tout ce que tu fais et tes devoirs, moi je n'ai fait que des devoirs depuis vendredi"

Harry pensa qu'avoir six à sept heures de plus éveillées par jour l'aidait grandement à accomplir tout cela, mais il ne le dit pas à Neville, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Harry et Neville se levèrent tous les deux. Harry montra à Neville les mouvements et l'incantation, et tous les deux se pratiquèrent jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

"Regarde Harry, j'ai réussi à faire des barreaux!"

"Félicitation," lui dit Harry, qui avait réussi à compléter le sort une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, " bon, je crois que ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, allons donc souper pour fêter ça, c'est moi qui paye!"

"euh Harry, la nourriture est gratuite ici non?"

"C'est un détail, l'important c'est l'intention non?"

"Si tu veux"

-6.9.6-

Harry dormait maintenant depuis à peine une heure. Il rêvait qu'il était dans un immense champ. Le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière l'horizon, et au loin, Harry pouvait voir un petit village qui semblait bien paisible. Il marcha en direction du village, et en chemin, lut un panneau indiquant le nom du village, _Balsall_, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu un village comme celui-ci. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi. C'était l'exemple typique d'un village du moyen-âge. Les murs des maisons étaient pour la plupart en pierre et en terre battues, donnant une couleur grisonnante aux maisons, contrastant avec la couleur brunâtre des toits en bois et en tuiles.

La rue, sinueuse, sur laquelle marchait Harry était pavée de pierre, mais les embranchements n'étaient souvent pas pavés, il devait se trouver sur une artère principale. Au tournant d'une des nombreuses courbes de la rue, il put voir l'église et son clocher, figure dominante du village. En avant de celle-ci, le marché du village, où l'activité du village semblait se concentrer. Des paysans vendant des chèvres, des poules ou alors des produits de la ferme comme des œufs, des légumes. Ces paysans côtoyaient des vendeurs professionnels, vendant des perles, des vêtements, ou toute autre sortes d'objets de la vie quotidienne. Dans un coin, un mendiant quémandait un peu d'argent. À quelques mètres de là, une dizaine de personnes assistaient à un combat entre de chiens, chacun souhaitant la mort du chien sur lequel il n'avait pas misé. Des enfants courraient entre les adultes, certains pour jouer, certains pour profiter de tous biens mal surveillés, qui disparaissaient aussitôt sous leurs vêtements rapiécés.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin, se rapprochant rapidement.

"DES PILLARDS! " cria un homme qui était juché sur le toit d'une maison. La foule se mit alors à courir en tous sens, tous cherchant à sauver sa vie. La troupe de pillards, qui devait compter une cinquantaine de membres, avait pénétrés du village, et était maintenant au centre du marché.

C'est alors qu'une dizaine de chevaliers entrèrent et firent face aux pillards. Ils portaient tous une cotte de mailles, recouverte d'un vêtement blanc, tendant vers le gris à cause de la saleté accumulée. Le seul élément distinctif du vêtement était une croix rouge sur le torse et sur l'épaule gauche. Les boucliers que les chevaliers tenaient de leurs bras gauches arboraient également cette croix. Dans leurs autres mains, ils tenaient chacun une lance, et portaient tous une épée à la taille, attachée à leur ceinture.

"Repentissez-vous ou mourrez!" dit celui qui semblait être leur chef.

"haha! À cinq contre un, vous pensez nous faire peur? À l'attaque!" répondit un des pillards.

Les pillards se jetèrent sur les chevaliers, qui répondirent à coup de lances et bientôt, d'épées. L'avantage était dans le camp des bandits, jusqu'à ce que le chef des chevaliers crie.

"Craignez la puissance de Dieu. _Paxilus!_" Un énorme piquet sorti de la main du chevalier et cinq brigands furent mis hors de combat.. Ils avaient maintenant l'avantage, grâce à la magie. Harry était faciné de voir l'utilisation de la magie par ces hommes du moyen-âge. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, se détourna et vit un serpent se jeter vers lui et lui pénétra la tête, l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux momentanément et quand il les ouvrit, le décor avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'était plus dans un petit village médiéval. Il était dans une ville anglaise tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne.

"Bienvenue à Solihull, Potter! Tu vas avoir une exclusivité ce soir, je suis certain que tu pourrais en obtenir quelques choses de la gazette du sorcier" dit un être sinistre habillé tout de noir, lord Voldemort. Tout autour d'eux, des maisons prenaient feux, des éclairs jaillissaient, des antivols de voitures criaient. Une odeur nauséabonde était dans l'air, l'odeur de la mort, l'odeur de la chair et du plastique brûlé. Une explosion se fit sentir à peine trente mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient situés.

"Ah! Le doux son des sirènes moldus." En effet, de nombreuses sirènes de polices et de pompiers se faisaient entendre, de plus en plus proches. "Pauvres idiots, ils vont bientôt devoir faire face aux êtres supérieurs, les sorciers, et au plus grand d'entre eux qui plus est!" Dit Voldemort, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur ses minces lèvres. Il tua à l'aide d'un sort d'explosion un moldu qui essayait de s'enfuir. Harry sentait qu'il allait être malade.

"Enfin!" s'exclamaVoldemort lorsqu'une voiture de police se rangea près de lui.

"Les mains sur … le crane! Ne bougez plus ou on va ouvrir le feu espèce de monstre!" cria le policier, arme au poing, sitôt descendu de son véhicule.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE, JE SUIS SUPÉRIEUR!" cria t-il. "AVADA KEDAVRA", le policier tomba raide mort et Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, se releva, et tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac fût bientôt étendu sur ses draps.


	10. Dur Réveil

Chapitre 6.10

-6.10.1-

Harry mit quelques temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il commença alors par nettoyer à l'aide des sorts qu'ils avaient appris cet été ses draps. Il lança également un sort pour purifier l'air, l'odeur lui montant au cœur. Une fois fait, il se leva, s'habilla du mieux qu'il put et se sortit le plus silencieusement du dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il s'assit quelques instants, afin de reprendre ses esprits un peu plus. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il serait capable de se rendre au bureau du directeur sans s'évanouir, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Le chemin fut pénible, il dut à plusieurs moments prendre appuis sur des murs pour se stabiliser quelques peu, mais il réussit à se rendre devant la statue gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas encore le mot de passe. Il tenta donc sa chance.

"sorbets citron" rien.

"Fondants du Chaudron" toujours rien.

"Fizwizbiz" idem.

"Souris en sucre" Harry commencait à être fâché.

"Gommes de limaces"

"Peu importe combien de sottises vous direz en avant de la statue, si Dumbledore n'est pas présent, la statue n'ouvrira jamais. Il est d'ailleurs absent, vous pourriez donc retourner vous couchez monsieur Potter" lui dit McGonagall, habillé d'une une robe de chambre plutôt affreuse.

"C'est important je dois le voir maintenant!"

"Que se passe-t-il monsieur Potter?" demanda McGonagall, l'air inquiet en voyant l'état d'Harry

"Je crois qu'il y a eu une attaque sur So…Soli…Solihull! Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve."

"En êtes-vous certain monsieur Potter, que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, avant que je ne réveille de braves gens d'un paisible sommeil?"

"Oui, enfin presque!"

"Je vais contacter Dumbledore, il prendra les mesures nécessaires. Pour ce qui est de vous, je crois que vous devriez aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, vous me semblez très pâle, même en tenant compte du faible éclairage"

"Non, enfin, je vais retourner dans la salle commune"

"Ce n'était pas une option, aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, et si Madame Pomfresh ne m'informe pas de votre visite demain matin, vous aurez à faire à moi. Allez-y maintenant, je dois aller prévenir le directeur aussitôt que possible"

"D'accord"

Harry se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie. La porte étant barrée, il cogna doucement, mais dans la quiétude et le silence du château, se faible son semblait très fort. Après un court instant, madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte, vêtu de sa robe de nuit.

"Potter, que faites-vous ici à cette heure?" lui demanta-t-elle

"Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien" lui répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

"Entrez, entrez, prenez place sur le lit" elle l'amena jusqu'à un lit et commença à l'examiner.

"Vous avez simplement un très gros mal d'estomac. Attendez un peu, je vais aller vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut" Elle alla dans son bureau et revint avec une potion d'une couleur rougeâtre.

"Prenez ceci pour commencer" lui dit-elle, en lui tendant la potion. Harry la sentit, elle sentait vraiment mauvais, et l'ingurgita d'un trait.

"Très bien, laissez reposer un peu votre estomac une dizaine de minutes puis manger ceci" Elle lui donna une assiette contenante une sandwitch ainsi qu'une petite barre de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, puis continua "si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autres, je vais être dans mon bureau, quand vous vous sentirez mieux, vous êtes libre de retourner à votre dortoir, ce n'est qu'un simple mal de ventre après tout." Puis elle se retourna dans son bureau, laissant Harry seul. Il mangea la sandwich, puis se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, où il tenta de reprendre le travail qu'il avait débuté sur le sort de _pagos_, et qu'il avait mis de côté le temps qu'il maîtrise le _Fêlakaj_. La vue des membres fracturées lui leva le cœur, mais il réussit à passer outre son malaise et se pratiqua, si bien qu'à la fin de la nuit, il maîtisait presque le sort.

-6.10.2-

Harry ne retourna même pas faire semblant d'avoir dormi, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la grande salle. Il mangea quelques miettes et fut bientôt rejoins par Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

"Où étais-tu vieux? On t'a attendu dans la salle commune" lui demanda immédiatement Ron. "Il ne nous reste que quinze minutes avant les cours du matin" Hermione, elle, remarqua immédiatement la mine affreuse d'Harry. Celui-ci réussissait à vivre avec quelques heures de sommeil par nuit, mais une seule heure, suivit d'une expérience hautement traumatisante, le laissait dans un état pitoyable. Malheureusement, avant qu'Harry ne put répondre à la question de Ron, McGonagall vint le voir.

"Monsieur Potter, le directeur souhaite vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau"

Harry se leva et suivit sa directrice de maison, et put entendre ses amis continuer à discuter.

"Tu as une idée de ce qu'il a Hermione?" demanda Ron.

"J'ai peut-être une idée mais je n'en suis pas sûr."

"Hermione, Ron, regardez la _gazette du sorcier_, il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts. Près de…"

Harry était maintenant trop loin et n'entendait plus la conversation. Il continua à suivre McGonnagall jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

"Assis-toi Harry" lui dit le directeur. Lorsqu'il fut assis, Dumbledore continua "comment vas-tu?"

"Mal. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier?" répondit Harry, un peu agacé que son directeur ose lui demander comment il allait, vu son piteux état.

"Les mangemorts ont attaqué Solihull hier soir. Ils ont érigés des sortilèges anti-appartion enfin d'empêcher les aurors d'intervenir à temps. Les aurors ont du apparaître à l'extrémité opposé du village. Lorsqu'ils ont réussis à rejoindre les mangemorts, ils ont tous transplaner, ne laissant que la marque des ténèbres derrière eux."

"Je présume qu'ils ont laissés des victimes derrière eux aussi"

"Malheureusement"

"Combien?"

"Le décompte des victimes n'est pas encore terminé, mais on estime entre deux et trois milles victimes, tous des moldus"

"Merde, deux à trois milles? C'est horrible"

"En effet, c"est une véritable tragédie"

"Est-ce pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard la nuit dernière?"

"J'ai reçu des informations du ministère concernant une possible attaque contre Bradford. J'étais là lorsque l'attaque à eu lieu. Le temps que l'information concernant cette attaque ce rende jusqu'à moi, Voldemort et ces disciples étaient déjà parti. Je n'ai pu qu'aider les aurors dans leur travail à aider à sauver les quelques trop rares survivants. Harry, tu as vécu l'attaque n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui"

"C'est alors encore plus important que tu t'impliques encore plus fort dans ton apprentissage de l'occlumencie. As-tu fait les exercices que je t'ai demandé de faire chaque soir?"

"Oui"

"Bien, bon, j'ai quelques rendez-vous importants dans quelques minutes, je dois donc te demander de retourner avec tes amis, je te tiendrai au courant des développements"

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondors, un peu déçu que Dumbledore n'ait même pas demandé à quoi ressemblait son rêve, ni demander s'il savait des informations supplémentaires. Sa seule réaction, lui demander de travailler plus fort sur son occlumentie, ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry. Ron le regarda, lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

"As-tu le goût de jouer une petite partie d'échec? Ou encore mieux, on pourrait aller voler un peu, se lancer le souafle, question de pratiquer un peu nos réflexes" lui offrit Ron, tentant de remonter un peu le moral d'Harry, ou du moins lui changer un peu les idées. Harry était content de pouvoir compter sur un ami comme lui.

"Ouais, ce serait amusant un peu de vol, puisque nous n'avons pas de cours de la matinée"

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain de quidditch. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il y avait déjà des élèves qui volaient sur le terrain. C'était un groupe de poufsouffle, composé de quelques membres de l'équipe de quidditch, et d'autre élèves de poufsouffle. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

"Désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une pratique de l'équipe de poufsouffle aujourd'hui. On peux toujours se contenter des échecs." Les deux gryffondors se résignèrent à partir lorsqu'un des poufsouffle les interpela.

"Hey Harry, Ron!" les deux comparses se retournèrent. "On ne fait que jouer entre amis, pour se changer les idées. Il nous manque deux poursuiveurs, vous voulez vous joindre à nous?" leur dit-il, l'air triste.

"Merci" leur répondit Harry. Il prit place sur son balai et s'aligna avec une des deux équipes, tandis que Ron prit place dans l'autre. La partie recommenca alors. Ni Ron ni Harry n'était très talentueux à la position de poursuiveur, mais ils s'amusèrent et se changèrent les idées, ce qui était leur objectif en premier lieu. Ils continuèrent même durant une partie de l'heure du dîner, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave passe par là et leur rappelle l'heure, les pressant d'aller manger. Ils y allèrent tous ensemble, et une fois rendu dans la grande salle, Harry remercia les poufsouffles, et alla s'asseoir avec Ron et Ginny à la table des gryffondors.

"Ginny, as-tu vu Hermione?" lui demanda en guise d'introduction Ron.

"Elle est partie à votre recherche il y a une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Je présume qu'elle ne vous a pas trouvé."

"Non, en effet, on était au stade de quidditch avec une _gang_ de poufsouffle"

"Bon, dépêchez vous de terminer votre dîner si vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour vos cours de l'après-midi"

-6.10.3-

Les cours de l'après-midi, sortilèges et enchantements, puis botaniques, parurent extrêmement longs pour Hermione. Non seulement n'avait-elle pas pu parler à Harry se matin puisqu'ils étaient dans des cours différents, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de l'après-midi. En effet, le professeur Flitwick avait exigé le silence complet dans son cours afin d'aider la concentration de quelques élèves et avait même gardé Hermione à la fin de la classe pour la réprimander de ne pas avoir porté attention au cours. Elle ne put donc pas parler à Harry après le cours puisqu'Harry et Ron cessèrent de l'attendre afin de ne pas être en retard au dernier cours de la journée, Botanique. Malheureusement pour Hermione, lorsqu'elle arriva au cours, il ne resta plus de place ni à côté de Ron, ni à côté d'Harry, ceux-ci l'ayant attendu le plus longtemps possible, ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir des places adjacentes. Hermione dut donc ronger son frein pendant la durée d'un _autre _cours. Celui-ci terminé, elle alla trouver Harry et Ron. Elle voulait lui parler immédiatement, mais ils étaient entourés de Serpentard, mauvaise situation pour parler de l'état d'âme d'Harry. Aussitôt rentrée au château, les serpentards burfiquèrent à droite vers les dongeons et leur salle commune, et les gryffondors à gauche vers leur tour. Elle saisit donc sa chance.

"Har…" commença-t-elle.

"Monsieur Potter," Hermione se dévira pour dévisager qui osait l'interrompre. C'était McGonagall, qui continua, sans même voir le regard courroucé d'Hermione "Dumbledore souhaite vous parler immédiatement. Vous devriez laisser vos livres à monsieur Weasley afin de pouvoir immédiatement aller souper à la grande salle immédiatement après votre rencontre."

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione d'un air désolé, laissa ses livres à Ron comme sa directrice de maison lui avait suggéré, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pour la troisième fois en vingt-quatres heures.

"Assieds-toi Harry" lorsque celui-ci fut assis, Dumbledore continua. "Premièrement, je désire te tenir au courant des derniers développements concernant l'attaque sur Solihull. Le décompte officiel fait maintenant état de deux milles six cents quatorzes mort, cinquante-trois blessés et deux cents quarante-sept disparus. "

"Comment y a-t-il pu avoir autant de mort?" demanda Harry, atterré.

"D'après les informations obtenues, les mangemorts auraient attaqués de quatres côtés à la fois, utilisant à profusion des sorts incendiaires. Les habitants se sont rapidement retrouvés tous regroupé au même endroit en tentant de fuir, entourés de toute part. Les incendies déclanchés par les mangemorts eurent vite raison de la majorité des habitants, et le reste à dû être simplement tués par les mangemorts."

"C'est horrible"

"En effet, en effet. Je crois qu'il serait approprié de parler d'un désastre. Le ministre de la magie a communiqué avec moi aujourd'hui afin de connaître mes sources d'informations, savoir de qui je savais qu'il y avait une attaque. Je n'ai rien dit te concernant, mais si tu veux je peux"

"Non, je crois qu'il peut se passer de cette information. Mais, que vont-ils dire aux moldus?"

"Je crois que cela sera attribué à une fuite dans une usine chimique, ayant provoqué une incendie aussi rapide que dévastatrice. Bon, je crois que tu dois avoir faim, je vais te laisser aller rejoindre tes amis à la salle commune. N'oublies pas tes exercices pour l'occlumencie"

Harry sortit sans dire un mot du bureau de Dumbledore mais ne se dirigea pas vers la salle commune. Connaître que un peu plus de deux milles six cents personnes étaient mortes parce qu'il n'avait pas encore tué Voldemort lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de chaque victime de Voldemort, car il était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, et donc, sauver d'innocentes victimes. Harry se promena longtemps dans le château, ne désirant pas affronter le regard des élèves de Poudlard.

"Monsieur Potter, venez ici" entendit Harry, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il se dévira, constata qu'il venait de passer devant le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, recula de quelques pas et entra dans le bureau.

"Bonjour professeur Diputs"

"Bonsoir plutôt, monsieur Potter. Vous semblez perdu, puis vous aider à retrouver votre salle commune?" répondit-il, la tête plongé dans un livre.

"Non, je sais où elle est, je ne faisais que me promener dans le château"

"Monsieur Potter, il est interdit se circuler dans le château à cette heure-ci, le couvre-feu était il y a près d'une heure. Je tiens donc à vous aviser que si vous n'êtes pas perdu, je devrai enlever des points à Gryffondor et vous envoyer en retenu. Je crois donc que vous étiez perdu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui professeur" dit Harry, ne désirant ni faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, ni rester à discuter avec le professeur des raisons qui le poussait à se promener dans le château.

"Bon, il semble que vous vous êtes soudain souvenu du chemin pour votre dortoir, m'est-il permis de croire que vous allez vous diriger immédiatement vers votre salle commun, ou bien vais-je devoir vous accompagner" répondit Diputs, toujours plongé dans son livre.

"Je vais être capable seul, j'y vais immédiatement"

"Très bien" et Diputs le renvoya d'un signe de la main.

Harry se rendit donc devant le portrait de la grosse dame, dit le mot de passe, et entra dans la salle commune. Harry entendit un son étouffé.

"Harry!" lui dit Hermione, avec son chat Pattenrond sur le ventre.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Hermione" répondit-il.

"Premièrement, tu ne m'as techniquement pas réveillé, c'est Pattenrond en me sautant sur le ventre qui ma réveillé." Voilà la source de ce que j'ai entendu se dit Harry, avant de continuer à écouter Hermione.

"Deuxièmement, tu ne m'as pas réveillé, car je n'étais pas sensé m'endormir. Et troisièmement, la raison pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit est que je désirais te parler. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Où étais-tu passé? Je t'ai attendue dans la grande salle pendant près de deux heures, ensuite je suis revenu ici, me disant que tu allais être ici, mais non!"

"Après la rencontre avec Dumbledore, je ne me sentais pas très bien, je ne désirais pas être questionné par tous les élèves, être dévisagé dans la grande salle."

"Harry, assieds-toi" Harry pris donc place à côté d'Hermione, qui continua. "Raconte-moi tout. Tu l'as vécu n'est-ce pas, l'attaque sur Solihull?"

"Oui, je rêvais à … je ne m'en souviens plus, quand soudain je me suis retrouvé en face de Voldemort, dans le milieu de la ville. Il me disait que c'était une exclusivité pour moi, qu'il attaquait cette ville. Partout autour il y avait du feu, des débris, des cadavres. Une voiture de police est arrivé, Voldemort l'as tué devant moi, c'était horrible. Je me suis réveillé, j'ai été malade puis, lorsque j'ai senti que j'en avais la force, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dire à propos de l'attaque, mais il n'était pas là. McGonagall m'a aperçu et m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle alertait Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il est arrivé trop tard. Après le cours de botanique, il m'a dit le décompte des morts. Deux milles six cents quatorzes personnes sont mortes, sans compter les blessé et les disparus. Si seulement Voldemort il était déjà mort, si seulement je l'avais déjà tué! Combien d'autres personnes mourreront parce que je ne suis pas prêt Hermione?" dit Harry, au bord des larmes et très près de la crise de nerfs.

"Harry" lui dit elle, de sa voix la plus réconfortante possible. "Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour leurs morts. Il les a tués, tu n'as rien à voir dans leur mort!"

"Mais tout le monde crois que je dois le tuer, tout le monde me regarde comme leur sauveur, mais pourquoi ne se tourne-t-il pas vers Dumbledore, vers McGonagall, vers le ministère? Non, ils attendent tous que je les débarasse du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, comme par le passé. Ils m'ont mis cette responsabilité sur les épaules."

"Harry," l'interrompit-elle "même si ce serait ton destin de tuer Voldemort, tu n'es pas prêt. Même si tu irais aujourd'hui tu mourrais et encore plus de gens périrraient. Tu dois comprendre que si ton 'destin' à toi serait de tuer Voldemort, alors d'une certaine manière, ce serait leur 'destin' à eux d'être mort par sa main. Si tu crois à ses histoires de prophéties et de destin, assume le jusqu'au bout, c'était leur destin de mourir hier soir"

Harry souhaitait vraiment lui parler de la prophétie à cet instant même, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la bonne manière de le faire. Il se tut donc, regarda le plancher pensivement, avant de sentir les bras d'Hermione autour de ses épaules.

"Allez Harry, arrête, tu t'en fais trop, tu t'en mets trop sur tes épaules. Tout ce que tu peux faire, t'entraîner, tu le fais déjà, peut-être même de manière excessive, Alors arrête de culpabiliser. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir hier, si Dumbledore aurait été à son bureau, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes"

"Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je m'en fais trop"

Hermione le regarda tendrement.

"Aller, il serait peut-être temps de se coucher. Crois-tu être capable de dormir cette nuit?"

"Je ne sais pas, je devrais au moins essayer non?" dit Harry, mal à l'aise avec l'idée de demander à Hermione de passer la nuit avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais verbaliser l'idée, cela arrivait tout simplement, de temps en temps. Si cela ne faisait qu'arriver, Harry n'avait pas à se questionner sur la place de plus en plus importante qu'Hermione prenait dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas à se demander si c'était acceptable pour deux amis de sexe opposé de passer la nuit ensemble régulièrement. Il n'avait pas à encombrer sa tête de question, car il pouvait se dire que c'était simplement, arrivé. Il pouvait se demander pourquoi cela arrivait, mais il réussissait facilement à esquiver la question en se disant qu'Hermione désirait l'aider à dormir, afin qu'il soit plus en forme, qu'il soit plus enjoué et de bonne humeur. Harry se leva donc et se dirigea vers son dortoir, et souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, sans se détourner. Cela l'empêcha de voir le visage déçu de celle-ci.

Harry mit son pyjama et se coucha.

-6.10.4-

Cela faisait bientôt trente minutes qu'Harry tentait de dormir. Bien que ces paupières étaient lourdes et tous ses sens amorphes, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il ne réussissait pas à se résoudre à abaisser ses défenses mentales en s'endormant, à laisser Voldemort lui envoyer des cauchemars ou pire, une autre vision apocalyptique d'une attaque. Il restait donc dans cet état semi-comateux, entre le rêve et la réalité.

Hermione, elle, était encore dans la salle commune. Elle s'était enveloppé d'une couverte et ne parvenait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait décidée de ne pas retourner dans le dortoir des filles car Harry pourrait, s'il ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil, revenir dans la salle commune, espérant l'y trouver. Mais celui-ci n'était pas encore laissant au cerveau d'Hermione tout le temps voulu pour la tourmenter. Pourquoi était-elle là, à l'attendre? Était-ce seulement pour son bien à lui, ou bien commencait-elle à y prendre goût? Harry avait-il franchi la limite entre ami et amour dans son cœur? Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était que pour lui, que pour son bien-être qu'elle faisait cela, son cerveau, et son cœur, ne la laissait pas tranquille un instant pour autant.

"Et puis merde!" Prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras, elle monta furtivement les escaliers menant au vestiaire des garçons de Gryffondor. Elle poussa la porte le plus doucement possible, et dans un noir presque complet, se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry. Elle vit rapidement qu'Harry ne dormait pas encore, bien que celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence.

"Harry" murmura-t-elle.

Harry se détourna très lentement, comme dans un état second. Après quelques secondes, son cerveau enregistra, enfin, la présence d'Hermione.

"Hermione?" dit-il, d'une voix pâteuse et lointaine.

"Je vois que tu ne dors pas encore, allez, tu as assez essayé de dormir, fais moi de la place"

Harry se tassa pour laisser de la place à Hermione, puis leva ses couvertures, invitant celle-ci à se joindre à lui. Elle posa Pattenrond par terre, et s'installa près d'Harry. Il la regarda longuement avant de parler, toujours à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller ses cochambreurs.

"hum, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il faudrait peut-être, je ne sais pas, mettre une alarme non?"

Hermione se colla sur lui, il la prit dans ses bras, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"J'ai amené mon alarme personnel, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne désire pas être à la toute dernière secondes comme la dernière fois"

"Est-ce que ton alarme va réveiller tous les autres gryffondors en même temps, on ne serait pas plus avancé" Harry la sentit sourire dans cou et elle lui murmura.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon alarme est silencieuse" Harry, perplexe s'apprêta à interroger Hermione sur son alarme silencieuse, lorsque Pattenrond vînt se coucher derrière la tête de celle-ci.

"La voilà mon alarme, silencieuce et efficace" Harry sourit, puis flatta un peu le chat de sa meilleure amie, avant de remettre ses mains sur le dos de celle-ci, et de rapidement sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Hermione réussit à combattre Morphée quelques minutes de plus, se demandant intérieurement ce qui l'avait poussé à outrepasser une bonne dizaine de règle de l'école en venant rejoindre Harry, et sa dernière pensée fût "_Who care?_"

-6.10.5-

Harry avait passé une agréable journée. Même s'il s'était réveillé tôt, Pattenrond les réveillant lui et Hermione, il avait pu profiter d'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires auprès d'Hermione, celle-ci désirant allonger quelques peu son sommeil. Ensuite, son cours de transfiguration s'était très bien passé, il avait réussi à faire bouger une des pattes de sa table, qu'il devait transformer en familier. Dans son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, seulement lui, Ron, Hermione et deux autres élèves avaient réussi à trouver tous les contre-sorts aux sorts que le professeur Dipputs leurs avaient donnés. Le cours, en lui-même, était plutôt intéressant, le professeur montrant des parades aux différents sorts que les élèves lui proposaient. L'après-midi passa très rapidement pour Harry et après le souper, il se dirigeait maintenant vers le terrain de quidditch, pour diriger le premier entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor, accompagné de Ron et Ginny.

Katie Bell et le reste de l'équipe de quidditch les attendaient au centre du terrain de quidditch.

"Bonjour Harry" dit la cocapitaine. "Prêt pour la première pratique de l'année?"

"Quand ne serais-je pas prêt pour du quidditch?" répondit Harry.

"Quand tu te fais mettre en retenu pour le reste de l'année par exemple" répliqua-t-elle.

"Tu ne peux pas me mettre cela sur le dos, ce n'était pas de ma faute!"

"Peu importe, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas cette année"

"Tu crois que je vais faire exprès pour passer plus de temps avec Rogue? De toute façon, je ne l'ai plus dans aucun cours donc les chances sont plutôt minces"

"Tu es le champion des chances plutôt minces. Allez, je crois que tout le monde attend après nous. C'est toi le capitaine, je te laisse aux commandes"

"Merci" dit Harry, puis se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe, qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin. "Aujourd'hui est notre première pratique et j'espère qu'elle sera constructive. Nous allons commencer par initier les nouveaux."

"Je croyais que les initiations étaient interdites au quidditch!" s'indigna Cékla Munger. Harry, qui n'avait dit cela qu'en blague, l'interrompit aussitôt.

"Je blaguais, il n'y a pas d'initiation, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat non?"

"Si" répliqua-t-elle, sèchement. "Les initiations ont été interdites à Pourdlard il y a quelques années lorsqu'un étudiant est mort lors de son initiation."

"Mort? Qu'est qu'il faisait?"

"La version officiel est que les serpentards avaient décidé d'initier leurs nouveaux joueurs en leurs faisant attraper un cognard. Un élève n'a pas réussi à l'attraper et en est mort. Du moins c'est la version officiel. Ma mère, qui était joueuse pour l'équipe de Serdaigle lors du drame, dit que deux jours avant la tragédie, une rumeur avait commencé à circuler à l'égard que la victime était née de parent moldu. Ma mère croit que les serpentards ont tous simplement camouflé le meurtre en accident d'initiation. Voilà pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat" fini-t-elle.

Harry déglutina avec difficulté, pensant à Hitai.

"Désolé, je ne le savais pas. Je suis profondément navré d'avoir fait cette plaisanterie, et je ne la ferai plus à l'avenir. Bon, pour revenir au quidditch, nous allons commencer par examiner le système de jeu que Katie, que j'ai aidé un peu, à préparé pour nous. Nous allons ensuite le pratiquer le reste du temps. Y a-t-il des question?" Puisque personne ne leva la main, Harry cèda la place à Katie, qui expliqua longuement et avec maints détails son nouveau système de jeu. Bien que ses expliquations étaient claires et précises, l'application sur le terrain faisait encore défaut à toute l'équipe, Harry y compris. Néanmoins, la pratique fut satisfaisante de l'opinion de toute l'équipe.

Harry sortit du vestiaire, heureux du déroulement de sa journée jusqu'ici, et s'apprêta à rentrer seul au château. Il s'était entretenu pendant quelques minutes avec Katie, ce qui avait encouragé Ron et Ginny a filer sans Harry à la salle commune des gryffondors.

"Harry"

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" dit-il, surpris de la trouver là.

"Je suis ici depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, j'avais décidé d'étudier et la salle commune était très bruyante et je me suis dit que prendre l'air me ferais du bien." Dit-elle, pointant son sac rempli de livres.

"Désolé, j'étais totalement concentré sur la pratique, je ne t'ai pas vu."

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Dis-moi" dit-elle, sortant son balai qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos, "toujours prêt pour m'aider dans mes leçons de vol?" Harry lui sourit, retourna en mode instructeur.

"Bon, tu n'as qu'à faire comme on faisait chez moi. Vole quelques mètres près du sol pour commencer, puis je vais prendre mon balai et nous volerons plus haut, d'accord?"

"Oui, enfin, en quelques sorte" répondit-elle, en enfourchant son balai. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'envola quelques mètres puis redescendit aussitôt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?" dit Harry, surpris de la voir redescendre aussi vite.

"Comment fais-tu pour voler avec ce vent?" dit-elle, un peu déboussolé. Harry se souvînt que c'était la première fois qu'Hermione volait au dehors, dans un environnement non contrôlé contrairement à son stade intérieur.

"Voyons Hermione, il n'y a presque pas de vents."

"Presque pas de vent, j'ai dérivé de presqu'un mètre Harry" dit-elle, un peu affolée. Harry, voyant qu'elle avait peur de voler dans ses conditions, changea de stratégie.

"Bon, puisque tu n'es pas habitué à voler à l'extérieur, on va embarquer ensemble sur mon balai puis nous allons voler tranquillement autour du terrain. Cela te permettra peut-être de te sentir plus à l'aise, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée" dit-elle. Elle posa son balai près de ses livres, et embarqua sur le balai d'Harry. Une fois qu'elle fut solidement cramponné à Harry, qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils s'élevèrent tranquillement, afin qu'Hermione n'est pas trop peur. Harry la sentait vibrer de peur derrière lui, mais il sentit peu à peu qu'elle se calmait. Elle fût bientôt complètement sereine. Elle laissait Harry la guider en toute confiance. Celui-ci en profita donc pour la faire voler au-dessus du lac, sous un ciel nuageux qui venait un peu gâcher l'ambiance. Beaucoup trop tôt au goût et d'Hermione et d'Harry, ils retournèrent atterrir sur le terrain de quidditch, le couvre feu déjà largement dépassé.

Ils ramassèrent leur possession et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Chacun des deux gryffondors était plongé dans ses pensées, qui concernait principalement l'autre gryffondor. Ils filèrent chacun dans le dortoir en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Harry s'emitoufla dans ses couvertures, fût heureux de constater que les elfes de maison ne les avaient pas changés, préservant une subtile odeur d'Hermione. Il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, pour une nuit qu'il espérait complète.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelques heures à peine plus tard, il se réveilla, encore une fois tourmenté par Voldemort.

-6.10.6-

Il était maintenant jeudi soir et Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle sur demande. Il songeait à la soirée précédente, où sa leçon d'occlumentie avait un peu mieux été, il avait réussit à faire le vide total dans son esprit. Dumbledore lui avait alors dit qu'il devait travailler à raccourcir le temps nécessaire afin de sombrer dans cet état, ainsi que réussir à être plus attentif à son environnement externe, notamment en ce qui concerne le temps, qu'Harry ne voyait pas du tout filer.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là" lui demanda Luna, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

"Je vais à la salle sur demande, pourquoi me demandes tu ça?"

"Désolé de te l'apprendre Harry Potter, mais la salle sur demande est de l'autre côté"

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait passé devant la porte de la salle sur demande sans même la voir.

"Oh, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai raté la porte, quel idiot je fais"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela peut arriver à n'importe qui. D'ailleurs une fois, en troisième année, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai passé devant Hagrid sans même le voir. Le pauvre était vraiment abattu que je n'aie pas répondu à ses salutations. Il m'en a fait par au cours suivant et j'étais profondément désolé. Néanmoins, la salle sur demande est de l'autre côté, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller"

"Oui, tu as raison, allons-y" lui répondit Harry. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande et Harry constata que tout le monde était déjà présent.

"Désolé, je suis en retard, heureusement que Luna m'a sortit de mes pensées. Bon, maintenant que je suis présent, je vais vous parler de ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ainsi que pour les prochaines semaines. Nous allons apprendre le _Concreta frigore_ pour ce qui est des vétérans. Ce sort permet de geler le sol et nuie donc à votre adversaire. Je vais vous le montrer plus en détail dans quelques minutes.

"Pour ce qui est des nouveaux, Hermione vous montrera le _Protego_, bouclier très utile. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que les anciens le pratiquent également, puisque nous n'avons pas assez de place pour faire pratiquer le _Concreta frigore_ tous à la fois, nous ferons des équipes de trois. Un pratiquera le sort, tandis que les deux autres feront un duel sur la surface qui deviendra glacé je l'espère. Nous ferons des alternances aux dix minutes. Bon, les nouveaux, rejoignez Hermione, les autres, avec moi." Harry se dirigea dans un coin de la salle, fît un clin d'œil à Hermione qui amenait les nouveaux vers l'autre, et il commença à montrer le nouveau sort.


	11. Bal et Sortie

Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6.11

-6.11.1-

Le premier mois et demi la l'année scolaire avait passé très rapidement pour Harry. Il était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler, il en avait même oublié la fête d'Hermione, qui était très déçue, mais lorsqu'Harry lui fît livrer une bonne douzaine de livres le lendemain, elle commença à le pardonner. Lorsqu'il lui offrit un nouvel oreiller, elle le pardonna complètement. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop le temps de lui faire la moue, étant occupé à préparer le banquet d'Halloween avec Ron et les autres préfèts, sans compter ses cours, son apprentissage personnel et l'AD. L'association occupait aussi une bonne partie de l'horaire du survivant, mais cela en valait la peine. Tous les nouveaux membres avaient réussit à lancer un sort de bouclier de niveau faible. Les vétérans, pour leur part, avaient réussit à le faire à un niveau moyen, puisqu'ils le pratiquaient en duelant sur une surface qui était maintenant plus souvent qu'autrement glaçé, au fur et à mesure que les anciens maîtrisaient le _iConcreta frigore/i_. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient les seuls qui maîtrisait le bouclier à un niveau maximal. En fait, ce n'est pas seulement leurs sorts de défense que tous les membres avaient améliorés. Puisqu'ils duelaient maintenant au moins deux heures par semaine, sans compter les nombreuses heures que certains membres passaient en dehors des heures régulière de l'AD, la quasi-totalité de leurs arsenals s'amélioraient.

Ils n'étaient pas seul à pratiquer les duels en dehors des cours. Beaucoup d'élèves, motivés par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Diputs, pratiquaient maintenant un peu partout dans l'école. Il n'était pas rare, entre deux cours, sur l'heure du dîner ou à n'importe quel moments de la journée, d'entendre deux ou trois élèves dans une classe pratiquer différents sorts, dans le non respect total des règles de l'écoles. Le concierge, Rusard, et son infâme chat miss Teigne avaient envoyés tellement d'élèves chez leurs directeurs de maison respectif que le professeur Dumbledore, las, envisageait sérieusement la possibilité, amenée par le professeur Diputs, de construire dans chacune des salles communes une salle réservée aux entraînements magiques, ainsi qu'une autre de ses salles ailleurs dans le château, afin que des élèves de maisons différentes puissent pratiquer ensemble. Harry n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour lui-même, puisque sa cape magique lui permettait de se rendre sans difficulté dans la salle sur demande, où il pouvait travailler en toute quiétude à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Par contre, il reconnaissait que pour le reste des membres de l'association de défense, ces salles seraient très utiles, en autant qu'ils se pratiquent sans attirer l'attention sur ce qu'ils apprenaient durant l'AD.

Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, eux, qu'ils soient optionnels ou non, étaient très utiles pour tous. Non seulement apprenaient-ils de nouveaux sorts, ils apprenaient également à se servir de ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà pour combattre. Un sort de stupéfaxion était peut-être le plus efficace, mais un i_accio/i_ amenant une roche rapidement derrière la tête d'un ennemi pouvait se montrer tout aussi efficace. Un bouclier pouvait peut-être déflecter un sort, mais projeter une table entre soi et le sort pouvait aussi empêcher le sort d'atteindre sa cible.

"Harry, viens voir!" lui dit Hermione, aussitôt qu'il entra dans la salle commune après son entraînement de quidditch du samedi. Le premier match de la saison était samedi qui venait, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?" demanda-t-il, intrigué.

"Dimanche la semaine prochaine, sortie à Pré-au-Lard" dit-elle, pointant une affiche sur le mur.

"Il va y en avoir une, malgré les attaques de mangemorts?" dit Harry, surprit.

"Moi aussi je suis surprise, j'aurais cru que les professeurs empêcheraient une telle sortie, avec tous les morts et disparus annoncés chaque semaine dans la Gazette du sorcier."

"C'est étrange en effet. Je n'irai pas" déclara solenellement Harry. " Je ne crois pas que Pré-au-Lard soit suffisament intéressant pour prendre le risque de me faire attaquer."

"C'est en plein ce que je pensais"

Ron entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

"Hé! Vous avez vu, sorti Pré-au-Lard dans en fin de semaine prochaine, enfin un peu de répit!" hurla-t-il.

Hermione et Harry se lancèrent un regard amusé.

"Ron, ni Harry ni moi n'avons l'intention d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, crois-tu que les Mangemorts vont laisser passer une chance comme celle là?"

"Oui, mais, bon, enfin, il est indiqué sur la feuille que la sécurité sera accrue pour l'occasion"

"Ron", intervint Harry, "crois-tu qu'avec toute cette sécurité le village pourra être plus sécuritaire que Poudlard?"

"Non, vous avez raison, je ne crois pas. Merde, je voulais allé chez Zonko."

"Tu avais l'intention d'aller acheter de la marchandise chez un compétiteur direct de la boutique de tes frères?" demanda, incrédule, Harry.

"Crois-tu que je vais réussir à leur faire des tours si j'achète des produits de farces et attrapes qu'ils ont eux-mêmes conçus?"

"Il marque un point Harry", trancha Hermione.

-6.11.2-

_"iFamiliaris Res Creata Fidus__/i _" lança Harry en direction de sa brique. Ce sort était vraiment plus compliqué que de la métamorphose normale car le résultat était un animal qui ne drainerait pas de l'énergie magique à son maître, contrairement à d'autres sorts. Sa brique frémit légèrement, quelques poils lui poussèrent sur son 'dos', et ce fût tout. Harry jeta un coup d'œil du côté de sa voisine, Hermione, et dut constater que celle-ci avait, encore, une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il y avait maintenant trois pattes qui sortaient de sa brique et celle-ci bougeait et avait maintenant une petite couche de fourrure sur l'ensemble de ses côtés.

"Très bien mademoiselle Granger. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Essayez tous de vous pratiquer, dans des endroits appropriés il va de soi, pour que le cours de jeudi soit un peu plus constructif. Pour les gryffondors, j'ai aussi besoin que vous me remettiez aujourd'hui l'autorisation écrite de vos parents pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Vous pouvez aussi me les remettres au plus tard mardi prochain." dit McGonagall.

Seulement quelques gryffondors remettirent le fameux formulaire, les membres de l'AD avaient décidés de ne pas y aller, sur le conseil d'Harry. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque McGonagall l'interpella.

"Harry, je dois te parler concernant l'autorisation de sortie"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeure?"

"Puisqu'il est nécessaire d'avoir un nouveau formulaire rempli, et que celui dont tu te servais par les années passés n'est plus valide, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu demandes à Dumbledore une autorisation de sa main propre."

"Je ne me donnerai pas cette peine quand je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller."

"Je suis un peu… surprise de cette décision monsieur Potter. Quels sont vos raisons pour ne pas souhaiter participer à cet évènement?"

"Je ne crois pas nécessaire d'aller m'exposer ainsi. Désolé, j'ai un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et je dois y aller, bonne fin de journée professeure" lui répondit Harry.

Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement son dîner après son cours, Harry fut interrompit par le professeur Dumbledore en personne.

"Harry, puis-je te parler en privé dans mon bureau?"

"Puis-je finir mon dîner?" répondit Harry, presque certain que cette rencontre concernait son refus d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

"Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible, je vais demander aux elfes de maison de t'amener un repas que tu pourras consommer durant la discussion" Harry poussa un long soupir, fit un signe d'épaules à Ron et Hermione, se leva et suivit le professeur, prenant tout son temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il s'assit et commença immédiatement à commencer à terminer son repas.

"Harry, le professeur Mcgonagall m'a informée que tu n'envisageais pas de participer à le sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Puis-je connaître les raisons de ce soudain refus?"

Harry leva un sourcil de perplexité, se demandant bien pourquoi son refus était soudain, il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il allait y aller. Il garda néanmoins sa réflexion pour lui et répondit à la question qui lui était posé.

"Je n'ai rien à acheter là-bas, je vais donc rester faire mes devoirs ici"

"Peut-être serait-il bon pour toi de prendre un congé de devoirs, afin de te rafraîchir l'esprit, avec une bièreaubeurre peut-être"

Harry commençait à être agacé de ce jeu de chat et souris. Et puis, depuis quand un directeur poussait ses élèves à consommer des boissons alcoholisées?

"Pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard?"

"C'est pour ton bien Harry, je crois qu'il est nécessaire pour toi de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité, tu ne prend pas le temps de profiter de ta vie, étant toujours en train de t'entraîner ou d'étudier à ce que m'ont dit les professeurs" Harry pensa qu'il profitait bien de sa vie, surtout quand Hermione était là, mais une fois de plus, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour en parler, bien qu'il eut une étrange sensation de picotement dans son esprit. Harry décida d'arrêter de tourner autour des pots.

"Je ne crois pas que sortir de la protection qu'offre Poudlard avant d'être prêt et d'aller m'exposer à ceux qui veulent ma mort soit l'idée que j'ai de me reposer. Maintenant," dit Harry, de plus en plus irrité, "pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je participe à cette sortie? Et ne me dites pas que c'est pour mon bien être!"

"Harry, tu sais que ton bien être est important pour moi, c'est la principale raison pourquoi je souhaite que tu y ailles. Tu vois, avec l'entraînement pour l'occlum" commença Dumbledore, avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

"Cessez de tourner autour de la question et répondez-y! Si c'est la 'principale raison', quelles sont les autres?"

"Harry, il est vital que tu comprennes ton importance aux yeux des autres sorciers. Si tu y vas, cela rassurera beaucoup de personnes, autant face à la sécurité que l'école aura mise en place, autant face aux mesures supplémentaires que le ministère aura ajouté afin de s'assurer de la bonne démarche de la journée."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi? Des chances de mourir afin que des sorciers puissent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles alors que moi, je ne réussi même pas? À quoi ça m'avance?"

"Il n'a jamais été question de ne pas te récompenser pour ta présence" lui répondit doucement Dumbledore. Harry, lui, remarqua bien qu'il n'avait jamais été question de récompense jusqu'à ce point de la conversation.

"Et de quel genre de récompense parle-t-on?"

"Je suis conscient de l'armée de Dumbledore est toujours en opération, et qu'elle est toujours une organisation clandestine. Je pourrais lever le nez sur cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Sinon, je pourrais être obligé de prendre des mesures contre tous ceux qui y participent."

'Chantages!' fut la première chose qui passa par la tête d'Harry, qui fulminait. Il évalua rapidement les options qui s'offraient à lui, et bien qu'engueuler le directeur était une option tentante, il tenta plutôt une autre approche.

"Il semble que le ministère aussi soit intéressé à ce que j'aille à cette journée. Eux aussi devrait faire une contribution, je ne sais pas… Peut-être nous donner à moi, Ron et Hermione le droit de _Transplaner _ dès maintenant?" dit Harry, avant de songer un peu, et de terminer sa réplique "Qui sait, cela pourrait m'être utile, si jamais je me faisais attaquer en sortant des murs de Poudlard pour aller me reposer un peu?"

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air déçu, puis répondit.

"Je crois que cela pourrait être envisageable. Je vais communiquer personnellement avec le ministre de la magie pour voir si c'est possible."

Harry se leva, et avant de sortir du bureau, jeta un regard à Dumbledore.

"Et juste pour que tous soit clair, ce n'est et n'a jamais été l'armée de Dumbledore, c'est l'association de défense"

Harry finit par sortir du bureau et se dirigea immédiatement vers son cours de botanique, encore une fois pressé afin de ne pas être en retard. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, ne s'excusa pas de son retard, répondant sèchement à madame Chourave de demander des excuses à Dumbledore lorsque celle-ci essaya de le réprimander.

"Et puis Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore" chuchota Ron, tandis que le professeur inscrivait les instructions pour le cours au tableau.

"Il voulait que…" Harry, commença, puis voyant quelques Serpentards qui semblaient très intéressés à ce qu'il disait, changa d'idée "… il voulait me dire qu'une compagnie de bonbon américaine, _iNest…bury/i _son nom je crois, l'avait contacté afin de savoir si je serais intéressé à faire de la publicité pour eux" mentit Harry.

Même Ron comprit qu'il ne désirait pas parler dans la classe, et les trois comparses se turent et écoutèrent le professeur.

-6.11.2-

"Et puis Harry, de quoi est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait-il te parler ce midi?" demanda Hermione, une fois que la salle commune était suffisament clairsemé d'élèves pour assurer que personne en dehors du trio n'entendrait quoi que ce soit.

"Il désire que j'aille faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard" dit Harry à voix basse.

"QUOI!?" cria Hermione suffisament fort pour attirer l'attention des gryffondors encore présent dans la salle commune. "Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait que tu sortes de la sécurité de Poudlard?" se reprit-elle, à voix basse cette fois.

"Opération de relation public, rassurer la population que les opérations normales de l'école peuvent fonctionner malgré Voldemort." lui répondit Harry.

"Il me semble que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller hier" dit Ron.

"Dis moi que tu n'as pas accepté Harry?" le supplia presque Hermione.

"Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. J'ai refusé mais Dumbledore a dit, comment l'a-t-il dit déjà? Ah oui! 'Je pourrais lever le nez sur la clandestinité de l'AD jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Sinon, je pourrais être obligé de prendre des mesures contre tous ceux qui y participent.' " dit Harry, mimiquant Dumbledore, "J'ai donc dû accepter bien malgré moi"

"C'est du chantage!" dit Hermione, offusquée.

"Je sais, mais que voulais tu que je fasse? Condamner tous les membres de l'AD à des retenues ou je ne sais quoi?"

"Je sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est juste que…"

"Il n'y a pas que lui, le ministère tient également à ce que je participe à cette journée à Pré-au-Lard, même raison marketing. Dumbledore va contacter le ministère afin de leur dire que je n'irai pas sans compensation."

"Compensation?" dit Ron, l'air perplexe.

"J'irai seulement si nous trois sommes authorisés à transplaner avant notre majorité. J'ai cru que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, ai-je eu tort?" dit-Harry, voyant l'air étrange de Ron et Hermione.

"Non, c'est super!" dirent-ils simultanément.

"et de plus," rajouta Ron, "je vais pouvoir aller chez Zonko!".

-6.11.3-

Le vendredi soir, peu après le souper, Harry était en train d'étudier en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la salle commune des gryffondors lorsqu'un hibou à l'air présomptueux atteri sur ses livres et lui tendit sa patte, auquel était attaché une lettre. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt qu'Harry eut pris la lettre. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

_i_'_À l'intention de _

_monsieur Harry James Potter,_

_monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger_

_À la suite d'une entente préalable avec le ministre de la magie, vous aurez bientôt le droit de transplaner. Les procédures relatives à cette entorse aux lois présentement en vigueur devrait être terminées d'ici la mi-décembre. Afin de bien vous préparer à cette nouvelle liberté dont vous profiterez, des leçons privés vous serons donnés à partir de la semaine prochaine. Les détails de ces leçons vous serons donnés par le Directeur de votre établissement scolaire. La présente lettre constitue un contrat magique, vous devez donc signer votre nom dans l'espace réservé à cette fin dans le bas du parchemin afin que celui-ci ait une valeur légale. Chaque personne qui signe ce document sera incluse dans le contrat, ceux ne désirant pas en faire partie n'ont qu'à ignorer ce parchemin, les autres obtiendront quand même le droit d'apparaître. N'oubliez pas de remplir votre partie du contrat :  
_

_-Passer, et être vu, au moins deux heures lors des sorties scolaires à Pré-au-Lard._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Isabella Cordéo/i_

Les trois principals intéressés signèrent sans aucune hésitation la lettre, qui émit une douce lueur jaune après chaque signature.

"Bon et bien il semble que nous ne pourrons pas transplaner avant deux mois, mais au moins nous allons pouvoir nous pratiquer" dit Harry, un peu déçu.

"Ah, j'imagine déjà le visage de George et Fred lorsque je m'amuserai à transplaner à côté d'eux à Noël, ils vont être surpris, ça je vous le promet!"

"J'espère que tu ne comptes pas utiliser ce privilège seulement pour jouer des tours Ron?" lui lança Hermione, le regard sévère.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non. Mais si je ne peux pas faire une blague ou deux avec, c'est du gaspillage n'est-ce pas Harry?"

"Tant que tes blagues soient fait en privé, avec des personnes qui n'iront pas le raconter à n'importe qui, et que ça ne se rendent pas aux oreilles de personnes que nous pourrions combattre, c'est correct"

"Donc, " tenta Ron, "si j'ai bien compris, c'est d'accord pour que je piège George et Fred à square Grimmard à condition que Rogue ne soit pas là?"

"Oui, tu peux, n'est-ce pas Hermione?" répondit le survivant le sourire au lèvre.

"Oui, mais que je ne te prenne jamais à me jouer des tours pareils Ronald Weasley!" dit Hermione.

"Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, pour avoir plus d'information concernant les leçons privés, je vais aller le voir." dit Harry, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre au bureau qu'il croisa Dumbledore dans le corridor.

"Harry, j'allais justement te voir, je vois que tu as aussi reçu une lettre" dit le professeur, pointant des yeux le parchemin qu'Harry tenait dans sa main.

"Oui, en effet, j'allais vous voir moi aussi afin d'obtenir des renseignements concernant les leçons privés de tranplanage que nous devons recevoir."

"Je dois savoir quand cela est possible pour tout les trois, et je pourrai alors mettre une salle à votre disposition. Je crois que le vendredi après-midi vous êtes tous les trois libres non?"

"Oui, ce serait l'idéal, nous aurions quelques heures pour pratiquer par semaine"

"Et bien, vendredi après-midi ce sera. Je vais contacter le ministère de la magie pour les informer de l'horaire. Je vous informerai du local précisément. Je n'ai pas à te rappeller ta part du contrat n'est-ce pas Harry?"

"Non professeur"

"Très bien. Ne l'oublie pas, c'est ton prix à payer pour les faveurs que moi et le ministère t'accordont. " dit Dumbledore, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de retourner vers son bureau, en se donnant un coup de pied mental pour le très mauvais choix de mots qu'il avait utilisé dans sa dernière réplique. Il savait qu'Harry était toujours fâché qu'il l'est forcé à aller à Pré-au-Lard, et sa phrase n'allait sûrement pas réchauffer leurs relations.

Les derniers mots du professeur avaient profondément touchés Harry. Il se sentait comme s'il venait de vendre son âme à Satan, Dumbledore jouant le rôle du diable. Il laissa ses pensées guider ses pas, et se retrouva donc en train de déambuler dans les corridors, sans but. Une fois de plus, ses pas le firent passer devant le bureau du professeur Diputs, qui l'interpella une fois de plus.

"Monsieur Potter" lui dit Diputs, la voix chancelante, "au nombre de fois où vous êtes perdu dans le château après le couvre-feu, j'aurais pensé que vous songeriez à ne plus passer devant mon bureau et à vous trouver une cachette où vous pourriez penser en toute quiétude sans crainte d'être surpris par un professeur. Allez donc vous trouver une cachette monsieur Potter, afin que je ne vous surprenne plus à déambuler dans la nuit."

"D'accord, désolé de vous avoir dérangé professeur" dit Harry.

"Allez, que je ne te revoie pas"

Harry continua à se promener dans le château, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un coin tranquille, près de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir une fenêtre, sortir quelques pas sur la corniche, pour se retrouver sur un toit, à l'abri du vent et des intempéries. Il s'assit et se perdît à nouveau dans ses pensées. Mettre sa vie en danger pour apprendre à transplaner n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus. C'était de faire partie d'une campagne de publicité qui visait à rassurer la population. Harry, lui, pensait plutôt que la population aurait tout intérêt à être plus méfiante que présentement. Après tout, plus les sorciers étaient préparés à l'idée d'une guerre éventuelle, plus ils avaient de chances de l'emporter. C'était ce qu'il pensait, mais visiblement il était un des seuls.

"Harry!" entendit Ron l'interpeller, la tête sortant de la fenêtre. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieux? Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour le match de quidditch de demain? Nous allons l'emporter vieux, ne t'en fais pas, nous avons la meilleure équipe et le meilleur capitaine!"

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça ne t'en fais pas, on a après tout la meilleure équipe avec le meilleur gardien." Le sourire de Ron s'allongit à cette phrase. "Non, non, je m'en fais avec cette histoire d'aller à Pré-au-Lard"

"Merde, Hermione ne t'avais pas déjà parler à ce propos? Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire, ils t'ont coincé tu as fait la seule chose que tu pouvais faire. Si, je dis bien si, et en touchant du bois, il y a une attaque de planifée en fin de semaine prochaine, tu crois que tu-sais… Voldemort, annulerait l'attaque juste parce que tu n'y es pas? Allez Harry, tu es supposé être le cerveau de nous trois quand Hermione est absente, fais marcher tes neurones un peu!" dit Ron, toujours la tête sortie de la fenêtre.

"Moi je crois que s'ils ont quelques choses de planifié, la seule différence qu'il y aura si tu y es ou pas, c'est que tu seras leur cible de choix, ce qui laissera la chance aux autres de s'enfuir… Alors arrête de culpabiliser pour des suppositions, sors de ta cachette et viens dormir, on a un match de quidditch demain et si tu dors sur ton balai, il est prouvé que tu as moins de chance d'attraper le vif d'or, allez viens, on va aller trouver Hermione qui te cherche elle aussi"

Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione peu après, et le trio retournèrent à la salle commune des gryffondors et irent se coucher dans leur dortoirs respectifs.

6.11.4

"Bienvenue à ce match de quidditch opposant les rouges au bleus! La partie d'aujourd'hui sera disputé sous un beau soleil étoilé, l'humidité relative est sèche et les nuages caché derrière le grand voile bleu. La température est idéale pour manger une créme glacée puisqu'elle fondera juste assez rapidement, ce qui devrait permettre du jeu rapide aujourd'hui. Je suis Luna Lovegood et ce sera moi qui serai votre annonceur pour le match d'aujourd'hui. Voici l'équipe des bleus qui entrent avec en première ligne leur capitaine Davis! Go les bleus Go! Voici maintenant l'équipe de rouges qui s'en vient avec leur capitaine Harry! Souhaitons tout de même bonne chance aux rouges pour la partie d'aujourd'hui"

"Ce sont Gryffondor et Serdaigle, ne les appellez pas par leur couleur de robe!" entendit-on McGonagall réprimander Luna au travers le stade.

Harry s'avançait, le reste de son équipe le suivant, jusqu'au centre du terrain, où ils se mirent en place.

"Je veux un match propre, pas de coup bas, pas de jeux après mon sifflet c'est compris?" dit madame Bibine.

"D'accord" dit Harry, avant de serrer la main de Davis.

"Bonne chance Harry" dit-il.

"Toi aussi Davis"

"Fini de discuter tout les deux? Allez c'est parti!" et ce disant, madame Bibine lança le Souaffle dans les airs, et la partie débuta.

Harry donna un grand coup de pied au sol et s'envola au-dessus de tout les autres joueurs, exception faite de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, qui le suivait de très près. Il commença activement la recherche du vif d'or, afin que ce match dure le moins longtemps possible. Il tentait néanmoins de suivre le déroulement de la partie, afin de savoir comment son équipe se débrouillait.

"Weasley passe à Otman qui passe à Bell qui évite de justesse Davis, elle passe à nouveau à Weasley qui passe à Bell. Oh, regardez Chang à aperçut le vif d'or!" tout le monde tournèrent la tête vers Chang qui se trouvait à une bonne vingtaine de mètre du sol et qui continuait à suivre Harry, qui lui fit un brusque arrêt pour regarder Chang en arrière de lui. Chang, elle, lança un regard étrange à Luna, et ce moment d'inattention causa sa perte alors qu'un cognard lançé par la nouvelle batteuse de Gryffondor, Cékla Munger, la frappa en pleine figure.

"Par la poudre de Roflang, Cho est en pleine chute après s'être fait mettre KO par le cognard de Munger. Elle va tomber derrière les buts des rouges! Regardez, le roi Weasley est en train d'essayer d'aller l'attraper et …… oui!! Quel attrapé de Weasley, qui vient sans aucun doute de sauver la vie de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Il la dépose au sol et il se précipite immédiatement vers les buts mais trop tard, Davis a déjà marqué! Quel manque de classe, d'avoir marqué alors que le gardien adverse était en train de sauver son attrapeuse! Néanmoins Ronald reprend le souaffle et fait une passe à sa sœur qui passe à Otman, qui évite de justesse un cognard mais perd le souaffle qui est repris par les bleus! Harry est en piqué, il a aperçut le vif d'or, il est suivit de moins en moins près par Cho, on a ici un excellent exemple de l'handicap de Cho sur la vitesse de pointe à cause du problème aérodynamique que cause ses cheveux long et qui la ralentissent énormément. Son nez cassé aussi doit réduire son aérodynamicité et la ralentir. Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter reprend de l'altitude avec une boule dorée dans les mains. Je crois que cela annonce la fin de ce match, Score finale avant revision, Rouges deux cents trentes, Bleus quatres vingt! Victoire serré de Gryffondor, félicitation, et merci d'avoir été là" On entendit alors Luna se lever et sortir de la loge. Peu après, on entendit la voix de McGonagall résonner dans le stade.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé décrire un autre match déjà? Merde! Elle a laissé le sortilège de porte-voix en place, _iFinite/i_!"

Tous les élèves présent ainsi que quelques professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de rire en entendant la plainte de McGonagall. L'équipe de Gryffondor fût bientôt entouré de l'ensemble des Gryffondors qui avaient assistés au match.

"Félicitation Harry!" lui dit Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Ron. "Bel attrapé! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'une certaine demoiselle souhaite te parler" finit-elle, en pointant Cho qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle arrêta, rougissant quelques peu, en face de Ron.

"Merci beaucoup Ron, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie aujourd'hui." dit-elle, le nez cassé.

"Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est juste dommage que je n'ai pas pu bloquer le tir de Davis, ça aurait fait toute qu'une belle séquence." lui répondit Ron, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à faire cette arrêt de toute façon, je vais en parler à Davis ce soir. Bon, je vous laisse fêter" dit-elle, avant d'embrasser Ron sur les joues, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de le rendre rouge comme une tomate, et de laisser des traces de sang sur ses joues. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron, le regarda en levant les sourcils d'un air évocateur, ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter la gêne de Ron. Hermione lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il essuit le sang de son visage, ce qu'il fît immédiatement après avoir repris ses esprits.

"Allez" proclama Harry, "Tous à la salle commune pour fêter cette victoire"

"Ta première comme capitaine" dit aussitôt Katie.

"Et fêtons aussi le plus beau attrapée de la demoiselle en détresse de toute l'histoire du Quidditch à Poudlard" hurla Ginny, ce qui fît rire toute l'assemblée.

La fête fût particulièrement animée, Ron et Harry allèrent même jusqu'à faire livrée le souper directement dans la salle des Gryffondors, ce qui fît partir Hermione sur une tyrade sur les droits des elfes de maisons et des réprimandes, mais cela en valait la peine. Personne ne réussit à faire la moindre chose constructive durant cette soirée, mais ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un nouveau capitaine gagnait sa première victoire, et donc, personne ne se plains.

6.11.5

Harry était tranquillement assis dans la salle commune en train de faire son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. La semaine avait été plutôt tranquille. La veille, lui, Ron et Hermione avait eu leur premier cours de transplanage. Leur enseignant était un certain Seforor Plinched. Il avait donné un cours théorique sur ce qu'ils devaient et ne devaient pas faire, ainsi que sur les règlements entourant le transplanage. Heureusement que le professeur leur avait promis une séance pratique pour la semaine prochaine, car Harry aurait fortement douté de la volonté du ministère et de la direction de l'école à lui apprendre à Transplaner. Il en doutait encore un peu, mais il espérait que ses doutes soient non fondés.

La semaine dans son ensemble avait été assez ennuyeuse pour Harry. La faute en revenait au bal de l'Halloween, que Ron et Hermione, préfèts, devaient aider à organiser, le laissant la très grande partie du temps seul. L'Halloween ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, fêter les morts, si tôt après la tragique perte de son parrain, paraissait… sinistre. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas y aller, mais n'en avait informé ni Ron ni Hermione, ne désirant pas qu'ils tentent de le convaincre de faire autrement. Le plus prêt qu'il était passé de leur dire était lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé avec qui il allait au bal. Il avait marmonné un 'vous verrez bien', avant de rapidement changer de sujet, réussissant à amener la conversation loin de ce point.

Il assumait que Ron et Hermione y allaient ensemble, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux préfèts et qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement. Il avait pu voir Ron quelques fois au cours de la semaines en dehors des cours, puisque contrairement à Hermione, qui se donnait corps et âme dans l'organisation du bal, il n'était que moyennement intéressé à l'organiser. Il avait par contre décider de s'occuper de tout ce qui entourait la partie festin du bal, et avait passé une soirée entière avec les elfes de maisons à goûter des recettes afin de choisir les meilleures, au grand désarroi d'Hermione.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le festin va commencer dans quinze minutes et tu n'es même pas encore changé!" lui dit Hermione, descendant du dortoir des filles, où elle était entrée une quarantaine de minutes plus tôt.

"Hermione, ne le prend surtout pas mal, ce n'est pas que ça n'a pas l'air bien, vous avez vraiment l'air d'avoir organisé quelques choses de bien, mais je n'irai pas."

"QUOI?" dit-elle, surprise et un peu fâchée "Et ta cavalière secrète que tu ne voulais pas nous présenter… Il n'y avait pas de cavalière, ce n'était que pour nous nous doutions de rien n'est-ce pas Harry?!"

"Je vous ai dit que vous verriez durant le bal, vous allez voir que je n'y suis pas et que je n'ai donc invité personne"

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller?"

"C'est la fête des morts Hermione, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit une occasion de fêter"

Hermione lui foutu une taloche en arrière de la tête.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a le mot mort que tu dois obligatoirement te sentir mal! Cette fête a été créé en l'an huit cents quarantes trois sur ordre de Carlfar Felhu car il souhaitait qu'à sa mort, le monde ne le pleure pas, mais célèbre la vie qu'il a mené. Crois-tu que Sirius, un des maraudeurs, prèfèrerait que tu passes une fête à faire des devoirs et te plaindre sur son sort ou préfèrerait-il que tu ailles fêtés avec les autres et lui rendre honneur de la façon qu'il aimerait?"

"Tu as peut-être raison… Je ne sais pas, ça ne me tente pas de …"

"Harry, dortoir, changer, immédiatement!" lui dit Hermione, en le prenant par les épaules et le dirigeant vers son dortoir. Elle l'amena jusqu'à la chambre commune des sixième année gryffondors.

"Où sont tes vêtements Harry?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au refus.

"Dans ma valise, attend, je vais l'ouvrir, elle ne s'ouvre qu'au contact de ma main" répondit-Harry, avant d'appuyer sa main sur sa valise, qui s'ouvrit , sous l'effet d'un enchantement.

Hermione se mit alors à chercher dans ses vêtements, Harry étant très heureux que ses sous-vêtements étaient dans un autre compartiment de sa valise.

Il profita du fait qu'Hermione était occupé à fouiller dans sa valise et lui faisait dos pour regarder son habillement. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge, qui laissait voir une bonne partie du dos d'Hermione. La robe était serrée, pas trop, mais faisait ressortir le fait qu'Hermione était définitivement en train de devenir une femme, une très jolie femme de plus ne pût s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il se risqua aussi à jeter un regard un peu plus bas que le dos, et fût convaincu encore plus qu'Hermione était superbe, de tous les angles. Celle-ci trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit de la valise la robe de soirée qu'Harry avait portée lors du bal en marge de la coupe de feu.

"Harry, change sa couleur pour un rouge un peu plus foncé que celui de ma robe, et change la couleur des garnitures pour qu'ils soient dorées. C'est ce que tu vas porter ce soir"

Harry s'éxécuta et changea facilement la couleur de la robe. Hermione lui tendit et lui fit signe de se dépêcher, avant de se retourner. Il se changea aussi vite que possible, et ajusta sa robe de quelques coups de baguettes bien placés.

"Parfait!" déclara Hermione, en le prenant par le bras "Vite, ça va commencer dans cinq minutes! J'espère que Ron nous a réservé une place"

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry la reconnut à peine. La salle était pleine de citrouilles et de guirlandes orange et noir. Il s'assirent juste à temps à côté de Ron et Luna pour voir le professeur Dumbledore se lever et souhaiter la bienvenue à ce bal de l'Halloween, avant de leur souhaiter un bonne apétit.

"Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que les citrouilles sont associés à l'Halloween, je cherche le lien depuis tout à l'heure et ne le trouve pas" dit Harry tandis que Ron entamait son repas. Ce fût Luna qui lui répondit

"Ils sont orange, voilà la raison. Le monde croit, à tort, qu'il y a du orange à cause des citrouilles, mais la vérité c'est que Felhu a décidé de prendre la couleur le plus contrastante avec le noir pour afficher son principe de célebrer la vie qu'à vécu un mort. Du moins c'est la raison officiel. La véritable raison, selon mon père, l'équipe du Chicaneur et moi, est que deux ans après la mort de Felhu, les premières citrouilles ont poussées sur son tombeau. Les gens ont donc immédiatement associés la citrouille à l'Halloween. Voilà donc le lien Harry Potter"

"Merci" dit Harry, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

"C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit?" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Oui, enfin ce qui est de la première partie, c'est vraiment ce que les livres disent, pour ce qui est de son histoire de tombeau, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. C'est plausible, étrangement, considérant que ça vient du Chicaneur"

Une fois le souper terminé, Dumbledore fît disparaître la nourriture, au grand désarroi de Ron qui était en train de commencer sa quatrième pointe de tarte. À voir son visage empreint de tristesse, un inconnu aurait pu penser que Ron venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Ce qui était un peu ce qu'il ressentait, en réalité. Dumbledore présenta alors le groupe qui allait jouer ce soir, _iles Dredz/i_, qui, aussitôt leurs noms prononcés, commencèrent à jouer, ne laissant pas à Dumbledore le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, le forcant à rasseoir.

Luna, qui avait invitée Ron à la fin de la dernière rencontre de l'AD, Ginny, qui était venu accompagné en ami par Neville et Hermione, qui avait maintenant un cavalier en la personne d'Harry, même si celui-ci l'ignorait, commencèrent alors à parler ensemble, laissant leurs cavaliers ensemble. Ceux-ci parlèrent uniquement de sujets terre à terre, ne souhaitant pas gâcher cette soirée par des discussions sur les mangemorts ou Voldemort.

"Ron, il est de mon devoir de t'annoncer que ton devoir est de m'amener danser" dit Luna.

"Euh, veux tu aller danser Luna?"

"Puisque tu insistes" répondit-elle, souriante, avant de prendre la main, moite, que Ron lui tendait.

Harry alla chercher deux bièreaubeurres, une pour lui et une pour Hermione si elle en désirait une et lorsqu'il revint, il ne restait qu'Hermione à table en train de discuter avec un élève qu'Harry croyait être un poufsouffle septième année. Aussitôt qu'Harry fut suffisament proche, le poufsouffle le vit et s'en alla. Harry s'assit et tendit une bouteille à Hermione, qui l'accepta volontiers.

"Un autre de tes admirateurs?" demanda Harry, qui devait mentallement s'avouer très légèrement jaloux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

"Je ne savais pas que j'avais des admirateurs, par contre ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi tu as des admiratrices, regarde!" lui dit-elle, en pointant furtivement vers l'autre côté de la salle, où une dizaine de filles regardaient Harry envieusement. "Je crois que ÇA, c'est des admiratrices" finit Hermione.

"D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris. Pleins de jeunes filles à mes pieds qui m'admirent tous pour ce que je ne suis pas, hourra" dit-il, d'un ton sarcastique. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, si il te connaîtrait vraiment, ils t'admireraient encore plus"

Harry lui sourit, ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser" dit Hermione, pointant Luna et Ron en train de danser.

"Oui, en effet" répondit le survivant. Après une minute, le cerveau d'Harry se mit, enfin, en marche.

"Hé bien Hermione, puisque tu n'es pas venu accompagnée et que enfin, ça te dirais d'aller danser? Par contre, je t'avertis, je ne suis pas un expert comme une certaine jumelle pourrait te le dire." dit Harry, en regardant Hermione, elle esquiva un petit sourire, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'amener sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent beaucoup, burent leurs parts de bièreaubeurre, et eurent beaucoup de plaisir avec Ron, Luna, Ginny et Neville.

À la fin de la soirée, _iles Dredz/i_ entamèrent les traditionnels _islow/i_. Neville y alla avec Ginny, Harry invita Hermione et Luna resta à table, Ron s'était excusé il y a quelques minutes. Luna était déçu que Ron ne soit pas là, mais pas autant déçu que Ron, qui s'était excusé pour aller au toilette, son souper, son dessert et ses trois pointes et trois-quarts de tartes ne pouvaient vraiment plus attendre. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois durant les semaines suivantes, tentant de se faire pardonner sa maladresse. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Luna lui avait déjà pardonné, mais, elle avait décidé de s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Harry, lui, bénissait le groupe d'avoir joué '_iLes Septs Jours d'en bas/i_', chanson qu'Hermione avait qualifié de 'très bonne', avant de le prendre par la main et de l'amener danser, immédiatement avant de commencer les _islow/i_ , et Harry n'eut donc pas à inviter Hermione, ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de faire, et ne dut que la prendre dans ses bras et profiter de la danse.

-6.11.6-

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent avec la foule à Pré-au-Lard. Ils visitèrent Zonko à la demande, et au grand bonheur, de Ron. Ils s'installèrent alors à une table aux _Trois-Balais_, où ils burent de l'eau, la bièreaubeurre consommée la veille toujours sur l'estomac. Ils discutaient tranquillement, et ils furent bientôt entouré de presque tout les membres de l'AD, qui avaient décidé de leur propre chef de venir entourer leur instructeur favoris, Harry. Il n'était pas les seuls à assurer la sécurité. McGonagall et Chourave étaient aux _Trois-Balais_, il y avait également deux aurors en uniformes qui montaient la garde et deux des clients du bar avaient tout l'air d'auror en civil. C'était sans toutes les autres mesures en vigueur dans le village. Malgré cela, Harry ne se sentait pas en sécurité, il comptait les minutes qui lui restait à Pré-au-Lard. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand '_iBBANG_'/B_/i'_! Tous les membres de l'AD présent, les quatres aurors, les deux professeurs et madame Rosmetta sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur l'ouverture de la porte, où se tenait… Hagrid.

"Hum, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la porte si fort, je suis désolé"

Et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le reste de l'avant-midi fût tranquille et tous les membres de l'Association de Défense qui étaient présent accompagnèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione au château.


	12. Sortie à PréauLArd

Chapitre 6.12

-6.12.1-

La cour du château avait maintenant pris ses couleurs hivernales, une mince couche de neige avait caché la verdure durant la nuit. Le seul endroit où l'on pouvait encore apercevoir de l'herbe était autour de la cabane d'Hagrid, son isolation défaillante en étant la cause.

Bien que le château soit mieux isolé que la cabane du garde-chasse, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait de nombreux courants d'air. Quelques premières années se détournaient parfois soudainement dans un couloir, certain d'avoir traversé par inadvertance un fantôme, simplement pour se rendre compte du manque d'isolation d'une fenêtre ou d'un mur.

Le concierge Rusard disait faire tout en son pouvoir pour bloquer la circulation d'air froid, mais la rumeur circulait qu'il préférait voir les élèves se geler plutôt que de faire de mauvais coups. Le fait qu'aucun élève ne l'ait encore vu en train de boucher un courant d'air et qu'il se promenait avec un énorme manteau d'hiver même à l'intérieur n'aidait pas à faire taire les rumeurs.

"Ron, Hermione, avez-vous vu Harry?" Demanda Ginny, qui entrait dans la salle commune après avoir passé l'heure du midi avec ses amis à profiter de la neige tombée au cours de la nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?" demanda son frère.

"Ce que Ron veut dire," intervint Hermione, ne désirant pas que la relative tranquillité de la salle commune, qui lui permettait de faire ses devoirs à cet endroit au lieu de la bibliothèque cette après-midi, soit gâchée par une scène entre les deux Weasley. "C'est qu'Harry nous a quittés ce midi pour aller s'entraîner. Il désirait être seul, il ne nous a donc pas dit où il allait"

"Ah merde! Bon, je vais partir à la recherche, à plus tard vous deux!" et Ginny laissa son sac à côté de Ron et sortit de la salle commune, fouillée le château de fond en comble dans l'espoir de trouver Harry.

"Hey! Elle n'a même pas répondu à ma question"

"Ron, désolé de te le dire, une fois de plus, mais ta sœur n'a plus dix ans, elle n'a plus besoin de ta permission pour faire des choses"

"Je sais Hermione, je sais, j'étais juste curieux."

"Et je ne crois pas que Ginny apprécie beaucoup ta curiosité. Allez, continuons nos devoirs, j'achève les miens, as-tu beaucoup avancé toi?"

"Oui, même si je n'ai pas autant avancé que toi"

En réalité, Ron, voyant que son meilleur ami voulait être seul, avait décidé de rester avec Hermione. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait décidé de faire des devoirs, et après beaucoup d'efforts, avait réussi à convaincre Ron de faire les siens, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Ron, n'ayant aucune intention de faire des devoirs un vendredi après-midi, était tout simplement lasse d'entendre Hermione. Il était donc allé chercher ses livres d'écoles ainsi qu'une paire de revues de quidditch, '_quidditch weekly' _et '_sorcières quidditch'_, qu'il avait placé dans les pages d'un de ses livres de divination. Il lisait donc tranquillement des revues de quidditch, et Hermione ne se doutait de rien, puisque même si Ron n'avait pas l'air concentré, elle le croyait en train de faire un devoir de Divination, matière demandant une absence totale de matière grise selon elle.

Harry pour sa part, avait fait marcher sa matière grise à pleine vitesse. Il s'était longuement demandé où aller pratiquer un sort qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre seulement lorsque le temps serait plus froid. Ce sort était le _Spirare Tetrum Odorem_ sort souillant un adversaire d'un mélange visqueux et très malodorant, permettant de ralentir l'adversaire et de le repérer plus facilement, grâce au parfum hautement nauséabond accompagnant ce sort. Harry ne désirait pas empester l'école en entier, il avait donc cherché une salle dans le château le plus éloigné possible des corridors affluents. Il admirait la salle sur demande, mais s'il l'empestait, où tiendrait-il les réunions de L'AD? Après avoir fait fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime, il avait trouvé la solution. Bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de retourner dans cette salle, elle présentait plusieurs avantages. Le premier était que personne ne penserait ni ne voudrait venir le déranger, le deuxième était que la salle était suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas déranger personne, et enfin, elle devait déjà sentir mauvais, à cause d'un certain basilic mort qui devait être en état de décomposition avancée, traînant là depuis maintenant près de quatre ans. Il pensait bien sûr à la chambre des secrets.

Harry venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde. D'un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que rien n'avait changé depuis le jour où il en était ressorti avec Ron, Ginny et Lockhart. Il avait cru, à tort, que certaines précautions aurait été prise par le directeur pour s'assurer que la chambre des secrets ne soit jamais ouverte à nouveau. Il regarda l'évier, parla et ouvrit facilement de nouveau le passage menant à la chambre des secrets. Il entama donc la descente avec son balai, qu'il avait amené pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa descente, il resta sur son balai et suivit le chemin. L'immense peau de basilic était toujours là et Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer aux diverses utilisations qu'il pourrait faire d'une peau comme celle-là. Une autre chose qu'il allait bientôt rechercher à la bibliothèque. Il continua néanmoins son chemin, conscient qu'il n'était pas là pour admirer la flore et faune locale. Il franchit le trou que Ron avait réussi à faire dans l'éboulement provoqué par Lockhart et continua son chemin.

Il se retrouva bientôt face à une porte, sur lequel deux serpents entrelacés étaient sculptés. Il se concentra quelques instants à peine, hissa 'ouvre' en fourchelang et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry put constater qu'il pourrait pratiquer son sort malodorant en toute quiétude, car si l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de la salle n'avait pas empesté le château en entier, rien ne le ferait. La source de ce qui polluait l'air était très facile à voir. L'énorme carcasse du basilique qui, malgré que comme tous les animaux magiques, il soit plus long à décomposer, avait déjà commencé le long processus de décomposition. Harry, après s'être jeté un sort de _Têtenbulle _se rapprocha, et il put enfin voir tout l'état de décrépitude du serpent. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il pouvait même apercevoir une tache là où il avait saigné le plus abondamment.

Il admira enfin pour la première fois la salle. Après tout, la dernière fois dont il était venu ici, Ginny et lui étaient en danger de mort. Il se dit que la salle était peut-être sinistre, mais pas plus que 12, square Grimmard. Avec ce qu'il avait appris cet été, il réussirait fort probablement à faire de cet endroit une cachette impressionnante et majestueuse. Malheureusement, il était ici pour empester cet endroit. Il jeta quelques sorts de purification d'air, enleva son _Têtenbulle_ et commença à pratiquer son visqueux sort. Il y passa le reste de la journée et réussit à le faire correctement, sans plus, et c'est ce qu'il désirait. Il remonta alors jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi, se lava du mieux qu'il put avec l'eau du robinet, puis fonça directement aux douches de la salle commune des gryffondors avant d'aller se coucher.

-6.12.2-

Après avoir pratiqué des sorts de métamorphoses une bonne partie de la nuit, Harry, après une douche rapide, alla rejoindre Ron, Hermione et les membres de l'AD qui l'attendaient dans la grande salle afin de participer en ce nuageux dimanche à une autre sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Le chemin y menant étant gelé, beaucoup d'élèves perdaient pied et se ramassaient le derrière au sol. Aucun membre de l'AD ne trébucha, la majorité remerciant silencieusement Harry d'avoir continué à les faire pratiquer sur différentes surfaces même après avoir changé de sort à apprendre. Le sort qu'ils tentaient présentement de maîtriser était le _erecta murala_, sort qu'Harry avait appris à Ron et Hermione durant l'été. Malgré leur aptitude à marcher sur la glace, aucun des membres de l'AD ne rit des élèves qui tombaient, tous enclin à les aider, des souvenirs douloureux leur revenant à l'esprit. Après tout, même s'ils savaient marcher sans problème sur une surface glacée, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient parfaits lorsque venait le temps de combattre sur la glace.

Ils se dirigèrent tous sans un mot au pub _Les-Trois-Balais_ où ils burent et discutèrent des vacances de Noel qui étaient dans quatre semaines. Hagrid vînt les rejoindre, ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver tellement il avait fait attention et après deux heures tranquilles, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et quelques membres de l'AD retournèrent à Poudlard, les autres désirant profiter de la sortie pour faire quelques achats en prévision de la période des fêtes.

Après un dîner léger, ils allèrent au stade de quidditch où Hermione s'assit sur un banc, après avoir lancé un sortilège de réchauffement, et les autres commencèrent à voler, pratiquant leurs aptitudes, et surtout, s'amusant. Une compétition allait bon train entre Harry et Ginny pour celui qui compterait le plus de points contre Ron lorsque soudainement Harry arrêta subitement. Il se mit les deux mains sur la tête et serra sa cicatrice.

"HARRY!" cria Hermione, attirant l'attention de Ron et Ginny, qui n'avaient pas aperçu Harry. Celui-ci glissa lentement de son balai et tomba de son balai. Lorsqu'il amorça sa chute, il était à environ quinze mètres du sol. Lorsqu'il entra en collision avec le sol, un sinistre craquement se fit entendre. Lorsqu'Hermione et les deux Weasleys s'approchèrent, Harry était toujours au sol, les deux mains plaquées sur la tête.

"Dois… Rejoindre… Dumbledore…" dit Harry, en tentant de se relever. Il ne tînt même pas compte de sa jambe, et lorsqu'il mit du poids dessus, sa fracture s'aggrava, et l'os sortit de sa jambe, et Harry continuait à tenter de marcher, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte, la douleur qu'il ressentait à la cicatrice rendait toutes autres formes de douleurs marginales.

"Dois… Parler à… Dumbledore… Vite…" Ron et Hermione le prirent par les bras et l'amenèrent en direction de l'infirmerie, tandis que Ginny allait voir Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les portes de l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se précipita les voir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait monsieur Pot… Par Merlin, déposez-le immédiatement sur ce lit" dit-elle, pointant le lit le plus proche. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

"On jouait au quidditch et puis il s'est soudainement tenu la tête à deux mains et il tombé. Il a tenté de se relever une fois tombé, sa jambe devait déjà être cassé et puis, o mon dieu, l'os est sorti et puis on l'a amené… et puis… et puis…" dit Hermione, de plus en plus frénétiquement.

"Ronald Weasley" dit l'infirmière tout lançant des sorts de diagnostiques sur Harry, "Ouvrez la porte de l'étagère située à gauche de ma porte, le mot de passe est 'Ne revenez plus', troisième tablette à partir du haut, prenez une potion d'apaisement. Donnez-en la moitié à Hermione, puis prenez l'autre moitié. Ensuite, asseyez-vous et ne dites plus un mot, j'ai besoin de me concentrer."

Hermione et Ron prirent place sur des chaises non loin du lit d'Harry, et regardèrent Pomfresh faire boire une multitude de potions, la première étant une potion d'apaisement, afin qu'Harry cesse de crier qu'ils doivent voir Dumbledore. Elle lança également quelques sorts sur la jambe, afin d'arrêter le saignement entre autres.

"Dis Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que ça prend si long que ça à Dumbledore à arriver?" demanda Ron. Hermione se détourna, elle avait visiblement oublié Dumbledore, trop absorbé par Harry et la sérieuse blessure qu'il venait de subir.

"Oh, enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est long en effet" répondit-elle, avant de reporter son regard sur le rideau derrière lequel madame Pomfresh soignait Harry.

Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie, et alla s'asseoir près de Ron et Hermione.

"Il n'est pas là, j'ai tenté de l'appeler, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais finalement Nick Quasi Sans Tête m'a dit qu'il avait quitté l'école il y a de ça quelques minutes."

"Ce n'est pas grave" dit Hermione, "l'important c'est qu'Harry soit soigné le plus vite possible, et c'est ce que Pomfresh est en train de faire. Et avec toutes les potions qu'elle lui a données, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réussirait à dire quoi que ce soit, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux"

"MADAME POMFRESH" entendèrent-ils tous hurler à travers le réseau de Cheminée. Ils regardèrent le visage de Joëlle MirStar sortir du feu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Hermione.

"Avertissez madame Pomfresh qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, qu'elle contacte Ste Mangouste pour avoir du renfort, elle va en avoir besoin."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts. Je dois allez aider à transporter les blessés!" et ce faisant, elle disparut du feu magique.

"Ronald" dit madame Pomfresh, "peux-tu prendre de la poudre de cheminette et contacter Ste Mangouste? Je finis de replacer l'os de monsieur Potter et immédiatement après je vais me préparer à recevoir les premières victimes. Une fois que vous allez avoir terminé l'appel, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'aider à préparer des lits d'urgences?

"Ils disent qu'ils sont débordés, il y a eu plusieurs attaques simultanément à ce qu'ils disent, ils vont envoyer des guérisseurs aussi vite que possible" dit Ron.

"Merde! Vous allez m'aider à trier les blessés et les amenez jusqu'au lit. L'un d'entre vous sait-il quoi que ce soit en matière de guérison magique?"

Ginny leva timidement la main "Ma mère m'a montré quelques sorts de guérison très élémentaire, seulement de quoi refermer des plaies, un simple sort de diagnostique et …"

"Très bien!" l'interrompit Pomfresh, "Tu vas t'occuper de trier les blessés, au-dessus du lit, indique un D pour danger de mort, un U pour urgent, un I pour important, un Z pour non grave, et un M pour mort. Écris aussi ce que ton sort détecte. Tu as compris? "

"Oui"

"Tente de refermer les plaies si tu as le temps"

Les premiers blessés arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à peine. Ron commença aussitôt à pointer à ceux qui transportaient les blessés à divers lits, tandis qu'Hermione montait le plus de lits possible. Ginny passait entre les lits et triait les blessés, en profitant pour refermer quelques blessures importantes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Madame Pomfresh, quant à elle, courait d'un lit à l'autre, s'occupant à s'assurer de garder toutes les victimes en vies avant de les soigner plus en profondeur. La première vague de blessés était constituée des plus mal en points, ceux qui avaient déjà été priorisés à Pré-au-Lard pour les ramener le plus tôt possible. Deux guérisseurs de St-Mongo arrivèrent peu après la première vague, et commencèrent à assister l'infirmière. Hermione et Ron aidèrent les blessés du mieux qu'ils purent, et étaient contents de constater qu'aucun fatidique M n'avait encore été marqué par Ginny.

La deuxième vague arriva une quinzaine de minutes après la première. C'étaient ceux dont on avait déterminé qu'ils allaient survivre même sans soin immédiat. Plusieurs étaient mal amochés, mais aucun ne portaient de D ou de U au-dessus de leur tête une fois examinée par Ginny. Sur la trentaine d'élèves de cette vague, il y avait treize membres de l'AD. Katie Bell, qui souffrait 'seulement' d'une coupure à un bras, raconta brièvement à Ron, Ginny et Hermione ce qui s'était passé.

"Après que vous êtes parti, nous avons décidé de rester tous ensemble, vous savez, comme nous a dit Harry, unis nous avons plus de chances. Bref, nous étions chez Honeydukes lorsque nous avons entendu le son de plusieurs transplanages tout près. Dans la rue il y avait cinq mangemorts immédiatement devant la boutique, et ce n'était pas les seuls, les cris que nous entendions étant un bon indice. Nous sommes rapidement sortis par la porte de derrière avec tous ceux qui étaient dans la boutique à ce moment-là, y compris les employés, tandis que les mangemorts commençaient à bombarder le devant de la boutique. Nous les avons cachés dans un sous-bois pas loin et nous avons contourné les mangemorts et sommes arrivés dans leurs dos. Nous les avons stupéfixés, désarmées et attachés, dans l'ordre qu'Harry nous a dit. Nous avons alors longé les boutiques et avons surpris un groupe de mangemorts en train d'attaquer les Trois Balais. Malheureusement, ils nous ont vus et ont immédiatement commencé à nous lancer des sorts.

"Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que nous avions été entraînés par le meilleur et ne nous prenaient pas au sérieux, voulant s'amuser. Nous avons alors gelé le sol afin de nous donner un avantage, et nous avons réussi à nous en sortir sans victimes… Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu sauver tous les élèves."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, il n'y a personne qui est mort, il n'y a aucun M nulle part." dit Ron, et alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, la troisième vague arriva. Cette vague était constituée de ceux dont on ne pouvait rien faire. Quatre cadavres furent amenés et déposés sur des lits, dont les rideaux furent aussitôt fermés. McGonagall entra aussitôt après, transportant Flitwick.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là monsieur Weasley?" demanda-t-elle, lorsque Ron lui indiqua un lit.

"Pomfresh m'a demandé de l'aider à répartir les blessés dans des lits, Flitwick à l'air blessé, et je vous indique un lit" dit-il, un peu pris de court par sa question.

"Oh, bien, très bien" dit-elle, avant d'aller porter Flitwick sur le lit.

"Et puis-je me dire pourquoi vous étiez dans l'infirmerie, même si je sais que vous êtes très bon en divination monsieur Weasley, je crois que si vous saviez à propos de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui vous ne nous auriez pas maintenus dans l'ignorance!"

"Non, c'est Harry, enfin nous jouions au Quidditch, et puis il est tombé, il s'est cassé la jambe et ne cessait de dire qu'il voulait parler à Dumbledore. Il s'est relevé, oui" dit-il, voyant que McGonagall ne le croyait pas "il s'est relevé, a empiré sa fracture à sa jambe, a continué à dire qu'il voulait voir Dumbledore, et nous l'avons amené ici. Joëlle MirStar nous a contacté Pomfresh pour l'indiquer de se préparer à recevoir beaucoup de blessés, et comme Ste Mangouste ne pouvait nous envoyer trop de renfort puisqu'il semble y avoir eu plus d'une attaque et que nous étions là, enfin, elle nous a demandé de l'aider, et, enfin, nous voilà!"

"Vingt points pour vous, ainsi que vingt pour Hermione, Ginny ainsi que Joëlle pour votre aide. Je verrai si d'autres points seront décernés plus tard, pour l'instant pourriez-vous m'indiquer où monsieur Potter est situé?"

Ils la guidèrent et la suivirent, pour voir un Harry profondément endormi, probablement une très forte dose de potion de sommeil. Il avait une mine terrible, de sa cicatrice coulait un mince filet de sang, l'os de sa jambe était fixé, mais l'infirmière n'avait pas eu le temps de tout refermer parfaitement, et la blessure devait être terriblement douloureuse. Heureusement, il était profondément endormi. McGonagall leur demanda de retourner à leur dortoir, et qu'elle leur indiquerait quand il pourrait revenir.

-6.12.3-

Le monde changeait, devenait de moins en moins flou, ses sens s'éveillaient, mais une chose restait constante, la douleur. Sa cicatrice la plus célèbre lui était encore légèrement douloureuse, mais la blessure qu'il avait subie à la jambe le dérangeait nettement plus. Il aurait bien préféré continuer à dormir que de subir le tourment de sa jambe, mais l'effet de la potion de sommeil était depuis peu dissipé. Il en aurait bien demandé une nouvelle dose à madame Pomfresh, mais son corps tout entier refusait de bouger.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit subitement, laissant entrer le bruit de pas de trois personnes, qui se dirigèrent vers un lit près de celui d'Harry. Le bruit de pleurs accompagnait ses pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la voix de l'infirmière se fit entendre.

"Bienvenue Messieurs et Madame Hastreu , je vous offre mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre fils dans ses circonstances tragiques. Venez, je vais vous amener jusqu'à son lit."

"D'accord" dit une voix brisée, qui devait appartenir au père de la victime. Leur sinistre marche continua jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie, tout près du lit d'Harry.

"Oh mon Dieu! Haldès, non!" entendit-il ce qui devait être la voix de madame Hastreu, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot.

"Grand frère, non!" entendit-il également, et puis après, plus rien. Un des adultes présents devait avoir eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort de Silencio.

Harry venait de savoir, de la pire manière possible, qu'il y avait eu des victimes lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Sortie que sa culpabilité s'empressa de lui rappeler qu'il avait soutenue en échange d'un droit d'apparaître avant l'âge légal. Droit qui, en ce moment même, semblait tellement futile et superficiel à côté de la mort d'une personne. Il venait de gagner une chance de peut-être sauver sa peau, avec la mort d'une, ou de plusieurs, personnes et par le sang de tous ses blessés. Les pleurs des familles faisaient aussi partie de l'échange. Est-ce que les parents de Haldès considéreraient l'entente qu'il avait prit comme un bon _deal_? Il en doutait fortement. Il entendit soudain deux personnes s'éloigner du lit de la victime. Il réussit à voir, en s'ouvrant les yeux de peine et de misères, qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière et de monsieur Hastreu qui s'arrêtèrent devant son lit.

"Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la mort de mon fils?" dit la voix ferme, mais triste, du père de la victime.

"Je n'ai pas tous les détails. Vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas sorti le pied de l'infirmerie depuis l'attaque, je me suis occupé des patients sans répit depuis ce temps. Le directeur aurait plus de détails, mais à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, lors de l'attaque des mangemorts, un contingent d'élèves, membres d'une association clandestine dirigée par monsieur Potter, ici présent" dit-elle, tournant la tête vers Harry, qui n'eut pas la force de fermer les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

"Monsieur Potter, vous êtes réveillé!" dit l'infirmière avant de sortir une potion d'un tiroir et de s'approcher de la tête de son lit. "Prenez ceci" fini-t-elle, avant de l'aider à boire une potion, qu'Harry reconnu à son goût à une potion de sommeil. Elle retourna ensuite vers monsieur Hastreu

"Cette association dont vous parlez, de quoi s'agit-il?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis content que vous le demandiez. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Dumbledore a…" réussi à comprendre Harry, avant de replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

-6.12.4-

Après la nuit plutôt misérable qu'Hermione avait passée, passée à s'inquiéter pour Harry, elle n'avait pas vraiment le goût de discuter sur le bien-fondé de son passage à l'infirmerie comme Madame Pomfresh tentait de le faire.

".. et bien que je sois extrêmement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait hier mademoiselle Granger, mes patients, y compris votre ami, ont besoin de repos." Dit-elle, érodant le peu de patience qu'Hermione avait après une nuit exécrable. "C'est pourquoi je dois vous refuser l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Je vous appellerai dès que je jugerai qu'il pourra vous recevoir."

"Infirmière Pomfresh, je ne suis pas ici pour entendre vos explications, vous êtes peut-être douée pour guérir les blessures physiques, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour son état psychologique, il a besoin d'un ami, il a besoin de MOI!"

"Hermione, je vous appellerai lorsqu'Harry sera en mesure de vous recevoir, c'est mon dernier mot, maintenant allez déjeuner et à vos cours du matin" conclut l'infirmière, avant de fermer la porte au nez d'Hermione, qui fulminait.

'En mesure de me recevoir, mon dernier mot, pfff' se dit-elle. "_Silencio_" lança-t-elle sur la porte, avant de lancer un sortilège d'expulsion en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit brusquement, sans aucun bruit. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, baguette en main, peu soucieuse de savoir que son entrée avait été très remarquée, le coup de vent provoqué par les portes avait fait sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui étaient éveillées. Lorsqu'une des infirmières de Ste-Mangouste voulut lui barrer le chemin, elle ne fit que froncer les sourcils et pointer sa baguette vers elle. Celle-ci comprit que ce n'était pas à son avantage de faire plus de chaos dans la salle lui laissa la voie libre, et elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux entourant son lit, les referma, puis observa Harry. Celui-ci était réveillé, et la regardait, heureux de la voir. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna immédiatement les yeux et les fixa sur ses mains, qui étaient appuyées sur ses jambes. Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'Harry devait se sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Elle jeta un '_Silencio_' sur les rideaux, puis regardit de nouveau en direction d'Harry.

"Harry James Potter! CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À CES GENS! ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE SENTIR COUPABLE" cria-t-elle. Harry leva les yeux, un peu surpris, puis poussa un soupir, ce qui ne fît qu'alimenter Hermione.

"Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète, tu t'es retrouvé dans une situation sans aucune situation gagnante, et tu as pris la meilleure décision possible. C'est de la faute à Dumbledore, c'est lui qui t'a placé dans cette situation. C'est la faute au ministère, qui t'aurait utilisé de la même façon sans rien te donner. C'est eux qui t'ont placé dans cette situation. Mais ce n'est pas cette situation qui a blessé tous ces gens.

"Voldemort est responsable de leurs blessures, Voldemort qui a ordonné cette attaque. Ce sont ses mangemorts qui ont perpétré ces crimes, eux aussi sont responsables. Merde Harry, la société qui a laissé ces monstres se développés sont plus responsables que toi aussi."

-6.12.5-

Madame Pomfresh n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque la porte qu'elle venait de refermer s'ouvrit soudainement. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû refuser la requête d'Hermione, la plus brillante sorcière de son âge, et particulièrement féroce lorsque venait le temps de défendre ses amis. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait ordonné sans aucune gêne et aucune explication qu'elle devait donner une potion de sommeil à monsieur Potter aussitôt qu'il se réveillerait.

Et elle lui obéit, consciente que cela ne ferait pas de tort à Harry, et qu'Hermione connaissait mieux Harry qu'elle. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait fait, et c'est pourquoi elle réalisa si vite son erreur. Elle la laissa passer, et lorsqu'une des infirmières de St-Mungo tenta de bloquer l'accès à Hermione, elle lui fit immédiatement signe de la laisser passer. La ferveur qu'Hermione portait à ses amis, en particulier Harry depuis quelque temps, si les rumeurs à la table des professeurs étaient fondées, n'était pas quelque chose à affronter sans raison. Elle reprit donc son travail, se disant que la jeunesse était une chose surprenante et merveilleuse.

-6.12.6-

"Harry James Potter! CE N'EST PAS …"

Harry était fixé sur ses mains lorsqu'Hermione débuta sa tirade. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle pensait qu'il se sentait coupable de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, et qu'il avait détourné ses yeux des siens pour cela. La vérité est qu'il se sentait légèrement coupable, mais il tenait Voldemort, Dumbledore, le ministère, les aurors et les professeurs présents à Pré-au-Lard plus responsable que lui, dans l'ordre. Il avait détourné les yeux non pas à cause d'une honte ou d'un sentiment de culpabilité, mais à cause des yeux d'Hermione.

Ces yeux remplis d'émotions qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à replacer. Ces yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Molly lorsqu'elle était inquiète pour lui, mais en beaucoup plus intense, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait. Harry avait donc décidé de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, effrayés de se perdre dans l'inconnu. Comme il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation, il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire semblant d'être coupable. Ce n'était pas si dur, il se sentait légèrement coupable, mais il trouvait toujours agréable de voir la ferveur qu'Hermione portait à le défendre. Il sortit de ses pensées et écouta Hermione.

"Je crois que si les membres de l'association de défense n'avaient pas été là le bilan aurait été bien pire. Tu ne crois pas?"

"Peut-être, mais si les responsables de la sécurité avaient été aussi présents et fiables qu'ils étaient supposés l'être, nos amis n'auraient pas eu à mettre leurs vies en jeu. Néanmoins, je suis très fier d'eux, ils se sont très bien défendus d'après ce que vous m'avez dit."

"Oui, en effet, je suis content que tu t'en rendes enfin compte."

"Et bien, quand est-ce que je suis censé sortir, mes os ont l'air fixé"

"Je ne sais pas quand tu es supposé sortir, je le demanderai à Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Elle a fini de soigner ta jambe se matin. Elle a dit que tu avais besoin de repos."

"D'accord. Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que je peux sortir immédiatement ?" dit-il alors qu'elle passait devant son lit.

"Non monsieur Potter, vous devrez encore vous reposer au moins jusqu'à demain soir au minimum, mais probablement jusqu'au jour suivant. Je désire m'assurer que vous soyez en parfaite santé avant de sortir d'ici. Je crois que vous ne dormez pas assez à mon goût"

"As-tu déjà déjeuné Hermione ? Je crois que tu devrais y aller, maintenant que tu sais que je suis en vie. "

"Tenez monsieur Potter, buvez cette potion, vous en avez besoin."

Harry but la potion d'une seule gorgée, et reconnut le goût d'une potion de sommeil et s'endormit aussitôt, pour ne se réveiller qu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Lorsqu'il constata l'absence de l'infirmière, il enfila aussitôt un de ses habits et sortit en douce de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle sur demande, où il comptait passer le reste de la nuit à s'entraîner.

"Monsieur Potter, je souhaitais justement vous dire un mot." Dit une voix qu'Harry replaça immédiatement, la voix du père de Hadès. Harry déglutit difficilement, et se dévira. C'était une rencontre qu'il désirait éviter, mais qui malheureusement, venait de sauter sur lui.

"Bonjour monsieur Hastreu, je tenais à vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre fils…"

"Harry, c'est correct, je comprends ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas ici pour te blâmer de la… mort de mon fils, j'ai déjà donné, j'ai passé la journée dans le bureau du directeur, avec des visites du ministre et autres officiels, je viens juste d'en sortir. Non, je suis ici pour te remercier, parce que ma fille Éra est en vie. Luna et des membres d'une certaine association lui ont sauvé la vie. À ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est toi qui les as formés. Je les ai remerciés, et je tiens maintenant à te remercier toi, d'avoir enseigné à tes collègues. Je dois partir maintenant, au revoir Harry"

Il le regarda partir, puis décida d'aller voir Dumbledore. Après tout, il désirait vraiment lui parler de son absence durant la visite à Pré-au-Lard. Aussitôt qu'il fut devant la statue, elle s'ouvrit aussitôt, lui permettant de monter les marches. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, et se planta face à son directeur, qui semblait très fatigué.

"Bonjour directeur Dumbledore"

"Bonsoir Harry, je ne croyais pas te voir sorti aussitôt de l'infirmerie"

"Je sentais que je devais vous parler, ça m'en empêchait de dormir. Est-ce que vous vous sentez d'attaque afin de m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas présent à Pré-au-Lard, malgré que vous m'aviez promis la meilleure sécurité possible? Non seulement un élève est mort, mais ce sont MES élèves qui ont dû défendre une bonne partie des élèves. Je ne croyais pas qu'ils faisaient partie du plan de défense 'infaillible' de ses sorties. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais forcé à les 'remercier' de leurs services."

"Tes collègues de l'Armée de Dumbledo- "

"De l'association de défense" l'interrompit sèchement Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est l'association de défense, ça n'a jamais été votre armée "

"Oui, oui, enfin, les membres de votre groupe n'ont jamais fait partie des plans de défense primaire de Pré-au-Lard, si cela peut te satisfaire"

"Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par 'primaire'?"

"Ton groupe n'a été mentionné que comme plan de secours, une sorte de plan 'B' en quelques sortes"

"QUOI? Vous voulez dire que vous avez inclus l'association de défense dans vos plans? Vous me forcez à aller là-bas en 'assurant ma sécurité', et c'est les personnes que j'aide à former qui sont prévues de me défendre? Personnes que vous avez utilisées pour faire du chantage?"

"Non, Harry, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça"

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? J'aimerais bien savoir! Vous n'avez même pas cru bon de m'en informer? De LES informer?"

"Nous ne croyions pas qu'ils allaient être nécessaire pour eux de s'impliquer dans"

"Oh! Mais vous avez quand même cru bon de les inclure, mais pas par 'nécessité'! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi! Je vais leur dire que puisque nous n'avons eu que des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal incompétents pour la grande majorité du temps, enseignants que VOUS avez choisis, ils doivent se fier à un élève de sixième année pour leur enseigner comment défendre un village! Je leur montre à se protéger moi! Je ne leur montre pas à faire la guerre!" termina Harry, à bout de souffle.

"Harry," tenta Dumbledore d'une voix conciliante, "je n'ai jamais souhaité que des élèves fassent partie des plans de défenses. Mais comme il s'agit d'une force en présence, nous avons cru bon de les indiquer dans les plans, au cas où certaines choses tourneraient mal."

"Albus, Hermione m'a informé qu'il n'y avait aucun, j'ai bien dit AUCUN professeur près d'un groupe assez important d'élève, et ce sont mes amis qui ont dû les défendre. Alors arrêtez de me conter n'importe quoi! Ils ont été inclus à ses foutus plans de défense, car vous ne vouliez pas vous montrer le visage et à la place défendre un château qui possède les meilleures protections qui soient!" Harry se détourna aussitôt, et quitta le bureau du professeur, hors de lui-même.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle sur demande, et tenta de se calmer en passant devant la porte, demandant comme toutes les nuits une salle où il pourrait travailler sur ses projets de défense. Sa surprise fut donc encore plus grande lorsqu'il entra dans la salle et qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce dont elle avait l'air habituellement. La salle était remplie de cibles. Les cibles prenaient différentes formes, celle de Voldemort, de Mangemorts anonyme, de Bellatrix, de Malfoy senior, du ministre de la magie et de Dumbledore. Les deux derniers auraient pu surprendre Harry par leur présence un autre jour, mais aujourd'hui il comprenait très bien la frustration qu'il ressentait envers les deux hommes. Il débuta alors un exercice très défoulant de pratique du sort '_Reducto_'.

-6.12.7-

La pratique de Quidditch avait été plutôt laborieuse pour Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à voler, étant hautement tracassé. Il avait même à un certain moment laissé le contrôle de la pratique à sa cocapitaine, conscient qu'il n'aidait pas du tout son équipe. Ce qui le tracassait était que le lendemain soir il y avait une rencontre de l'AD, et il n'avait aucune idée comment leur annoncer qu'il s'était fait manipuler par Dumbledore et le ministère, et qu'à cause de ça il avait mis leur vie en danger. Toutes les idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit semblaient carrément idiotes à ses yeux et les avait donc immédiatement écartés, et le manque d'idée nouvelle commençait à le mettre légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit plutôt défavorable qu'Harry entra dans son dortoir, avant de se cogner le pied assez douloureusement sur le coin de sa malle. Après avoir injurié sa malle assez fortement, il lui donna un violent coup de son autre pied. La malle se renversa, et,tout ouverte qu'elle était, tout son contenu se déversa sur le plancher. Harry grogna, mais débuta immédiatement à ramasser son gâchis. Il ne lui restait presque rien à ramasser lorsqu'il prit un livre entre ses mains, livre qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il s'agissait du volume qu'il avait reçu à la lecture du testament de son parrain, le livre des templiers.


	13. Au revoir

Chapitre 6.13 Au revoir

-6.13.1-

Lorsqu'Harry avait retrouvé le livre des templiers, il pensait seulement le feuilleter légèrement, voir s'il y aurait des choses intéressantes. Il y trouva quelque chose qui l'intéressa immédiatement : des leçons d'occlumencie, qu'il était possible de travailler seul. Bien sûr, pour être certain d'être dans la bonne direction, il est nécessaire de vérifier avec un_ legilimens _accompli, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Cela lui permettait donc d'éviter d'avoir à passer plus de temps dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Vu le dégoût que lui inspirait la simple idée d'aller se faire ouvrir le cerveau par Dumbledore, il se dit qu'il était mieux d'oublier les leçons, qui seraient de toute façon contre-productives, et de travailler par lui-même. C'est donc ce qu'il fît durant la grande majorité de sa journée, et la rencontre de l'AD arriva sans même qu'il ait pensé à ce qu'il allait leur dire.

Il arriva dans la salle avec Hermione et Ron. Il leur fit immédiatement part de ses inquiétudes. Hermione fut la première à lui répondre.

"Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es fait manipuler, tu devrais…"

"Vieux," l'interrompit Ron, "pourquoi tu leurs dis pas juste la bonne vieille vérité, tout simplement. Je pense que ça va être beaucoup plus efficace que n'importe quelle histoire que tu peux inventer"

"Oui, mais par où suis-je supposé commencer?" lui demanda Harry.

"Par le début Harry, par le début" lui répondit simplement Hermione. Il suivit donc leurs conseils, et lorsque tous les membres furent arrivés, il débuta immédiatement son histoire, sans omettre le fait que lui, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, allaient bientôt avoir le droit de transplaner sans instructeur, et que les trois étaient déjà capables de transplaner sans difficulté.

L'histoire fût très bien reçue, les membres comprenant très bien l'impasse dans laquelle les autorités l'avaient placé. Les excuses qu'Harry tenta de leur présenter furent toutes rejetées, car ses élèves décidèrent qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Ils se sentaient tous heureux qu'Harry s'inquiète assez pour eux pour engueuler le directeur de l'école. Et ils décidèrent à l'unanimité que l'AD était vraiment pour Association de défense, et non pour Armée de Dumbledore.

"Hé Harry," commença Dean Thomas, "on tient à te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour nous. Grâce à toi, nous savons assez bien nous défendre pour être reconnus comme une force mineure de la part de Dumbledore et du ministère. Mais surtout, " et à ce point, la voix de Dean se chargea d'une fierté qu'il avait du mal à camoufler, "tu nous as permis de non seulement nous protéger, mais tu nous as permis de sauver des vies. Grâce à toi, j'ai permis à des élèves de partir de là vivants, et le regard de reconnaissance qu'ils nous ont porté, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Merci"

Dean fut bientôt suivi du reste de l'AD dans ses remerciements, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il coupa rapidement court aux discussions et débuta le cours. Puisque Ron, Ginny et Hermione connaissaient déjà le nouveau sort, l'_infumare_, sort créant un léger brouillard, Harry envoya les deux Weasley enseigner aux recrues, tandis que lui et Hermione aidaient les vétérans. À la fin de la séance, quelques volutes de fumée apparaissaient à divers endroits de la salle. Harry renvoya les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives et fît de même.

Aussitôt arrivé dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Ginny monta se coucher, ce qui laissa Harry, Ron et Hermione seuls. Ron sortit son devoir de divination qu'il tentait de finir pour son prochain cours, tandis qu'Hermione sortit un essai de potions pour son prochain cours avec Rogue le lendemain, et le revérifia. Harry, lui, sortit le livre des templiers et feuilleta la table des matières. Il était un peu fatigué, et ne désirait pas vraiment travailler sur son occlumentie. Il tomba donc sur un sujet intéressant, 'Stratégie de guerre'. Il ouvrit le livre à la page indiqué et commença à lire les différentes stratégies possibles afin de mener une guerre, que se soit de la guérilla, de la chute opérationnelle, de la guerre du peuple, la guerre de mouvement, ou de la destruction mutuelle assurée. Le livre discutait succinctement de chacun des aspects, et référait à d'autres livres, certains accessibles seulement par des templiers. Harry commençait à comprendre que ce livre n'était qu'un simple aperçu de tout ce que l'ordre pourrait lui offrir.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lis là?" demanda Hermione.

"Le livre qu'un sorcier m'a donné la journée du testament de Sirius."

"Quel sorcier? Oh! Est-ce celui qui se faisait appeler Sir Bernard DeLaRochelle?"

"Euh, oui je crois, je ne me rappelais plus trop de son nom, mais je crois que c'est lui"

"De quoi est-ce que ce livre parle?"

"Différentes choses, je lis présentement sur des 'stratégies de guerre' tandis que plus tôt dans la journée je lisais sur l'occlumentie. Il y a plein d'autres sujets, c'est vraiment dommage que j'aie oublié le livre après le testament, il aurait vraiment été utile."

"Puis-je le voir?"

"Sans problème" dit Harry, et tendit le livre à Hermione, qui tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès.

"Comment fait-on pour l'ouvrir?" demanda-t-elle. Harry la regarda d'un air étrange, pris le livre et l'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté, puis lui repassa.

"Il doit y avoir un sort empêchant quiquonc sauf toi de le lire, parce que les pages sont blanches Harry, il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus"

Après avoir tenté différentes tactiques, ils durent constater que seul Harry pouvait le lire.

"Il semble que le livre soit sous l'influence d'une sorte de '_fidelitas_'" dit Hermione, " seul celui qui la reçu peut le lire et ne peut révéler à personnes d'autres certaines des choses qu'il apprend dans le livre. Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, tu ne pourras pas utiliser les sorts inventés par les templiers dans des combats. Seuls les sorts de connaissance publique pourront t'être utiles. Je ne sais pas la proportion de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur du livre qui est confidentiel, mais tu devrais te concentrer sur le reste, à moins que tu ne désires joindre les templiers." Elle dit la dernière phrase à voix basse, ne désirant pas donner cette option à Harry. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Harry choisisse une voie qui l'amènerait loin d'elle.

"Tu as sans doute raison" dit-il, ce qui la rassura légèrement. "Bon, c'est l'heure de dormir, je crois, bonne nuit Hermione"

"Bonne nuit Harry" dit-elle, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle se changea en pyjama, et se coucha dans son lit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry, et la possibilité qu'il la quitte afin d'aller rejoindre les templiers. Après trois heures de tourmentes, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez, elle se leva, prit Pattenrond et se dirigea vers le dortoir d'Harry. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y rendre qu'elle croisa Harry dans la salle commune, celui-ci tout habillé et prêt à aller s'entraîner. Elle le prit par le bras, le ramena silencieusement dans son dortoir, et elle se coucha dans son lit pendant qu'il se changeait de nouveau pour aller dormir. Il se blottit bientôt contre elle, et elle l'entendit dire 'merci, bonne nuit Hermione', et ce fût la seule chose qui se dit, les deux dormant après quelques instants à peine.

-6.13.2-

Dumbledore était inquiet. Il était maintenant passé onze heures et Harry n'était, et ne viendrait, visiblement pas, à son cours d'occlumentie ce soir. Il savait que son élève était en colère contre lui, mais il espérait qu'il serait suffisamment calmé pour venir. Il appuya ses mains sous son menton, et réfléchis à ce qui était arrivé dernièrement. La chaîne d'évènement menant à la colère d'Harry commençait à la mort de Sirius. Annoncer à Harry la prophétie immédiatement après la mort de Sirius avait été une grave erreur. Peut-être la plus grande de ses erreurs où Harry était impliqué, deuxième peut-être après d'avoir assumé que les Dursley prendraient soin de leur neveu et de ne jamais les avoir surveillés. Il ne regrettait nullement d'avoir placé Harry avec sa famille. Après tout, sans la proximité de sa tante, la protection dont Harry bénéficiait grâce à Lily serait disparue après quelques années. Harry n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à vaincre Quirell en première année sans cela. Il aurait dû, par contre, s'assurer qu'Harry vivait dans un environnement plus sain, où il se serait développé plus normalement.

Ce n'est pas comme si l'environnement hostile dans lequel avait vécu Harry avait réussi à le corrompre, non, Harry était un garçon formidable. Mais les parties sombres de son enfance ne pourraient jamais être effacées totalement. Dumbledore poussa un long soupir. Harry, gentil et loyal, n'était plus le même depuis la mort de son parrain. Il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir participé à sa perte, mais qui pourrait l'en dissuader? Dumbledore savait par quoi il passait. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers dans sa vie, et dans certains cas, il était partiellement responsable de leurs destins. Sirius Black était le dernier sur cette liste. Sa mort n'avait pas causé de nouveaux cauchemars à Dumbledore, il n'avait fait que changer ceux dont il souffrait déjà. Il aurait sans doute dû dire la prophétie à Harry il y a bien longtemps, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Où plutôt, il n'avait jamais profité de ses occasions. Il n'avait jamais cru le garçon si fort, il n'aurait jamais cru ce dont il était capable. Il devient facile à un certain âge d'oublier ce dont on était capable lorsqu'on était jeune. C'est ce que Dumbledore avait fait. Il avait oublié que la sagesse n'est pas tout, et que la fougue et l'ardeur de la jeunesse étaient difficilement remplaçables. C'était sa deuxième plus grande erreur, avoir attendu si longtemps pour lui dire la prophétie, et la lui dire dans un moment si peu opportun. De plus, cela avait mené à la colère qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment envers lui.

Tout avait commencé par cela, mais aurait facilement pu être évité s'il n'avait pas forcé Harry à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait dû se servir d'un argument qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'appliquée, d'interdire l'association de défense, afin de le persuader. Harry avait même fait ressortir son petit côté serpentard en obtenant le meilleur de la situation, en allant chercher le droit d'apparaître par le ministère. Malgré tout, à partir de ce moment, tout s'était écroulé. Cinq des aurors qui devaient assurer la sécurité à Pré-au-Lard ont été appelés sur les lieux d'une attaque présumée de mangemorts, ce qui avait obligé tout le monde à se disperser un peu plus afin de couvrir tout le territoire. La suite avait déjà passé à l'histoire. Une attaque bien réelle de mangemort sur un village mal protégé avait conduit à la mort de quatre personnes, et à une terrible confrontation avec Harry. Dumbledore se leva, sortit un verre et une bouteille de _Vodkaglass_, remplit son verre et le leva dans les airs.

"À nos amis tombés au combat", et cala son verre d'un trait.

-6.13.3-

Après son cours d'apparition, qui était plus une revision puisque leur examen était la semaine suivante, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall tandis que Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de son bureau, il cogna.

"Entrez, monsieur Potter," dit-elle, et une fois qu'il fut assis dans la chaise qu'elle lui avait indiquée, elle continua, "je suis heureux de vous voir ici aujourd'hui, je devais d'ailleurs aller vous voir ce soir au souper, mais puisque vous êtes déjà là, ce sera plus simple. Désirez-vous que nous commencions par ce qui vous amène ici ou par ce que j'ai à vous dire?"

"Vous n'avez qu'à commencer professeur, ce n'est rien de trop urgent ou de trop important dans mon cas"

"Comme vous voulez. Dumbledore m'a indiqué cet après-midi que vous ne vous étiez pas présenté au cours d'occlumencie que vous deviez suivre hier soir. Dumbledore ne vous a adressé aucun reproche concernant votre absence, et je m'abstiendrai donc aussi de vous en adresser. Par contre, je crois que vous auriez dû au moins notifier le directeur de votre intention de ne pas être présent. Je ne m'attends à rien de moins de la part d'un gryffondor est-ce clair?"

"Oui professeur"

"Bien, maintenant j'aimerais bien, si vous le désirez, que vous m'informiez du pourquoi de cette absence. Dumbledore m'a laissé croire que c'était intentionnel, et votre comportement jusqu'à maintenant me laisse penser cela également. Je dois vous spécifier que le directeur m'a clairement dit de ne pas poser de question de cette nature, c'est pourquoi je vous pose cette question non pas en tant que professeur, mais en tant que personne. Je sais que vous ne venez que très rarement me voir lorsque vous avez des problèmes, ce qui me chagrine, mais j'espère que vous pourriez répondre à cette question pour moi."

Harry regarda son professeur et songea à sa réponse. Lui faisait-elle confiance assez pour tout lui dire? Il dut venir à l'évidence que oui. Elle avait toujours été stricte, mais juste envers lui, et l'avait toujours défendu du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il décida donc de lui dire la vérité.

"Je ne suis pas allé, car la confiance que j'avais envers Dumbledore s'est rapidement évaporée. Il m'a forcé à aller aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et cela à coûter la vie à un élève. Il m'avait promis que la sécurité serait optimale, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mes élèves de l'association de défense ont dû défendre une cinquantaine d'élèves! Ils n'auraient pas dû à avoir à faire cela! Je suis fier de ce qu'ils ont fait, ce sont de braves personnes, mais ce n'est pas leur devoir de faire cela!

"Dumbledore par contre a cru autrement. Il les a inclus dans les plans de défense. Ils étaient alors condamnés à se battre. Les mangemorts ne sont pas des imbéciles, c'était certain qu'ils allaient attaquer l'endroit le plus faible. Lorsqu'ils ont vu que le bar n'était défendu par personne et était rempli d'étudiants, ils ont décidé sans hésitation de frapper là! Le maximum d'effet avec le minimum d'effort!"

McGonagall, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, prit la parole puisqu'Harry semblait en avoir terminé.

"Harry, je sais qu'il y a eu quelques problèmes avec la sécurité, mais il y a une chose que tu as oubliée, c'est que les mangemorts se sont trompés. Ils ont attaqué l'endroit qu'il croyait le plus faible, mais grâce à tes élèves, " elle fit une pause à ce point, elle songeait que c'est une discussion qu'elle aimerait avoir avec un collègue professeur, et Harry remplissait un peu ce rôle.

"Comme je disais, grâce à tes élèves, cet endroit était le plus fortement protégé de tout Pré-au-Lard. Je suis d'accord qu'il aurait dû y avoir plus de protection, moi-même je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été là, mais un fait reste : l'association de défense à rempli son rôle."

"Vous savez ce qui me dérange le plus dans tout cela professeur? Savez-vous ce que Dumbledore m'a dit pour me convaincre d'endosser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard?"

"Il ne nous a rien dit, mais mes collègues et moi avons déterminé que vos leçons d'apparitions doivent avoir fait partie de l'entente"

"Oui, ils ont fait partie de l'entente, mais seulement lorsque j'ai déterminé que le ministère aussi devait me 'rémunérer' pour ce que je faisais. Non, ce que Dumbledore m'a dit c'est que si je n'allais pas aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, il allait tout faire pour fermer l'association de défense. Vous voyez l'ironie? Il se sert de mes élèves pour défendre une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, élèves dont il s'est servi pour m'obliger à y aller! Vous savez pourquoi ils étaient là-bas? Ils y sont allés pour moi, ils y sont allés pour m'entourer, et ils y sont allés parce que je leur ai dit qu'il devait y avoir des mesures de sécurité exceptionnelle mise en place, et il se trouve que ce sont eux les mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles! Combien d'élèves seraient morts sans eux? Que se serait-il passé si Dumbledore avait fermé mon association"

"Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore n'ait jamais eu l'intention de fermer ton association Harry" avant de continuer elle leva la main et lui fit signe de la laisser continuer. "Mais je peux très bien comprendre ta frustration envers le directeur. Il t'a menacé d'empêcher tes élèves d'apprendre à sauver leurs vies et celle des autres, et c'est tout aussi frustrant que s'il avait vraiment songé à mettre ses menaces à exécution. "

"Merci professeur, ça fait vraiment du bien de voir un adulte qui me comprend. "

"Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre cela Harry. Puisque cette conversation a eu lieu en dehors du cadre normal professeur-élève, je n'en glisserai aucun mot au directeur Dumbledore"

"Merci professeur"

"Puisque mon sujet est passé, je crois que tu étais venu ici me discuter de quelque chose. Serait-ce par hasard tes choix de carrières? Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le résultat nécessaire pour continuer en potion et aspirer à la carrière d'auror"

"Euh non professeur, à vrai dire, j'ai d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Si jamais je réussis à tuer Voldemort, j'aurai tout le temps au monde pour explorer mes choix de carrière. Entre-temps je vais me consacrer sur Tom Jedusor. Non, j'étais ici pour un sujet tout autre, pour un passe-temps en quelque sorte. Quoique peut-être un jour j'envisagerai cette carrière, mais pour l'instant ce n'est que passe-temps. Pouvez-vous faire venir le professeur Flitwick ici? J'ai aussi besoin de le voir pour ce projet, cela me sauverait du temps de ne pas avoir à expliquer deux fois la même chose."

McGonagall, intriguée, appela tout de même le minuscule professeur et bientôt il entra le bureau de la professeure de métamorphose et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Potter?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je me suis lancé sur un ambitieux projet cet été. J'ai hérité de mon parrain d'une maison cet été et à l'insu de l'ordre du phénix, j'ai légèrement modifié les deux derniers étages de la maison. J'ai décidé que puisque j'étais obligé de rester dans la maison pour des raisons de sécurité, je devrais au moins pouvoir m'adonner à mon sport favori. J'ai donc fait des deux derniers étages de la maison une immense aire ouverte. J'ai enlevé les fenêtres et tout ce qui pourrait nuire, et j'ai installé des cerceaux aux extrémités, ce qui fait en sorte que j'ai un petit terrain de quidditch intérieur"

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Potter" intervint le petit professeur, "je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu faire tout cela sans l'aide de la magie"

"Monsieur Potter et ses amis ont reçu une exemption cet été en échange des services rendus à la communauté dans le département des mystères. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions vous aider dans votre projet de stade, monsieur Potter, vous semblez avoir fait le plus gros du travail vous-même. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'entends parler d'un stade de ce genre à l'intérieur."

"Oui, j'ai maintenant un petit stade intérieur fonctionnel, moi, Ron et Ginny en avons profité durant tout l'été pour raffiner nos aptitudes de vols, mais j'aimerais l'améliorer. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à faire certaines choses dont je n'ai aucune idée comment faire. Je crois que vous deux êtes les plus aptes à m'aider, ou du moins à mieux me guider ou à me recommander d'autres personnes."

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent, fiers qu'il ait foi en leurs aptitudes, et prêts à lui démontrer l'étendue de leurs savoirs. Ils lui firent donc signe de continuer.

"Une des améliorations que j'aimerais apporter c'est de rendre le stade plus sécuritaire. J'aimerais savoir comment appliquer un sort d'amortissement sur l'ensemble des murs, du plancher et du plafond. J'aimerais également que le plancher soit recouvert de gazon, et que les murs et le plafond soient ensorcelés de façon à ce qu'ils montrent la vue à partir du stade de quidditch de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais j'aimerais bien faire cela"

Le professeur Flitwick fut le premier à réagir.

"Quel splendide projet! Il est certainement possible de faire un sort d'amortissement sur l'ensemble de la pièce, je demanderai au professeur de runes anciennes Babbing, elle pourra mieux vous aider avec ce point. De mon côté, je suis certain que je pourrai m'occuper de la vue à partir du stade de quidditch. Cela demandera un peu de recherche, mais je devrais pouvoir vous arriver avec une solution d'ici… la fin de l'année scolaire, est-ce que ça vous dérange"

"Pas du tout, si c'est trop de recherche, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que vous ayez d'autres choses à faire que de vous occuper des caprices d'un élève."

C'est McGonagall qui lui répondit.

"Ne vous inquiétez pour cela, nous sommes ravis de pouvoir participer à cet ambitieux projet. Pour ce qui est du gazon, je devrai moi aussi faire des recherches, et je devrai probablement contacter le professeur Chourave. Je vais mettre ma date butoir autour de la même date que le professeur Flitwick. Par contre, maintenant que je comprends ce dont il s'agit, j'ai quelques petites idées que tu as omises, peut-être parce que tu ne croyais pas cela possible. As-tu songé à installer un dispositif permettant de changer la météo? Puisque tu comptes t'entraîner à l'intérieur de ce stade, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu puisses avoir différents vents, pluies, neige, températures, qu'en dis-tu?"

"C'est une excellente idée! Ce serait génial si fonctionnerait comme la salle sur demande. Tu penses à la température requise en entrant dans la pièce et voilà!" s'exclama Harry.

"Harry!" songea soudainement Flitwick, "As-tu utilisé des sorts d'agrandissement dans ta pièce?"

"Non, je ne connais pas ce sort.Je ne l'ai pas appris, cet été"

"Ces sorts permettent d'agrandir une pièce, on pourrait l'appliquer sur le stade et en faire un pleine grandeur?"

"Ce serait super!"

"J'espère que tu tiendras compte de la participation des directeurs de maison Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor lorsque viendra le temps d'inviter des amis à se pratiquer. Mais dit moi Harry, quels sorts as-tu appris cet été pour faire ce stade?" demanda McGonagall, curieuse.

"À l'origine, je n'ai pas appris ses sorts pour le stade, je les ai appris pour ma chambre. L'endroit où je reste durant une grande partie de l'été a été décoré il y a des années, et la décoration est… comment pourrais-je dire…"

"Lugubre" lui suggéra le professeur de métamorphose.

"En plein ça, lugubre. J'ai donc décidé de mettre un peu ma chambre à jour. J'ai cherché des livres dans la bibliothèque. Je n'ai appris que des sorts pour métamorphoser des pièces, changé la couleur des murs, le style du mobilier, les lampes. J'ai aussi appris à transformer les lits afin qu'ils soient plus invitants et plus douillets. Lorsque j'ai eu fini avec ma chambre, j'ai décidé de commencer ce projet. Je ne le trouvais pas si ambitieux que ça, il y a de nombreuses choses semblables chez les moldus"

"Je ne sais pas quel livre vous avez trouvé, mais visiblement, il vous a bien servi. La prochaine fois que j'irai à une rencontre de l'ordre, me permettez-vous de jeter un œil?" demanda Minerva.

"Vous ne pourrez pas visiter ma chambre, elle est très lourdement protégée contre toute intrusion, sans mon sang vous ne pourrez entrer, mais la chambre à coucher d'Hermione et Ginny ainsi que le stade vous sont libre d'accès. J'ai aussi transformé le lit de Ron, vous pouvez allez voir ça aussi"

"Monsieur Potter," lui demanda le professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements, "Où avez-vous appris à garder une porte avec votre propre sang?"

"Je ne l'ai pas appris, étant le chef de la famille, la chambre ne peut être ouverte qu'avec mon sang. Sirius avait contourné cette protection parce qu'il n'aimait pas le principe. J'ai décidé de remettre la protection en place une fois que je suis devenu le chef de la famille Black. Pour protéger mon intimité."

"J'espère que vous vous tiendrez loin de pareils rituels à l'avenir monsieur Potter" lui répondit son professeur de métamorphose, "Néanmoins, si je suis surprise par les résultats de vos changements, je tenterai de remonter votre note de votre BUSE en métamorphose en un O, ou si je suis vraiment ébahi, j'en ferai peut-être un projet pour un éventuel ASPIC supplémentaire."

"Oh! Il se fait tard" s'exclama Flitwick, "Je vais aller souper, je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancement du projet Harry, à la prochaine" et sur ce , le petit professeur se leva et sorti du bureau.

"Monsieur Potter, avant que nous ne quittions pour la grande salle, j'aimerais vous reparler un peu de vos choix de carrière. Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient, mais si votre projet de stade fonctionne correctement, vous pourriez facilement exploiter l'idée, que ce soit en louant la salle ou bien en en faisant une compagnie de création de stade intérieur. Quoi que vous décidiez, je crois que ce pourrait être une voie profitable financièrement pour vous"

"Je vais y songer, merci encore pour tout" finit Harry, avant de s'en aller vers la salle commune des gryffondors, où ses amis l'attendaient.

-6.13.4-

"Bien monsieur Potter, maintenant pour la dernière partie du test, vous allez apparaître aux coordonnés spécifiées sur ce parchemin." Lui dit l'examinateur Marc-Phil Vitask, en lui tendant le parchemin. L'apparition à un endroit où il ne connaissait que les coordonnées était la dernière partie de l'examen. C'était aussi la plus difficile. Heureusement, Harry était suffisamment préparé pour ne pas avoir peur de manquer son examen. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il se pratiquait chaque semaine pour obtenir son permis d'apparition classe I. Il pourrait probablement passer le test pour la classe F selon son instructeur à Poudlard. Harry se concentra sur les coordonnées spécifiées et apparut immédiatement à l'endroit voulu, avec un léger 'Pop!', n'étant pas encore capable d'apparaître silencieusement.Immédiatement après, un autre 'Pop!' se fit entendre, beaucoup plus bruyant celui-là, et Harry se retourna immédiatement, baguette en main, pointant sur l'instructeur.

"Bravo monsieur Potter, vous avez passé votre examen d'apparition classe I. Votre instructeur m'a mentionné que vous seriez peut-être capable de passer la classe F, désirez-vous tenter de le passer? Nous pourrions retourner à mon bureau où les documents nécessaires ne nécessitent plus que votre signature. Êtes-vous intéressés?"

"Oui, ce serait bien"

"Parfait, apparaissez dans le cercle dans mon bureau où nous avons entamé le test."

Harry se concentra quelques secondes et apparut dans le bureau de l'instructeur. Ses quelques secondes n'étaient nécessaires que pour diminuer le son à l'arrivée, car il était capable d'apparaître immédiatement lorsqu'il le désirait, mais le 'Pop!' caractéristiques de l'apparition devenait plutôt un grand 'Bang!' assourdissant.

"Bien, veuillez signer ici monsieur. Parfait, maintenant prenez-moi par la main, nous allons faire une apparition double" Harry prit l'examinateur par la main, et débuta son deuxième test de la journée. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de monsieur Vitask, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient déjà depuis une bonne heure déjà.

"Ça t'en a pris du temps Harry?" lui lança immédiatement Ron "Ne me dis pas que tu as pris tout ce temps pour ce test? Je l'ai fini en trente minutes et l'ai passé sans aucun problème! Hermione est arrivé cinq minutes après moi"

"J'ai fini cinq minutes après toi Ron, parce que moi, j'ai vérifié mes réponses du test écrit, test dont j'ai d'ailleurs eu toutes les réponses exactes, tandis que tu as passé de justesse"

"Et puis, j'ai ma licence quand même, et puis Harry, pourquoi ça t'a pris aussi long que ça?"

"J'ai fini mon examen quelques minutes après Hermione en réalité, mais l'examinateur a déterminé que je serais sans doute capable de passer la classe F, c'est pourquoi ç'a été plus long"

"Tu as passé ta licence classe F Harry? C'est merveilleux, je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, quelles conditions as-tu?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par conditions Hermione" demanda Ron, perplexe.

"Vois-tu Ron, la classe I est la classe de base, et permet d'apparaître seul. Quelques conditions peuvent être exigés pour la sécurité de tous, par exemple Moody doit avoir une condition de porter sa prothèse à la jambe pour apparaître. Ce sont seulement des conditions de ce type pour le permis de classe I, ou Individuel. Par contre, le permis de classe F, pour Familiale, permet aussi de faire des apparitions de groupes, et une des conditions est le nombre de personnes avec lequel il est possible d'apparaître simultanément. Quelles sont tes conditions Harry?"

"Port de lunettes ou de méthode de correction de la vue obligatoire" dit Harry.

"Et ta limite de personnes?" demanda Ron, ayant finalement compris de quoi il s'agissait.

"C'est pour cela que ç'a été un peu long, il a fallu, après un certain temps, aller chercher des personnes de d'autres départements afin de tenter de trouver ma limite."

"Des personnes d'autres départements?" s'exclama Hermione "il y a au moins une vingtaine de personnes travaillant dans ce département!"

"Vingt-sept à vrai dire" répondit Ron, et devant le visage interrogateur de ses deux amis, continua, "un des amis à mon père travaille dans ce département et vient souvent à la maison. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a parlé de la diminution de personnel, et qu'il y avait maintenant vingt-sept sorciers. C'est deux de plus que la quantité que Dumbledore est capable d'apparaître simultanément, c'est pourquoi ils ont fixé cette limite. Bravo vieux tu as battu Dumbledore!" finit par dire Ron, une fois qu'il eut compris ce que cela voulait dire. "Tu as donné des munitions aux départements pour engager plus de personnels!"

"Félicitation Harry, j'ai toujours su que tu pouvais y arriver, mais finalement, combien de personnes as-tu réussi à apparaître?" lui dit Hermione.

"J'ai réussi à faire apparaître trente-quatre personnes simultanément, après cela il n'y avait plus assez de place pour que le trente-cinquième me touche. Ils ont alors décidé de ne pas me mettre de condition, puisque physiquement c'est impossible."

"Vous pourriez le féliciter ailleurs, vous aurez amplement le temps de le faire une fois rendu au château, ce n'est pas le temps de flâner ici. Constante vigilance!" leur dit en guise de félicitation Moody, qui faisait partie de leur garde rapprochée pour cette sortie.

"Allez, on a un portoloin à prendre dans cinq minutes, venez avec moi"

"Nous n'étions pas censés pouvoir aller magasiner un peu après notre test d'apparition. Je crois que c'est ce que Dumbledore nous avait promis"

"Oui Weasley, vous aviez une heure pour déambuler au Chemin de Traverse, mais Potter a pris ce temps pour faire un autre test, on n'a plus de temps pour cela, allez, tenez cette cravate, le portoloin part dans quinze… quatorze…" Les trois compères mirent immédiatement la main sur la vieille clé automobile que FolOeil tenait.

"Douze… onze" et dans une désagréable sensation, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui avait ajusté les protections du château en fonction de leur venue. Celui-ci semblait enclin à vouloir discuter, mais Harry ne le souhaitait vraiment pas, et ils sortirent immédiatement du bureau du directeur en direction de la salle commune.

"Harry, la prochaine fois, pourra-tu nous laisser le temps de visiter le Chemin de Traverse avant de passer un autre examen?" lui dit Ron en riant.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse, la prochaine fois il devra sans doute passer un examen pour une certification en métamorphose de lit, qu'en dis-tu?"

"Sans aucun doute, il pourrait passer l'examen les yeux fermés, c'est le grand Harry Potter après tout!"

"Hé vous deux, est-ce que c'est la journée 'tous-sur-le-dos-d'Harry-Potter' et que je n'ai pas été averti?" dit Harry, amusé par le jeu de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Nan vieux, cette fête c'est le treize octobre, tu ne savais pas?"

"Le treize octobre, ce n'est pas la journée officielle du taquinons le survivant, il me semble que la journée 'tous-sur-le-dos-d'Harry-Potter' c'est le treize mars"

"Non Hermione," dit Ginny lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, "c'est bien aujourd'hui la journée 'tous-sur-le-dos-d'Harry-Potter', j'ai vérifié sur mon calendrier ce matin.

"Par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il y a vraiment une journée à mon nom dans le calendrier?"

"Hé oui vieux!"

-6.13.5-

Après une soirée remplie de devoirs, Harry était maintenant allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, tentant de dormir depuis près de deux heures. Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il tentait encore une fois de décider son avenir. Les sorts de templiers qu'il avait pratiqués individuellement seraient très pratiques lors de combat contre des mangemorts. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses sorts dans ses situations, car il devait être seul pour les utiliser, afin de ne pas rompre le secret. Il ne se souvenait que de deux choses du templier qui lui avait donné ce livre, qu'il pouvait trouver Harry s'il désirait joindre les rangs de leur ordre, et que le livre en était un de 'base'. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer quelles autres connaissances supérieures il pourrait apprendre s'il les rejoignait. Même s'il n'apprenait pas d'autres sorts, pouvoir utiliser ceux qu'il connaissait déjà serait déjà un immense pas dans la bonne direction. Le scénario qu'il envisageait le plus était celui d'aller voir ce dont il s'agissait durant les vacances de Noël, et de décider par la suite. Son plan était déjà presque prêt, et il restait deux semaines avant le congé des fêtes pour le terminer.

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit jamais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, ni une inconnue s'approcher furtivement de son lit. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle se jeta sur son dos qu'il prit connaissance de son environnement. Tous les muscles du corps d'Harry se tendirent immédiatement, puis se détendirent lorsque le nez d'Harry capta la senteur émanant des cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage, la senteur d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione?" lui demanda à voix basse Harry.

"Je voulais profiter des derniers moments de la journée 'tous sur le dos-d'Harry-Potter' pour être sur ton dos, tu n'es pas content?" lui répondit-elle, amusée.

"Non, enfin oui je suis content, mais enfin," dit-il, embarrassé, "elle n'existe pas vraiment cette journée n'est-ce pas?" finit-il, tentant de masquer sa gêne.

"Bien non petit comique, il n'y a qu'une fête à ton nom, et c'est la journée Harry Potter, le neuf juin"

"Dis-moi que tu plaisantes"

"Et non!" finit-elle, avant de sauter hors du lit, à la grande déception d'Harry. Déception qui, une fois qu'elle eu retourné à sa position initiale, cette fois sous les couvertes, fut rapidement dissipée.

"Je suis content pour une des premières fois de ma vie de passer les premières semaines de l'été à Privet Drive, pour ne pas avoir à fêter cette journée"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, pour moi il n'y a qu'une fête d'Harry Potter, et c'est ton anniversaire"

"Merci Mio..Hermione" après qu'un confortable silence se soit établi entre eux deux, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent presque immédiatement.

-6.13.6-

"Harry, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à passer les vacances de Noël chez les Dursley? Il me semble que c'est le dernier endroit où je me serais attendu à ce que tu passes les vacances de Noël. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, je suis sûr que ma mère serait ravie de te recevoir chez… enfin chez toi"

"Ron, pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage, je vais te le redire, je vais passer Noël à Privet Drive pour Dudley. Oui, nos relations ont changé cet été et je suis heureux de dire que nous sommes plus proches. Je lui ai promis dans ma dernière lettre que j'allais passer le temps des fêtes avec lui." Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Harry avait en effet promis à Dudley de passer le voir pendant le temps des fêtes, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais il n'envisageait pas de passer plus d'une demi-journée avec son cousin. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Personne ne se doutait de rien, sauf Hermione, qui lui avait glissé plus d'un mot concernant des irrégularités dans ses propos. Par exemple, le fait qu'il pourrait très bien venir passer une partie du temps des fêtes à square Grimmaurd, puisqu'il pourrait apparaître directement là-bas. Il lui avait répondu qu'il désirait vraiment passer beaucoup de temps avec Dudley, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir cru. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une des voix les plus désagréables qu'il connaissait, celle de Draco Malefoy.

"Mais qui voilà, une sang-de-bourbe, un condamné à mort et deux imbéciles dont la couleur de cheveux indique l'état en banque, dans le rouge!" commença Draco, et ses lorsqu'il fit signe, ses deux gardes du corps personnels se tordirent de rire. Une fois leurs rires subjugués, il continua.

"Vous voyez vous deux, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque les membres d'une famille de vrai sorcier passent son temps avec des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes, ils oublient de s'occuper des choses importantes pour les vrais sorciers, et ils finissent sans une noise . Vraiment pathétique."

Pendant que Malefoy continuait d'insulter les deux Weasley, le visage de ceux-ci était maintenant rendu d'un rouge vif. Pour éviter le pire, Harry, qui était le plus prêt de la porte pour une des premières fois, écrasa de tout son poids les orteils du prince des serpentards, puis lorsque celui-ci se recroquevilla de douleur, ferma violemment la porte du compartiment, frappant ce qui dépassait du cadre, en ce cas la tête de Malefoy. Harry verrouilla la porte du meilleur sort qu'il connaissait, puis se régala à entendre son antipode à Poudlard le traiter d'injure au travers de celle-ci. Après une dizaine de minutes, il les entendit quitter.

"Ils sont partis" dit-il simplement.

"Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps" dit Hermione en pointant la fenêtre, "nous sommes arrivés à King Cross". Ils sortirent alors du train, et allèrent rejoindre Molly, les parents d'Hermione, ainsi que quelques membres de l'ordre qui les attendaient. Hermione fut bientôt entouré de ses parents, Ron et Ginny par Molly, et Harry fut laissé un peu de côté, jusqu'à ce que Tonks lui voit l'air triste et fit un signe à Moody. Celui-ci regarda Harry, et lui donna un coup de canne pour attirer son attention.

"Constante vigilance! De cette façon, tes enfants n'auront pas à vivre ce que tu vis en ce moment!" dit-il, coupant court le moment émotif d'Harry, qui se refocusa alors immédiatement sur la réalité. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la manière dont FolOeil avait accueilli Harry. Les rires de celle-ci attirèrent l'attention de la matriarche Weasley qui venait de finir de serrer dans ses bras ses enfants.

"Harry, comme c'est bon de te revoir" commença-t-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras, "es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir venir passer le temps des fêtes avec nous. Toute la famille serait ravie de te voir. Fred et George avaient déjà préparé de nombreux coups qu'ils souhaitaient faire avec toi… ou alors contre toi. Peu importe, je te promets que je vous laisserai vous entraîner comme vous le voulez, s'il-te-plaît." Dit-elle, en le relâchant.

"Je suis désolé, madame Weasley, j'ai promis à mon cousin que j'irais passer le temps des fêtes avec lui, il a beaucoup mûri depuis l'attaque l'été passé, et je crois que ça nous a rapprochés."

"Promets-moi alors que l'an prochain tu viendras passé Noël avec nous"

"Je ne sais pas, je crois que Dudley aimerait probablement passer un peu de temps dans une maison de sorcier, mais ce ne sera pas cette année, il n'est pas encore majeur et ses parents refuseraient très certainement"

"D'accord, alors je t'invite immédiatement pour l'an prochain, que ce soit chez nous au Terrier, ou alors … chez toi à square Grimmard" dit Molly en s'avouant vaincu.

"D'accord, joyeux Noël et transmettez les vœux aux autres membres de votre famille"

Harry se tourna alors, pour se retrouver en face d'Hermione et de ses parents.

"Joyeuses fêtes Harry, je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi tu souhaites tant passer Noël chez les Dursley, mais si jamais les choses ne se déroulent pas bien, tu es le bienvenue chez nous" lui dit Hermione, en lui tendant un papier contenant les coordonnés d'apparition pour sa maison.

"Je ne l'oublierai pas, joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi. Ainsi qu'à vous, monsieur et madame Granger" termina-t-il en se tournant vers les parents d'Hermione.

"Joyeux temps des fêtes à toi aussi Harry" dit son père, qu'Harry avait beaucoup de difficulté à regarder dans les yeux, craintif qu'il découvre que sa fille avait passé plus d'une nuit à dormir dans son lit. "On doit partir maintenant, à la prochaine" et sur ce, Hermione et sa famille quittèrent, suivi de peu par les Weasley. Harry se dirigea vers une aire d'apparition, enfila sa cape et une casquette pour masquer sa cicatrice, et apparut sans faire de bruit au chemin de traverse. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Gringotts, son premier arrêt. Il entra, se dirigea au comptoir où semblait travailler Griphook. Il n'était pas sûr s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui et décida donc sagement de ne pas faire preuve de familiarité avec le gobelin. Il demanda poliment à parler à Gobz Grizlwichtk, le gobelin responsable de l'exécution du testament de son parrain.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, un gobelin à l'air sévère vint le chercher, pour l'amener au bureau de Grizlwichtk.

"Bonjour monsieur Potter, ravi qu'enfin vous veniez prendre connaissance de l'étendue de votre héritage. J'aurais pensé qu'un jeune humain de votre âge serait plus… empressé à connaître les différentes propriétés qu'il possède"

"Je connais certaines personnes qui le seraient sans aucun doute", le nom de Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy lui venant à l'esprit, "mais je sentais qu'il était préférable pour moi de passer au travers de mon deuil avant toute autre chose"

"C'est une sage parole de votre part. Je présume que vous connaissez déjà l'étendue des avoirs que vous possédiez avant votre héritage, est-ce que je me trompe?"

"Je n'ai pas été dans ma voûte depuis quelques années, divers empêchements m'ont tenu loin d'elle, ce sont des connaissances qui sont venues faire des retraits."

"Personne d'autre que vous n'a accès à la voûte Potter, à moins que vous ne parliez du fond pour votre éducation que vos parents avaient préparée pour vous?"

"J'ai une autre voûte, je n'en avais pas connaissance"

"Étrange, très étrange, néanmoins, l'important immédiatement est de vous faire réaliser l'importance de vos propriétés. Vous possédez présentement trois voûtes à Gringotts. La première contient votre fond éducatif. La deuxième est la voûte Potter, qui contient l'héritage de votre famille. Vous ne pouvez faire de retrait dans ce fond avant d'avoir pris la tête de votre famille, ce que vous pourrez faire à l'âge de dix-sept ans. La troisième voûte, a été créée pour vous par Gringotts immédiatement après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Plusieurs de vos admirateurs désiraient vous envoyer des cadeaux de remerciements et, puisque vous étiez introuvable, venaient nous voir en espérant que nous pourrions les aider. Nous avons donc ouvert ce compte pour cela"

"Je ne savais pas que des personnes m'avaient envoyés des cadeaux, je leur aurais renvoyé."

"Et il aurait été hautement impoli de le faire, selon ce que je sais des coutumes des sorciers. Il serait plus approprié, selon moi, de retourner cet argent à la société, au travers des dons à diverses oeuvres par exemple."

"C'est une bonne idée"

"Ravi qu'elle vous plaise, et que vous me l'avouiez. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout ce que contient votre voûte. Comme vous le savez, il y a eu de nombreuses victimes lors de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Certaines de ses victimes ont cru bon d'inclure comme bénéficiaire 'celui qui vaincra le seigneur ténébreux'. Certaines familles ont été éradiquées lors de cette guerre et parfois, il n'y avait aucun bénéficiaire. Après avoir consulté de nombreux intervenants, nous avons décidé de diviser les voûtes en trois parties. La première partie, quarante pour cent de l'argent contenu dans la voûte, est allé directement dans les coffres du ministère. La deuxième partie, trente-cinq pour cent, est allé dans un fond géré par… l'état, et les profits engendrés par ce fond vont à diverses œuvres de charité, que ce soit à Ste-Mangouste ou par exemple à payer les frais de scolarité à différentes écoles."

"Désolé de vous interrompre, je ne suis peut-être pas familier avec l'argent et tout, mais, à ma connaissance, les gobelins ne seraient-ils pas les mieux placés pour faire fructifier l'argent de ce fond?"

"Vous êtes un des seuls sorciers à penser de cette façon, bien que les chiffres le démontrent très clairement. Les dividendes engendrés par ce fond sont ridiculement bas, et si nous l'avions géré, les dons à la communauté magique auraient été bien supérieurs, même avec le pourcentage que nous aurions pris pour nos services. Mais nous nous écartons du sujet, j'en étais à la troisième partie n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, et j'ai une très nette impression que je suis impliqué dans celle-là"

"En effet. La troisième partie du fond comprend vingt-cinq pour cent des fonds monétaires, ainsi que tous les objets contenus dans les voûtes."

"Vous avez donc hérité de diverses sommes et biens au fil des années. Comme ses héritages étaient à un titre au lieu d'une personne, vous n'aviez pas à être présent aux lectures des dernières volontés de toutes ses victimes. Croyez-moi, c'est une bonne chose, sinon vous auriez été à d'innombrables lectures."

"Je comprends. Donc, j'ai d'innombrables biens si j'ai tout compris?"

"En effet. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux procéder par étapes. Je vais vous sortir le dossier auquel je suis plus personnellement attitré, celui de Sirius Black."

"Assistant Grauplizé, veuillez m'apporter le dossier Black"

Un gobelin assez gras, avec un visage qui rappelait étrangement à Harry celui de Molaire, le bouledogue de la tante Marge, amena un dossier noir à Grizlwichtk qui le prit sans hésiter.

"Contacte le représentant de la voûte Potter, ainsi que celui de la voûte du survivant, et dis-leur de venir ici le plus tôt possible. Bon, je crois savoir que tu es déjà conscient que tu as hérité de 12 square Grimmard." Harry lui fit un signe de tête, et il continua. "Tu as aussi hérité de deux autres demeures, la première, inhabitée depuis une quinze ans, sous l'effet d'un '_fidelitas_' dont vous êtes le gardien, est le soixante Woodside Door et est situé à Blackpool, dans le milieu du club de golf local. Club, dont vous êtes le propriétaire soit dit en passant. La deuxième est la plaza Black, située sur une île privée à quelques kilomètres au nord de Santa Cruz de Tenefire. L'île est sous l'effet d'un '_fidelitas_' et a été habitée quelques mois immédiatement après votre troisième année à Poudlard, fort probablement par votre défunt parrain Sirius Black en exil"

"Ceci conclut la partie immobilière de votre héritage. Vous avez également hérité de diverses compagnies, et de diverses actions dans certaines autres.Voulez-vous gérer vous-même vos actifs ou préférez-vous qu'un sorcier du ministère ou alors une agence privée gère vos biens?"

"Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de vous engager pour le faire?"

"Oui, malheureusement, une des dernières lois que l'ancien ministre de la magie a fait passer nous interdit d'offrir nos services"

"Et est-ce que cela m'interdit de vous demander vos services? Parce que c'est ce que je désire faire."

"Vous pouvez, et nous serions ravis de vous avoir parmi nos trop peu nombreux clients."

"Parfait."

À ce moment, l'assistant de Grizlwichtk entra dans la salle, et lui tendit deux dossiers.

"Merci. Bon," dit-il, en ouvrant le premier dossier "voyons ce que nous avons là. Désirez-vous parler de ce que vous pourrez avoir immédiatement, ou des actifs que vous pourrez accéder seulement à votre majorité?"

"Ceux dans l'immédiat de préférence"

"Parfait. Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez entrer en possession des propriétés immobilières Potter avant votre majorité. Vous pouvez par contre habiter la demeure familiale de Godric Hollow, malheureusement celle-ci est sous l'emprise d'un '_fidelitas_' dont j'ignore qui est le gardien du secret." Il ouvrit le deuxième dossier. "Vous ne pourrez pas non plus entrer en possession ni accéder aux propriétés immobilières du survivant avant votre majorité. Il en va de même pour les diverses parts de compagnie détenues par les deux héritages. La seule chose que vous pourrez accéder est ce qui est inclus dans la liste de bien qui peut être mise à la disposition du dernier membre vivant de la famille. Désirez-vous que ses biens soient temporairement transférés dans votre voûte personnelle?" Après un hochement de la tête de la part d'Harry, le gobelin continua.

"Il y a une dernière chose que je désirerais discuter avec vous. Il s'agit du classement de vos voûtes. La Potter est classée et les biens qui y sont contenus sont facilement accessibles, mais j'ai bien peur que les possessions de la voûte du survivant aient simplement été empilées sans ordre. Si vous le désirez, nous offrons un service de classement de voûte à prix modeste. Malheureusement, vous devrez également transférer les possessions dans une voûte plus grande, afin d'organiser au mieux les objets s'y trouvant."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais payer à la fois pour une voûte plus grande et pour le nettoyage avec mon fond d'étude"

"Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas prendre possession de l'argent contenu dans ses voûtes, mais je ne vois rien qui vous empêche de changer l'agent gérant vos fonds. Nous serions ravis de vous offrir gratuitement la voûte et son rangement si nous devenions les nouveaux gérants de ses fonds."

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. À condition que le fond continue à s'accroître, malgré les frais que vous prendrez."

"Nous vous garantissons par écrit que vous ferez plus d'argent qu'avec le gestionnaire actuel, est-ce que cela vous convient?"

"Parfaitement"

"Je vais préparer les papiers pour la nouvelle voûte, son rangement, ainsi que le transfert de gestionnaire. Désirez-vous visiter votre voûte entre-temps?"

"Oui"

"Mon assistant va vous y conduire"

Harry suivit donc Grauplizé qui l'amena jusqu'au chariot. Après un tour de chariot qui lui sembla interminable , il arriva enfin à sa voûte. Il ouvrit la porte, anxieux de connaître les nouveaux biens dans sa voûte. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois était une bibliothèque était apparu dans un coin, ainsi qu'un coffre. Il désirait ouvrir le coffre pour commencer, mais une note sur son couvercle lui indiquait de lire un parchemin sur la bibliothèque pour débuter. C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

_Fond d'urgence en cas de danger d'extinction de la lignée Potter_

_Liste des biens contenus dans ce fond d'urgence_

_-cette liste_

_-la note sur le coffre_

_-le coffre_

_-le contenu du coffre_

_-une mallette de transport à six compartiments_

_-une tente et ensemble de camping complet_

_-un service de vaisselle et d'ustensiles_

_-ensemble de cape auto-ajustable_

_-lingerie fine pour elle et lui_

_-la bibliothèque_

_-tous les livres contenues dans la bibliothèque_

_Tous ses biens doivent être retournés ou remplacés lorsque la continuation de la lignée est assurée._

_Signée le 30 février 1712 de l'ère chrétienne du calendrier suédois_

_Alston Potter_

Harry retourna donc au coffre, et l'ouvrit. Il prit la tente, l'ensemble de camping et la vaisselle, mit le tout dans la mallette, et ferma le coffre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque. S'il avait fallu placer cette étagère dans une librairie, elle aurait été dans la section Survie ou Perpétuition de la lignée. Une partie des livres traitaient de méthode de survie, dans presque toutes les situations inimaginables, y compris des révoltes de gobelins, de la découverte totale du monde magique par les moldus, des inquisitions, et à la surprise d'Harry il y en avait même un intitulé '_Vous êtes le dernier humain sur terre, comment perpétuer la race_'. Les autres livres traitaient de méthode afin de continuer la race, à partie de trouver l'âme sœur, jusqu'à '_Vous désirez que la cigogne passe, mode d'emploi_'. Harry se tint loin de cette section et prit celui traitant de montée d'un seigneur ténébreux, qui était situé à côté de montée d'un seigneur lumineux. Il prit également les quelques livres qui traitaient de défense contre les forces du mal. Il emplit ensuite son sac de gallions, noises et mornilles, et reprit le chariot afin de remonter à la surface.

Après avoir signé les papiers que Grizlwichtk lui tendit, il sortit de la banque et se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott. Il acheta un livre de métamorphose avancée pour Hermione, ainsi que trois livres traitant de vampires pour son cousin Dudley. Il se rendit ensuite au magasin d'accessoire de quidditch, afin d'acheter un cadeau pour Ron. Il lui acheta une paire de bottes optimisée pour la position de gardien, et décida d'en acheter une paire d'attrapeuse pour Ginny. Il acheta également un tableau permettant de mieux visualiser des stratégies de quidditch, qu'il comptait donner à Katie Bell. Il passa rapidement chez Ollivander pour acheter un kit d'entretien de baguette pour Neville.

Il sortit ensuite du chemin de traverse, passant par le chaudron baveur, afin de se rendre du côté moldu de Londres. Il entra dans un antiquaire, et demanda au commis quelque chose d'inutile et loufoque qu'il possédait, ce qui se révéla être une montre qui disait à peu près l'heure, et l'acheta pour Luna. Il flâna jusqu'à la fermeture des magasins, l'heure où il avait convenu de rejoindre Dudley à Privet Drive. Il trouva ensuite une allée sombre, et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucun moldu ne puisse le voir, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana dans la cour arrière de Privet Drive. Il entra dans la maison par la porte de derrière, et monta les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Dudley. La porte était déjà ouverte, et la referma silencieusement avant d'enlever sa cape.

"Harry! Comment ça va? Je suis content de te voir!" lui dit Dudley lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

"Content de te voir moi aussi. Joyeux Noël!" lui dit-il en lui lançant les bouquins qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'emballer.

"Merci, des livres sur les vampires! Trop cool! Tiens, je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter, mais je me suis dit que tu n'en avais probablement pas une" dit-il, en lui tendant un sac. "Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer"

"Pas de problème" répliqua-t-il, en ouvrant le sac. Dudley lui avait acheté une télévision portative.

"Comme ça, tu pourras écouter les nouvelles sans devoir te cacher" lui dit Dudley, inquiet quant à son choix de cadeau.

"C'est parfait Dudley, merci beaucoup" le conforta Harry, avant de le mettre dans sa malette, et de faire signe à Dudley qu'il partait.

"Es-tu sûr que tu ne peux pas rester pour la nuit?"

"Non, j'ai encore un autre arrêt à faire avant Noël. Peux-tu me rendre un service? J'ai demandé aux Weasley de prendre soin d'Hedwige pendant le temps des fêtes. Je leur ai demandé de la laisser sortir tous les soirs. Dans cinq jours, elle viendra ici. Pourras-tu lui donner cette lettre?"

"Aucun problème. À la prochaine Harry"

"À la prochaine Dudley"

Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit de Privet Drive et, confiant que la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour s'excuser à Remus concernant le département des mystères allait le rejoindre, transplana vers son prochain arrêt.

-6.13.7-

Il apparut dans le milieu d'une chambre à coucher. Un grand lit double de couleur beige prenait la majorité de l'espace disponible. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, deux immenses bibliothèques remplies à craquer de livres encadraient un bureau où parchemin, grimoire et ordinateur se côtoyaient, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il ne replaça pas immédiatement son entourage, mais lorsqu'il aperçut les photographies sur la table de nuit près du lit, il comprit immédiatement. Hermione lui avait non seulement donné les coordonnées d'apparition de sa maison, mais plus précisément de sa chambre à coucher.

Harry, qui avait tranplaner au pied du lit d'Hermione, se dirigea vers la porte. Il écouta attentivement. Il entendait la télévision en arrière-plan, mais il réussit à comprendre le son en premier plan, car c'est un son qu'il entendait régulièrement à Privet Drive, le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui lave la vaisselle. Après quelques instants, il n'y eut plus que le son de la télévision, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entende des pas. Qui venait directement dans sa direction. Ne sachant trop que faire, il se blottit derrière la porte, espérant que ce soit Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit et la personne se dirigea vers le bureau. Lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure caractéristique de sa meilleure amie, il referma la porte.

"Bonsoir Hermione" dit-il. Celle-ci se retourna le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

"Harry?" dit-elle, toujours étendue par terre.

"Oui c'est moi"

"Enlève donc ta satanée cape que j'en sois sûr" Harry, paniqué quelques instants plus tôt à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans la chambre d'Hermione, avait complètement oublié sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il enleva aussitôt.

"Désolé, j'avais oublié que je la portais encore" dit-il, en offrant sa main à Hermione, pour qu'elle se relève, "Je ne voulais pas te surprendre"

"C'est correct. Alors qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas chez les Dursley, à peine six heures après et tu es déjà ici."

Harry la regarda, pris son courage à deux mains et vînt faire ce qu'il était venu faire, dire au revoir.

"Hermione, tu avais raison, mais pas sur ce point. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de passer le temps des fêtes chez eux. Je suis allé voir Dudley tout à l'heure, lui donner son cadeau de Noël et tout, mais je n'ai jamais songé à rester là tout le temps des fêtes. Je… je…"

"Tu pars n'est-ce pas? Tu vas voir ses… templiers"

"Oui, je vais tenter ma chance avec eux" dit-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux, afin qu'elle voie la détermination qu'il l'habitait. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis se lança sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

"Restes avec moi, au moins jusqu'à Noël, je t'en prie"

"Je ne peux pas, si je reste…"

"Si tu restes…?" Demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

"Si je reste, je … je … je ne partirai jamais Hermione" dit-il, en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

"Alors, reste"

"Je ne peux pas, si je reste… je ne pourrai plus me concentrer sur mon devoir"

"Quel devoir Harry? Voldemort? Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux le tuer tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un étudiant devrait avoir à s'occuper d'un mage noir, ce n'est pas ton devoir"

"Hermione, la prophétie au département des mystères, Dumbledore la connaissait, et il me l'a dit. Cette cicatrice, c'est sa marque, il m'a marqué comme son rival. C'est à moi de l'affronter, et je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il doit mourir de ma main"

Hermione baissa la tête.

"Alors pourquoi me quittes-tu? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu?"

"Car je ne progresse pas assez rapidement à Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'un enseignement plus spécifique, j'ai besoin d'apprendre à combattre, j'ai besoin d'apprendre à tuer Hermione. Je ne pourrai jamais le vaincre avec ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard."

"Alors tu crois que ses templiers sont la solution?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la meilleure option qui s'offre à moi"

"Amène-moi"

"Je ne peux pas, le livre le spécifie, je ne peux amener personne avec moi. Seuls ceux désignés peuvent joindre les templiers, et personne d'autres. J'ai vérifié, je voulais t'amener"

"Je comprends"

"Hermione" dit-il tendrement, en lui prenant le menton avec sa main, afin qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux. "Je ne désire nullement t'abandonner, mais je dois prendre la bonne solution, pas la solution facile. Je reviendrai te voir. Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au revoir"

"Promis?"

"Promis" conclut-il, tenant encore son menton et regardant les flammes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son amie. Ce sont ses flammes qui mirent le feu aux poudres, et firent basculer cœur et raison pour Harry. Il s'approcha tranquillement de son amie, pour ne pas la faire fuir, glissa sa main sur sa joue, et mis ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle ne recula pas, elle ne s'écarta point, et continua le baiser aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry la prit dans ses bras.

"Désolé de ma cruauté mon amour" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, avant de reculer d'un pas et de transplaner loin d'elle.


	14. Tomar

Disclaimer : well, tout ce qui fait partie de l'univers original de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, le reste bin… à en prendra jamais compte :P

Un gros merci à ma sœur pour son travail de beta, et à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews : greg83, SheenaChina, erwann, grispoils, TomChaudron, Xavius, titmo, julius-magyar ainsi que pottermaniabis!

Chapitre 6.14 : Tomar

-6.14.1-

Harry prit une grande respiration. Après tout, les derniers moments avaient été éprouvants, mais nécessaires. Il devait la quitter. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, pour se rapprocher d'un avenir victorieux. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attendre pour aimer, la seule chose qu'il désirait est qu'elle puisse mener une vie longue et remplie de bonheur. Il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter faire partie de sa vie plus que par le passé, la sensation de ses lèvres toujours présente sur les siennes. Il secoua la tête.

"Mieux vaut chasser ses pensées pour l'instant" se dit-il.

Il regarda son environnement immédiat. Il était apparu dans une allée sombre, qu'il avait notée lorsqu'il était venu à Londres la dernière fois. Il se mit immédiatement en route, conscient d'être trop près du Chemin de Traverse, et du monde magique, pour sa propre sécurité. Il s'éloigna rapidement de son point d'apparition et se dirigea à pied dans la direction opposée au chaudron baveux. Après quelques minutes, il trouva un kiosque d'information pour les touristes. Après avoir demandé des lieux d'hébergements à proximité, il se fit pointer un hôtel de jeunesse à une dizaine de minutes à pied d'où il se trouvait présentement. Il remercia le préposé et alla dans la direction indiquée.

Après s'être enregistré sous le nom de David Glastbur, il entra dans sa chambre. C'était une chambre modeste, avec un lit simple, une table de nuit, une petite salle de bain et un petit téléviseur. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, ne désirant rester qu'une seule nuit, afin de ne pas faciliter la tâche à ceux désirant le trouver, qu'ils soient mangemorts ou fassent partie de l'ordre du phénix. Il ne savait pas comment les templiers allaient le retrouver, mais s'ils disaient qu'ils pouvaient le retrouver s'il désirait se joindre à eux, alors qu'ils prouvent leurs valeurs.

Il mit la mallette dans un coin, et se coucha immédiatement après, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer. Il rejoua la scène qui l'avait impliqué avec sa meilleure amie quelques heures plus tôt, et ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il avait été … sadique. C'était le seul aspect de son plan qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu d'embrasser Hermione, mais, capturé par le moment, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Un évènement conduisant à un autre, il lui avait confié à voix basse son amour, avant de disparaître, la laissant derrière. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder sa réaction, et il se dit qu'il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. Un rejet de sa part aurait probablement terni ce moment, alors que maintenant il pouvait conserver ce précieux souvenir de ce moment volé, de ce baiser soutiré. C'est en rejouant la scène encore et encore qu'il finit par s'endormir.

-6.14.2-

"J'ai la potion que vous m'aviez demandée mon seigneur" dit un sorcier portant une cape noire, une des manches relevés afin que la marque de Voldemort y soit clairement visible.

"Donne-la-moi " dit le seigneur ténébreux, prenant la fiole avant de la déboucher, "la couleur est bonne, l'odeur aussi, très bien joué Severus, même si cela t'a pris plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru"

"Mon seigneur, il m'aurait été plus facile de faire la potion, avoir su ce à quoi elle pouvait servir. Avec que les instructions, il m'a fallu m'assurer de la qualité de chaque ingrédient, afin de "

"Assez! Questionnes-tu mes ordres?"

"Non mon seigneur" finit Rogue, prenant place dans le cercle de mangemorts autour de Voldemort, qui reprit la parole.

"Tu désirais savoir l'utilité de cette potion, vous allez tous comprendre très bientôt" il prit alors un couteau, se coupa la main pour en faire sortir quelques gouttes, qu'il fit tomber dans la potion. Il referma aussitôt après la plaie. Il brassa la potion quelque peu, puis la but d'un trait.

"Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais pu trouver l'endroit où le garçon Potter réside durant l'été. Pas à cause d'un '_Fidelitas_', non, cela n'aurait pas pu être implémenter à un endroit où des moldus doivent vivre. Dumbledore est plus accommodant que ça, il a tout simplement mis sous l'effet du '_Fidelitas_' toutes les informations à propos d'Harry Potter, que ce soit à Poudlard ou au ministère. C'est alors que cette potion entre en jeu. Cette potion permet de trouver le lieu actuel de toutes les personnes d'une famille proche, toutes les personnes qui partage le même sang, que la personne dont le sang a servi de dernier ingrédient. Je sais maintenant où est Potter." Il prit alors une feuille, et inscrit les coordonnées d'apparitions requises.

"Kylewood, Tucker, Gill, allez-y immédiatement est appliqué des sortilèges antiapparition et antiportoloin!" Trois des mangemorts transplanèrent immédiatement.

"Carrow, amène ta sœur et quatre autres mangemorts et ramènent moi Potter!" et, après une courte sélection, ils transplanèrent eux aussi.

"Harry. Je. T'ai. Trouvé."

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et tomba à côté de son lit, juste à temps pour voir la porte de sa chambre disparaître en éclat, victime d'un '_Reducto_' lancé par un des trois mangemorts qui envahirent immédiatement sa chambre.

"Où est-ce qu'il est?" dit l'un d'entre eux.

"Tu ne vois pas le lit cher frérot, il est tout défait, Potter est derrière!" dit une voix de femme appartenant à la plus petite du groupe. "'_Reducto_'!" cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le lit.

'_Erecta Murala_' lança Harry, lui permettant d'éviter une pluie de plumes, mousses et surtout d'effilés morceaux de métal projetés par le sort de la mangemort. Par contre, il ne voyait plus ce que ses adversaires faisaient, ce qui le mettait dans une position désavantageuse. Entre deux volées de sorts de ses adversaires, il lança deux '_Stupefix_' par-dessus le mur, sans même regarder où il lançait ses sorts. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil rapide du côté droit de son mur. Un de ses sorts avait atteint le mangemort qui avait détruit sa porte, mais sa sœur l'aperçut et lança rapidement le contre sort, réduisant à néant l'effort précédent d'Harry.

Il était clairement désavantagé, à trois contre un, et il était certain que trois autres mangemorts devaient être situés tout près afin de l'empêcher de fuir. Il tenta de transplaner, voulant être sûr qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas, et décida de niveler un peu la compétition.

"_ Concreta frigore_" cria-t-il, et, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder le résultat de son sort, profita de l'effet de surprise pour sortir de derrière son mur.

"_Waddiwas_" lança-t-il en direction des restants du lit, le projetant à toute vitesse en direction des mangemorts qui se firent happés de pleins fouets, incapables de mouvements rapides sur la nouvelle surface de jeu. Il frappa un des mangemorts alors qu'il était encore dans les airs d'un '_Stupefix_', créa un serpent à l'aide de '_Serpensortia_' et lui ordonna en fourchelang de restreindre le mangemort le plus à sa droite, et sauta au-dessus du lit en lançant un '_Stupefix_' sur celui à sa gauche… qui était déjà restreint par le boa qu'il avait conjuré. Il prit rapidement note mentalement qu'un serpent conjuré ne pouvait distinguer la gauche de la droite, à moins que ce ne soit celui-là en particulier qui soit particulièrement stupide. Il roula à sa droite, évita un '_Stupefix_' qui le manqua de peu pour frapper le mangemort restreint. Il ordonna au boa de distraire la dernière mangemort debout, la plus petite des trois.

Lorsque le serpent s'approcha d'elle, elle lança un _reducto_, tuant le serpent, et tenta de réveiller un des deux autres mangemorts, probablement son frère. Son esprit fraternel la trahi à ce point, car Harry la battit de vitesse, et alors qu'elle n'avait que "_Enerv_-" de prononcer, le survivant l'a frappa d'un sort de stupéfaxion. Il les attacha, leur enleva leurs baguettes, les mit dans ses poches, et se dirigea en direction du cadre de porte. Il sortit la tête dans le couloir pour jeter un œil à ses alentours, et dût la rentrer immédiatement, un mangemort étant projeté, vraisemblablement par un '_Reducto_', jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du corridor, où il atterrit inconscient, grièvement blessé.

"Est-ce que tu prépares toujours des accueils aussi chaleureux à tous ceux qui viennent te voir?" dit une voix vaguement familière de l'autre côté du couloir. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête dans la direction de l'inconnu, Harry le reconnut aussi. Il s'agissait de Sir Bernard DeLaRochelle, le templier. "Tu sais, il aurait été plus facile de simplement déambuler quelque peu dans le chemin de Traverse. Ou alors de rester chez les moldus, nous t'aurions facilement trouvé"

"J'aurais sûrement été ramené à Poudlard par le directeur si je m'étais promené au Chemin de Traverse, et je croyais que personne ne pouvait me trouver à Privet Drive."

"Nous t'aurions sûrement trouvé, j'ai d'ailleurs passé par là hier, mais tu n'y étais pas. Vois-tu, peu importe où tu es situé, tant que tu possédais le livre que je t'ai donné et que tu désirais nous trouver, je t'aurais trouvé. Le livre agit comme une balise, nous savons toujours où il est, et savons si le sorcier auquel il est lié souhaite nous voir"

"C'est ingénieux" répondit Harry, bouche bée.

"Bon, assez discuté, je me suis occupé des trois gardes à l'extérieur, nous allons pouvoir quitter. Sais-tu transplaner?"

"Oui, j'ai eu mon permis il y a deux semaines, mais il y a des sorts antiapparition et antiportoloin en place, mis en place par trois sorciers"

"En effet" dit le templier, après s'être concentré quelques secondes. "Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont trois?"

"J'ai fait un rêve…" dit Harry, hésitant.

"Je sens qu'il y a plus à cette histoire qu'il n'y parait. Allez, prends tes affaires, sortons par la porte de côté, on prendra un taxi. C'est plus lent mais, avons-nous le choix?"

"Pas vraiment non"

"Alors en route!"

Après qu'Harry eut ramassé sa mallette, sa seule possession en ce moment, ils sortirent tous deux par la porte de service, et après être sorti des allées pour se retrouver sur un boulevard, firent signe à un taxi. Il y en avait peu qui circulait dans les rues aussi tôt le matin, le Soleil ne faisait que pointer son nez au bout de l'horizon.

"Où est-ce que je peux vous amener messieurs?"

"L'aéroport de Heathrow" dit Bernard.

"L'aéroport? Nous allons quitter Londres?" demanda Harry.

"Quitter Londres? Nous allons quitter l'Angleterre!"

"Où allons-nous?"

"Portugal. Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il, voyant le visage inquiet d'Harry, "Si nécessaire, nous pouvons revenir assez rapidement ici"

"D'accord."

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit en silence, Harry ne pouvant pas poser de questions en présence du chauffeur de taxi moldu. Après avoir payé leur course, ils descendirent du taxi avec leurs bagages.

"Allons nous prendre l'avion?" demanda Harry, intrigué tout en suivant Bernard.

"Non, nous allons prendre un portoloin international, ce qui nécessite d'être à l'aéroport. De cette façon, votre ministère de la magie peut contrôler les entrées et sorties de sorciers étrangers dans votre pays."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort réussit toujours à recruter des sorciers d'autres pays?"

"Comme tout système frontalier, il y a bien des méthodes pour passer en douce. Corrompre un agent douanier, obtenir un portoloin illégal, ou alors tout simplement prendre un bateau. Certains sorciers ne font qu'apparaître de l'autre côté de la manche. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tous les sorciers, car ça demande beaucoup de puissance. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier qui ait été capable de transplaner jusqu'en Amérique par contre!" À ce point, ils étaient rendus en face d'un mur de brique à l'extrémité est du terminal un.

"Même principe qu'à King Cross" continua-t-il, avant de traverser le mur. Harry prit une grande respiration, et traversa à son tour le mur.

"Bienvenue au terminal zéro" dit une voix sortant de ce qui semblait être un haut-parleur à sa gauche.

Le terminal était bondé de sorciers de toutes sortes. Il y avait des sorciers habillés de lourds manteaux de fourrure grise, d'autres ne semblaient porter que leurs tatouages, et Harry crut même voir un sorcier en habit traditionnel égyptien, lui donnant l'allure d'un pharaon. Le terminal zéro étant le point de départ et d'arrivée de tous les sorciers arrivant ou quittant l'Angleterre, ce n'était pas surprenant de voir une telle diversité. Harry suivit DeLarochelle jusqu'à un des postes qui donnaient l'accès au reste de l'aéroport.

"Terminal Zéro Cabine Trois comment puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui" leur dit la préposée.

"Nous souhaitons quitter pour Lisbonne le plus tôt possible, portoloin pour nous seules." Dit-il, visiblement familier avec la procédure. Il tendit alors deux documents à la préposée, avant de continuer. "Je suis un représentant de Sainte-Mangouste et je vais voir un de nos fournisseurs de potions pour discuter de certains problèmes que nous avons rencontrés avec l'un de leur produit. J'amène mon neveu avec moi, son père souhait qu'il apprenne un peu comment fonctionne le milieu des affaires"

"Tout semble en ordre, le départ est dans six minutes aux quais d'embarquements deux. Ça vous revient à dix-sept gallions trois mornilles s'il vous plaît "

Après avoir payé, Harry et Bernard se dirigèrent vers le quai deux, au-dessus duquel était indiqué 'Europe - Portoloin Privé'. Une dizaine de personnes faisaient la file en avant d'eux, et après cinq minutes précisément, ils se firent donner un reçu, étant aussi leur portoloin. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, ils disparurent d'Angleterre, et une alarme retontit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

-6.14.3-

Harry, fidèle à son habitude, tomba à la renverse immédiatement à l'arrivée.

"Tu vas définitivement devoir apprendre à prendre un portoloin sans tomber" dit le templier, en l'aidant à se relever. "Bienvenue au Portugal!"

Harry regarda autour de lui, surpris de la différence entre le point de départ et d'arrivée. Alors qu'en Angleterre il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un aéroport international, tandis qu'à l'arrivée cela ressemblait plus à une piste d'atterrissage de brousse. Au lieu des dizaines de postes de douane, il y en avait seulement deux. Voyant que son compagnon de voyage était déjà en route vers les portes, il sortit de sa torpeur, prit sa valise et se dépêcha afin de le rattraper. Il fut à sa hauteur lorsqu'il atteignit un des postes de dédouanage.

"Euh, est-ce qu'il ne faut pas passer par un poste de dédouanage habituellement?" demanda Harry, constatant qu'il était passé sans s'arrêter.

"Oui, habituellement. Mais tu vois, le Portugal n'est pas un pays très peuplé et sa population de sorcier est très faible. Les deux seules structures gouvernementales sont un petit département d'auror et un département de détection de magie accidentelle. Lorsqu'un enfant est détecté comme un sorcier, ce département contacte ses parents, un peu comme votre ministère. La différence est qu'il n'y a pas d'école magique au Portugal et nous donnons de la documentation sur les écoles magiques d'Europe et du Brésil."

"Ce n'est pas un peu loin le Brésil?"

"Oui, mais l'institut magique du Brésil est la seule école où la magie est enseignée en portugais."

"Je comprends mieux. Mais ce n'était pas ma question à l'origine. Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas eu à passer par les douanes?"

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Normalement, il aurait fallu passer par les douanes, mais le département des aurors n'est pas assez gros pour pouvoir gérer cet aéroport. Ils nous ont donc demandé de le gérer. Je connais les deux agents, et puisque tu es avec moi, ils n'ont pas posé de questions"

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, ne sentant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il suivit le templier jusqu'à la sortie de leur point d'arrivée. Regardant autour de lui, il découvrit qu'il était dans une allée marchande définitivement magique, l'animalerie en face de lui étant remplis de crapauds, hiboux et niffleurs.

"Bienvenue à l''Aleia do feiticeiro', petits rassemblements modestes de six boutiques magiques autour du point d'arrivée magique ici à Porto. Il y a une allée plus fournie à Lisbonne, pour ta culture personnelle. Bon, trouvons-nous un point d'apparition libre que nous puissions rentrer au plus tôt à la maison"

Bernard le mena vers un coin de la rue où un grand cercle était dessiné sur le sol. Au-dessus était accroché un panneau avec un dessin montrant un sorcier transplanant ailleurs à partir de là. Aussitôt qu'Harry eut franchit la ligne du cercle, son compagnon de voyage lui prit la main et fit un transplanage double, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

"Nous sommes enfin arrivés à notre destination finale, le château de Tomar, quartier général de l'ordre des templiers!" dit DeLarochelle.

"Euh… il n'y a rien ici…" dit Harry, perplexe, n'apercevant que des arbres, comme dans une forêt.

"Oh c'est vrai, attends un peu" dit-il, cherchant frénétiquement dans sa cape, avant de sortir un papier et le tendant vers Harry. Celui-ci le lut, et reconnut immédiatement le '_fidelitas_'. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, les arbres avaient disparu. En face de lui, se trouvait un magnifique château, légèrement plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Il était situé sur un plateau surélevé qui surplombait une immense rivière avoisinante. Un rempart longeait le circonférence du plateau, donnant à l'ensemble un air très impressionnant. Avec le lever du soleil, c'était une scène splendide. Ils étaient apparus à quelques centaines de mètres de l'extrémité la plus proche du rempart.

"Impressionant n'est-ce pas? Je désirais te faire voir une vue d'ensemble du château et de la forteresse avant d'aller à l'intérieur, c'est pour ça que nous avons transplané ici. Enfin, ça et les sorts antiapparitions. Assez admiré? Parfait, en avant"

Dix minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient une des portes menant à l'intérieur des remparts, et durent marcher encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver au château. Harry, encore ébahi par les remparts, ne remarqua que très peu le village présent sur le plateau, constatant seulement que maisons magiques et moldus semblaient se côtoyer. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Bernard reprit la parole.

"Je t'amène maintenant au maître de l'ordre, pour te présenter, et formaliser ton acceptation en tant qu'apprenti."

"D'accord. Est-ce qu'il parle anglais, je ne connais pas du tout le portugais."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les membres peuvent venir de différentes parties du monde, alors la langue utilisée entre tous est l'anglais."

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une porte, et lorsqu'ils se firent inviter à l'intérieur, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du maître de l'ordre des templiers.

"Bonjour Bernard, bienvenu Harry" dit un homme à la voix grave, assis à un bureau très massif, fait en bois d'acajou, et dans lequel étaient finement gravées les armoiries de l'ordre. L'homme, de stature plutôt courte, avait les épaules larges et les cheveux grisonnants. Les traits de son visage semblaient avoir été tracés à la hache, il avait une mâchoire prédominante et sur ses lèvres était fixé en permanence un étrange sourire mesquin. Ses yeux, bruns, étaient ce qui ressortait le moins chez lui.

"Alors, comment c'est déroulé la mission Bernard?"

"Considérant le fait que lorsque j'ai trouvé la nouvelle recrue il était assiégé par six sorciers et qu'il combattait contre trois d'entre eux, plutôt bien."

"Des victimes?"

"J'ai éliminé les trois mangemorts qui montaient la garde et Harry a stupéfixé et pris les baguettes des trois autres"

"Très bien. C'était prévisible, sitôt le survivant sortit des protections habituelles, les mangemorts allaient tenter de le capturer. Est-ce que les trois survivants vont savoir que l'ordre des templiers est intervenu"

"Non maître, il était dans la chambre d'hôtel alors que j'ai éliminé ceux qui gardaient les entrées. Les moldus dans l'hôtel ont tous été soumis au sortilège d'amnésie. Personne ne pourra savoir que l'ordre a été impliqué"

"Parfait. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Harry, es-tu sûr de vouloir devenir un apprenti dans l'ordre des templiers, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis"

"J'en suis sûr et certain"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allons-y avec les formalités. Harry James Potter, acceptes-tu la condition d'apprenti pour aussi longtemps que jugés nécessaire par ton supérieur immédiat, conscient que la vie d'apprenti templier est remplie de danger et que la mort est une conclusion possible?"

"Oui"

"Bernard DeLarochelle, acceptes-tu Harry James Potter pour apprenti pour aussi longtemps que tu le jugeras nécessaire, conscient des risques et enjeux?"

"Oui maître"

"Alors, en mes qualités de maître de l'ordre, je scelle ce contrat magique" conclut-il. Harry sentit le contrat magique le lier aux deux autres parties impliquées.

"Bernard, tu es maintenant exempt de toutes missions non critiques. Prends bien soin d'Harry. Bonne journée"

Ils saluèrent le maître puis sortirent de son bureau.

"Bon, une chose de complétée, maintenant la suivante, ton logement. Suis-moi." Dit Beranrd, avant de marcher en direction du centre de la forteresse, Harry à ses côtés.Tu habiteras le temps que tu seras mon apprenti, dans un bloc appartement réservé aux apprentis. Ce n'est pas luxueux, mais tu devras t'y faire. Il y a de nombreux règlements à respecter. Premièrement, toute décoration sous toute forme est interdite, deuxièmement, la chambre doit être propre et rangée en tout temps. Troisièmement…" et il continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement d'Harry.Le bloc était situé au seize, rue 'deMolay'. Bernard et son apprenti entrèrent dans le bloc, montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage où ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte numéro trente.

"Voilà ton appartement" dit le templier en ouvrant la porte. Le principal intéressé regarda son nouveau lieu de résidence. C'était un petit studio, à l'allure modeste. Le mur du fond était en brique rouge, tandis que le reste des murs étaient simplement blancs. Un seul de ses murs avait une fenêtre de taille modeste. L'appartement était très modestement meublé, et Harry ne pouvait ajouter d'autres meubles selon les règlements. Il y avait un lit simple, un petit bureau, une commode, une bibliothèque, vide, où il pourrait ranger ses livres, une petite table avec deux chaises, un four et un petit réfrigérateur. La salle de bain, de taille minuscule, était tout aussi modestement équipée. Une toilette et une douche accompagnaient un miroir qui était situé au-dessus d'un évier.

"C'est ton appartement, fonctionnel sans plus. Je te laisse ranger tes affaires, je vais revenir vers une heure de l'après-midi. Profite-s'en pour aller chercher ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre ici. L'épicerie est juste au coin de la rue, tu devrais y trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin, sinon tu me le demanderas. La monnaie en cours ici est l'Escudos et les gallions. À plus tard"

-6.14.4-

Une fois son marché fait, son repas préparé, mangé et partiellement digéré, Harry attendit Bernard quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité le plus à l'ouest de la forteresse, à l'opposé du château.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda Harry, après quelques minutes de marche.

"Nous allons au centre d'entraînement. Je veux voir ce dont tu es capable. Il est important pour moi de connaître ton niveau actuel afin de bâtir un programme d'entraînement adéquat."

"Quel genre d'entraînement est-ce qu'on parle?"

"Ça va dépendre de ton niveau. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ne t'inquiètes pas. Peu importe le niveau d'entraînement que tu recevras, une chose est sûre, tu ne t'ennuieras pas" finit-il en riant, rire qui n'inspirait rien de bon à Harry.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en face d'une haie, et la longèrent pendant une minute avant d'arriver à une porte. À l'intérieur l'espace était divisé en plusieurs champs de bataille, chacun ayant ses propres caractéristiques. Il y en avait un qui ressemblait à une rue moldue, un autre simulait une forêt, tandis qu'un autre était tout simplement en terre battue. Au centre de l'enceinte se trouvait un petit bâtiment. C'est dans cette direction qu'ils se dirigeaient. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une porte à leur droite.

"Il y a seulement deux choses dans ce bâtiment. Une petite infirmerie lorsque quelqu'un se blesse dans les champs de pratiques dehors, et il y a ça" conclut-il, en entrant dans une petite pièce exiguë. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là, mais lorsque la pièce se mise à descendre, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris.

"Avant, il y avait une pièce ronde qui nous amenait en bas en tourbillonnant, c'était beaucoup plus amusant, mais les moldus ne semblaient pas vraiment appréciés, malheureusement."

La salle cessa de bouger et ils entrèrent dans un centre de contrôle. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, sauf une affiche listant les facilités se trouvant à cet étage et une porte, sur lequel était peint un immense huit.

"Ici, c'est un poste de sécurité. Je t'y ai inscrit ce matin. Tu vois le chiffre à côté de la porte?" demanda Bernard, avant de continuer suite au hochement de tête d'Harry.

"N'essaie jamais d'ouvrir une porte dont la valeur est inférieure à celle de ton niveau de sécurité. Il y a neuf niveaux, qui vont de neuf à un. Tu es de niveau six, ce qui veut dire que tu peux accéder aux niveaux six, sept, huit et neuf. S'il n'y a pas de chiffre sur la porte, c'est le même que la dernière porte que tu as franchie. Quoique tu fasses et peu importe la situation, tu ne dois jamais ouvrir aucune autre porte, compris?"

"Oui… Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais je le ferai?"

"Dépend de quelle différence de niveau tu tentes d'accéder. Un niveau de plus, tu te fais jeter dehors après t'être fait jeter un sort d'amnésie sur tout ce que tu as pu voir derrière la porte. Deux niveaux de plus, tu te fais jeter un sort d'amnésie te faisant oublier tout, complètement tout, tu te fais sceller ta magie puis tu te fais jeter en quelques parts sur la planète, complètement nue et sans le sou. Trois niveaux, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Maintenant que c'est clair, allons voir ce dont tu es capable"

Ils franchirent la porte et arrivèrent dans un long corridor. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la troisième porte à leur droite, sur lequel était indiqué un sept. À l'intérieur il y avait une rangée de stands, à partir desquels des sorciers pratiquaient leurs sortilèges. Ils se dirigèrent vers le stand le plus à l'extrémité, le plus loin de tous autres sorciers.

"Ici, c'est le stand de tir magique. De l'autre côté du corridor, c'est le stand de tir moldu. Le principe est simple, tu lances tes sorts sur la cible et le stand affiche le sort, la précision et la puissance du tir. Regarde" Il lança un stupéfix en direction de la cible. Lorsque le sort l'atteignit, un sept ainsi qu'un soixante trois apparut à la droite de la cible.

"Le premier chiffre est la précision, j'ai une déviation de sept pour cent sur ce sort, et une puissance de soixante-trois. Il peut aussi être configuré pour afficher le où tu te situes par rapport à tous les usagers de la salle._Affichage positions_" dit-il, avant de pointer vers la cible, où à la droite de l'indicateur de précision étais apparu douze sur deux cent vingt-quatre et immédiatement en dessous, vis-à-vis l'indicateur de puissance un cent quatorze sur deux cent vingt-quatre. Tu vois, c'est simple n'est-ce pas? Allez, à ton tour d'essayer, commence par un stupéfix"

'_Stupefix_' lança Harry, en essayant de mettre le plus de puissance possible dans son sort, tout en étant conscient qu'il n'avait jamais apprit aucune manière de le faire.

40-----222/225

55-----173/225

"Je crois que tu pourrais faire mieux. Pratique-toi un peu, je vais aller chercher quelque chose"

Harry se mit immédiatement à lancer des stupéfix, tentant d'augmenter son résultat. Cinq minutes plus tard, Bernard revint avec une valise. Il regarda immédiatement vers le fond de la salle.

43-----222/225

56-----171/225

"C'est déjà une mince amélioration. Enfile ça" dit-il, en tendant deux bracelets ainsi qu'une courroie à Harry. Celui-ci enfila donc les deux bracelets sur lesquels étaient inscrites de nombreuses runes, et mit la courroie autour de sa poitrine, comme le lui indiquait le templier.

"_Affichage totalité_.Maintenant, recommence" dit-il.

C'est ce qu'Harry fit, et lorsque le sort toucha la cible, il fut surpris de ne voir aucun chiffre.

"euh…"

"C'est correct Harry, je reçois les données ici à la place" dit-il, montrant un parchemin sur lequel s'affichaient des données. "Continue, lance deux autres sorts de stupéfaction avant de changer de sorts. Fais tous les sorts que tu connais trois fois chaque. Même si c'est un sort banal, fais-le."

"Si c'est un sort de métamorphose?"

"La cible l'absorbera, et grâce à la magie de l'arithmencie, j'aurai de magnifiques données sur toi. Allez, continue"

Harry lança tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, que ce soit le_glacius_, l'_erecta murala_, le _pagos_ ou alors un sort de changement de couleur de mur. Deux heures plus tard, il était presque certain de n'avoir oublié aucun sort, il avait même tenté le _Doloris_.

"Es-tu certain de n'en avoir oublié aucun?"

"J'en suis sûr"

"Parfait, maintenant recommence. Refais tous les sorts que tu as faits précédemment. Ce n'est pas important que ce soit dans le même ordre, mais tu dois tous les refaire"

Une heure plus tard, Harry était complètement épuisé. Son tuteur ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, le dépêchant de finir de lancer les trente sorts qui lui restaient, afin qu'ils puissent allé manger.

"Pas de repos, pas de nourriture et on ne sort pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas refait tous les sorts de tout à l'heure. Allez, dépêche-toi, la cafétéria ferme dans une heure" Harry, prit une grande respiration et continua à lancer des sorts. Trente minutes plus tard, il avait de la misère à tenir debout. Ses jambes, tremblantes, semblaient lui crier leur désespoir, il tenait maintenant sa baguette à deux mains et sembla à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

"C'est tout ce dont tu es capable de faire?" demanda d'un air inintéressé DeLaRochelle. Harry lança son troisième _pagos_, mais avant même que le sort n'est touché sa cible, le survivant s'évanouit, complètement exténué.

"Très bien, très bien" dit le templier.

-6.14.5-

Harry se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, portant encore les bracelets et la courroie, dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Il semblait être dans une infirmerie, la couleur blanche dominante partout dans la pièce et la rangée de potions étant des indices pointant dans cette direction. Il resta ainsi une heure, savourant ce moment de repos, étant encore exténué de son après-midi.

"Bienvenue à l'infirmerie monsieur Potter" dit une infirmière qui entrait dans la pièce."Buvez cette potion pour commencer, ensuite vous prendrez ce morceau de chocolat, ensuite vous me ferez signe et je vous ferai venir un repas de la cafétéria"

Harry but la potion, et commença à manger le morceau de chocolat.

"Je croyais que la cafétéria fermait vers six heures, je crois avoir dormi plus de vingt minutes…"

"Bernard!" cria l'infirmière. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre d'Harry. "Avez-vous dit à ce jeune homme que la cafétéria fermait à six heures?"

"Oui, désolé Harry, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour te pousser à te dépasser" dit-il, l'air sincèrement désolé.

"Quel était le but de ce test?" demanda Harry.

"Il y avait plusieurs buts. Le premier était de savoir tous les sorts que tu connais. Je t'expliquerai les autres demain, pour l'instant concentre-toi à regagner des forces. Je viendrai te chercher ici demain matin et je t'expliquerai le tout en déjeunant"

Harry, conscient qu'il n'avait pas de force à gaspiller à argumenter, fini son morceau de chocolat et mangea avidement son repas. Peu après, il sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, s'ennuyant de la présence réconfortable d'Hermione.

Il fut sorti de ses rêves le matin venu par Bernard, qui lui enleva les bracelets et la courroie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, et mangèrent leurs repas en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole.

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'étaient les autres bus du test d'hier"

"Je me demandais quand tu allais me le demander. Le deuxième but du test était de connaître ton niveau de maîtrise des sorts que tu connais. Le troisième but était de savoir quels sorts tu favorisais, et quels sorts tu oubliais le plus facilement. Les autres buts nécessitaient les bracelets et la courroie. Le premier à nécessiter cela, le quatrième but au total était de voir la quantité de magie tu possèdes, combien de sorts tu peux jeter sans t'épuiser si tu préfères. Le cinquième et dernier but était de voir l'efficacité de tes sortilèges, ou si ça peut t'aider à comprendre, la quantité de magie que tu utilises par rapport à la puissance de tes sorts."

"Alors, je m'en sors comment?"

"Tu connais des sorts qu'un élève de sixième année n'est pas censé connaître, mais il y a bien des sorts qu'un sixième année doit savoir et que tu ne connais pas. C'est un peu un match nul dans ce cas, et la majorité des sorts tu réussis à les lancer, mais pas parfaitement. La quantité de sorts que tu peux jeter est très impressionnante, tu as un réservoir magique immense, si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Ton utilisation de sort est très concentrée sur le combat, ce qui est facilement comprenable. Par contre, si je devais donner une note pour le dernier point, je donnerais un gros T comme Troll. La puissance de magie que tu utilises par rapport à la puissance de tes sorts est totalement dans le champ. C'est un point que tu devras absolument t'améliorer. Si tu réussis à canaliser toute cette énergie perdue, la puissance de tes sorts sera quelques choses à respecter"

Harry traita toute l'information qui venait de lui être donnée. Le seul gros point positif était qu'il avait un immense réservoir magique, et le seul gros point négatif était que l'utilisation de sa magie était très loin d'être efficace. Ils finirent leur repas matinal en silence, et lorsqu'il fut terminé, Bernard amena Harry vers une autre salle du centre d'entraînement.

"Cette salle est le simulateur. Il a un nom officiel hyper complexe, mais tout le monde ici l'appelle le simulateur, sauf quelques personnes de niveaux de sécurité un qui se sont mis à l'appeler '_La matrice_' au début de l'année précédente. Peu importe. Cette salle permet de simuler différentes situations afin de nous préparer au mieux lorsque nous sommes en missions. Tous les sorts que tu reçois ont le même effet que dans la réalité, alors si tu reçois un _Avada Kedavra_, c'est la fin, on ferme les lumières, le cercueil et on t'enterre, _capish_?"

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête.

"Parfait. Autre information, tu peux transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce, mais pas à l'extérieur. Fais de ton mieux, _Stupefix_" lanca Bernard, stupéfixant Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, dans une sombre allée. Il entendait des bruits, définitivement des bruits de combat. Il sortit rapidement de l'allée en direction du combat. À sa droite, au-dessus d'un commerce avoisinant flottait la marque des ténèbres. Harry courut dans cette direction, tentant de rester caché tout en se dépêchant.

Trois mangemorts montaient la garde autour de la maison. Les bruits venaient de l'intérieur. Harry se blottit dans l'ombre et s'approcha le plus possible du sorcier le plus près de lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain de pouvoir stupéfier son adversaire sans aucun risque de le manquer il jeta son sort de stupéfaction, qui le frappa de plein fouet.

'_Accio_' lança-t-il, attirant le sorcier. Il prit sa baguette, l'attacha fermement puis le dissimula derrière des poubelles qui se trouvaient tout près. Il tenta alors la même manoeuvre sur le deuxième mangemorts. Alors qu'il l'attira, ayant réussi à le stupéfixé sans problème, les ennuis débutèrent.

'_Enervatum_' cria le troisième mangemorts, réveillant en plein vol le sorcier qui venait vers Harry. Le sorcier arrêta sec dans sa progression vers Harry.

'_Reducto_' lanca-t-il en direction du survivant. Celui-ci l'évita en faisant un plongeon désespéré vers la droite, le rapprochant de l'autre mangemort qui s'approchait de lui en lançant une volée de sorts, et ceux qu'il reconnut étaient des sorts potentiellement mortels. Harry lança immédiatement un _glacius_ autour d'eux, puisque cela avait bien fonctionné la dernière fois. Un des deux mangemorts tomba face contre terre, et Harry en profita pour le stupéfixé, mais l'autre en profita pour lancer un sortilège d'expulsion, qui le projeta durement contre le mur, l'étourdissant quelque peu.

Son adversaire en profita pour lancer un '_Incendio_', faisant littéralement fondre l'avantage qu'il venait de se créer.

'_Avada Kedavra_' lança le mangemort en direction d'Harry, qui fit un tour sur lui-même, évitant le sort qui frôla ses vêtements et une partie de sa cape partie en fumée. Il répliqua immédiatement.

'_Stupefix, Confundo, Conjonctivit, Immobilus_' lança-t-il en direction du mangemort, avant de lancer un '_Reducto_' sur la rue en face du mangemort, projetant de nombreux morceaux du pavé en sa direction. Un des morceaux frappa durement à la tête le mangemort, le rendant inconscient. Harry le stupéfixa rapidement, avant de prendre sa baguette et de le cacher.

Il se dirigea vers la maison, où les bruits de combats ne semblaient pas avoir diminué. Il entra par la porte de devant et monta les escaliers qui étaient à sa gauche, le combat étant à l'étage supérieur. Il monta le plus discrètement possible les marches. Lorsqu'il atteignit le milieu des marches, il réussit en s'étirant le plus possible à voir ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui. Trois assaillants tentaient de rejoindre une porte située au fond d'un couloir, où les habitants de la maison s'étaient sans aucun doute réfugiés. La seule chose qui ralentissait l'ardeur des assaillants était deux énormes gargouilles animées.

Harry continua à monter tranquillement, espérant pouvoir atteindre le haut de l'escalier sans être vu. Il réussit presque, mais la dernière marche craqua et le trahit. L'assaillant le moins impliqué dans le combat contre les gargouilles se dévira et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Un sourire froid et sinistre, et qui comportait deux canines proéminentes.

"Merde, des vampires, _Reducto_" lança Harry vers le vampire qui courait dans sa direction à une vitesse fulgurante et ne fit qu'un petit pas de côté pour éviter le sort. Alors qu'il était à quatre mètres d'Harry, il se projeta en direction d'Harry. Heureusement, il était rapide, il réussit à éviter le vampire qui alla faire un énorme trou dans le mur et resta là immobile, inconscient.

Harry reporta son attention sur les deux autres vampires, qui combattaient maintenant une seule gargouille, qui perdait du terrain. L'autre gargouille était en morceau, victime du _Reducto_ égaré d'Harry.

'_Reducto_´cria-t-il de nouveau, atteignant un vampire directement dans le dos. Le sort n'eut aucun effet, les vampires étant très résistants à la magie. Harry changea donc de tactique. Il utilisa un sort d'expulsion sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, bombardant les deux vampires qui centraient maintenant leurs efforts sur Harry, les deux gargouilles ayant été vaincues. Harry continuait à lancer des '_Reducto_' et des sorts d'expulsion sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, mais ça ne faisait qu'agacer les vampires, aucun des objets projetés étant pointu ou effilé et ne blessant nullement les créatures.

Une des créatures se projeta sur lui. Harry, n'hésita pas une seconde et tenta un sort qu'il croyait approprié pour s'occuper du vampire. Il ne l'avait jamais tenté, ne connaissait même pas les mouvements de baguette exacte, ne l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois dans un rêve.

'_Paxilus_' cria-t-il, la baguette en direction de la créature alors qu'elle l'avait empoigné par les épaules. L'immense pieu sortant de la baguette d'Harry projeta le vampire dans les airs. Il finit sa course au plafond, empalé par l'immense pieu, maintenant la créature de la nuit en place. Au bout de quelques secondes, le vampire disparut dans un amas de poussière, seuls le sang restant intact. Harry se releva, regarda en direction de l'autre vampire qui semblait soudainement moins sûr.

'_Paxilus_' tenta de nouveau Harry, mais la véloce créature évita toutes ses tentatives. Les deux protagonistes restaient à distance respectable l'un de l'autre, ne souhaitant pas finir empalés ou mordus. Harry décida que la seule manière de tuer le vampire serait d'être très près de lui, mais il ne désirait pas s'approcher de lui par l'avant. Il comprit alors ce qu'il devait faire. Alors qu'il commençait à jeter son sort, il ne dit que la première syllabe avant de transplaner dans une immense '_CRACK_'. Le vampire fut assourdi par le bruit et n'entendu pas le deuxième, immédiatement derrière lui, ni n'entendit-il Harry terminer son sort. La seule chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il était maintenant empalé au mur et que les secondes lui étaient comptées.

Harry attendit quelques secondes que le vampire disparaisse en fumée avant de courir à toute vitesse, de sauter par-dessus les gargouilles et d'ouvrir la porte du fond du couloir. Immédiatement en face de lui était situé un mangemort, celui qu'il avait laissé stupéfixé dans le milieu de la rue, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry comprit avant d'être à son tour stupéfixé.

-6.14.6-

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon apprenti?" demanda Bernard à tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle d'observation. Quelques commentaires insipides furent faits, et enfin celle dont DeLaRochelle souhaitait le plus avoir l'avis s'exprima.

"Il a plutôt bien commencé, éliminant le premier mangemort." Commenca Jessica Gerritsen, une grande amie de Bernard. "Il s'est occupé des deux autres, il a peut-être dépensé trop d'énergie en lançant tous ces sorts, mais ça a fonctionné après tout. Sa première erreur a été d'oublier de s'occuper d'un des mangemorts, le laissant dans le milieu de la rue sans lui prendre sa baguette ni l'attacher. Contre les vampires il a plutôt bien fait, mais où a-t-il appris ce sort bordel! Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il a de très bons réflexes également, ça m'a pris quelques années avant d'être capable d'éviter un vampire. Néanmoins, sa plus grande erreur a été de foncer tête baisser dans la dernière chambre.

"Ça ne lui ait jamais passé par la tête qu'une fois les sorts antitransplanage levés les sorciers à l'intérieur allaient partir? Néanmoins, pour un jeune homme qui commence la deuxième moitié de sa sixième année à Poudlard, école nettement peu axée sur le combat, c'est plutôt bien. Avec beaucoup de pratique, je crois qu'il pourrait faire un bon combattant, mais il a beaucoup de choses à apprendre, notamment à diminuer le nombre de sorts inutiles qu'il lance" termina-t-elle. Bernard se promit d'avoir une conversation avec elle à propos de l'immensité des réserves magiques d'Harry, avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde et d'aller à l'infirmerie, où son apprenti avait été amené immédiatement après sa défaite.

Celui-ci était maintenant réveillé, semblant un peu perdu au milieu des infirmières qui lui jetaient des sorts de diagnostic. Lorsque celles-ci eurent terminé et qu'Harry eut bu quatre potions, Bernard alla le rejoindre.

"Alors Harry, comment tu as trouvé cette salle?" demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction.

"Dangereux. Les vampires que j'ai tués, c'était des illusions n'est-ce pas?"

"Est-ce que cela importe vraiment? Tu as tué deux créatures qui avaient clairement l'intention de te tuer et tu n'étais pas le seul sur leurs listes. Que ce soit en vrai ou non, c'était la bonne chose à faire, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Et non ce n'était pas de vrai vampire" finit-il, et fut satisfait de constater qu'Harry ne poussa pas de soupir de soulagement, semblait seulement un peu moins rigide.

"D'accord" dit Harry.

"Désires-tu savoir ce que tu as fait de correct ou non dans cette simulation?"

"Oui"

"Tout d'abord, moi et mes amis avons constaté que tu as oublié de prendre la baguette d'un des mangemorts. Première grosse erreur. Tu es ensuite entré dans la maison, c'était plutôt moyen. Tu as été chanceux sur le premier vampire, et tu vas devoir nous expliquer le sort que tu as utilisé, même Gerritsen ne le connaissait pas. Tu as des réflexes un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, tu va devoir travailler là-dessus également. Ta plus grave erreur est d'avoir foncé tête première à la rescousse de victimes qui étaient parties depuis un long moment. Aussitôt que le sort d'antiapparition a été levé, ils sont partis, tu aurais dû t'en douter.

"Le vampire qui est tombé de la maison a fait assez de bruit pour réveiller le mangemort que tu avais oublié de désarmer et celui-ci a transplané dans la pièce. Il t'a tendu un piège et tu es tombé dedans comme un débutant. Ne t'inquiète pas, après tout, tu es un débutant. On va t'entraîner afin que tu ne fasses plus d'erreur de la sorte. Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu pouvais sortir ce soir. Je passerai te chercher à ton appartement demain vers treize heures trente. On a une dernière série de test à te faire passer avant de pouvoir établir un programme approprié pour toi. À demain"

"À demain" conclut Harry, qui passa le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, à se reposer. Il quitta l'infirmerie vers vingt heures trente et se dirigea immédiatement vers son appartement. Il ne désirait pas se coucher immédiatement, il décida donc de lire un chapitre du livre des templiers. Il lut un chapitre sur les vampires, avant de conclure sa soirée de lecture en prenant un des livres qu'il avait pris de sa voûte, et nota quelques sorts qui pourraient lui être utiles. Il rangea ensuite ses affaires et se promit de classer tous ses livres dans sa bibliothèque, au lieu de les laisser dans sa mallette. Il se coucha et fidèle à ses habitudes, prit plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir et n'en dormit que quelques une, se réveillant à trois heures du matin, encore hanté par Voldemort.

Il décida que puisqu'il ne dormait pas, il était aussi bien de faire comme à Poudlard et d'aller apprendre un nouveau sort. Il souhaitait améliorer la puissance de ses sorts, mais il ne possédait aucun livre traitant de ce sujet et son mentor ne lui avait pas encore indiqué la bibliothèque, s'il avait le droit d'y aller bien sûr. Il se leva donc, s'habilla et sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant vers le centre d'entraînement. Les rues n'étaient pas immensément éclairées, mais suffisaient pour ne pas se sentir dans un quartier malfamé. Il entra dans le centre et descendit jusqu'au niveau du stand de tir magique. La porte au centre de sécurité était maintenant rendue de niveau sept, ce qui inquiéta Harry, il ne pourrait se pratiquer la nuit si le stant devenait à un niveau supérieur à six. Heureusement pour lui, la porte menant au stand de tir ne portait plus de numéro, indiquant un niveau de sécurité de sept, le même que durant le jour.

Le stand de tir était désert, les lumières étaient même éteintes. Lorsqu'il entra et se mit à chercher l'interrupteur des lumières, elles s'allumèrent magiquement et la lumière fut. Harry se dirigea vers le stand du fond et se mit à tenter de lancer le '_funda_', sort conjurant un projectile et l'envoyant à vive allure vers sa cible. C'était moins mortel que '_Paxilus_', mais pourrait se révéler très utile pour capturer une personne vivante, particulièrement un vampire. Il commença donc à pratiquer son sort.

32-----1/1

15-----1/1

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son résultat était exécrable, mais il était sans aucun doute le seul à avoir tenté ce sort ici. Il ouvrit son livre de sortilège et regarda le nom de l'auteur et l'année de parution.

Duncan Potter - 1702

Harry comprit que ce livre était un véritable héritage familial. La majorité des sorts ne devaient être connus que des Potter, et comme il en était le dernier, il devait être le seul à avoir connaissance de leur existence. Il se résolut donc à apprendre ses sorts de nuit, et à n'en glisser mots à personne. C'était des secrets familiaux, et si Harry souhaitait par-dessus tout quelques choses, c'était de faire partie d'une famille. C'est pourquoi il se résolut à apprendre tous ses sorts et à les garder secrets, ne les utilisant qu'en dernier recours, comme carte cachée.

Après deux heures de pratiques intensives, sa maîtrise du sort avait augmenté, et les résultats également. Il était maintenant à trente et quarante-deux, une amélioration notable. Peu avant six heures, il alla manger chez lui et décida de pratiquer son occlumencie. Il en était encore rendu au même point, c'est-à-dire qu'il devait organiser ses souvenirs. Cela l'aiderait immensément à faire le vide dans son esprit, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il avait décidé de ne pas lire les chapitres suivants du livre avant d'avoir réussi tous les exercices du chapitre en cours parfaitement, conscient que ses défenses devaient devenir impénétrables et que la seule manière d'y parvenir était de tout suivre à la lettre. Un cognement à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda l'heure, treize heures trente, et alla ouvrir la porte. Bernard l'attendait, comme promis. Harry ne le fit pas attendre et quitta son appartement sans avoir dîné.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre d'entraînement, mais cette fois descendirent à un autre étage, dont le niveau de sécurité était neuf. L'étage en entier était dédié à l'entraînement physique. Une piscine, une salle de conditionnement, des terrains de tennis, une piste de course, et biens d'autres choses.

Durant les trois heures suivantes, Harry regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir dîné ce midi-là. Bernard l'avait fait travailler sur toutes les machines de la salle de conditionnement, l'avait fait faire trente minutes de vélo à une cadence démentiel, l'avait ensuite fait faire des longueurs dans la piscine, puis fait courir sur la piste de course. C'est donc avec grand plaisir qu'Harry sauta dans la douche et se dirigea immédiatement après vers la cafétéria, suivi d'un très amusé Bernard. Après qu'Harry eut terminé deux assiettes complètes, il se sentait enfin rassasié.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais faim à ce point" lui dit son bourreau.

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis six heures ce matin, c'est normal que j'aie faim à ce point!" s'indigna Harry.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dîné?"

"J'ai travaillé sur mon occlumencie après mon déjeuner et j'ai perdu le fil du temps. Lorsque tu es arrivé, tu m'as complètement pris par surprise."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça se midi, j'aurais compris, tu sais"

"Maintenant je le sais"

"Ne prends pas ça comme une permission d'être toujours en retard par contre"

"Je sais. Je vais me méfier à l'avenir. Ça n'arrivera plus"

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Alors, où en es-tu rendu dans tes exercices d'occlumencie?"

"J'ai presque les trois quarts de mes souvenirs de triés. Je devrais avoir terminé dans quelques jours si j'en fais une ou deux heures par jour"

"Parfait. Je vais t'amener un livre plus spécifique que celui que tu possèdes pour t'aider dans les étapes suivantes d'ici là. C'est inutile de te faire passer un test de contrôle de l'esprit si tu n'as pas encore fait ça. Je comptais faire ce test demain, mais puisque je sais maintenant où tu en es rendu, il serait plutôt inutile de te faire passer la série de tests reliés à l'occlumencie. Bon, puisque tu sembles avoir terminé ton repas je vais te raccompagner chez toi"

Une fois rendu chez Harry, celui-ci regarda le templier entrer et ensuite jeter une succession de sortilèges sur la porte et l'ensemble de la pièce. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la très grande majorité des sorts qu'il venait de jeter, mais il comprit que c'était pour être sûr que personne ne les espionnerait.

"Mieux vaut être prudent avec des sujets comme ceux que nous allons aborder. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu avais 'rêvé' à Voldemort quand je t'ai demandé comment tu savais que trois mangemorts avaient établi des sortilèges antiapparition. J'aimerais savoir l'histoire, toute l'histoire"

Harry, sachant que s'était une conversation qu'il aurait eue à faire un jour ou l'autre, fît signe à Bernard de s'asseoir, et commença à parler de tout ce qui le liait à Voldemort.

"Triste histoire que la tienne, mais grâce à ça, je vais savoir sur quoi concentrer ton entraînement. Habituellement, durant les premières semaines, un apprenti passe ses avant-midi à l'entraînement, que ce soit magique ou physique, et les après-midi sont constitués de cours théorique. Il y a différents sujets abordés, l'histoire des templiers, leurs règles de conduite et autres choses du style. Cette division est faite, car les nouveaux ne sont pas habitués à travailler aussi intensément au début. Je crois que plutôt que de faire ça, nous allons prendre les avants-midi dédiés à l'occlumencie et faire l'entraînement en après-midi, jusqu'à ce que tu sois à un niveau suffisant. Tu devras quand même apprendre tout ce qu'il y a dans les cours théoriques, je te donnerai des livres pour que tu apprennes par toi-même le soir."

"Quel genre d'enseignements vais-je recevoir?" demanda Harry, curieux de savoir ce qu'il apprendrait durant les semaines suivantes.

"Rien n'est encore décidé, mais tu auras sûrement des cours afin d'augmenter l'efficacité de tes sorts, des cours de runes, de défenses contre les forces du mal, d'infiltration, de duels, de métamorphoses, de combats au corps à corps, peut-être une leçon ou deux sur les armes blanches. Tout ça sans oublier le curriculum complet de Poudlard, potions, arithmencie et tout le reste. Tu feras sûrement tout cela, mais je ne sais pas quand. Certains des domaines, tu ne les toucheras que dans quelques mois, d'autres tu pourrais commencer d'ici deux à trois semaines. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le programme que nous allons te monter moi et d'autres tuteurs sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tout ce qui reste à savoir c'est si toi tu es à la hauteur des nôtres"

"Je ferai tout ce que je peux"

"Parfait. Allez, on se revoit demain après déjeuner"

"Au revoir"

-6.14.7-

L'ordre du phénix était assemblé au complet devant Dumbledore, tous les membres avaient été appelés pour une réunion d'urgence à square Grimmaurd.

"Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe Dumbledore?" demanda Molly, "Pourquoi cette réunion?"

"C'est simple Molly" dit Moody qui était appuyé contre le mur en face de Dumbledore " Potter est manquant"

"QUOI!" s'exclamèrent tous les membres de l'ordre, certains rajoutant quelques jurons par la suite. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" cria Remus en direction de Moody, faisant taire tout le monde.

"Moi et Tonks étions de garde à Privet Drive pour le retour d'Harry. Seulement, il n'est pas revenu. Tonks croyait qu'il avait décidé de faire un peu de magasinage, nous avons donc attendu, sur le conseil de Dumbledore. Il est réapparu tard le soir et nous étions tous les deux soulagés. Malheureusement, il n'est resté que quelques minutes avant de transplaner. Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis. Peut-être qu'Albus a d'autres informations qu'il souhaite nous faire part"

"En effet, merci mon cher Alastor" commença Dumbledore. "Comme vous le savez maintenant, Harry a disparu de chez les Dursley. Comme je savais qu'il n'était pas ici avec les Weasley, j'ai songé à mademoiselle Granger. Malheureusement, alors que je m'apprêtais à l'appeler, une alarme a retonti dans mon bureau. L'alarme indique qu'Harry Potter est soit mort, soit a quitté l'Angleterre."

"Quand l'alarme a-t-elle sonné Dumbledore" demanda Kingsley.

"Vers six heures trente du matin, je crois"

"C'est ce que je craignais. À six heures moins dix cette journée-là, moi et deux autres aurors avons été appelés à un hôtel à dix minutes du chaudron baveur. Nous y avons trouvé trois mangemorts stupéfixés dans une chambre d'hôtel. Nous avons aussi découvert trois cadavres de mangemorts à différents endroits de l'hôtel, nos enquêteurs croient qu'ils montaient la garde. La chambre d'hôtel était au nom de David Glastbur. J'ai vérifié, il n'existe aucun Glastbur en Anglettre."

"Les mangemorts ont-ils été interrogés?" demanda Remus.

"Ils sont encore en cours d'interrogation. Lorsque j'obtiendrai des nouvelles, je vous les communiquerai. J'espère juste que ce n'était pas une mission visant à enlever puis tuer Harry"

Le silence complet se fit dans la salle à manger.

"Alors, vous voulez dire qu'il est mort?" demanda Molly, effarée.

"Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien à ce point, Harry aurait très bien pu vouloir prendre des vacances de Noël dans un autre pays. Néanmoins, il est très important de rester à l'affût de toutes pistes qui pourraient nous mener à lui. Kingsley, les nouvelles concernant l'interrogation des mangemorts sont notre piste principale, contacte-moi aussitôt que possible. Est-ce que quelqu'un a d'autres choses à dire?"

"Devrait-on le dire aux enfants?" demanda Molly.

"Non, tant que nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qui se passe je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les faire paniquer. Il est préférable qu'ils croient pour l'instant qu'il est en sécurité chez les Dursley. Les tours de garde de la maison des Dursley continueront, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention et aussi pour savoir si jamais il retourne à la maison."

Remus était dévasté. Le fils de son meilleur ami, le filleul de son autre meilleur ami, était disparu. Ils n'avaient même pas pu discuter de la mort de Sirius. Remus n'en voulait plus à Harry, il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu, mais il devait s'éloigner d'Harry pour faire son deuil. S'éloigner, car Harry le faisait trop penser à tout les moments que Remus l'avait vu avec son parrain. Remus maintenant souhaitait revoir Harry, pour Harry bien sûr, mais également pour ne jamais oublier la joie de son ami lorsque son filleul était présent, joie qui le faisait paraître tant d'année plus jeune, tant d'année avant Azkaban, tant d'année avant tant de tourmants. Sirius avait été hanté jusqu'à ses derniers instants par cette prison maudite, mais lorsqu'Harry était présent, tout cela disparaissait, Sirius redevenait lui-même. Et maintenant Harry était disparu.

Remus était tellement concentré dans ses sombres pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut d'Hedwidg que lorsque celle-ci lui mordit le bout des doigts. Il sursauta, et regarda la lettre que l'hibou d'Harry lui tendait. Il la prit délicatement et vît qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Harry.

'_Cher Remus,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser du comportement dont j'ai fait preuve lors de ma rencontre avec Kreattur. Je tiens à te demander pardon pour la part de responsabilité que je possède dans la mort de Sirius. Je ne sais pas si tu peux me pardonner, mais je tiens quand même à le tenter. Si tu tiens encore à avoir de mes nouvelles, je suis présentement parti. Je me suis fait offrir un enseignement plus relié à la tâche qu'il m'incombe d'accomplir, je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard après la période des fêtes. Je vais tenter de vous donner des nouvelles le plus souvent possibles. J' écris cette lettre à Poudlard, avant de prendre le train. Je vais donner cette lettre à Dudley, et il vous l'enverra quelques jours après mon départ._

_Sincèrement désolé, _

_Harry James Potter_

_P.-S. Peux-tu communiquer mon départ de Poudlard à Dumbledore et à l'ordre s'il vous plaît '_

Remus, ne sachant que dire, passa la lettre au directeur. Celui-ci la lut, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, faisant monter la tension d'un cran. Entre un Remus la tête entre les deux mains et un Dumbledore fronçant les sourcils, ils avaient tous raison d'être inquiets. Ce fut Dumbledore qui coupa la tension.

"Cette lettre vient d'Harry." Commenca-t-il. "Il nous annonce son désistement de Poudlard, pour aller apprendre ailleurs. Il ne spécifie nullement à quel endroit ou avec qui. Espérons qu'il sache ce qu'il fait. Il a écrit cette lettre avant de prendre le train, nous ne savons donc pas s'il est présentement dans un autre pays en train d'apprendre de nouvelles choses ou si ses plans ont été sabotés par les mangemorts et qu'il est décédé ou prisonnier dans un autre pays. L'interrogation des deux mangemorts capturés pourrait nous apporter réponse à ces questions, je l'espère du moins. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire présentement est de garder un œil ouvert et souhaiter qu'Harry nous contacte très prochainement. Kingsley, Remus, tenez-moi au courant, si nous avons des informations je vous contacterai tous et chacun afin que tous sachent de quoi il en retourne. Je crois qu'il est inutile de prolonger cette session de l'ordre plus longtemps, bonne soirée"

A/N pour répondre à certaines reviews, ma fréquence d'update sera sans doute… aléatoire? J'écris quand je peux et avec mes études c'est plus difficile. Je vais tenter d'updater le plus souvent possible. Probablement au une ou deux semaines. Je ne publierai plus de 13 chapitres d'un seul coup, je vais y aller un chapitre à la fois lol. Merci à tous!

'_funda' fronde_


	15. Jack

A/N : long time no see! Avertissement, chapitre assez 'lent'

Chapitre 6.15 : Jack

-6.15.1-

Alors que la majorité des membres de l'ordre du Phénix quittaient la maison d'Harry, le professeur McGonnagal décida d'aller observer le travail d'embellissement dont le survivant lui avait parlé. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas offert de lui faire visiter soi-même la maison et espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne fut pas présentement en mauvaise posture.

Elle regarda la porte de la chambre des maîtres et comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y entrer, les protections familiales entourant la porte étant bien trop étanche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre des garçons, où les lits avaient été métamorphosés et elle constata qu'il s'agissait de bon travail. Pas d'un niveau particulièrement avancé, mais très bien exécuté. La porte de la chambre réservée aux filles était fermée. Elle décida de monter jusqu'au dernier étage où était situé le stade d'Harry. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut impressionnée. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle pensait que le stade permettait tout juste de voler et de se pratiquer légèrement, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement sans sortilège d'agrandissement? Mais elle s'était trompée. Harry avait réussi à avoir beaucoup d'espace, démolissant tout ce qui se trouvait dans les deux derniers étages. La hauteur du stade elle-même était respectable, bien que la hauteur des pièces dans la maison n'était pas particulièrement élevée, pour maintenant l'aspect lugubre et enfermé selon certains. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse impression.

Harry l'avait découvert lorsqu'il avait détruit le plancher entre les deux étages. Étant une très vieille maison, beaucoup de personnes y avaient résidé, et peu d'entre elles avaient les mêmes goûts en terme de revêtement de sol. Les revêtements, ayant été collés magiquement, ne pouvaient être enlevés que par la personne l'ayant posée. Malheureusement, c'était souvent des entreprises privées qui faisaient ce genre de travail, les membres d'une famille aussi pure ne pouvaient se rabattre à changer des planchers. Ni à avouer publiquement qu'il n'aimait pas la carpette de leurs ancêtres. Mais les recouvrir pour mieux les préserver était plus acceptable. C'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps, des couches de tapis, bois, céramique, marbre et autres avaient été empilées, diminuant la hauteur des pièces. Lorsqu'Harry avait détruit le plancher au complet, son épaisseur était d'un peu plus d'un mètre. Constatant cela, Harry avait décidé de réduire la hauteur du plancher de l'avant-dernier étage. Il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté, mais il avait réussi, faisant gagner près d'un autre demi-mètre à la hauteur totale de son stade.

McGonnagal continua son inspection, observant les anneaux, puis étant attiré par une enclave près de la porte. Il contenait un fauteuil, ressemblant étrangement à ceux présents dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Le fauteuil aussi était une très belle pièce de métamorphose, et McGonnagal décida à ce moment que la pièce méritait d'en faire un sujet spécial afin d'obtenir un ASPIC supplémentaire, si Harry acceptait de faire un peu de travail additionnel. S'il revenait aussi.

Elle regrettait amèrement qu'Harry n'ait pas demandé aux professeurs de Poudlard des cours particuliers, s'il en sentait le besoin. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs qu'elle pût être la tâche qu'il avait mentionnée dans sa lettre. Elle se jura d'en parler au directeur. Elle regarda le fauteuil en face d'elle et imagina très bien Harry et ses amis assis là à faire ses devoirs. Plus probablement, Hermione regardant Harry et Ron jouer au Quidditch. Les deux membres restants du trio allaient sûrement se sentir laissés de côté. Elle décida d'aller voir Hermione immédiatement, car s'il appartenait à Molly d'annoncer à ses enfants le départ d'Harry, McGonnagal sentit que c'était son devoir de le dire à la plus brillante de ses élèves.

Elle quitta donc Grimmaurd square et transplana en direction d'un quartier moldu où était située la maison des Granger. Ayant été délégué par le directeur il y a quelques années pour aller rencontrer les parents d'Hermione afin de leur expliquer le monde magique, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à situer la maison. Elle cogna à la porte et attendit.

"Oh! Bonjour professeur… McGonnagal je crois?" répondit en ouvrant la porte le père d'Hermione "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?", finit-il, en laissant entrer la professeure.

"De mauvaises nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur. Est-ce que je peux parler à Hermione?" répondit-elle.

"Oui, sans problème, d'ailleurs je suis content que vous l'offrez, ma fille est perturbée depuis quelques jours et elle refuse catégoriquement de nous parler de ce qui la tracasse. "

"Que voulez vous dire?" s'inquiéta McGonnagal.

"Lorsque nous sommes revenus de King Cross tout semblait bien aller, elle discutait de l'année scolaire, nous donnaient des nouvelles du monde magique, de ce qu'elle avait appris, mais le soir même elle est entrée dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle en est ressortie elle n'était plus la même. Elle fait les cent pas dans dans sa chambre tous les jours, parfois dans le milieu de la nuit nous l'entendons sangloter, mais elle ne veut pas nous en parler. "

'Bien sûr!' pensa McGonnagal, 'il n'aurait pas quitté Poudlard sans l'annoncer à Hermione'

"Je crois qu'elle connaît déjà la nouvelle que je venais lui annoncer, mais je vais aller la voir tout de même, où est-elle?"

"Dans sa chambre, montez les escaliers, ce sera la première porte à votre droite"

Minerva monta donc les escaliers et cogna à la porte d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Je vous le répète, je vais bien…" elle se tut lorsqu'elle reconnut son professeur préféré. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je crains que je vienne vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, même si je crois que vous la sachiez déjà."

"Harry est parti" dit Hermione, en faisant signe à son professeur de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau tandis qu'elle prenait place sur son lit.

"En effet, nous avons reçu une lettre indiquant qu'il est parti pour apprendre avec des instructeurs dont nous ignorons tout. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'Harry n'est pas en Angleterre."

"Que connaissez-vous de l'ordre des templiers?" demanda Hermione. McGonnagal, la connaissant bien, savait que la question avait sûrement un lien avec Harry. Elle tenta donc de répondre du mieux qu'elle le put.

"C'est une organisation qui est apparue au début du treizième siècle, très lié d'apparence avec le pouvoir religieux et politique de l'époque, l'Église. Il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les moldus et les sorciers dans cette organisation. Tout ce qui était nécessaire était du talent, principalement dans des domaines reliés aux combats, puisqu'ils participaient aux croisades. L'organisation était modérément influente politiquement et possédait de nombreuses terres. La cohabitation avec les moldus mena à la disparition de l'ordre, lorsqu'un moldu dénonça les pratiques 'sataniques' des sorciers qui étaient dans l'organisation."

"Ils disparurent rapidement de l'histoire par la suite. Les seules autres informations que je possède viennent de Sirius, qui en était membre. Il semble que c'est un ordre axé sur le combat contre les forces du mal et qu'ils connaissent beaucoup de sorts dont nous ignorons l'existence. Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question?"

"C'est là qu'il est, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il est venu me voir le soir immédiatement après le début des vacances de Noël. Il m'a dit qu'il… qu'il partait les rejoindre."

"Comment est-il venu en contact avec eux?" s'interrogea à voix haute Mcgonnagal.

"Lors de la lecture du testament de Sirius, un templier la approché et lui a donné un livre. Harry a décidé de m'abandonner pour eux" répondit Hermione, l'air triste.

"Il nous a tous abandonné Hermione" commença doucement McGonnagal, "mais connaissant Harry lorsqu'il décide quelques choses, ça ne sert à rien de chercher à le changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'il y a à faire maintenant, c'est de décider comment nous allons agir." Fini sagement le professeur.

"Peut-être oui, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Il est parti, je ne sais où, pour je ne sais combien de temps, je ne sais même pas quand il va revenir, ni s'il va m'écrire"

"Nous pouvons vous offrir, à toi et à Ron, des cours privés, axés sur les duels et la défense contre les forces du mal. Ainsi, le jour où il reviendra, vous pourrez l'aider s'il doit combattre" dit le professeur, conscient que la meilleure manière de remonter le moral d'Hermione est de lui donner un objectif, un but, de préférence académique.

"Nous?"

"Moi et les autres professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr pour Rogue, mais je suis certain que Flitwick, madame Pomfresh et bien d'autres professeurs sont prêts à vous aider. Nous pourrions peut-être même demander à Moody et à Nymphedora de prendre quelques heures par semaine pour vous enseigner"

"J'apprécierais beaucoup, oui, lorsqu'il reviendra je veux être le plus prêt possible, je vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire. Et si je suis meilleur que lui, lorsque je le reverrai, je lui ferai regretter de m'avoir abandonné. Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à Ron?" finit-elle, sa tristesse transformée momentanément en légère colère.

"Pas encore, j'espère qu'il manifestera le même enthousiasme que vous à l'idée"

-6.15.2-

Après sa séance matinale d'apprentissage de sorts familiaux qui avait duré près de trois heures, Harry se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour prendre un petit déjeuner qu'il dégusta lentement avant de retourner à son appartement pour attendre son mentor, qui arriva une quinzaine de minutes après lui.

"Alors, prêt pour ta première journée?" demanda-t-il joyeusement.

"Aussi prêt que je peux l'être"

"Parfait. J'ai fait l'horaire pour les prochaines semaines hier, la voilà" dit-il, lui tendant une feuille. Harry la prit et eut un petit rictus en la voyant. Il allait être très occupé. Ses cours commençaient à huit heures le matin pour finir à dix heures le soir, avec une heure pour dîner et une heure pour souper. La seule journée moins chargée était le samedi, où ses cours prenaient fin à deux heures de l'après-midi.

"Chargé n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il connaissant la réponse. "On commence avec une heure au gym, puis trois heures d'occlumencie. Après le repas du midi, une heure d'une matière moins exigeante niveau magique, comme potions, puis trois heures d'une matière totalement exténuante côté magique, tel que la métamorphose. Après le souper c'est une heure de théorie de ses matières exténuantes, puis suivies de trois heures de politique, règle de conduite, histoire, dépendant des soirs. Voilà un horaire pour un apprenti templier!" finit-il, conscient qu'il avait adapté l'horaire aux capacités magiques d'Harry.

"D'accord " dit ce dernier, se ressaisissant. "J'ai une petite question, mais ça ne concerne pas l'horaire, est-ce que je peux envoyer des lettres à mes amis?"

"Oui, mais il y a des conditions. Toutes les lettres seront examinées et lues avant leur départ par un membre des templiers, je peux le faire si tu veux. Tu peux envoyer deux lettres par mois, une le premier, l'autre le quinze de chaque mois. Pour ce qui est des réponses, ils seront redirigés vers Gringotts, qui nous les envoie deux fois par mois, habituellement le cinq et le vingt de chaque mois. Eux aussi seront vérifiés par un templier, dans le cas présent moi. C'est tout, je crois"

"D'accord… donc, je ne peux envoyer qu'une lettre à la fois?" demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il devait écrire à Hermione, Dudley, Remus, Ron et sans doute à quelques autres membres de l'ordre et de l'association de défense.

"Pour être plus précis, tu as droit à une enveloppe à la fois. Personnellement je te conseille de te choisir un ami fiable et honnête, de lui envoyer l'enveloppe et lui redirigera les lettres vers tes autres correspondants. Si tu veux correspondre avec Gringotts, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir leur bureau. D'autres questions?"

"Non, pas pour l'instant."

"Alors, commençons la première leçon de la journée, occlumencie. Tu en es encore rendu à classer tes souvenirs n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui"

"Alors, je vais te laisser travailler là-dessus. Aussitôt que tu as terminé cette étape, tu me le diras afin que nous puissions passer à l'étape suivante. Je vais être au centre d'entraînement, si jamais tu as besoin de moi. Sinon je t'attends là-bas à treize heures précises pour ton cours de potions.

Harry s'assit le plus confortablement possible sur son lit et commença à travailler sur son occlumencie. Quelques heures plus tard, son alarme sonna lui permettant d'avoir le temps de prendre un dîner avant d'aller rejoindre Bernard au centre d'entraînement.

"Salut Harry, je veux te présenter Gerard Hudson, mais appelle le Jack, comme tout le monde. Comme je suis exécrable en potions et en botanique j'ai décidé de le mandater à t'enseigner ses matières, puisque c'est le maître potion des templiers de Tomar. Je vais te laisser à ses soins je vais revenir te chercher tout à l'heure." Finit Bernard avant de faire un signe de la main et de partir. Harry porta alors toute son attention sur Jack. C'était un homme de petite stature, étant à peine un peu plus grand qu'Harry, et certainement plus petit que Ron. Il avait un petit visage, les cheveux brun coupé court, des yeux gris et un petit nez auxquels sur le bout était posée une paire de petites lunettes ovale, qui ne tenait là que grâce à la magie.

"Bonjour Harry, comme Bernard te l'a dit, je suis le maître des potions à Tomar. Nous passerons ensemble deux heures par semaine ensemble, durant lequel je t'apprendrai l'art subtil des potions. Suis-moi, nous brasserons des potions dans mon laboratoire, c'est plus pratique qu'au centre d'entraînement."

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes, durant lesquelles Jack interrogea Harry sur ses connaissances en potions. Ils arrivèrent à une petite maison un peu isolée des autres et y entrèrent.

"Bienvenue dans mon labo. C'est ici que nous allons travailler." Harry regarda le laboratoire et fut heureux de constater qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à la classe de Rogue. La pièce était grande, bien aérée, d'immenses fenêtres éclairaient la pièce tandis que les autres murs étaient remplis d'étagères contenant une panoplie d'instruments et d'ingrédients.

"À ce que j'ai compris, ton ancien professeur vous faisait brasser des potions et ne vous a jamais expliqué les différentes bases de l'art des potions?"

"Comme j'ignore totalement ce que vous voulez dire par base je suppose que vous avez raison"

"Par base, j'entends la logique derrière les potions, pourquoi la poudre de Mandragore réagi violemment à tous ingrédients nocturnes, où ingrédients récoltés uniquement de nuit si tu préfères" rajouta-t-il, voyant le visage un peu perdu d'Harry "Ou alors pourquoi il faut brasser le veritaserum du côté des aiguilles d'une montre avant l'ajout des dards de Billywig séchés. Tout ça provient de 'règles' régissant les interactions entre les ingrédients"

Après une heure d'enseignement, durant laquelle Jack lui enseigna des théories élémentaires concernant les potions qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui aurait évité bien des problèmes à Poudlard, Harry se dirigea vers le centre d'entraînement pour son premier cours d'efficacité magique. Il y arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance. Bernard arriva peu après et l'accompagna vers le stand de tir magique.

"Bon, puisque c'est la première journée, tu n'as pas eu ton cours théorique. Habituellement, tu as une heure chaque soir de théorie concernant la matière du cours pratique du lendemain. Par exemple, ce soir tu as une heure de théorie sur la défense contre les forces du mal et demain tu as trois heures de pratique dans cette matière. Ça permet de mieux utiliser le temps que nous passons ici" dit-il, et lorsqu'Harry lui fit signe qu'il comprenait, il continua "Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui je vais passer la première partie du cours à t'expliquer la base de l'efficacité magique. De façon très basique, cette discipline a pour but de produire le maximum d'effet avec le minimum d'énergie dépensée. Pour cela il faut plusieurs choses…"

Après une heure d'explication, Harry avec un mal de tête imminent, tenta de résumer la leçon.

"Donc, je dois utiliser la bonne proportion de magie à chaque mouvement de baguette et syllabe d'incantation que je fais?"

"C'est en gros ça. Tu peux mettre autant de magie que tu le désires dans un sort, mais si les proportionnalités ne sont pas respectées, tu perds en efficacité. Par exemple, un simple lumos, dont le mouvement est un simple coup vers l'avant, est beaucoup plus efficace si la quantité de magie que tu lui fournis va en augmentant de façon exponentielle. Si tu donnes la même quantité de puissance tout au long du mouvement, la puissance du sort va décroître au fur et à mesure que ton mouvement s'exécutera. Ne nous inquiétons pas encore des sorts plus complexes où des proportions précises, tel que le nombre d'or doivent être utilisé entre chaque mouvement. Ce sera pour une autre semaine. Pour l'instant, tu vas te pratiquer avec le lumos. Tu vas porter les bracelets et la ceinture encore aujourd'hui je le crains."

"D'accord" dit Harry, avant de commencer à lancer des lumos sur la cible, en tentant de canaliser la puissance utilisée tout au long du mouvement. Il ne réussit pas à lancer le sort les premières fois, c'était comme apprendre un nouveau sort totalement. À la fin de la session, il avait réussi à améliorer légèrement la puissance finale de son sort et il était complètement exténué.

"Parfait!" s'exclama Bernard à la fin de l'entraînement, "On se revoit dans une heure à ton appartement" termina-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Après un repas copieux, Bernard entra dans l'appartement et commença immédiatement à lui parler de différentes créatures magiques et de leurs forces et faiblesses, étant la partie théorique du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry aurait bien continué sur ce sujet plus longtemps, mais il avait aussi une période d'histoire des templiers. Il constata rapidement que l'histoire ne serait jamais une de ses matières favorites, mais Bernard était, dans tous les sens du terme, nettement plus vivant que Binns dans son cours, ce qui permettait à Harry d'apprécier légèrement le cours. Lorsque la leçon se termina, Harry dit bonsoir à Bernard et se coucha immédiatement.

-6.15.3-

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, victime d'un Enervatum sans doute. Il tenta de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose dont il réussit à se souvenir était la fin de son cours de Rune, où il avait lu des dizaines de pages sur les bases de cette matière. Il était maintenant dans une chambre à coucher. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il était au deuxième étage de ce qui semblait être une modeste maison.

"Merde" s'exclama Harry avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre qui vola en morceau, victime d'un sort inconnu d'une couleur orangée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où le sort semblait provenir et il vit une dizaine de sorciers pointant leurs baguettes sur le devant de la maison et lançant différents sorts. Il esquiva rapidement un autre sort qui passa à sa droite et tenta de transplaner, sans succès, les sortilèges anti-apparition ayant déjà été appliqués. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre au fond du corridor, il constata que les sorciers venaient de toutes les directions. Il regarda dans les autres directions par les fenêtres des chambres adjacentes et confirma la mauvaise nouvelle.

Harry prit place en haut de l'escalier et tenta d'évaluer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. 'Entouré de toute part, impossible d'apparaître, je n'ai pas de portoloin, ni aucun moyen de communication avec qui que ce soit. Les sorciers n'ont pas l'air d'utiliser des sorts mortels, ils doivent avoir l'ordre de me capturer. Ça augure mal' pensa-t-il. Le seul plan qu'il jugeait bon, fuir, lui était totalement impossible. Il se résigna donc à se barricader. Il couvrit toutes les fenêtres avec un _erecta murala_, afin d'obliger les attaquants à passer par l'escalier, qu'il gela ensuite ainsi que la totalité du rez-de-chaussée excepté le tapis d'entrée. Il bâtit des défenses sommaires dans le reste du corridor en métamorphosant différents objets en barrière visant à le protéger lors d'une éventuelle retraite, qui le mènerait dans la chambre du fond où il ferait un '_last-stand_'. Il retourna rapidement au haut de l'escalier juste à temps pour voir la porte d'entrée se faire sortir de ses gonds par un puissant sort d'expulsion. Le premier sorcier à entrer fut rapidement du côté réception des sorts d'Harry, et tomba bientôt au sol, stupéfixé, enchaîné et sa baguette fut peu après entre les mains du survivant, qui la brisa aussitôt en deux.

Le sorcier suivant, voyant le sort de son compatriote, sauta par-dessus celui-ci afin de prendre couvert près des divans. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait prévu sa réaction et aussitôt qu'il retomba sur ses pieds, il glissa sur la glace qui couvrait le reste de l'entrée et trébucha. Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit rictus en voyant son plan marcher pour au moins un des attaquants, mais n'oublia pas de l'attacher et de lui enlever sa baguette. Le troisième tomba approximativement par la même tactique, perdant pied aussitôt qu'il entra par une des fenêtres et sa tête heurta durement le sol, le rendant inconscient, et peu après, sans baguette. Harry entendit bientôt les sorciers entrés par la porte de derrière. Il les entendit tomber avant qu'un de ceux-ci commence à jeter un sort pour faire fondre la glace.

Le plancher glacé ne fut bientôt plus qu'un plancher détrempé. Un éclair de génie frappa aussitôt Harry, mais il se rendit bientôt compte de l'impossibilité de son plan. Il aurait souhaité jeter un câble électrique dans l'eau afin d'électrifier tous ses adversaires, mais il était définitivement dans une maison de sorcier où de tels câbles ne pourrait être trouvé. De plus, il ne connaissait pas de sort pour envoyer un arc électrique à ses adversaires.

Trois sorciers entrèrent soudainement par la porte de devant et commencèrent aussitôt à bombarder la position forte d'Harry d'une multitude de sort. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les sorciers qui arrivaient des autres côtés. Harry tenta de répliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais malheureusement la quantité de sorts venant dans sa direction l'empêchait de sortir de sa couverture pour visée plus que quelques millisecondes. Il décida de tenter sa chance une dernière fois. Il leva la tête, visa grossièrement un des sorciers et lança un Reducto. Il regarda son sort manqué de peu un de ses assaillants, mais alors qu'il regardait il vu du coin de l'œil un sort venant directement dans sa direction. Il tenta d'esquiver et réussit à sauver sa vie, mais il avait maintenant une énorme coupure au visage qui saignait abondamment.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour une retraite stratégique. Il alla à la fin du corridor derrière un des murets qu'il avait érigés. Durant la minute que les sorciers prirent à monter l'escalier, Harry décida de renforcer un peu ses défenses et lança des '_Paxilus_' sur les murs afin de créer des pieux qui gêneraient leurs progressions. Harry resta accroupi derrière le dernier des barricades qu'il avait créé et lorsque trois des sorciers furent devant le premier de ses murets, il lança un _'Reducto_' sur celui-ci, bombardant par la même occasion les trois sorciers qui tombèrent inconscients au rez-de-chaussée. "_Accio_ baguettes" tenta Harry, et fut agréablement surpris de voir trois baguettes se diriger dans sa direction. Il les cassa puis attendit la vague suivante d'assaillant.

Trois sorciers arrivèrent au haut de l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils furent près du deuxième muret, Harry sortit de sa cachette et lança un _Reducto_ sur celui-ci. Les agresseurs avaient prévu le coup et avaient érigé un bouclier autour d'eux. Harry lança donc une rapide succession de _Stupéfix_, de _Confundo_, de_ Conjonctivit_ et d'_Immobilus_. Malheureusement, tous les sorts rebondirent sur le '_Protego_' du deuxième attaquant. Lorsqu'un de ses sorts réussit à percer la défensive, il rebondit sur la défensive du troisième sorcier. Harry arrêta momentanément de lancer des sorts, stupéfaits du travail d'équipe des sorciers. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il vit les trois sorciers se baisser, laissant filer une pluie de sorts des quatre sorciers derrière eux. Harry retraita donc dans la salle du fond, conscient d'une seule chose, qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir fait le maximum de dégâts.

Harry songea soudainement à sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il détruit ce que son '_erecta murala_' avait créé, mais malheureusement il y avait maintenant un autre mur derrière celui-ci. Les assaillants ne désiraient vraiment pas qu'il s'enfuie. Il attendit nerveusement les autres sorciers, qui prenaient leurs temps afin d'éviter toute autre embûche. Harry tenta de rester calme, mais il avait beaucoup de difficulté. On lui avait dit que la meilleure manière de survivre était de réfléchir logiquement à la situation, mais il avait déjà fait cela et maintenant la seule chose qu'il ressentait était de la frustration. Frustration d'être ici, peu importe où il se trouvait en ce moment. Frustration à propos des maudites prophéties. Frustration de devoir être capturé pour être sans doute être amené devant Voldemort. Frustration de ne plus jamais voir Hermione. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte explosée, il décida qu'il était le survivant, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de perdre sa vie au milieu de nulle part.

"_PAXILUS_" cria-t-il alors que les éclats de bois volaient autour de lui. Le sorcier se trouvant immédiatement dans le cadre de la porte se retrouva bientôt attaché bien malgré lui au mur opposé du couloir. Il réussit tout de même à envoyer un sort de stupéfaxion en direction d'Harry, qui l'évita. Il termina sa souffrance avec un '_Reducto_' qui frappa sa tête. Les autres sorciers semblèrent hésiter quelques instants, mais continuèrent bientôt à tenter d'atteindre Harry. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la porte, Harry leur envoya une volée de sorts qui rebondirent sur leurs boucliers, ce qui n'ébranla nullement le survivant. Il pointa sa baguette au-dessus de leurs têtes et, se rappelant les modifications qu'il avait apportées à square Grimmaurd, détruisit une partie du toit qui s'écroula sur les trois sorciers. Harry songea alors à quitter par le plafond. Il fit trois pas vers l'avant, mais avant qu'il n'est pu tenté de s'enfuir, il entendit deux "POP" derrière lui, et avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de se demander pourquoi ils avaient réussi à apparaître, il tomba au sol, stupéfixé.

"Bienvenue de nouveau dans le simulateur" s'exclama Bernard, aussitôt après qu'il eut réveillé Harry. "Ne bouge pas trop, la médicomage va te soigner cette coupure au visage. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de ton premier cours de défense, tu semblais si enthousiasme hier que j'ai décidé de t'amener au cours par surprise. C'est toujours plus facile de se mettre dans le contexte lorsque l'on n'a pas à passer par la porte pour se rendre au simulateur, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

"Merde, j'aurais préféré passer par la porte, tu sais." Répondit Harry lorsque la médicomage eut accompli son travail. "Je crois que je vais devenir paranoïaque si je continue à me faire stupéfixé ici et là et à me réveiller dans des situations de vies ou de morts."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière fois, si on continue à faire ça et qu'un jour tu te fais réellement enlevé… tu sais, l'histoire d'un garçon qui criait au dragon…"

"Je comprends. Merde, comment ils ont fait pour transplaner? Il y avait un sortilège d'antiapparition en place." Maugréa Harry.

"Ta dernière phrase est plutôt… inexacte. Il y avait un sortilège d'antiapparition la dernière fois que tu as vérifié."

"Laisse-moi deviné, ils ont levé le sortilège antiapparition lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'il ne réussirait pas à franchir la porte?"

"En plein ça, content que tu le réalises toi-même. Bon, pour les prochaines deux heures nous allons observer ce qui s'est passé et envisagé des scénarios connexes, es-tu prêt?"

"Oui"

"Parfait' dit Bernard, "_PléBak!_" lança-t-il. Harry et lui se retrouvèrent immédiatement à l'endroit même où il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt. Il s'observa se réveiller et jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Voyant l'interrogation d'Harry, Bernard lui expliqua.

"Le simulateur a une fonction semblable à une pensive. Ainsi, il est plus facile de voir la situation d'une autre perspective et permet de mieux comprendre nos erreurs et les autres choix que nous aurions pu prendre. Par exemple, alors que tu…" commença-t-il, et durant les deux heures suivantes, il commenta sur ce qu'Harry avait fait, lui donnant des conseils sur certains points et le félicitant pour quelques rares bons coups.

-6.15.4-

Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant la fin de la dernière période de la semaine et Harry avait de la difficulté à rester concentré. Après le très épuisant cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le reste de la semaine avait été un peu plus il débutait dans le domaine de l'infiltration, de l'arithmencie et des runes, ses cours avaient été concentrées en terme de matières théoriques, mais plus tranquilles en terme de concept difficile. Son cours de Duel avait été un aperçu des règles lors des duels et d'un exercice visant à améliorer son équilibre, tandis que son cours de métamorphose était de la révision théorique des concepts fondamentaux de cette discipline. Les seuls moments du reste de la semaine où il avait activement jeté des sorts avaient été ses pratiques personnelles le matin avec les sorts Potter, qu'il tentait de mieux maîtriser. Reste que les cours les plus pénibles du reste de la semaine avaient sans aucun doute été ses deux cours de combat au corps à corps le mardi et le vendredi. Lors de son premier cours de combat à main nue il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il avait bien participé à quelques mêlées à Poudlard, mais il avait la nette impression que le cours serait nettement différent.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Après une petite démonstration par Bernard et un autre templier, Harry comprit rapidement que ses petites escarmouches avaient été l'équivalent de petits combats de bar. Deux idiots ou plus tentant de se foutre une taloche sur la gueule sans aucune technique, tandis que durant ce cours il allait apprendre à se battre intelligemment, à parer, bloquer, contre-attaquer. Après la première leçon, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, sauf peut-être comment se sent un punching bag lorsqu'utilisé à son utilité première, c'est-à-dire absorber des coups. La deuxième leçon ressemblait sensiblement à la première, excepté qu'il avait pratiqué une technique précise du combat à mains nues. Malheureusement, Harry était revenu aussi, sinon plus, ankylosé que lors du cours précédent.

"Harry" appela Jack, le sortant de ses pensées. "Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'as plus l'air concentré du tout, il me serait inutile de continuer à parler tout seul n'est-ce pas?"

"Désolé, je pensais à ma première semaine ici"

"Ahh! La première semaine. Nouvel environnement, nouveaux professeurs, nouvel horaire. Allez, raconte-moi je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ta première semaine en contact avec le mystérieux ordre des templiers" dit Jack avec une pointe d'humour.

"Occupé. Je n'avais jamais eu un horaire aussi rempli qu'ici, mes cours n'avaient jamais été aussi concentrés et je n'avais jamais appris autant dans une semaine. Je suppose que c'est l'avantage d'un enseignement personnalisé."

"En effet, ça permet d'aller au rythme de l'élève, tandis que lors d'un enseignement plus classique, le rythme est souvent dicté par le plus lent des élèves, une sorte de nivellement par le bas. Donc plus il y a de monde dans une classe, plus le rythme d'apprentissage sera lent. C'est l'avantage principal d'être un templier, toute la connaissance que nous pouvons obtenir. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes à te rappeler de tous les règlements?"

"Non, le seul règlement que je n'aime pas trop c'est de ne pas pouvoir correspondre par hiboux tant que je le désire, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi le règlement existe"

"Je comprends, c'est un règlement que les penseurs de l'ordre jugent nécessaire..."

À ce moment, deux autres templiers entrèrent dans la serre dans laquelle ils étaient en train de discuter.

"Jack, tu viens prendre une bièreaubeurre avec nous au bar-au-coin, fêté un peu la veille de Noël?" demanda l'un d'eux.

"Oui c'est une bonne idée. Hé Harry, ça ta dis de venir avec nous?"

"Euh… oui pourquoi pas" répondit le principal intéressé, désireux de se faire quelques amis, ou tout du moins des connaissances, à Tomar.

Ils rangèrent tout le matériel qu'Harry et Jack avaient utilisé et se dirigèrent vers un bar qui était situé à quelques coins de rue de là. C'était un petit pub qui était situé dans le milieu d'une rangée de divers commerces. À l'intérieur, il y avait une série de banquettes situées à la droite tandis qu'à la gauche il y avait le bar. Une porte au fond de la salle menait à une série de salles privées. Les quatre compagnons s'assirent et furent bientôt rejoindre par une dizaine d'autres membres de l'ordre. Après une première tournée de bièreaubeurre, Harry se sentit bientôt exclu de la discussion et, après s'être fait inviter à revenir prendre une autre bièreaubeurre quand il le voudrait, il partit au centre d'entraînement afin de travailler sur l'efficacité de ses sorts.

C'est là qu'il fut rejoint quelques heures plus tard par Bernard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?" demanda-t-il aussitôt en entrant dans la salle de tir.

"Pratique l'efficacité de mes sorts, c'est dur de contrôler la quantité de magie que je dois mettre dans chaque mouvement du sort."

"Oui, enfin ce n'est pas exactement de ça que je voulais parler… enfin, je suis ici pour t'inviter à venir passer la soirée avec nous si ça te dit. Nous allons être au 'St-George', le petit restaurant que je t'avais montré l'autre fois, tu te souviens?"

"Oui, qui est-ce qui va être là?"

"Moi, Jess et quelques amis, on se retrouve là-bas dans une heure pour manger. Penses-y, moi je dois y aller, je dois aller me changer. Ah, j'allais oublier, congé demain et après-demain, tu devrais en profiter, ils sont rares les congés ici. Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard."

"A plus tard" répondit Harry, incertain encore d'y aller. Après tout, la seule fois qu'il avait vu Jess il avait été légèrement intimidé parce qu'elle ressemblait à une version moins paranoïaque et plus cruelle de Fol'œil. Il continua à lancer des sorts tout en décidant s'il allait accepter l'invitation de Bernard ou non. Après tout, son objectif premier était de s'améliorer le plus vite possible pour être prêt pour affronter Voldemort le plus rapidement possible et il avait déjà relaxé une partie de l'après-midi. Il décida finalement de ne pas y aller, il n'avait jamais fêté Noël avant d'être à Poudlard et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de fêter sans ses amis, sans Hermione. Il continua donc à pratiquer différents sorts le reste de la journée, n'arrêtant que pour souper.

Lorsque le Soleil se leva le matin de Noël, Harry était au centre d'entraînement depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Habituellement il ne serait pas le seul dans le centre de tir, mais puisque la quasi-totalité des templiers, Harry étant l'exception, avaient fêté tard la nuit précédente, le survivant en profita pour pratiquer les sorts Potter plus longtemps. Il pratiquait présentement le '_ossis deflagra__tio_' sort qu'il considérait vicieux puisqu'il faisait exploser les os du membre touché, endommageant gravement tous les tissus avoisinants. Le prochain mangemort qu'il croisera souhaitera sans aucun doute qu'Harry ne l'ait pas appris.

-6.15.5-

"Il semble bien qu'Harry ne nous rejoindra pas ce soir non plus" dit Bernard. Il avait invité de nouveau Harry pour un souper le lendemain de Noël avec Jessica, mais seule celle-ci avait accepté.

"Il est un peu indépendant ton apprenti" le taquina Jessica.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, disons plutôt qu'il est… concentré uniquement sur son apprentissage, enfin presque, quelques fois il a tendance à penser à d'autres choses lors d'entraînement, mais globalement il est très motivé. Il a de très bonnes raisons pour être motivé ainsi, je crois."

"Je suppose qu'être la cible numéro un de Voldemort peut aider légèrement à la motivation, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire d'autres les trois derniers jours, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autres choses à faire de ses congés pour refuser de nous voir"

"Non en effet, ne te sent pas offusquer de son refus Jess, il profite de ses congés pour s'entraîner."

"Quoi?"

"Je suis allé faire un tour hier au centre d'entraînement et il y était. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé aujourd'hui et avant-hier pour l'inviter. C'est un vrai bourreau de travail."

"C'est pour ça que tu lui as donné un horaire surchargé à ce point? Je ne crois pas qu'aucun autre apprenti au cours des quinze dernières années n'ait eu un horaire aussi plein."

"C'est en parti pour ça que je lui ai donné ce type d'horaire, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison Jessica. Il y a eu beaucoup de bourreaux de travail chez les apprentis au cours des dernières années, mais aucun d'eux ne pourrait survivre à un entraînement aussi intensif. Harry est un phénomène."

"Un phénomène? Permets-moi d'en douter, mon cher Bernard" demanda Jessica, sceptique.

"Ma chère, te rappelles-tu des tests que nous avons subis lors de notre admission, plus spécifiquement celui concernant le réservoir magique?"

"Oui, très vaguement"

"Son score est deux fois supérieur aux tiens lorsque tu es entré."

"Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça prouve, j'ai presque triplé le mien depuis"

"Jess, tu oublies un petit détail, lorsque tu as passé ton test tu avais vingt-neuf ans et tu pratiquais la magie depuis presque dix ans. Il a seize ans et il ne pratique la magie que depuis cinq ans. Il n'a même pas encore atteint sa maturité. De plus, ses réserves magiques se régénèrent très rapidement, c'est un phénomène à mon humble avis"

"Tant mieux pour lui, mais la vraie question est pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça?"

"La réponse est simple, je veux que tu m'aides, que tu deviennes une sorte de mentor en second" répondit-il, observant attentivement la réaction de Jessica, qui eut un rictus.

"Bernard, mon cher Bernard, tu sais très bien que j'ai et je refuserai toujours de prendre un apprenti. Combien de fois est-ce que tu m'as vu refuser des apprentis que le maître templier tentait de me faire prendre? Alors pourquoi penses-tu que j'accepterais cette fois?"

"Plusieurs choses, de un tu ne serais qu'un second mentor, donc beaucoup moins de responsabilités, et de deux Harry n'est pas n'importe qui"

"Il est n'importe qui quant à moi, il n'est pas mauvais, mais il n'est pas extraordinaire"

"Il a le potentiel de l'être, je crois! S'il pouvait apprendre de la meilleure, il pourrait atteindre son plein potentiel!"

"Bernard, laisse tomber, je ne suis pas un baby-sitter"

"D'accord, d'accord. Si jamais j'ai besoin de ton aide est-ce que tu crois que…"

"Non" l'interrompit, amusée, Jessica. "Je sais que tu es persévérant, mais je sais que tu sais que je suis une des têtes les plus dures du coin, alors laisse tomber"

"Ça valait la peine d'essayer" répondit Bernard.

"Non"

-6.15.6-

Harry avait une fois de plus accepté l'invitation de Jack de l'accompagner au bar-au-coin pour prendre quelques bièreaubeurres en compagnie d'autres templiers. Il songeait à ce qu'il allait écrire à ses amis dans les lettres qu'il devait poster le lendemain. Une explication du règlement concernant les communications étant obligatoire afin qu'ils ne croient pas qu'il les ait oubliés. Noël, la fin de la session scolaire et des excuses remplirait sans aucun doute une grande partie des lettres également. La lettre pour Hermione était celle qui posait le plus de problèmes à Harry. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'était peut-être plus frais sur ses lèvres, mais le souvenir était encore brûlant dans ses souvenirs et l'accompagnait encore dans son sommeil.

"Hey Harry, vas-tu la boire cette bièreaubeurre ou bien tu va continuer à la regarder fixement?" le sortit de ses pensées Kurt, un des grands amis de Jack.

"Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées" répondit-il en prenant une grande gorgée.

"On a vu ça, allez, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?" dit Russ en entrant dans la conversation à son tour.

"Je dois écrire des lettres à mes amis, mais je ne sais pas quoi leur dire"

"Allez, ce ne doit pas être trop difficile, ce sont tes amis, fais juste gaffe à ne pas écrire des secrets des templiers." Répondit un templier situé à la table d'à côté.

"Allez Markel," le coupa Russ, "tu ne te souviens pas de ton adolescence, je suis sûr qu'Harry doit avoir à annoncer à toutes ses nombreuses petites amies qu'il ne les reverrait pas pour quelques mois"

Les deux tables éclatèrent de rire, sauf Harry qui savait très bien que c'était loin d'être la situation.

"Non, en réalité le plus gros problème est que je dois leur dire pourquoi je suis parti, pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à leurs lettres qu'ils ont dû m'envoyer et que je ne recevrai pas avant la semaine prochaine. Je dois aussi décider à qui je vais envoyer mon paquet de lettres pour qu'il les redistribue."

Tous les templiers cessèrent de rire et hochèrent la tête, se rappelant de la cruciale décision qu'ils avaient tous dû prendre à leur arrivée avec les templiers. Ce fut Jack qui répondit à Harry.

"J'aurais dû me douter que tes interrogations dépassaient le simple stade des turbulences amoureuses présentes lors de l'adolescence. Nous avons tous reçu nos cadeaux avant Noël de la part de nos amis et de nos familles, alors que toi, puisque tu venais tout juste d'arriver, tu n'as rien reçu. C'est vraiment troublant, passer Noël non seulement loin de ceux que tu aimes, mais également de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de leurs nouvelles."

Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

"Il pourrait faire une exception pour les nouveaux vous ne croyez pas?" demanda Kurt.

"Un genre de transition où il serait possible pour une nouvelle personne d'envoyer une lettre dans les premiers jours qu'il est ici et qu'il puisse recevoir immédiatement sa correspondance pour une dizaine de jours, qu'en dis-tu Harry?" s'exclama Markel.

"Ça pourrait être utile, je ne sais pas sacrifier la prochaine journée où il est possible d'envoyer une lettre afin de pouvoir en envoyer une immédiatement après son arrivée." Répondit-il, mal à l'aise de devoir donner son opinion alors qu'il n'est même pas un vrai templier, seulement un apprenti.

"Le grand templier est contre toute forme d'exception, ça ne passerait pas si on amenait cette suggestion" coupa Jack.

"En es-tu vraiment sûr?" l'interrogea Kurt.

"Durant les premières années que j'ai passé ici j'ai fait d'innombrables demandes de changements de règlements, que ce soit de grands changements ou de petites exceptions, et toutes les fois mes suggestions ont été refusées quelques minutes après que je les ais eu présentés. Les canaux existants pour des changements de règlements, pour des plaintes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne sont là que pour la forme. Le maître-templier est fermement opposé à tout changement, alors tant qu'il sera en poste, autant bien oublier de changer quoi que ce soit."

Personne ne rajouta quoique ce soit après son intervention et bientôt Harry partît afin d'aller écrire des lettes à ses amis.

_"Hé Ron! _

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire plus tôt, tu vas comprendre dans le reste de la lettre. Je suis présentement avec les templiers dans un endroit secret à l'abri de Voldemort et de ses 'associés'. Noël sans vous était… solitaire et triste, si tu me comprends, j'espère que tu aimes le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé. Bonne année aussi, tandis que j'y suis._

_Pour ce qui est de pourquoi je ne vous ai pas écrit avant, c'est que je ne peux pas. Je peux envoyer un hibou aux deux semaines à date fixe. Les hiboux iront directement à UNE adresse et reviendront sans faire aucun détour, ce qui m'oblige à te demander un service. Peux-tu envoyer les autres lettres qui sont dans l'enveloppe à l'aide d'Hedwidg? Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Si tu ne veux pas, alors dis-le-moi dans ta prochaine lettre et je trouverai une autre personne. _

_Un autre règlement concernant la correspondance est que je ne vais recevoir des lettres que deux fois par mois, le cinq et le vingt. Si tu m'as envoyé quoi que ce soit, je ne le recevrai pas avant ça. Je sais que ça paraît un peu extrême comme règlement, mais c'est pour aider à maintenir l'existence des templiers le plus secret possible._

_En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles le cinq venu, _

_Harry."_

Les lettres pour Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dudley et Remus contenaient sensiblement la même chose, leur souhaitant une bonne année, les restrictions concernant les hiboux et les remerciant pour leurs implications dans l'AD sauf dans le cas des deux derniers.

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, tu trouveras la raison dans cette lettre. J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la façon dont je suis parti. Tout ce temps passé loin de toi me fait réaliser à quel point tu me manques. Lorsque ma journée de travail est terminée, je pense continuellement à toi. Durant la journée,, mes mentors s'assurant que je n'aie absolument pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'il m'enseigne, mais malgré cela j'ai quelques nouvelles cicatrices gagnées puisque je pensais à toi, et je ne les regrette pour rien au monde. Je ne sais rien de tes sentiments pour moi, alors si tu ne souhaites que mon amitié alors je te l'offrirai et ne tenterai plus jamais un baiser, même si celui que je t'ai volé resteras à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Comprends-moi bien, je suis prêt à mettre de mes sentiments pour notre amitié._

_Pour ce qui est de pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'écrire avant, la raison est simple, je n'ai pas le droit. Les correspondances sont filtrées et ne peuvent partir que deux fois par mois, le premier et le quinze, et ce n'est qu'un hibou par personne, Ron devra faire(je l'espère) le facteur et rediriger les lettres vers les autres destinataires. Je ne reçois des lettres que deux fois par mois également, le cinq et le vingt, alors si tu as tenté de m'écrire je ne recevrai pas cette correspondance avant quelques jours. _

_Je sais que si tu m'as écrit tu m'as sûrement demandé comment ça allait ici et si j'apprenais beaucoup de choses. J'apprends énormément de choses dans divers domaines. Je ne peux pas trop en parler, sécurité des templiers. Une chose que je peux te dire est que mon maître des potions est beaucoup plus compétent et sympathique que Rogue. J'apprends énormément avec lui, particulièrement les raisons derrière une recette de potions, ou pourquoi tel ingrédient réagit mal avec un autre. Il est tellement le contraire de Rogue qu'il m'invite régulièrement à aller prendre une bièreaubeurre avec lui et j'accepte. Je me sens un peu derrière dans les discussions, n'étant qu'un apprenti templier, mais je ne me sens pas mis de côté lorsqu'il est avec ses amis. Je peux te dire aussi que mon mentor, que je ne peux nommer pour des raisons de sécurité(si tu cherches sur l'histoire des templiers et leurs coutumes, tu pourras facilement deviner), est chaleureux et très compétent, sauf en potions et en botanique. Il me pousse à me dépasser, ce qui est excellent. Il se tient souvent avec une templière que je trouve… intimidante. Elle me fait un peu penser à Moody, mais en moins paranoïaque(je crois)._

_Je travaille énormément et j'ai fait d'énormes progrès dans mon occlumencie, si je continue de la sorte mon mentor croit que je pourrais devenir un maître occlumens, la prochaine fois que Rogue essaie de m'enseigner à fermer mon esprit il aura une énorme surprise! Une des seules choses qui n'a pas changé entre Poudlard et ici est que je me retrouve aussi souvent(sinon plus) à l'infirmerie. Ne t'inquiète pas, les médicomages sont très compétents._

_Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles!_

_Avec mes meilleurs vœux de nouvelle année,_

_Harry James Potter _

Ces quelques lettres lui avaient pris plusieurs heures à compléter, mais Harry désirait des lettres parfaites, surtout la dernière qui avait pris à elle seule la très grande partie de la soirée d'Harry. Il mit chaque lettre dans une enveloppe, puis les inséra tous dans une autre enveloppe, avec beaucoup de difficulté compte tenu de la grosseur combinée de toutes les lettres. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la peine de contacter une agence de livraison de colis pour délivrer ses cadeaux de Noël, sinon il aurait eu bien de la difficulté à tout faire entrer dans une seule enveloppe.

-6.15.7-

"Alors, as-tu terminé le classement de tes souvenirs?" demanda Bernard une fois qu'il eut terminé de vérifier la correspondance d'Harry, qui était en règle.

"Oui, j'ai terminé avant-hier"

"Bon, parfait, nous allons passer à la phase deux. Assieds-toi en face de moi s'il te plaît. Je vais entrer dans ton esprit voir si tu as bien fait ça. Prêt?"

"Oui"

"Legilimens"

Harry sentit Bernard entrer tranquillement dans son esprit, jeter un coup d'œil et repartir. Tout à l'opposé de Rogue.

"Une bibliothèque, un classique"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"La méthode de classification des souvenirs dépend de la personne. Moi, par exemple, je classe mes souvenirs par endroits. J'ai des images de différents endroits dans mon esprit et je consulte l'endroit où mon souvenir a lieu. Je connais une templière, Elizabeth, qui classe ses souvenirs en fonction de qui il irait voir pour obtenir ce souvenir. Par exemple, si elle vient me consulter concernant des enchantements qu'elle ne connaît pas, alors si elle veut lancer un sort, elle viendra consulter son Bernard dans son esprit. Un autre templier, Éric, qui est un enfant de moldu, a classé toutes ses informations dans un ordinateur, dans une base de données."

"Y a-t-il une méthode meilleure que l'autre?"

"Il y a des différences dans les résultats. Par exemple, Éric est un des meilleurs quand vient le temps de contre vérifier des faits, il ne fait que consulter sa base de donnée interne et ça permet beaucoup de flexibilité. Par contre, il doit toujours faire des recherches sur l'ensemble de ses souvenirs pour en trouver un seul, alors il est plus lent pour trouver ses souvenirs que quelqu'un qui a classé son esprit comme une bibliothèque, comme toi, car tu cherches dans une catégorie de souvenirs.

"Il y a plusieurs différences, mais même si une méthode était considérée 'meilleure', la technique est tellement liée à la personnalité de la personne qu'il est impossible de la changer" termina Bernard.

"D'accord, alors je présume que ça change la suite des choses?"

"En effet, vois-tu Elizabeth, pour défendre son esprit elle doit défendre chaque personne et éviter qu'un legilimens se rende jusqu'à eux. Elle a donc créé un manoir où chaque personne peut se promener à son aise, et a défendu ce manoir. Éric, lui, a installé son ordinateur au beau milieu d'un bunker. Mon esprit quant à lui est classé comme mon salon, où mes portraits sont installés, et j'ai barricadé la pièce"

"Mais Elizabeth n'aurait pas pu enfermé toutes ses personnes dans le bunker, ou alors toi installé les portraits dans son bunker?"

"Non, car les 'catégories' doivent être dans un endroit logique, dans un endroit où ils se sentent bien. Tu vois, mes cadres ne seraient pas à leur place dans un bunker, ni les personnes. Toi, d'où viens ta bibliothèque?"

"C'est celle de Poudlard."

"Parfait, ce sera plus facile de défendre Poudlard que la bibliothèque municipale. Pour créer tes défenses, tu devras créer des souvenirs pour faire des murs, c'est bien expliqué dans le livre sur l'occlumencie. Je vais te laisser travailler sur ça, normalement dans deux ou trois semaines je pourrai commencer à tenter des attaques de legilimencie afin de tester des défenses et tu devrais devenir un très bon occlumens dans un mois ou deux."

"Parfait!"

"Bon et bien n'oublie pas d'aller à ton cours de potion cet après-midi, on se revoit après"

Aussitôt Bernard parti, il prit son livre des templiers, ouvrit la section sur l'occlumencie et amorça la lecture du troisième chapitre de cette section. Après un léger dîner, il se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours de potions.

"Bonjour Harry, aujourd'hui nous allons brasser une potion de sommeil sans rêves amélioré afin d'être plus efficace. La recette est déjà écrite au tableau. Comme d'habitude, explique-moi chacune des étapes pendant que tu les exécutes"

Harry décrit chacune des étapes, chacun des ingrédients et leurs interactions. À chaque fois qu'il se trompait ou qu'il ne savait pas la raison, Jack prenait des notes. Lorsque le survivant eut terminé sa potion, Jack lui tendit ses notes.

"Voici les pages que tu dois lire et mémoriser d'ici la prochaine période, tu devrais être capable de répondre à toutes mes questions la prochaine fois que nous faisons cette potion."

"D'accord"

"Alors, as-tu finalement envoyé tes lettres?"

"Oui, ça m'a pris toute la soirée, mais j'a réussi je crois à tout expliquer. J'espère que tous mes amis comprendront."

"Toute cette anxiété, je suis sûr que c'est néfaste pour ton apprentissage et te ralentis. "

"Oui, enfin je crois que ça peut me nuire un peu, mais je suis habitué à avoir des distractions lors de mes études, comme un seigneur ténébreux souhaitant ma mort, ou alors des dragons…"

"Alors, imagine pour un apprenti plus normal à quel point tout ça peut être distrayant. C'est un de ses règlements qui n'a plus sa place chez les templiers. Si seulement le grand maître et ses comités voudraient nous écouter!" dit Jack, l'air découragé.

"Harry, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsqu'un gouvernement ne répond plus au besoin de son peuple?"

Harry, songeant immédiatement à l'ancien ministre Fudge, répondit, sans penser au reste de la conversation.

"Le ministre prend ses priorités avant ceux du peuple et tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne font pas déborder le vase et que la population ne se soulève pas ils s'accrochent au pouvoir"

"Je savais que tu me comprendrais! Markel était sûr que tu étais un pacifiste dans l'âme et que tu n'accepterais pas ce que je viens de te dire"

"Euh, je crois que je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard."

"Oui c'est vrai allez file, et ne répète à personne la conversation que nous venons d'avoir" termina Jack, l'air très sérieux.

Harry sortit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, mais il n'était pas vraiment là. Pourquoi est-ce que Jack lui avait interdit de discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de parler. Les vues d'Harry concernant l'ancien ministre Fudge étant largement connu. Cela le frappa finalement. Jack ne parlait pas de la situation en Angleterre il y a quelques mois, mais plutôt de la situation actuelle chez les templiers. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Il n'était là que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et déjà on lui demandait de participer à ce qu'il croyait être une révolte contre l'actuel grand maître. Oui, quelques-uns des règlements étaient contraignants, mais il comprenait parfaitement leur raison d'être. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas participer à une rébellion, mais il ne savait pas encore que faire.

"Salut Harry, et puis cette leçon avec Jack?" demanda Bernard une fois qu'il fut rendu au centre d'entraînement.

"Plutôt bien…" Harry décida à se moment de voir s'il pouvait demander à Bernard de l'aider, "Pourquoi as-tu choisi Jack pour m'enseigner les potions?"

Son mentor leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais lui répondit tout de même.

"C'est le maître des potions à Tomar, je me disais que c'était le meilleur choix. Pourquoi y a-t-il un problème avec son enseignement?"

"Alors tu ne l'as pas choisi parce que c'est un de tes grands amis ou une raison semblable?" demanda Harry en ignorant la question de Bernard.

"Non, je le connais à peine, il n'a jamais tenté de serrer des liens avec moi, sans doute parce qu'il sait que Jess le déteste profondément." Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Jack détestait Jess, alors il y avait très peu de chance que Bernard aille raconter au maître potion la conversation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir.

"Bernard, je dois te parler en privé, y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions être certains de ne pas être entendus?" lui chuchota Harry. Bernard lui fît un clin d'œil amusé et, lança des sorts afin de sécuriser la salle dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

"Alors, tu n'aimes pas l'enseignement de Jack, je ne croyais pas qu'il était effrayant, mais visiblement tu ne souhaites pas qu'on sache que tu ne l'aimes pas" dit le templier, amusé qu'Harry prenne toutes ses précautions pour ce qu'il croyait être un simple froid entre les deux.

Le survivant, un peu pris de court et fâché par la nonchalance de son mentor qui avait l'air de penser que c'était un jeu, décida de répliquer le plus sèchement possible.

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec son enseignement, c'est le meilleur professeur de potions que j'ai eu de ma vie. Le seul problème que j'ai c'est que je crois qu'il est en train de monter une rébellion pour faire tomber le maître templier actuel." Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage de Bernard passé d'amusé à inquiet. Il lança quelques autres sorts sur la salle, sans doute pour la protéger un peu plus, et se tourna en direction d'Harry.

"Ce sont des accusations très sévères que tu portes, quelles preuves as-tu?" demanda-t-il. Harry lui raconta alors tout ce que Jack lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que chaque fois qu'il allait prendre une bièreaubeurre avec Jack et ses amis, la contestation de règlements prenait une part importante des conversations. Bernard se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de secouer la tête.

"Je peux comprendre tes suspicions et je suis certain que si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai Jack prépare une rébellion. Le problème maintenant est : que faire? Nous n'avons pas assez de preuves tangibles pour faire arrêter Jack, mais nous avons assez de faits pour pointer dans sa direction. Je crois que le mieux que nous pouvons faire est d'aller voir le maître templier ce soir, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous pour discuter de tes progrès. Je vais amener Jess aussi, si je la laisse en dehors de ce coup là elle sera furieuse de ne pas pouvoir s'en prendre à Jack, elle le déteste vraiment."

"D'accord"

"Maintenant, retournons à notre horaire normal. Tout ce qui reste à décider est, qu'est-ce que nous dirons si quelqu'un nous demande sur quoi portait notre conversation privée…"

"J'ai peut-être une idée… Tu pourrais dire que c'est parce que j'ai tenté d'envoyer un hibou après la date prévue, et que tu ne désirais pas en faire tout un plat, car ça ne devait être qu'une erreur de jeunesse ou un oubli" dit Harry.

"et donc" continua Bernard, "puisque Jack te croit déjà dédié à sa cause ça ne fera que renforcer son opinion de toi. Bien pensé Harry, maintenant, entraînement!"

Le soir venu, Harry sortit de chez lui en cachette et fut bientôt rejoint par Jess qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau du maître templier, où se trouvait déjà Bernard. Il cogna et les trois complices entrèrent.

"Bernard," dit le maître templier, "j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que les évaluations d'apprenti se font SANS la participation du dit apprenti?"

"Non maître, il est ici pour une autre raison, et non, Jess n'est pas là pour Harry, elle a refusé une fois de plus d'être une aide-mentor."

Le maître leva un sourcil, leurs fît signe de s'asseoir et reprit la parole.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, si ce n'est l'évaluation du jeune Potter?"

"Harry est venu me voir cet après-midi avec des suspicions concernant Jack, le maître potions. Il croit qu'il est en train de préparer une rébellion contre les autorités de l'ordre des templiers, en l'occurrence vous et le conseil. Il est ici pour servir de témoins et Jess est ici, car elle déteste Jack"

"Quelles preuves avez-vous contre Jack?" demanda le maître, ne semblant pas surpris des allégations portées contre son maître des potions.

"Pouvons nous utiliser votre pensive, ça serait plus facile d'analyser les preuves" demanda Bernard. Le maître acquiesça et fît signe à Harry de déposer ses souvenirs dans la pensive. Les quatre y entrèrent alors. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, Jess regardait Harry d'un air approbateur tandis que le maître templier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Il y a longtemps que je crois que Jack veut déstabiliser l'ordre. Vos suspicions viennent renforcer les miennes, mais je n'ai pas encore de preuves concrètes. Même si j'avais des preuves suffisantes pour faire expulser notre maître potions, ça ne résoudrait qu'une partie du problème. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il a réussi à rassembler autour de lui quelques autres templiers insatisfaits de la gestion actuelle. Ces quelques templiers ne peuvent être la totalité de ceux l'appuyant, il n'aurait pas tenu des propos aussi directs avec Harry." Bernard et Jess hochèrent la tête, tandis qu'Harry se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore retrouvé. Le maître templier continua.

"Malgré tout, Harry ici présent a eu la sagesse d'esprit de ne pas brûler immédiatement les ponts avec Jack, à moins que votre rencontre en après-midi ait été suspicieuse?"

"Elle a amené des interrogations en effet," répondit immédiatement Bernard, "malgré tout, lorsque Kurt est venu me voir il a immédiatement accepté ma version des faits, à savoir qu'Harry avait tenté d'envoyer un hibou en dehors des dates permises et que je ne désirais pas en faire un plat avec toute cette histoire, certain que c'était une erreur de jeunesse"

"Alors la prochaine fois que Jack va rencontrer Potter, il va sûrement lui parler de cet évènement et lui expliquer qu'il y a d'autres manières de combattre les règles, les siennes, et de ce fait nous permettre d'implanter facilement Harry en tant qu'espion. Très astucieux Bernard" le complimenta Jess. Celui-ci la regarda amusé avant de répondre.

"C'est Harry qu'y a eu cette idée, tu vois, il n'est pas n'importe qui"

"Revenons aux choses sérieuses" interrompt le maître, "que faisons-nous maintenant. Je crois que la suggestion de Jess est la meilleure, à savoir utiliser Harry comme espion afin de démasquer l'entièreté du réseau, si tu es d'accord bien sûr"

"D'accord" répondit-il, mais dans sa tête la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était : 'mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarqué?'

A/N :

Ossis : os

Deflagratio : détonation

Sheena China : On peut voir la réaction d'Hermione pour répondre à ta question ;)

pottermania bis(et quelques autres) : désolé je n'ai pas été capable de tenir ma parole de sortir rapidement des updates!

Je voulais updater un peu plus tôt, mais la saison de snowboard a commencer et j'en profites pour en faire le plus que je peux, après tout la saison est assez courte sniff… En conséquence je ne promet aucune date pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vais le faire!


	16. Espion

Chapitre 6.16 : Espion

-6.16.1-

Harry était chez lui en train de travailler son occlumencie. Bernard lui avait fait savoir dans des termes très clairs qu'apprendre à protéger son cerveau devait maintenant être sa priorité numéro un. Ce n'est pas parce que Jack n'était pas un legilimens qu'il n'avait pas à sa solde des templiers qui pouvaient faire le sale boulot à sa place. En conséquence, le travail sur l'occlumencie avait remplacé ses pratiques de sorts Potter tôt le matin. Il avait fait des progrès important au cours des derniers jours, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant à son goût, il se sentait encore vulnérable. Il avait été chanceux jusqu'à maintenant, le seul cours qu'il avait eu avec Jack était immédiatement avant son cours de Duel avec Bernard. Son prochain grand test était le lendemain, cours de botanique avec Jack, dernière période de la journée et comme le veux la tradition, moment propice pour aller prendre une bièreaubeurre avec le maître potion et ses amis.

Après un dîner léger, Harry se rendit à son cours d'arithmencie et fut accueilli par Bernard et Jess.

"Bonjour Bernard, Jess" puis il demanda à cette dernière "Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence?"

"Très simple, tu as besoin de quelques conseils pour t'aider demain, ne crois pas que je suis ici pour ton cours d'arithmencie, ce n'est pas mon fort, c'est pour ça que c'est Bernard qui s'est occupé des sorts nous assurant de ne pas être épié. Moi, je suis particulièrement doué pour tout ce qui concerne le camouflage et l'infiltration, je peux donc t'aider pour cet aspect."

"D'accord"

"Premièrement, c'est 'D'accord miss'"

"D'accord miss", répondit Harry, un brin impatient.

"Parfait, ce qui est le plus important dans la situation c'est que tu sois naturel. Si tu te mets soudainement à poser plein de questions ou alors à tenter le plus possible de t'impliquer, tu deviendras suspect. Tu dois suivre le courant, la vague. Tu ne dois pas tenter d'aller plus vite que le rythme que tu avais avant de nous parler."

"D'accord… miss"

"Tu ne dois surtout pas éviter de les regarder dans les yeux"

"Mais si je les regarde dans les yeux et qu'il y a un legilimens il me démasquera immédiatement!" dit Harry, incrédule, avant de rajouter en voyant le regard de Bernard, "Miss"

"Chercher dans l'esprit de quelqu'un demande de l'énergie, il est très rare pour un legilimens d'utiliser son pouvoir sur tous ceux qui croisent son regard. Ils l'utilisent sur ceux dont ils ont un doute. L'important pour toi est de ne pas éveiller les soupçons"

"D'accord miss"

"Ce sera plus facile pour toi considérant le fait que tu as tendance à être perdu dans tes pensées à regarder ta bièreaubeurre, tu n'auras pas à regarder personne sauf lorsqu'on te parlera."

"Donc, il est primordial que je consomme ma bièreaubeurre très tranquillement comme à l'habitude, que je ne cherche pas à m'impliquer plus, que je reste en retrait…. Miss"

"Si rester en retrait est ce que tu fais habituellement, alors oui"

-6.16.2-

Une bièreaubeurre dans les mains, Harry tentait de ne pas être trop curieux, mais curieux assez pour ne pas éveiller, tentait de regarder les amis de Jack dans les yeux, mais pas trop puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le résultat net, Harry Potter était un sorcier vraiment mêlé.

"Alors Harry, tu as perdu ta langue au chat? Tu n'es pas le plus bavard, mais habituellement tu parles un peu plus que ça" dit un ami de Jack.

"J'ai eu une grosse semaine, beaucoup de matière théorique et ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort" répondit Harry, faisant de son mieux pour sembler sincère.

"Hahaha, Jack doit tenter de te remplir le crâne de recette de potions, d'éléments compatibles et incompatibles et pleins de choses semblables!" répondit le templier, Kurt, avant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jack.

"Hé Jack! Ne brûle pas trop le petit nouveau, il a déjà le crâne tellement rempli qu'il a de la misère à boire son verre sans le renverser!"

"Hé toi-même, c'est toi qui m'a dit de le bourrer le plus possible pour voir quand est-ce qu'il se révolterait de la surcharge de travail! Puisque tu viens d'avouer qu'il a le crâne qui déborde, j'ai donc gagné le pari!" répliqua Jack du tac au tac.

"Non!!" s'exclama bruyament Kurt, "Tu gagnes le pari seulement s'il se révolte au cours du premier mois, il ne s'est pas encore révolté, il est seulement un peu déboussolé."

"Est-ce tradition ici de parier sur vos élèves?" répondit Harry sèchement, lasse que son état de fatigue soit débattu. Il finit sa bièreaubeurre d'un trait et souhaita une bonne soirée aux autres templiers avant de sortir de la taverne.

Il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers son appartement où il se confectionna un repas léger avant de se diriger vers son lit où il pratiqua son occlumencie quelque peu avant de dormir. Ce n'est que le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla qu'il comprit ce dont il avait fait la veille et il commença à s'inquiéter des répercussions de ses gestes. Est-ce qu'il avait compromis sa position en tant qu'espion avec sa montée de lait? Jack continuerait-il à le considérer comme recrue dans sa rébellion avec la façon dont il l'avait traité la veille?

Il tenta de pratiquer son occlumencie quelques minutes, mais rapidement il dût se rendre à l'évidence, son esprit était un peu trop préoccupé par la veille pour réussir à améliorer ses défenses. Il décida donc de se rendre au stand de tir pour pouvoir se vider l'esprit. Il lança sort après sort sur les pauvres cibles qui endurèrent vaillamment sa frustration. Sa période au gymnase l'aida également à se détendre si bien qu'après le déjeuner il fut en mesure de reprendre ses exercices d'occlumencie.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à son cours de potions son anxiété reprise de plus belle et elle ne fit qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du laboratoire de Jack. Lorsqu'il tourna le dernier coin de rue, il aperçut rapidement une erreur, aucune lumière n'était allumée. 'Peut-être allons nous préparer une potion sensible à la lumière' se dit-il, tentant de se rassurer. Il se rapprocha et son cœur fit un tour dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il tenta d'entrer. Le laboratoire était verrouillé. Il vérifia l'heure, il était un peu à l'avance. Il attendit quinze minutes au bord de la porte avant d'en venir à la conclusion fatidique : Jack ne voulait plus le voir. Qu'est-ce que diront Bernard et Jess? Est-ce que cet échec signifierait la fin de son aventure chez les templiers? Est-ce qu'il se réveillerait demain en Angleterre n'ayant aucun souvenir des dernières semaines? Le cœur lourd il se rendit au stand de tir pour attendre le cours d'efficacité magique qui était à son horaire avec Bernard.

Il tenta de chasser sa nervosité de la même méthode que le matin, sans succès. Il continua néanmoins, tentant de mettre en pratique les conseils de Bernard pour améliorer son efficacité. Il se concentra le plus possible sur cette tâche, se coupant du reste du monde. Il n'y avait que lui, sa baguette, la cible et le score. Il ne remarqua pas que le stand était désertique contrairement à l'habitude, que le temps filait, qu'il était bien au-delà de quatorze heures, début planifié du cours.

Il était seize heures lorsqu'il arrêta momentanément pour reprendre son souffle et il remarqua finalement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bernard n'était pas venu. Les templiers n'étaient pas là, ne désirant pas être là pour le voir se faire jeter dehors présuma-t-il. Il retourna donc à sa chambre, où il se prépara un somptueux repas qu'il dégusta lentement. Son mets avait un curieux goût de dernier repas à son avis. Il travailla toute la soirée à classer ses souvenirs de ses connaissances, désirant au moins conserver ce qu'il avait appris en sort et techniques chez les templiers, même s'il ne se rappelait probablement pas où il les avait appris.

Il rangea ses biens dans sa valise, se coucha et sans surprise il eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver sommeil. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain et décida de renforcer son esprit, afin que les templiers aient de la misère à lui effacer ses souvenirs. Il se pratiqua à feindre l'amnésie afin de les tromper, mais il ne le saurait seulement qu'au moment où il viendrait. Il craignait que toute sa préparation soit inutile et que dans quelques heures il soit en Angleterre, ou ailleurs, et de retomber entre les mains de Dumbledore.

L'ouverture subite de la porte le fît sursauter et il tomba à la renverse. Il se releva rapidement apercevant Bernard qui regardait sa valise d'un air étrange.

-6.16.3-

"Harry, je sais que je t'ai demandé de garder ta chambre propre, mais tu sais je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais obligé de vivre dans ta valise. Tu peux te servir de la bibliothèque pour ranger tes livres, la commode pour tes vêtements… tu comprends mon raisonnement? Et puis je croyais t'avoir dit de porter tes plus beaux vêtements, ceux-là sont…" dit-il en voyant les robes plutôt sobres et un peu dépareillés qu'Harry portait.

"Je ne laisserai ni mes livres ni mes vêtements ici!" s'exclama Harry.

"Euh… Harry? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais traîner tes valises pour aller à Lisbonne" dit Bernard, qui commençait à se faire du souci pour la santé mentale de son protégé. Peut-être son horaire était-il un peu trop chargé. Après tout, Bernard savait qu'Harry se pratiquait à partir de quatre heures du matin par lui-même, ce qui ajoutait trois heures d'apprentissage à son horaire déjà chargé à douze heures de cours par jour. Peut-être que plus de la moitié de la journée de classe était exagérée, même pour Harry.

"C'est donc là que vous allez me laisser, à Lisbonne?"

"Harry, de quoi parles-tu? On va magasiner à Lisbonne, je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière"

"Quoi? Tu n'es pas là pour m'effacer la mémoire?"

"QUOI? Là j'ai vraiment de la misère à te suivre, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire une chose comme ça?"

"Et bien, tu sais avec ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir avec Jack"

"Oui, tu étais furieux et tu es parti…"

"Hier je suis allé à son laboratoire et tout était fermé alors je me suis dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir et que j'avais raté ma mission de… de le surveiller disons. Alors quand tu n'es pas venu au cours d'efficacité et que le stand de tir était désert j'ai assumé qu'il devait y avoir une réunion pour mon expulsion de l'ordre puisque je n'avais pas rempli mon mandat…" La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il finit sa phrase.

"Euh non" fut la réplique hautement élaborée de Bernard, qui commençait à saisir ce qui se passait.

"Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu?"

"Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai dit que oui nous avons des fériés?"

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec la présente situation?"

Bernard pointa vers un calendrier accroché au mur.

"Bonne année Harry" dit-il.

"Ah Merde!"

"Bon, puisque tu es de retour à la même date que nous tous on va pouvoir y aller. Il ne te reste qu'à enlever ces robes un peu dépareillées et à mettre ton plus bel habit."

"Bernard, je suis déjà dans mon plus bel habit." Termina Harry, s'interrogeant sur les goûts vestimentaires de son mentor. Après tout, cette robe était essentiellement neuve, il l'avait acheté il y avait à peine deux ans.

Harry fut de retour dans sa chambre à la fin de l'après-midi. Il s'affaira à ranger quatre nouveaux habits, de tradition magique, ainsi que deux habits style moldu. Il avait dû acheter tout cela à l'insistance de Bernard, qui l'entraîna presque de force chez un tailleur. Son mentor lui avait même donné un cadeau de Noel en retard. Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la signification du présent, un agenda. En des termes concis, cela signifiait : 'Harry, avant de faire quoique ce soit dans une journée, regarde quelle date on est'.

-6.16.4-

Molly avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pû pour faire de ce souper du Nouvel An une fête, pour remonter le moral de ses enfants et des membres de l'ordre, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Une ombre planait sur 12 square Grimmard, l'absence d'Harry Potter et de nouvelles le concernant. Remus, l'air misérable, mangeait tranquillement à côté de Tonks, qui l'accompagnait psychologiquement dans sa mauvaise humeur. Arthur, habituellement si enthousiasme à l'idée de tout ce qui touche au monde moldu, discutait à peine avec les parents d'Hermione, que sa femme avait invité dans l'espoir d'égayer quelque peu la fête. Les enfants aussi étaient moins bruyants qu'à l'habitude, semblant trouver dans leur silence monastique un quelconque réconfort au vide laissé par un des leurs. Ron, habituellement si friand ne semblait que piger dans son assiette. Fred et George avaient bien tenté, à la demande, surprise, de leur mère d'utiliser leurs inventions pour mettre de la vie dans la fête du Nouvel An, mais ils avaient rapidement compris l'impossibilité de la tâche et étaient retournés au silence. Ginny avait bien résumé l'ambiance du party au début de la soirée. 'Il ne manque plus que Rogue et on se croirait en potion'.

Un simple hibou changea radicalement l'atmosphère de la soirée.

Lorsque Molly entendit un cognement à la fenêtre de la cuisine elle l'ouvrit rapidement celle-ci pour laisser entrer un hibou qui se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle à manger où il laissa une enveloppe bombée à Ron avant de repartir aussitôt, sa mission terminée.

Le dernier garçon des Weasley ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe pour découvrir… d'autres enveloppes, la première à son nom. Il l'ouvrit rapidement avant de faire signe aux autres de prendre les leurs.

"C'est Harry! Il va bien! Il est arrivé sain et sauf chez les templiers! Et… il veut que je fasse le facteur?"

Aussitôt l'expéditeur connu Hermione se précipita pour ouvrir sa lettre, heureuse d'avoir enfin une réponse aux cinq lettres qu'elle avait déjà envoyées. Malgré son empressement, elle était appréhensive. Après tout, les derniers mots qu'Harry lui avait chuchotés l'avaient touché profondément, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rien lui répondre. Elle était resté là, pendant un long moment, stupéfiée de ce qu'il lui avait dit et triste de ne pas put lui avoir répondu, triste de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Elle sortit donc de la cuisine et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, question d'avoir un peu d'intimités pour lire sa lettre. Elle fut rapidement rassurée de ses craintes, Harry lui confirmait, par écrit, ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde, il l'aimait. Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas écrit textuellement, mais tout un paragraphe l'exprimait aussi bien.

'_ Comprends-moi bien, je suis prêt à mettre de côté mes sentiments pour notre amitié._', c'est un sacrifice qu'il n'aura pas à faire ce dit-elle. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, une fois que son cerveau eut fini d'analyser le paragraphe rationnellement. Harry l'aimait. Elle rougit légèrement, avant que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau reprenne son fonctionnement normal et la force à continuer à lire la lettre. Les faits importants dans les autres paragraphes étaient plutôt simples, Harry apprenait, les lettres étaient filtrées et à jours fixes, il faisait d'énormes progrès, il semblait aimer son professeur de potion et, sans surprise, il s'était déjà retrouvé à maintes reprises à l'infirmerie.

Elle se calma quelques secondes, tenta d'atténuer l'énorme sourire qui était apparu sur son visage, sans succès, et retourna à la salle à manger. Durant les quelques minutes où elle s'était absentée, l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. Les visages graves et inquiets étaient disparus pour laisser place à une joie et à un réconfort collectif. Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de leurs amis, les enfants et les adultes se permettaient de fêter. Le visage qui était le plus content parmi tous, hormis Hermione, était celui de Molly. La vie et la joie étaient revenues dans sa famille, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

-6.16.5-

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu liras cette lettre en premier comme je l'ai indiqué sur l'enveloppe. Tu peux jeter les autres lettres, elles ont été envoyées avant que je ne reçoive la tienne et son donc désuètes. J'ai adoré cadeau, je t'en remercie beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras le mien. Il n'y a qu'une chose à pardonner pour ton départ, et c'est de ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre d'une quelconque manière. Je vais donc te répondre dans cette lettre, et tout cela te sera donc pardonné. Je chéris moi aussi ce baiser, jusqu'au prochain que nous pourrons échanger. Tu n'auras pas à enfouir tes sentiments, car je les ressens moi aussi. Je ne désire rien de plus qu'être avec toi pour pouvoir les exprimer. _

_Je t'avais en effet demandé comment tu allais et ce que tu apprenais et je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu ne perds pas ton temps là-bas, ce qui est bien la seule chose me consolant de ton absence. McGonnagal nous a offerts à moi et à Ron de suivre un entraînement particulier pour pouvoir t'aider dans ta tâche. Nous sommes là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. Nous allons aussi continuer l'association de Défense, ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as laissé entre de bonnes mains. _

_Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprends des choses utiles en potions et que tu aimes ton professeur. Je suis contente que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis, mais ne nous oublie pas. J'ai recherché et rapidement trouvé qui était ton mentor. Il avait l'air bien la fois où je l'ai rencontré. _

_Deux petites dernières choses. Bien que certaines personnes seraient heureuses de savoir que leurs petits amis se font cicatrisés à cause d'elles, je suis du type qui préfère lorsque son petit ami revient en une seule pièce, intact. Fais attention à toi._

_Dernière chose, j'espère que tu apprends énormément où tu es, car, lorsque tu reviendras, si j'ai appris plus à Poudlard que toi chez tes nouveaux amis, je serai extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir passé tout ce temps avec toi. Alors, fais de ton mieux, sinon je demanderai à Ginny de m'apprendre son sort préféré…_

_De tout mon cœur_

_Hermione J. Granger_

À la fin de la lecture de la lettre, Harry relâcha un souffle qu'il ignorait qu'il retenait. Hermione ne le détestait pas, ne désirait pas le talocher pour son audace, ne désirait seulement qu'une répétition du baiser. Ce qu'Harry désirait lui indulger, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour bientôt. Il avait une prophétie à exécuter, un seigneur ténébreux à s'occuper et des traîtres à espionner, sans oublier une quinzaine d'heures de cours par jour. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Si seulement il ne pouvait être qu'Harry, pas le survivant. Il ouvrit la lettre de Ron.

_Harry_

_Heureux d'entendre de tes nouvelles, merci pour ton cadeau. Oui je vais faire le facteur pour tes lettres, pas de problèmes vieux, avec Hedwidg et Coquecigrue je ne devrais pas avoir de mal. Je vais faire partie d'un programme d'entraînement spécial à l'école, je vais donner tout ce que je peux. J'espère te voir bientôt, Noël aussi a été étrange sans toi._

_Je vais avoir de tes nouvelles le 15!_

_Ron _

Il se tourna alors vers les colis qui accompagnaient les nombreuses lettres, qu'il venait de terminer. Tous se disaient ravis d'avoir de ses nouvelles, tristes de ne pas en avoir eu avant, compréhensifs de sa situation et ils désiraient tous le revoir le plus tôt possible. Il reçut un fourreau à baguette de Remus, un livre de stratégie militaire de la part de Ron, une photo d'Harry et Hermione encadré. À l'arrière était écrit 'Ce cadre s'illuminera durant la nuit si tu te réveilles, te rappelant que tu n'es pas seul'.

"Alors Harry, de bonnes nouvelles?" demanda Bernard lorsqu'il entra pour son cours d'arithmencie.

"Oui, j'ai appris que je devais absolument me forcer le plus possible, parce que Hermione va avoir des cours particuliers et si elle est meilleure que moi la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre et qu'elle est meilleure que moi, je vais définitivement devoir subir sa colère."

"Hermione, une de tes amies assez proches si je ne me trompe pas"

"Ma meilleure amie."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais… Bon, commençons le cours si tu n'y vois pas de problèmes. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de nombres particuliers, qui ont leurs utilités dans différents domaines magiques. J'espère que tu ne souffres pas de Triskaidékaphobie ou d'hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie."

"De quoi?" demanda Harry, qui n'avait rien compris à la dernière phrase.

"Triskaidékaphobie, la peur du nombre treize, et hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie, la peur du nombre six cent soixante-six. Ce sont des phobies rares, mais elles existent, j'ai d'ailleurs un jour rencontré un arithmencien qui souffrait de la phobie du nombre treize, Arnold Schoenberg. Étonnaement, sa phobie d'utiliser ce nombre le força à découvrir d'autres nombres et rapports qui augmentaient la puissance de certains sorts, les nombres amicaux par exemple."

"Et qu'est-ce que des nombres amicaux?"

"C'est deux nombres. Le premier, disons N, vaut la somme des diviseurs d'un second nombre, excluant lui-même. Ce deuxième nombre, appelons-le M, vaut la somme des diviseurs de N, N étant encore une fois exclu. L'exemple le plus facile est 220 et 284"

"Euh… d'accord…" dit Harry, n'ayant pas tout compris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont peu nombreux et dans ton livre dans une des annexes tu pourras trouver une liste de ces nombres."

"D'accord"

"Bon, maintenant que nous avons des nombres, il va falloir comprendre comment les manipuler pour qu'ils puissent nous être utiles. Sors ton livre à la page sept cent quatorze"

Le reste du cours donna un mal de tête immense à Harry, qui dût l'endurer tout le reste de la journée. Lorsque Bernard arrêta le cours de code de conduite des templiers dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, il aurait pu lui sauter au cou, si son mentor n'avait pas immédiatement amené un autre sujet.

"Comment c'est passé ta semaine avec Jack?"

"Pas trop mal. Il ne m'a pas semblé trop dérangé par ma petite sortie de l'autre jour. Je crois même que ça lui a plu."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si tu n'avais pas montré que tu avais une colonne vertébrale et que tu étais prêt à te lever lorsque ça compte je crois qu'il aurait douté de ta sincérité. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que toi, toujours si tranquille, calme et en retrait déciderait soudainement d'appuyer une rébellion quasi ouverte. Soyons franc, si ce n'était de ta célébrité, il ne t'aurait sûrement pas parlé de ses plans seulement à cause que tu n'as pas pu envoyer des messages à tes amis."

"En effet…" fût tout ce qu'Harry réussit à répondre,les yeux à terre, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au destin pour mériter tout ça. Il ne vu donc pas Bernard lever sa baguette.

"Legilimens"

Harry sentit immédiatement l'intrusion dans son esprit, son château. Les fantômes de Poudlard lui servaient de surveillant et le prévinrent immédiatement. Il ferma alors rapidement tous les issus de son château et appela rapidement sa première ligne de défense. Les armures du château se levèrent immédiatement et prirent chasse immédiatement contre l'intrus, qui réussit à les vaincre, mais en sortit légèrement amoché. Harry appela alors immédiatement sa deuxième ligne de défense, Peeves et les jumeaux Weasleys. Après une courte escarmouche, l'intrusion fut vaincue grâce à des crèmes canaries, de Pralines Longue Langue et de Pousse-Rikiki. Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit ses yeux au monde extérieur, il trouva son mentor souriant. Ce test de son occlumencie n'améliora pas du tout le mal de tête du survivant.

"Très bien joué, un peu… onorthodoxe, mais très bien joué. Tu ne devrais pas trop avoir de difficulté demain. J'ai tenté auparavant d'entrer subtilement, mais tous les passages sont soient bloqués, soit très bien gardés. Bien sûr je ne suis pas le meilleur legilimens qui soit, mais tes défenses sont quand même bien. Continue à te pratiquer, tu es sur la bonne voie. Je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit bientôt"

Harry partit tranquillement et se rendit à sa chambre où il se coucha et eut beaucoup de difficulté à dormir, son esprit rempli d'Hermione, de nombre et de Poudlard.

-6.16.6-

Tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Jack osait même parler à voix basse à un autre templier d'une rencontre qu'il avait eu avec un autre groupe de rebelle, tout cela assez près du survivant. Harry se dit qu'il commençait peut-être à gagner leur confiance, petit à petit.

"Hé Harry," l'interpella Markel, en pointant vers Jack et Kurt "désolé pour ces deux idiots l'autre fois. À peu près tout le monde ici aime parier une fois de temps en temps, mais ces deux-là sont allés un peu trop loin avec toi. On aurait dû les arrêter."

"Ce n'est pas trop grave" répondit-il, "le fait de parier ne me dérange pas trop, c'est surtout le fait qu'ils aient parié de ma santé mentale qui me dérange. Les journaux britanniques l'an passé me déclaraient presque fou à lier et exigeaient presque chaque semaine que je sois envoyé à une aile 'santé mentale' de l'hôpital. De plus, le ministère avait placé un professeur à l'école dont l'un des buts était définitivement de me pousser à bout." Harry tourna sa main pour leur montrer la cicatrice qu'il portait à la main, ' Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges'. "Alors, vous pouvez comprendre que c'est un sujet délicat pour moi. Et puis, par pitié, si vous êtes pour faire des paris sur moi au moins ayez la décence d'être subtil et ne pas me le dire en plein visage" termina-t-il. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que tous les templiers présents à sa table le regardaient. Il espérait ne pas être allé trop loin, après tout il ne les avait pas vraiment ménagés.

Les portes du bar ouvrirent d'un claquement sec pour laisser entrer Bernard qui chercha la foule du regard avant de le trouver. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

"Harry vient avec moi c'est urgent!" cria son mentor.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit Harry en sortant aussi vite que possible de la banquette.

"Je t'ai cherché partout', dit-il en le prenant par les épaules et en l'amenant vers la sortie du bar le plus vite possible. "Les détecteurs que nous avons installés autour de la maison des Granger ont sonné il y a quinze minutes de cela. Je t'ai cherché partout"

Le visage d'Harry se déforma d'inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, il faut y aller, il faut aller les aider, faire quelques choses"

"Nous sommes en train de préparer une équipe elle devrait partir d'ici … quatre minutes" dit Bernard en regardant sa montre.

"QUOI? Quatre minutes? Il sera trop tard ça fera déjà presque vingt minutes que les détecteurs auront décollées! Il faut y aller maintenant!" Harry partit immédiatement à la course vers la sortie la plus proche pour sortir des sorts anti-transplanages.

"Harry! Attends!" lui cria Bernard, en vain, Harry venait de lancer un accio vers son balai et venait de l'enfourcher pour sortir plus rapidement des sorts.

"Merde, il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup!"

Deux cents mètres. Cent cinquante mètres. Cent mètres. "Allez plus vite!" cinquante mètres. Dix mètres. "Enfin sortit" cria Harry avant de transplaner, sans débarquer de son balai ni même ralentir. Il comprit quelques secondes plus tard que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

VLANG!

Harry entra tête première dans la bibliothèque de la chambre d'Hermione. Il avait réussi à transplaner, mais il avait oublié un petit détail. Le transplanage était conçu de façon à garder les propriétés des objets et plantes magiques intacts, sinon à chaque transplanage la baguette d'un sorcier ne deviendrait qu'un simple bout de bois. L'Éclair de Feu d'Harry conserva donc toutes ses caractéristiques, y compris sa vitesse. Comme il avait transplané dans un endroit clos, le résultat était inévitable.

Secoué, mais habitué à ce genre d'atterrissage catastrophe, Harry se releva rapidement et observa la situation autour de lui. Rapidement deux personnes ouvrirent la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et se retrouvèrent du mauvais côté de la baguette magique d'Harry. Celui-ci les reconnut rapidement, les parents d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi, il me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelques parts" demanda le père de son amie.

"Je suis Harry… Harry Potter, un ami d'Hermione. Je me suis fait dire… Je croyais que… mon mentor m'a dit qu'il y avait une attaque sur votre maison" finit-il un peu confus par le calme relatif des environs.

"Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien eu d'étrange jusqu'à maintenant aujourd'hui, je crois que tu t'es fait monté un bateau mon cher"

L'esprit d'Harry n'en revenait pas. Bernard, blaguer à propos d'un sujet si important à ses yeux? Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se faisant défoncer par un Reducto et de nombreux autres sorts lancés simultanément tout autour de la maison le rassurèrent un peu, et l'inquiétèrent beaucoup.

"Merde, j'aurais préféré qu'ils aient blagué." Il tenta de transplaner, en vain. "Monsieur, madame Granger, il faut vous abriter, des mangemorts veulent vous tuer, avez-vous un endroit plus … sécuritaire, fortifié, je ne sais, pas à cet étage?"

"La chambre des maîtres est l'endroit le plus long à atteindre de cet étage"

"Allez vous y réfugier, je vais défendre l'escalier le plus longtemps possible, les renforts vont arriver dans… trois minutes, allez!" dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier et de lancer un sort d'expulsion sur le premier des quatre mangemorts qui étaient en train de gravir les escaliers.

Ils déboulèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent bientôt sous une volée de sort de stupéfiction de la part d'Harry. Trois des six sorts qu'il lança touchèrent leur cible, malheureusement toujours le même mangemort. Les trois autres se relevèrent, l'un d'eux lança un Enervatum au quatrième tandis que les deux hautes lancèrent des sorts en direction d'Harry, qui les évita de justesse en se jetant par terre. Deux minutes. Le survivant n'avait pas le temps de sortir de sa cachette. Deux des mangemorts lançaient des sorts sans interruption, couvrant ainsi les deux autres qui montaient les marches furtivement pendant ce temps.

"Expelliarmus!" cria l'un deux et frappa Harry en pleine poitrine, le projetant à l'autre bout du corridor, tandis que sa baguette, elle, tomba quelques mètres avant. Il se leva le plus vite possible et courut pour reprendre sa baguette. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant…

"Crucio"

Une des caractéristiques du Crucio est, selon les livres, que la douleur infligée dépend entre autres de la puissance du sorcier qui le lance. Harry, ayant expérimenté celle du sorcier considéré comme le plus fort de l'époque, Voldemort, ne put s'empêcher de penser, sous l'effet du sort, que ceux qui avaient écrit cela n'avaient jamais été sous ce sort. Le seul qualificatif qui semblait coller au niveau de douleur du Crucio que ce soit de Voldemort ou de ce sorcier dont Harry ignorait tout, était 'beaucoup'.

Un immense bang libéra le survivant du Crucio. Il prit sa baguette avant de tourner la tête et de voir le père d'Hermione, carabine de chasse à la main, lui dire de se dépêcher d'entrer dans la chambre des maîtres avec lui et sa femme. Une minute.

Ils fermèrent la porte aussitôt.

"Merci"

"Pas de quoi mon petit. Alors maintenant quoi?"

"On sort par la fenêtre, il ne semble pas y avoir de mangemorts restant dehors." Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit la tête et aucun sort ne se dirigea vers lui, confirmant sa théorie. Il conjura une corde et l'attacha à la commode de la chambre. "Descendez, lorsque vous serez en bas faites-moi signe et je vous rejoindrai." Dit-il, avant de se tourner et de pointer sa baguette vers la porte. Trente secondes.

À peine les parents d'Hermione commencèrent-ils à descendre que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvra et qu'Harry commença à lancer des stupéfix et des expelliarmus en sa direction. Un jet de lumière vert incandescent se dirigea vers lui et Harry comprit que ce n'était plus le temps des jeux d'enfant.

"Paxilus! Funda! Ossis deflagratio!" lança-t-il, sans même regarder s'il touchait quelqu'un. Dix secondes. Les mangemorts lançaient des sorts dans sa direction en provenance de la chambre d'en face. Les trois minutes étaient passées, les renforts devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

"Nous sommes arrivés en bas!" cria la mère d'Hermione. Le survivant lança un dernier sort avant de sauter par la fenêtre, d'agripper son Éclair de Feu et de rejoindre les parents de sa meilleure amie sur la terre ferme. Ils franchirent ensemble quelques mètres avant qu'Harry ne les aperçoive : les renforts.

Ceux-ci portaient des robes noires avec le seau de l'ordre sur la manche gauche. Ils se déplaçaient en silence, tous au même rythme. Lorsque l'un d'eux aperçut un mangemort qui regardait par la fenêtre, il fit signe de la main aux autres pour leur faire part de sa découverte. Lorsqu'un autre aperçut Harry et les parents d'Hermione, il l'indiqua aux autres de la même manière. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée et se cachèrent derrière la voiture des Granger. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Puis les quatre mangemorts sortirent par la porte d'entrée et se commencèrent à courir en direction d'Harry. Ils aperçurent les sorts des templiers à la dernière seconde, ce qui sauva la vie de deux d'entres eux, un des deux autres décapités, le second frappé d'un sort d'éviscération, ce qui le tua un quelques douloureuses et interminables secondes.

Les deux autres levèrent des boucliers rapidement pour faire face à leurs nouvels adversaires. Un des templiers les imita, tandis qu'un autre leur lança des sorts directs, les empêchant de contre-attaquer. Le troisième membre du groupe se mit à métamorphoser une multitude d'objets de la cour en différents animaux, du chien au tigre. Le quatrième avait disparu dans l'ombre.

"Aussitôt qu'il cesse d'envoyer des sorts garde ton bouclier et je riposterai à leurs attaques" cria un des deux mangemorts restants, sans doute le chef de l'expédition. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une légère accalmie dans les sorts des templiers. Le leader tenta de passer de la défense à l'attaque, mais au moment même où que son bouclier disparu une lame se logeât dans sa gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Le dernier mangemort se tourna pour faire face à la menace, mais fut immédiatement submergé par une multitude d'animaux métamorphosés, le clouant au sol.

Harry était stupéfait. Les quatre templiers s'étaient occupés des quatre mangemorts en moins de vingt secondes. Trois morts et le chef toujours vivant pour interrogation. Les coéquipiers n'avaient même pas l'air d'avoir besoin de communiquer entre eux, tant la machine qu'ils formaient ensemble était bien huilée. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air, tout était enfin terminé. Durant sa grande respiration, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une odeur particulière, une odeur de fumée…

"La maison est en feu!" cria un de templiers qui se précipita à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. "C'est plein de feu magique, impossible de l'éteindre!" cria-t-il à son leader.

"D'accord, empêchez la propagation aux maisons avoisinantes!" Les templiers lancèrent alors des sorts autour de la maison, détruisant ou bougeant tout ce qui pourrait servir de combustible autour de la maison.

"Ma maison…" dit la mère d'Hermione, la main sur la bouche, effarée de voir son domicile partir en flamme.

"Ne peux-tu rien faire?" demanda son mari à Harry.

"Non, je ne connais pas de sorts pour éteindre des feux, je suis désolé…" dit-il, désolé.

"Tous nos souvenirs…"

Harry eut soudain une idée… Il s'approcha de la maison, pour être à l'intérieur de la zone antipropagation, puis lança son sort.

"Accio Albums de photos!" cria-t-il, espérant pouvoir sortir une partie des souvenirs de la famille de cette manière. Il n'avait pas prévu que les albums de photos, en brisant les fenêtres pour sortir, allaient créer un afflux important d'air à l'intérieur qui allait attiser le feu, créant une énorme boule de feu qui engloutit toute la maison en quelques secondes, dévorant quasi la totalité de la maison. Harry projeté deux mètres en arrière par l'explosion, était dévasté. Il avait voulu sortir une partie de l'héritage familial de la maison, pas faire exploser celle-ci!

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda la mère d'Hermione.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas, je voulais aider, je voulais sortir vos affaires, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…" dit-il, effaré de ce qu'il venait de faire.

La mère d'Hermione le prit dans ses bras, offrant le plus de réconfort possible à ce jeune homme dévasté.

"Harry" dit le père d'Hermione, "tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait ce passer. Sans toi nous ne serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il y avait là-dedans est remplaçable, même les souvenirs de famille. N'oublie pas, ces babioles ne sont pas si importantes que ça. Ce sont les souvenirs qu'ils éveillent en nous qui sont importants. Ça m'attriste de savoir que la robe de marié de ma femme n'existe maintenant plus, mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier comment Mary était magnifique le jour de notre mariage. Ça, je vais pouvoir le chérir à jamais. Et de plus, tu oublies quelques choses, tu nous as permis de conserver une partie de ses babioles, nos albums de photos. Alors, cesse de t'en vouloir, nous ne t'en voulons pas, nous sommes reconnaissants. Il ne t'appartient pas de sauver le monde, il t'appartient de faire du mieux que tu peux, c'est tout ce que la vie peut te demandé, pas plus, pas moins." Finit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais Harry tu devrais l'écouter" dit Bernard derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter. "Peu importe ce que le destin te réserve, l'important est que tu fasses de ton mieux, c'est tout. Et en même temps, tu pourrais profiter un peu plus de la vie, au lieu de t'entraîner à Noël." Harry baissa la tête, conscient qu'il devrait peut-être profiter un peu plus de la vie…

"Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous" demanda Bernard en pointant les parents d'Hermione. "Votre location n'est décidément plus sécuritaire et de toute façon vous n'avez plus de maison . De plus, en venant ici j'ai arrêté près de votre clinique dentaire, enfin, ce qui en reste, c'est-à-dire, presque rien. Je crois que le mieux pour vous serait de déménager à l'étranger, de préférence hors de l'Europe."

"Sans notre fille, jamais!" s'exclama bruyamment monsieur Granger, "et je sais très bien que ma fille désire rester en Angleterre pour aider un de ces amis dans cette guerre, n'est-ce pas Harry?" finit-il en le regardant.

"Désolé, vous avez probablement raison, je vois de qui Hermione a hérité de son côté Griffondor. Mais j'y pense, aimez-vous le golf monsieur Granger?"

"Euh, oui j'adore le golf…" répondit-il, perplexe devant le changement de sujet brutal.

"J'ai peut-être une idée. Dobby" après quelques secondes, Dobby apparut à ses côtés, et se lança rapidement à l'assaut de ses jambes à grand coup de calin.

"Le grand Harry Potter est vivant, Dobby était si inquiet, comment Dobby peut-il aider le grand Harry Potter aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il les yeux encore en larmes.

"J'aurais besoin d'un grand service Dobby, j'ai hérité d'une maison et elle a été inhabitée durant près de quinze ans. Est-ce que tu connais un elfe ou plusieurs elfes qui voudraient travailler à la rendre habitable?"

"Monsieur Harry Potter, aucun elfe ne peut entrer dans la maison, elle est protégée par un sortilège. Seulement si l'elfe est le serviteur du maître de la maison pourra-t-il entrer"

"Oh… je n'avais pas pensé à ça, c'est un plan qui tombe à l'eau donc…"

"Harry Potter, si vous prenez un elfe comme serviteur il pourra s'occuper de votre maison. Dobby connaît un elfe qui voudrait travailler pour vous"

Harry le regarda, et reconnut immédiatement où la discussion se dirigeait.

"De quel elfe de maison parles-tu?"

"Dobby. Dobby recommande Dobby. Dobby n'a qu'un problème, Dobby ne veut pas quitter Winky. Dobby voudrait beaucoup être au service du grand Harry Potter"

"Oh Hermione va vouloir me tuer. D'accord, mais j'ai mes conditions. Vous allez être payé et vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous punir."

"D'accord. Dobby va contacter Winky et Dobby pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. De quelle propriété maître Harry Potter désirait rendre habitable?"

"Ma demeure de Blackpool. Est-il possible de s'occuper pour l'instant de trois pièces essentielles, la salle de bain, la cuisine et une chambre à coucher? Le reste pourra attendre. Assurez-vous de libérer ces chambres de tous objets magiques, surtout ceux qui ont des maléfices. Prenez une pièce et empilez tous les objets maléfiques dans cette pièce et verrouillez-la bien"

"D'accord maître Harry Potter. Dobby et Winky vont s'en occuper."

"Bon, Monsieur et Madame Granger, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi à l'air cette demeure, mais c'est une maison cachée. Seulement moi peux amener quelqu'un là-bas. C'est le même sort qui a été jeté sur la maison dans lequel Hermione a passé une partie de l'été. Vous seriez en sécurité et toujours en Angleterre, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

"Nous irons, pour l'instant" répondit prudemment Mary Granger, "Nous allons pouvoir sortir et avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur n'est-ce pas? Ce ne sera pas une prison?"

"Non! Non, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez, vous êtes les adultes ici après tout. Je ne sais pas si l'électricité fonctionne dans la maison, mais si ce n'est pas le cas je demanderai au goblin de s'en occuper. Je vais vous abonner à la gazette du sorcier également, question d'avoir des nouvelles de notre monde aussi."

"Très bien, allons voir cette demeure de campagne dans laquelle nous allons rester au moins quelques jours"

"Tenez-moi je vais nous transplaner là-bas"

"Harry, ce n'est pas qu'on ne te fait pas confiance, mais si je ne me trompe pas Hermione m'a dit qu'il était dur de transplaner avec plusieurs personnes" dit-elle en hésitant.

"Ne vous inquiéter pas, la dernière fois que j'ai fait un transplanage avec plus d'une personne j'en ai transplané trente-quatre alors…" dit-il en riant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Blackpool, Harry admit les parents d'Hermione dans le secret du fidelitas, et les trois ensemble purent constater l'erreur d'Harry. Ce n'était pas une maison, ce n'était pas une demeure de campagne, c'était un petit manoir. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis, dans un hall poussiéreux, par Dobby.

"Maître Harry Potter, Winky est en train de faire le ménage de la salle à manger et la chambre des maîtres sera bientôt prête lorsque Dobby retournera pour finir de la nettoyer"

"Dobby, combien y a-t-il de chambres dans ce … manoir?"

"Il y a quatorze chambres à coucher, une cuisine, trois salons, une bibliothèque, quatre bureaux, deux salles à manger ainsi qu'une cave à vin, une réserve et un laboratoire au sous-sol. Chaque chambre à coucher possède une toilette privée et il y a également quatre salles de bain dans le manoir."

"Wow… merci de la précision. Bon, monsieur et madame Granger seront les invités pour une période indéterminée, j'espère que toi et Winky ferez tout pour les aider, à l'intérieur des règlements que j'ai fixés. D'ailleurs, pour votre salaire… quatre fois ce que vous receviez à Poudlard."

"C'est beaucoup trop maître Harry Potter"

"Si vous n'acceptez pas mes conditions salariales alors vous devrez négocier… avec Hermione" Dobby eut l'air terrifié.

"Non-pitié maître Harry Potter, elle va vouloir nous donnez beaucoup trop, non-pitié, elle va nous parler de congés payés et de fériés"

"Alors, vous acceptez mes conditions?"

"Dobby accepte, mais Winky ne voudra pas, elle va trouvé que c'est beaucoup trop."

"Cette Winky, a-t-elle un passe-temps?" demanda soudainement madame Granger.

"Winky aime beaucoup tricoter et peindre, Madame Granger"

"Alors, c'est simple Harry, alloue-lui un budget mensuel pour ses hobbys. L'argent qui reste sera son salaire" finit-elle.

"Est-ce que maître Harry Potter est d'accord?" demanda Dobby.

"Euh, oui, bon Dobby tu peut aller finir ton ménage?" Il disparut, ne laissant qu'un simple 'pop' derrière.

"Madame Granger, pourquoi avez-vous suggéré ça?"

"C'est simple, d'après ce que je comprends des elfes de maison, Hermione m'en a parlé, ils ne désirent pas être payés, comme cette Winky. Si, à la place, tu lui donnes un budget comme je t'ai suggéré et le reste va être son salaire, elle va faire tout en son pouvoir pour dépenser le montant alloué. Elle va donc consommer le plus possible de son salaire, lui faisant découvrir les joies d'avoir quelques choses qui lui appartiennent."

"Ce n'est pas bête…, je crois," dit Harry, un peu mêlé. Il se secoua la tête avant de changer de sujet. "Bon, est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans problème ici?" À leurs hochements de tête, il continua, "Bernard doit m'attendre pour me punir, je n'étais pas sensé partir ainsi sans permission. Dites à Hermione que je partage ses sentiments, elle comprendra, au revoir"

"À la prochaine Harry"

A/N : Information : Triskaidékaphobie ou d'hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie - ça existe vraiment, cherchez Triskaidékaphobie sur wikipedia FR

Nombre Amicaux :Cherchez Nombres amicaux sur Wikipedia - j'ai appris ce terme dans mon cours d'histoire des maths. Comme le disait mon professeur : bien amusant mais totalement inutile.

Désolé pour le long décallage entre les chapitres, la fin de session de l'université a été plus pénible que je ne le croyais(je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore fini un travail… ). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents(7500 mots, mon objectif est 10 000) mais j'ai décidé de le publier plus tôt, quitte à ce qu'il soit plus court.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!

Eldar-Melda : Tu as raison, je m'étais trompé, j'ai corrigé l'erreur, les euros sont maintenant des escudos! Si tu vois d'autres incohérences, fais moi signe merci!


	17. Le prix de nos actions

A/N : Recherche BETA! Autres A/N en fin de chapitre.

Chapitre 6.17 Le prix de nos actions

-6.17.1-

Harry transplana le plus près possible de Tomar et se dirigea immédiatement vers la ville, plus précisément vers son appartement. À son arrivée, sans surprise, Bernard l'attendait.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller là-bas sans notre permission?" demanda-t-il en guise de mot de bienvenue, une fois qu'il eut fini de sécuriser la salle avec des sorts de silence.

"Les secours allaient arriver trop tard! Lorsque tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as dit que les détecteurs avaient été activés quinze minutes plus tôt et qu'une équipe partirait dans les quatre minutes suivantes. Le temps de réaction était bien trop lent!"

"Je n'étais pas pour dire que je savais exactement où tu étais, ça aurait pu mettre en péril toute l'opération d'espionnage. Je suis entré dans le bar une minute après que les alarmes se soient mises à hurler, le temps que je contacte une équipe d'intervention. Celle-ci est partie dans les cinq minutes, ce qui est notre temps de réaction standard. Si j'avais dit ça dans le bar, il aurait immédiatement été suspicieux. Il aurait sans aucun doute compris que je les surveillais."

"Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça" dit Harry, la mine un peu abattue.

"C'est triste, mais être désolé ne suffira pas demain. Le maître-templier a été avisé de ton escapade non autorisée, il y aura donc une réunion demain pour décider de ton sort."

"Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Il ya a plusieurs scénarios possibles, je ne les connais pas tous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire tout en mon possible pour que tout se passe bien, et en pire cas, si tu trouves le châtiment trop élevé, tu peux toujours choisir d'abandonner ta formation d'apprenti templier. Dans ce cas demain soir tu vas te réveiller en Angleterre ne sachant rien du temps passé chez les templiers outre le fait que tu en as été expulsé."

"Je ne veux pas partir" dit Harry décidé.

"Alors, sois prêt à accepter les conséquences de tes actions. Je viendrai te chercher demain vers midi moins vingt pour le début de la réunion, à demain"

Inutile de préciser qu'Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain accompagné de Bernard il entra dans une salle où se tiendrait la réunion. La salle ressemblait fortement à un tribunal, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas un juge, mais douze, et aucun jury. Il reconnut le maître templier, mais aucun des autres juges. Aussitôt Harry et Bernard assis, les procédures commencèrent. Le maître-templier se leva.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour décider du sort de l'apprenti templier Harry James Potter, dont le tuteur est Bernard DeLaRochelle." dit-il, "Il est accusé d'avoir violé le règlement quatorze, qui interdit à un apprenti de quitter Tomar sans la permission de son mentor. Il a aussi violé le règlement quatre, en désobéissant à un ordre de son supérieur immédiat. Est-ce que le mentor souhaite parler?"

"Oui" dit Bernard en se levant, "J'aimerais dire que Harry n'a pas violé le règlement quatre puisque je ne lui ai jamais ordonné de rester ou de ne pas partir. Je lui ai seulement dit d'attendre, ce qui, à mon humble avis, n'est pas un ordre direct. Alors, le deuxième point n'est pas valide et ne doit donc pas être retenu."

"S'il vous avait attendu, lui auriez-vous ordonné de rester à Tomar?" demanda un des membres du conseil.

"Probablement"

"Alors, il a désobéi à un ordre qu'il ne vous a pas laissé le temps de formuler si j'ai bien compris"

"Je suis certain qu'il aurait obéi à tous ordres directs que je lui aurais donnés. Il ne m'a pas donné le temps de formuler un ordre puisqu'il était empressé d'aller porter secours à une famille qui était en danger. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de se sauver afin que je ne puisse pas lui donner l'ordre de rester" conclut Bernard.

"Mais le fait reste que…"

"Assez!" interrompit le maître templier "Ne laisse pas tes émotions nuire à ton jugement."

"On doit en faire un exemple!" s'écria le membre du conseil, un peu zélé, "Si on le laisse partir avec une petite tape dans le dos parce qu'il est une célébrité en Angleterre on perdra de notre crédibilité!"

"Sa célébrité ne doit pas influencer la décision de ce conseil. Ni d'un sens, ni dans l'autre. Le deuxième point n'est pas valide." dit le maître templier sur un ton ne laissant pas place à aucune réplique. "Il reste le premier point à débattre, avez-vous autre chose à ajouter Bernard?"

"Non"

"Il reste maintenant à débattre de la sentence"

"La sentence maximale" dit un autre membre du conseil.

"Quelques un des membres du conseil ne t'aiment visiblement pas" Bernard chuchota-t-il à Harry, qui hocha de la tête, en gardant un œil sur le conseil qui débattait de sa punition. La peine maximale semblait être en tête.

"Qu'est-ce que la peine maximale pour ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi certains tiennent-ils tant à ce que je la subisse?" demanda Harry à son mentor.

"Je crois que c'est la flagellation, j'ignore le nombre de coups. Pour ce qui est de leur motivation, plusieurs des membres du conseil étaient contre ta venue dans les templiers. Ils craignent que ta célébrité ne mette en jeu le caractère secret de l'ordre. Si le deuxième point d'accusation n'avait pas été annulé, tu faisais face à l'expulsion de l'ordre. Je crois qu'ils tentent d'avoir la peine maximale afin que tu décides de quitter l'ordre"

"ohh…" fut tout ce qu'Harry répondit.

"Le conseil en est venu à une décision. Suite à l'insistance de certains membres" en disant cela le maître templier porta son regard sur trois membres du conseil avant de continuer, " il a été décidé que la punition à Harry James Potter pour la violation du règlement quatorze sera la flagellation. S'il accepte de payer le prix de ses actions, il devra subir trente coups de fouet au coucher du Soleil ce soir. Harry James Potter, acceptez-vous de payer le prix de vos actions ou préférez-vous l'expulsion?"

"Je désire payer le prix de mes actions" dit-il en se levant.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi!" dit le maître templier en lançant un sourire en coin aux membres qui désiraient l'expulsion d'Harry.

-6.17.2-

"Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, restez ici je dois vous parler" dit McGonagall alors que la classe venait de se terminer. Les deux intéressés s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau du professeur lorsque tous les autres élèves eurent quitté la salle.

"Vous vouliez nous parler professeure?" demanda Hermione.

"En effet, les détails concernant votre programme d'entraînement spécial sont maintenant complétés"

"Avez-vous tenu en compte que l'équipe de Quidditch s'entraîne tous les mardis soir? Demanda Ron.

"Pour la énième fois monsieur Weasley, oui nous l'avons pris en compte, vous n'aurez pas d'entraînement le mardi soir. Vous aurez des entraînements le lundi, mercredi et vendredi soir, ainsi que le vendredi, samedi et dimanche après-midi. Vous devrez également vous présenter tous les matins à six heures trente dans le grand Hall pour une séance d'entraînement physique d'une heure, à l'extérieur lorsque la température le permettra, les autres jours dans la salle sur demande. Vous aurez donc le mardi soir pour le quidditch et le jeudi soir pour l'AD. Je vous suggère de profiter vos temps libres le samedi et dimanche matin pour faire vos devoirs." Finit-elle en leur tendant un horaire chacun.

"Six heures trente? Le monde existe à cette heure?" dit Ron, "Est-ce que je suis encore sûr de vouloir aider Harry" finit-il à la blague.

"Oui monsieur Weasley le monde existe à cette heure. Je vous suggère également de demander à miss Granger de vous faire un horaire afin que cette charge supplémentaire ne dérange pas à vos études"

"Vous avez réussi à convaincre Rogue de nous aider?" demanda Hermione en pointant le cours 'potions pratiques' à son horaire.

"Non, l'horaire chargé du professeur Rogue ne lui permet pas ce luxe. Ce cours sera donné par madame Pomfresh. Il se concentrera sur l'utilisation de plusieurs potions, plus particulièrement celles utilisées pour prodiguer des soins. Vous apprendrez également à en faire quelques unes et leurs effets secondaires."

"Sur quoi se concentreront les autres cours?"

"Le professeur Flitwick vous enseignera différentes techniques de duel et des charmes utiles lors de duel. Le professeur Diputs vous donnera des conseils et vous montrera des exercices utilisés par les aurors. Le professeur Vector vous donnera des conseils pour pouvoir faire tomber certains sortilèges et défenses autour de certaines maisons. Bien entendu je vous montrerai comment utiliser les métamorphoses lors de duels et de combats"

"Je ne vois pas comment changer une allumette en épingles pourrait m'aider à me battre contre des mangemorts" dit Ron en rigolant. Il se rendit compte que le professeur n'entendait pas à rire lorsque, d'une vitesse fulgurante pour son âge, elle métamorphosa une plume sur son bureau en épée et la pointa vers sa gorge.

"Je plaisantais professeur," dit Ron les mains en l'air, "je sais que la métamorphose peut être très utilisée dans un duel. Harry nous l'a répété à maintes reprises, 'tout peut être utilisé dans un combat, il faut juste faire preuve d'imagination et de créativité'"

"Très bien, si vous avez d'autres questions demandez-les sinon ce sera tout" dit McGonagall, retournant la plume à son état originel.

"J'ai hâte d'avoir nos premiers cours, voir de quoi les professeurs sont capables, déjà j'ignorais que McGonagall pouvait faire ça" dit Ron, excité.

"J'espère seulement que ça sera suffisant pour suivre Harry" répondit Hermione.

Après leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal ils se dirigèrent au dîner, où un hibou se dirigea presque aussitôt vers Hermione. Inquiète, le courrier arrivant généralement le matin, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec empressement.

"Et puis Hermione qu'est-ce que ça dit?" demanda Ron.

"Ce sont mes parents, ils ont été attaqués… Harry les a aidés à s'enfuir de notre maison. Ils sont maintenant dans une de ses maisons cachées. Ils vont bien, mais… on a tout perdu, la maison et tous nos biens ont brûlés." Dit-elle, éclatant en sanglot. Ron tenta de la consoler, mais apella bientôt sa sœur Ginny à la rescousse, complètement dépassée.

-6.17.3-

"Attention, attention! Ici présent Harry James Potter a choisi de payer le prix de ses actions. Il sera ici lavé de sa honte et nul ne pourra plus l'accuser de ses actions passées. Il subira la peine maximale pour avoir violé le règlement quatorze en sortant de Tomar sans permission. Sa peine sera la flagellation. Trente coups de fouet le laveront de ses fautes. Que le châtiment commence!" s'écria-t-il. Un templier guida Harry, les yeux bandés, torse nu, vers un cadre qui se situait à une extrémité d'une plateforme. On l'y attacha puis un autre templier, masqué, arriva avec un fouet.

Bernard et Jess regardaient la procédure non loin de là.

"Tu crois qu'il regrette déjà sa décision de ne pas avoir choisi de partir?" demanda cette dernière.

"Non, je suis sûr que la seule chose qu'il regrette c'est d'être une célébrité. Sans cela la punition serait sans aucun doute beaucoup moindre, mais certains membres du conseil voulaient sa peau"

"Je n'en doute même pas. Ils doivent être contents, c'est littéralement sa peau qu'ils vont avoir."

Le bourreau prit son élan, un claquement sec se fit entendre sur la peau du dos du survivant, qui raidit ses muscles une seconde trop tard.

"Le pauvre, c'est maintenant qu'il décide de se raidir" dit Jess, "C'est étrange, habituellement n'importe quelle personne sensée va tenter ses muscles en tout temps, même si les muscles se retrouvent extrêmement douloureux le lendemain, à cause de la tension sur les muscles et du fouet bien sûr"

Un deuxième coup de fouet et cette fois Harry raidit ses muscles exactement avant que le fouet ne claque.

"Et il ne crie pas non plus" dit son mentor. Autre coup de fouet.

"Ni ne gémit. Je te le dis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il subit une flagellation, et à moins que je ne me trompe, Poudlard n'est pas reconnue pour ses punitions physiques"

"Ce n'est ni tout à fait vrai, ni tout à fait faux" Quatrième coup de fouet. "Avec Harry, aucune certitude ne peut être considérée vraie. L'an passé il a eu des retenues avec une professeure nommée par le gouvernement anglais et il a encore une cicatrice à la main causée par une plume sanglante." Cinquième coup.

"Alors, tu crois qu'il a été fouetté à Poudlard?"

"Non je ne crois pas… Il ne m'a rien dit de particulier, mais je crois que… il ne m'appartient pas de le dire"

Sixième coup.

"Il m'intéresse ton petit… Pas à cause qu'il a été abusé… Si je lis bien entre les lignes… Mais s'il sait subir la douleur sans crier comme il le fait présentement, je vais peut-être pouvoir lui enseigner quelques trucs, on verra. Je vais devoir lui parler bientôt. Aller je pars, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc ces châtiments publics"

"Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Aller à la prochaine" fini Bernard, reportant son regard sur Harry. Septième coup.

-6.17.4-

"Bienvenue chers collègues. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous communiquer" dit Dumbledore à la réunion de professeurs qu'il avait convoquée suite aux derniers évènements. "La mauvaise nouvelle est que les parents d'une de nos élèves les plus prometteuses ont été attaqués hier soir."

"Par Merlin, je présume qu'il s'agit de monsieur et madame Granger" s'exclama McGonagall, effarée.

"En effet Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les parents de mademoiselle Granger sont sains et saufs. Les seules pertes humaines sont les mangemorts qui ont attaqués la maison. Grâce à certaines informations que j'ai réussi à obtenir, je sais qu'il y avait quatre âmes perdues qui ont participé à l'attaque. Seuls trois corps ont été retrouvés, tous des novices. Cette soirée était sans aucun doute leur initiation. Malheureusement, ils ont dû affronter une faction plus radicale que la nôtre ou le gouvernement."

"Malheureusement?" hurla presque McGonagall "Comment osez-vous dire que c'est malheureux? Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire une visite rapide, ils étaient là pour tuer les parents moldus d'une sorcière brillante! Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient!"

"Si la cible n'avait pas été un de vos lionceaux, vous ne seriez sans doute pas aussi insulté. Les victimes d'hier soir sont probablement des élèves qui sont passés par ma maison. Un futur qui aurait pu être si brillant s'ils n'avaient pas emprunté la mauvaise voie" répliqua Rogue, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Severus, Minerva, je crois que ce n'est pas le temps de telle discussion. Dans les faits, il n'y a qu'une des trois victimes trouvées qui soit un Serpentard, Dike Clusto"

"Dike Clusto? LE Dike Clusto? Celui qui se tenait la presque totalité du temps avec les poufsouffle?" demanda Rogue.

"Celui-là même" répondit le directeur.

"Ne me dites pas que les deux autres mangemorts venaient de ma maison?" murmura le professeur Chourave.

"J'en ai bien peur. Michael Edelweiss et Carl Weigela, les loyaux compagnons de Dike."

"Je vais avoir une longue discussion avec mes élèves ce soir!" s'indigna le professeur de botanique.

"Quelle est la faction un peu plus radicale que vous avez mentionnée?" demanda le professeur Flitwick, silencieux jusque-là.

"Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, mais toutes les pistes mènent à l'ordre des templiers" dit-il, les yeux clignotants.

"Pistes?" demanda Rogue.

"Mes sources ont décrit les habits de ceux qui ont attaqué les mangemorts et semblent correspondre à l'habit des templiers"

"Mais pourquoi seraient-ils ici? Le ministre, dans son infinie sagesse, n'a pas encore déclaré la guerre à Voldemort, empêchant les templiers d'embarquer dans la bataille" demanda le maître potion.

"Ils défendaient les amis d'un des leurs" dit Dumbledore lentement, laissant ses mots pénétrer l'esprit de ses collègues, "Harry Potter a été vu sur les lieux du combat avec les parents d'Hermione. Je crois donc que les templiers sont venus défendre les amis d'Harry"

"Que Merlin nous sauve, Potter a décidé de jouer au héros, et cette fois il a trouvé des idiots pour le soutenir" dit Rogue, "Cette faculté de non seulement ce mettre en danger, mais d'amener les autres avec lui est certainement une des choses les plus repoussantes chez Potter."

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'un de mes élèves a le courage d'agir et que les vôtres ne font que comploter que vous devez le dénigrer" défendit McGonagall.

"Severus, c'est assez. Minerva, je crois que vous allez être ravie d'apprendre que monsieur et madame Granger se portent à merveille et sont en sécurité, même si j'ignore leur location exacte. C'est ce que mademoiselle Granger m'a appris peu avant cette réunion."

-6.17.5-

"Désolé jeune homme" commença la médicomage, "il m'est interdit de vous donner des antidouleurs. La seule chose que je sois autorisé à faire soit de soigner vos blessures afin qu'elles ne cicatrisent pas ni ne s'infectent. Par contre, la douleur restera très vive pendant quelques jours"

"D'accord" répondit Harry, alors que la médicomage laissa place à Bernard.

"Alors, regrettes-tu ta petite escapade maintenant?" demanda-t-il.

"Je regrette peut-être de ne pas avoir attendu tes explications, mais je ne peux pas regretter d'y aller. Avec les connaissances que j'avais au moment où je suis parti c'était la meilleure solution"

"Certains membres du conseil seraient furieux de t'entendre dire ceci, mais ça me plaît. Est-ce que tu seras en mesure de t'entraîner demain?"

"Oui, enfin je crois…" répondit Harry.

"D'accord, demain journée uniquement de théorie si j'ai tout compris" dit son mentor, conscient que même si Harry disait qu'il était correct, ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il l'était. "De toute façon, je crois que Jess va vouloir te parler demain, ce qui peut, ou ne peut pas, être une bonne chose. Tout dépend de ta perspective. Elle commence à songer à aider à ton entraînement, mais il faut que comprenne une chose : ses entraînements seront sans aucun doute douloureux. Garde ceci bien en tête si elle s'offre pour t'aider"

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Est-ce que les parents de ton amie ont aimé la maison dans laquelle tu les as amenés?"

"Oui, enfin je crois que oui. Je vais leur envoyer un message dans mon prochain envoi. La seule inquiétude que j'ai est Dobby, est-ce qu'il va réussir à rester calme"

"Je te le souhaite. Bon, on se revoit demain, repose-toi bien" termina Bernard avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Harry se recoucha, sur le ventre, pratiqua son occlumencie avant de tenter de dormir.

Lorsqu'il fut libéré de l'infirmerie le lendemain midi il se fit intercepter par Jess alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement. Il la suivit vers un local près de l'infirmerie, qu'elle s'empressa de protéger contre les oreilles indiscrètes.

"Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu es ici?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui" dit-il, avant de rajouter "Miss" lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

"Parfait. Je suis ici, car je suis curieuse. Pourquoi ne te raidissais-tu pas le dos hier lors de ta flagellation?" dit-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne se raidissait qu'au tout dernier moment.

"Je me raidissais les muscles, mais seulement à la dernière seconde" confirma-t-il.

"Et si tu n'es pas bien synchronisé?"

"C'est plus douloureux" avoua-t-il, heureux qu'elle ne demande pas pourquoi il savait cela.

"Mais pourquoi ne pas rester raide durant la totalité du châtiment pour être sûr de ne pas manquer ton coup?"

"Pour éviter d'avoir les muscles trop endoloris. Garder les muscles tendus durant toute la durée du châtiment m'aurait fait trop mal."

"Quand as-tu appris ça?"

"Lorsque j'étais petit j'ai ..." commença Harry, avant d'arrêter de parler, conscient qu'il en avait dit trop.

"C'est pour ça que tu as raté le premier coup de fouet, tu étais habitué à la longueur de la ceinture de ton oncle, pas d'un véritable fouet."

"Non… ce n'est pas… non" tenta de renier Harry, sans succès.

"Je n'ai pas de poignée dans le dos, ne me prends donc pas pour une valise. Je ne suis pas non plus experte avec les enfants. Tu peux me parler de ce que tu as vécu, mais je ne te forcerai pas à le faire, ni à parler avec d'autres. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je te suggère ton amie, celle dont tu es allée sauver les parents."

"Hermione?"

"Oui, je crois. Si tu veux, je peux même faire venir discrètement de l'aide spécialisée. Ce qui m'importe vraiment c'est l'avenir, pas le passé. Je peux t'aider à le façonner, mais je ne suis pas tendre comme Bernard. Si tu veux que je t'entraîne tu dois comprendre cela : tout ce que je fais je le fais pour te rendre plus fort, il n'y a rien de personnel. C'est pour ça que je tenais à te faire parler, afin que tu saches que je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier, ce n'est que ma méthode, ma manière. Alors, penses-y longuement avant d'accepter ou de refuser mon invitation à t'entraîner."

"D'accord miss…" dit Harry, se ressaisissant.

"Tu as encore quelques jours ou semaines pour y penser, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour le niveau d'enseignement que je peux te donner. Allez, va manger à ton appartement, Bernard va te rejoindre là pour vos cours d'aujourd'hui."

Après un copieux dîner qu'il prépara lui-même, cuisiner l'aidait à mettre ses idées aux claires, il s'assit et songea à sa conversation avec Jess. Elle n'était pas la personne la plus compatissante qu'il connaissait, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait aimée de la conversation : elle ne l'avait pas pris en pitié. À sa grande surprise, elle ne l'avait pas jugé faible de ne pas réussir à combattre son oncle, mais avait plutôt décidé qu'il était suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entraîner. Devait-il en comprendre qu'elle endossait ce que son oncle avait fait? Elle ne semblait pas dire cela, mais comment être sûr? Une chose était certaine, elle avait fait tout cela pour le prévenir d'une chose : ces entraînements allaient être cruels.

"Harry?" Bernard dit-il, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

"Désolé, je pensais à ce que m'a dit Jess" répondit-il, à voix basse.

"D'accord…" dit son mentor, conscient de la nature de la conversation et du style plutôt direct de son amie, "eum, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir, n'hésites pas…"

"Oui, je sais"

"Parfait! Aujourd'hui puisque tu es encore amoché, peut importe ce que tu en dis, nous allons faire de la théorie avec un peu de pratique, mais rien de trop complexe. Nous parlerons principalement d'efficacité des sorts, puisque tu commences à être capable de contrôler la puissance que tu mets dans tes sorts. Comme nous l'avons vu dernièrement, certains rapports entre les mouvements permettent d'accentuer la puissance d'un sort. Les sorts de première année dépendent moins de l'exécution que ceux de deuxième année, et ainsi de suite."

"Est-ce qu'on apprend ça à Poudlard dans les dernières années?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne crois pas, enfin, pas de cette façon. Je crois que le sujet est touché quelque peu en arithmencie lors des ASPIC, mais les élèves n'ont pas à mettre en pratique cette discipline, bien que la majorité le font, question de bon sens. Mais augmenter la puissance des sorts n'est pas la seule chose que peut apporter cette discipline. Peux-tu m'en donner d'autres?"

"Euh… il doit être possible de diminuer la puissance de nos sorts afin d'économiser ses énergies lors de longs combats."

"C'est une des autres applications, très proches de la feinte, qui consiste à envoyer des sorts très peu puissants visant à amener l'adversaire à s'épuiser plus rapidement. Une des autres applications, que tu vas commencer aussitôt que ton occlumencie sera terminée, est le lancement en chaîne. Le nom plus couramment utilisé est le 'spellchaining'. Lors du lancement d'un sort, lors du dernier mouvement, il reste toujours une partie de l'énergie qui n'est pas utilisée. Le spellchaining consiste à utiliser cette énergie, ainsi que l'élan du dernier coup de baguette pour initialiser un autre sort. De cette façon, on peut maximiser l'énergie utilisée et lancer des sorts plus rapidement, car il n'y a aucune pause entre les sorts. L'inconvénient est que ce n'est pas n'importe quel sort qui peut être 'chaîner' ensemble, ce qui fait en sorte de devoir apprendre plusieurs nouveaux sorts afin d'être capable de compléter différentes sortes de 'spellchains'. Il est aussi plus difficile de viser juste, mais avec de la pratique c'est possible d'atteindre la même précision qu'en lançant des sorts normalement."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant?"

"Le monde magique de l'Angleterre a, malheureusement, subi l'influence de ses deux derniers seigneurs ténébreux, Grindelwald et Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que la devise de Voldemort?"

"Euh… Toujours pur? Non, celle-là c'est les Blacks. Je me souviens. Il n'y a ni bien ni mal il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le chercher"

"Exactement. Pour eux, le pouvoir et la puissance sont la même chose. Voldemort a performé de nombreux rituels afin d'augmenter sa puissance et d'affiner la puissance de ses sorts. Comprends-tu jusqu'à maintenant?"

"Oui…" répondit Harry, incertain.

"Prenons une analogie pour simplifier les choses. Voldemort est comme un boxeur poids lourd. Ses coups sont rapides et très puissants. Moi, par la même analogie, je serais un combattant d'arts martiaux. Je suis plus technique, je porte plus de coups, mais je n'ai pas la même puissance pour chacun de mes coups. Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsqu'un boxeur et un combattant martial s'affrontent?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Le combattant va tout faire pour éviter d'être touché directement, il va tenter de ruer son adversaire de coup. Grâce à sa plus grande technique, il va réussir à porter plus de coups et il a plus de chance de réussir à éviter les coups. Mais aussitôt que le boxeur réussit à porter un coup franc, grâce à sa très grande puissance, le combattant va être 'knocked out'. Grindelwald était du même type que Voldemort, un boxeur, un cogneur même. Le ministre de la magie en place après sa défaire par Dumbledore, voyant que les seigneurs ténébreux faisaient tous pour augmenter la puissance de leurs sorts décida que pour être capable de combattre ses puissants idiots. Il décida donc de mettre l'emphase sur la puissance lors de l'entraînement des aurors."

"D'accord"

"Certains aurors voyagent avant de commencer leur carrière ou apprennent des techniques plus martiales pour continuer l'analogie. C'est la différence entre un auror inconnu en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne comme Dawlish et un auror mondialement reconnu comme Alastor Moody."

"Je comprends maintenant"

"Tant mieux. Lis les pages concernant le 'spellchaining' dans ton livre des templiers, ainsi que les chapitres six à huit dans ce livre" dit Bernard en lui donnant. "Je reviendrai te voir en soirée pour te faire pratiquer un peu. On se revoit à six heures trente."

"À plus tard"

Lorsque le survivant se coucha, sur le ventre bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le 'spellchaining' était beaucoup plus compliqué à exécuter que ce qu'il croyait à la lumière de ce que Bernard lui avait fait lire. Après deux heures de pratique, il n'arrivait pas encore à capter l'énergie résiduelle du dernier sort pour propulser le suivant. Si son mentor ne lui avait pas fait une démonstration, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. La petite présentation de Bernard servit une autre fin, Harry put constater la différence de vitesse entre cette technique et la sienne. Il était convaincu de l'efficacité de la technique… ne lui restait plus qu'à la réussir.

-6.17.6-

Mardi le 15 janvier

_Chère Hermione de mon cœur,_

_Comment vas-tu? Ici mon entraînement suit son cours, malgré un contre-temps de quelques jours. J'ai en effet dû choisir entre partir d'ici et subir un châtiment pour avoir violé un règlement. Je viens à peine de reprendre mon horaire régulier, étant incapable de faire mes entraînements pratiques réguliers. Mon mentor s'est donc concentré sur la théorie dans toutes mes matières. Un cours complètement théorique de défense contre les forces du mal ou de duels aurait pu me rappeler de mauvais souvenir d'Ombrage. Heureusement, Bernard sait de quoi il parle et ses cours m'ont quand même permis d'avancer. J'aurais préféré ne pas subir ce contretemps, mais je n'ai pas pu rester en place alors que je savais que tes parents étaient en danger. J'espère qu'ils aiment l'endroit où je les ai envoyés._

_J'adore et chérie ton cadeau. Lorsque je me réveille la nuit en sursaut, sa vision me calme l'esprit et me réchauffe le cœur. Lorsque je me réveille le matin, il m'encourage à continuer et me motive pour faire de mon mieux durant la journée. Lorsque j'arrive le soir, épuisé de ma journée, il me redonne courage et me permet de rêver à des jours meilleurs, ensemble. Je crois avoir aperçu la Hermionephoto et le Harryphoto se donner, en cachette, un baiser du coin de l'œil l'autre jour. Je les envie. Tu me manques énormément. Je t'aime._

_Lors de ta dernière lettre, tu t'inquiétais que j'oublie mes amis. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Certains des amis que je me suis faits ici ne sont peut-être pas exactement ce que je recherche comme amis. Je crains qu'ils ne veuillent que mettre à profit la réputation de Celui-qui-a-survécu. J'aimerais bien entendre parler du programme que McGonagall vous a concocté, mais je comprends si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, après tout je ne peux pas te parler de ce que j'apprends ici. _

_Le Moody féminin qu'il y a ici, dont je t'ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre, m'a offert de m'entraîner. Le seul hic, elle et mon mentor m'ont averti : ça va être douloureux, possiblement très douloureux, et pas seulement physiquement. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter son offre, j'apprends déjà tellement que j'hésite à m'impliquer dans quelques choses de potentiellement encore plus dangereux. _

_Je continue à rêver à toi_

_Harry James Potter_

Mardi le 15 janvier

_M. et Mme. Granger_

_Bonjour à vous, je vous écris afin de savoir ce que vous pensiez de vos accommodations. Je suis conscient que vous préféreriez être dans votre maison, mais s'il vous plaît, faites comme chez vous. Installez-vous confortablement, si vous n'aimez pas la décoration, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, demandez l'aide de Dobby. Ne vous gênez pas. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison avant de vous y conduire, alors faites comme si c'était la vôtre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le demander à moi ou Dobby. _

_Harry J. Potter_

Mardi le 15 janvier

_Cher Dobby,_

_J'ignore si tu peux recevoir cette lettre, mais je souhaite que oui. Est-ce que tout va bien à la maison? Winky n'a pas replongé dans la bièreaubeurre? Les parents d'Hermione vous traitent bien? Respectes-tu encore mes règlements? J'espère pouvoir vous voir bientôt toi et Winky._

_Tente de ne pas effrayer les Granger, je sais que tu es enthousiasme, mais ils ne sont probablement pas habitués au monde magique_

_Harry Potter_

Mardi le 15 janvier

_Hey Ron!_

_Comment ça va? J'adore ton cadeau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Poudlard? Est-ce que Malefoy est toujours une peste (dans tous les sens du terme)? Les leçons particulières ne sont pas trop pénibles? Comment va l'AD? J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Harry _

Samedi 19 janvier

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Je vais très bien, mais toi? Quel est ce châtiment dont tu as parlé? Mes parents vont bien et ils aiment bien la maison où tu les as cachés semble-il. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas tout dit dans leur hibou, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon cadeau. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien faire comme Hermionephoto et Harryphoto. Bientôt, j'espère. _

_Les leçons particulières à Poudlard vont bien. Je ne te dirai pas en quoi ils consistent, ainsi, lorsque nous nous reverrons, tu n'auras pas l'avantage de connaître ce que j'ai appris. De cette façon, je saurai mieux lorsque nous aurons un duel, amical(ou plus), si tu as plus appris que moi. Apprends le plus que tu peux, mais reviens vite nous voir, me voir._

_Tu as mentionné MoodyE. Es-tu certains que tu apprendras plus avec elle qu'avec ton entraînement régulier? Tu es déjà prompt aux accidents de toute sorte… Tente de savoir ce qu'elle veut t'apprendre et ce que ton mentor en pense. Prends ta décision avec le plus d'information possible. Je sais que c'est important que tu apprennes le plus de choses possible, mais je ne veux pas que tu te blesses(encore une fois). Essaie d'éviter l'infirmerie._

_Je sais que tu ne nous oublieras pas mais… C'est dur. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'a été la rentrée à Poudlard sans toi. Nous avons toujours été ensemble, depuis cette Halloween. Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques moments où nous nous tenions moins ensemble (et j'avais RAISON, c'était bien Sirius qui t'avait envoyé un balai) mais jamais aussi longtemps. Au moins, je pouvais te voir dans ses épisodes plus tristes. Maintenant… Le trio n'est plus qu'un duo et sincèrement, c'est dur. Ron est un bon garçon, je le sais, mais parfois il oublie une règle élémentaire. Penser AVANT de parler, d'agir, d'écrire ses devoirs… et aussi finir de manger avant de parler. Nous nous tenons encore ensemble, mais nous nous tenons plus avec un plus grand nombre de personnes. Habituellement, nous sommes entourés des membres de l'AD. J'ai plus d'amis que je n'en ai eu avant de vous connaître toi et Ron mais malgré tout, je me sens seule. Je m'ennuie. Reviens aussi vite que possible. _

_Hermione J. Granger_

Samedi 19 janvier

_Bonjour Harry__,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ici tout va relativement bien. La maison est de plus en plus habitable. C'est une charmante maison, mais malheureusement la plomberie n'avait pas été refaite depuis près d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les choses ont beaucoup évolué depuis. Heureusement, mon mari aime bien travailler, à son rythme, sur des choses plus manuelles. Ça l'occupe, lui évite à penser à notre maison. J'ai eu quelques difficultés les premiers jours à me tenir occupé, mais Winky m'a suggéré une activité. J'ignore si tu savais qu'il y a une serre dans ta maison, mais ton elfe de maison m'y a amené. J'ai décidé de me mettre au jardinage, avec son aide. Je n'ai pas le pouce vert, mais je crois pouvoir réussir à faire pousser quelques plantes. _

_Mon mari et moi avons aussi visité la bibliothèque. Elle n'est pas immense, mais une fois que Dobby et Winky l'eurent nettoyé et enlevé ce qu'ils considéraient dangereux, nous avons pu en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde magique. Merci encore de ton hospitalité. _

_Mary Granger_

Samedi 19 janvier

_Hey Harry?_

_Comment ça va? Ici tout va bien, même si on s'ennuie tous de toi. Les leçons sont horribles! Ils nous font lever très tôt! J'ai dû, sous pression, accepter d'avoir un horaire, et tous les membres de l'AD sont dans la conspiration! Pas moyen de ne pas le respecter. C'est horrible. Heureusement, je peux encore jouer au Quidditch. L'AD va bien, nous nous réunissons une fois par semaine encore. Beaucoup des membres trouvent que c'est trop peu, et se réunissent à différents endroits pour se pratiquer. Résultat, on avance beaucoup plus vite. Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller me coucher, je dois me lever pour m'entraîner à __**6H30! **__Fou à lier que je te dis._

_Ron._

Samedi 19 janvier

_Maître Harry Potter le plus meilleur sorcier de l'univers,_

_Tout va bien, Winky va très bien et est heureuse de s'occuper de la maison. Elle tente de peindre aussi souvent qu'elle le peut, elle ne veut pas de salaire. Madame et monsieur Granger nous traitent 'bien' mais ils sont comme votre Hermy, ils s'occupent trop de nous. Ils doivent nous laisser être. Méchant Dobby. Nous respectons vos règlements, nous sommes de bons elfes de maisons._

_Pour répondre à votre première question, je ne peux pas recevoir de lettres, ce n'est pas dans la nature des elfes de maison. Ni ne peut répondre, ce n'est pas dans la nature des elfes de maison._

_Dobby_

-6.17.7-

"Hey Harry!" dit Bernard en guise d'introduction, alors qu'il venait de rentrer sans préavis dans la chambre d'Harry.

"Salut Bernard" dit Harry, avant de regarder son horloge, "que viens-tu faire ici, je ne suis pas en retard pour quoi que ce soit cette fois… À moins que mon horloge ne soit brisée"

"Non, non, je viens te voir pour vérifier ton niveau d'occlumencie. Je crois que tu dois avoir maîtrisé cette technique maintenant."

"J'espère…" dit Harry, dont les heures passées à pratiquer son occlumencie prennent du temps qui serait normalement consacré à des activités plaisant plus au survivant, comme d'apprendre des sorts familiaux.

"On va vérifier. LEGILIMENS!" dit Bernard en sortant sa baguette plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu le faire.

L'assaut mental de Bernard fut brutal et rapide. Les premières lignes de défense d'Harry, les armures de Poudlard ainsi que Peeves et les jumeaux furent rapidement mis hors de combat. Une horde d'acromantulas réussit à ralentir la progression de Bernard, mais fut vaincue. Il ne restait à l'envahisseur que trois corridors et trois salles pour arriver au centre de l'information du cerveau d'Harry, la bibliothèque. Harry était sûr et certain que Bernard n'atteindrait pas la troisième salle. Ces six pièces étaient la défense principale d'Harry, puisque c'était le seul itinéraire possible pour atteindre toute l'information. Avant ce point, un envahisseur avait une multitude de chemins possibles. C'est pourquoi Harry avait opté pour une défense plus faible, mais plus mobile. De la façon dont Bernard était entré dans son esprit, il avait évité plus des trois quarts de ses défenses. Mais une fois entrée dans les six lignes de défense avant la porte de la bibliothèque, les vraies défenses étaient en place.

Bernard entra dans le premier corridor. Il y avait un nuage bleuâtre devant lui. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de le traverser, se retrouvant immédiatement la tête en bas, les pieds au plafond. Un jeu d'échec l'attendait de l'autre côté, avant la porte. Bernard comprit qu'il devait jouer, la tête toujours à l'envers, et s'empressa de prendre la place du roi noir. Un pion blanc s'avança pour commencer la partie et aussitôt un décompte s'afficha à la droite de Bernard. Il avait exactement sept secondes, maintenant cinq, pour effectuer un coup. 'Au moins, pensa Bernard, la partie ne pourra pas durer trop longtemps'. Il avait raison… à moitié. Il avait à respecter un temps précis pour chaque coup, mais pas les blancs.

Bernard réussit néanmoins à battre les blancs, pas qu'ils étaient particulièrement doués, mais quand même, il avait un handicap assez important. Le roi blanc jeta sa couronne par terre. Le templier débarqua de sa case et tomba aussitôt par terre, la gravité ayant repris sa place. Après s'être extirpé des pièces qui étaient tombées sur lui, il se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit et vît une salle remplie de créature. Une gigantesque acromantula. Un dragon, un norvégien à crête. Une dizaine de copies de livres qui s'entre-déchiraient entre eux. Un chien à trois têtes, un cerbère. Des hippogriffes. Une horde d'étranges créatures qui ressemblaient à des scorpions géants avec d'énormes dards sur le dos, et qui se déplaçaient en crachant du feu de leurs… extrémités.

Avant même qu'il n'eût franchi la porte en entier, il vit une ombre passer devant ses yeux et sentit être tiré par l'arrière par le cou. Le roi adverse avait ramassé sa couronne et l'utilisait comme collier pour tirer Bernard vers l'arrière. Il fût bientôt assailli de coups par toutes les pièces, y compris celles avec lesquelles il avait joué. Il relâcha son emprise et sortit de l'esprit d'Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage d'Harry, plaqué d'un immense sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais été bon perdant aux échecs, excepté contre Ron." Répondit-il, voyant la question sur le visage de Bernard, "Et mes pièces d'échecs ont toujours eu mauvais caractère, la ranqueur d'être mené par un aussi piètre stratège que moi je présume"

"Alors, toute cette partie d'échec n'avait pour but que de me distraire et de me ralentir?" demanda-t-il. Harry répondit par un hochement plus qu'enthousiasme de la tête.

"Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il y avait un jeu d'échec dans ta tête, alors que tu m'avais dit que tu perdais toujours contre ton ami. Bien pensé. Étranges règles par contre."

"Un jour j'étais de mauvaise humeur et après six défaites consécutives j'ai dit à Ron que je cessais de jouer. Il m'a alors proposé de se mettre un handicap, les sept secondes, pour ajuster un peu le jeu. Franchement, j'ai perdu toutes les parties successives quand même, mais par une marge un peu plus faible heureusement"

"La pièce suivante avait l'air plutôt… étrange"

"Ah! Cette pièce à un nom, les gentilles créatures inoffensives de Hagrid."

"Je n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il considère comme dangereux"

"C'est une pièce un peu plus loin" répliqua Harry, un grand sourire toujours aux lèvres.

"Je ne veux pas savoir… C'est intéressant de voir que tous les obstacles que j'ai rencontrés étaient clairs et nets, contrairement à d'autres occlumens que j'ai testés. Il y a une grande différence entre imaginer des créatures pour défendre son château et utiliser les souvenirs de créatures pour défendre son château. La clarté et la diversité des obstacles que j'ai aperçues me font croire que tu les as tous déjà rencontrés, ai-je tort?"

"Non, ce sont tous des créatures que j'ai rencontrées"

"C'est excellent. Maintenant que tu as maîtrisé l'occlumencie, tu dois décider. Veux-tu subir les entraînements de Jess?" Le sourire d'Harry tomba.

"Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment m'apporter des choses concrètes que tu ne peux pas m'apprendre et qui m'aideront?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, sans aucun doute. Contrairement à toi ou à moi, elle a appris plus d'une souche de magie. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que nous avons appris de la magie de souche latine-Saxonne. Elle a été enseignée dans trois souches différentes, moscovite, latines saxonnes et Ginzu, ou si tu préfères vietnamienne. Elle a donc appris des choses différentes de moi, et va pouvoir te les apprendre. Elle a également développé différentes techniques pour améliorer ses techniques de combat. En temps de paix, je te dirais de refuser son offre, mais comme on est en guerre et que tu es en plein cœur du conflit… je te conseille d'accepter"

"Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire"

"Elle va t'attendre immédiatement après ton cours de potions à l'infirmerie, ne la fais pas attendre"

"À l'infirmerie?"

"Je te l'ai dit, ces méthodes ne sont pas tendres" conclut Bernard.

-6.17.8-

Bien qu'il soit un traître et que le travail d'Harry consistait à espionner Jack, il n'en restait pas moins que le survivant était ébahi par l'étendue de la connaissance du traître, que ce soit en potions ou en botanique. Il était, à défaut d'autres termes, impressionnant. Il avait montré à Harry une nouvelle formule qu'il était en train de préparer, dont le but était de réparer la vision d'une personne, lui permettant de se passer de lunettes. Harry souhaitait qu'il ait le temps de terminer avant de se faire prendre.

Il fut sortir de ses pensées par la porte de l'infirmerie qui se trouvait devant lui. Il poussa un soupir, découragé de savoir qu'il allait déjà être à l'infirmerie, même avant de commencer la leçon. Il n'allait, encore une fois, pas être en mesure de respecter le choix d'Hermione, qui souhaitait qu'il évite cette partie de Tomar. Prenant son courage de Griffondor à deux mains, Harry poussa les portes et entra.

"Merde, j'espérais que tu ne viendrais pas." Dit Jess en le voyant, "Enfin, j'avais juste à ne pas t'inviter. Couche-toi sur ce lit" finit-elle.

"Oui miss"

"Si tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici et bien c'est très simple. Ce que nous allons faire a été testé sur plusieurs personnes, mais quelques-unes ont mal réagi. Si tu réagis mal, les médicomages seront prêts."

"Et si je réagis bien, miss?" demanda Harry une fois qu'il fut couché.

"Ça va quand même faire assez mal que tu va être heureux d'être ici" répondit-elle, confirmant ses peurs.

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire au juste, moi couché sur ce lit, miss?"

"Découvrir si tu es masochiste, idiot. Ça et faire un petit exercice qui te permettra de pratiquer d'autres styles de combats"

"Est-ce que tu peux être un peu plus précise, miss?" demanda-t-il, insatisfait de la réponse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté" maugréa-t-elle, avant de dire à voix plus haute "Es-tu capable d'écouter deux conversations simultanément et de comprendre absolument tout?"

"Euh, non… miss"

"Après cet exercice, ce sera le cas" répondit-elle. Harry vit immédiatement l'utilité d'une telle technique. Il pourrait, après de la pratique, discuter avec Jack tout en écoutant d'autres conversations autour, lui permettant de récupérer plus d'information et peut-être, d'avoir de nouvelles preuves plus vite. En espérant que Jack finisse sa recette de potion pour les yeux avant, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser.

"Installe-toi confortablement et mets ses écouteurs dans tes oreilles" dit-elle en lui tendant deux écouteurs boutons. Lorsqu'il les eut mis, elle les brancha dans un étrange appareil.

"Fais-moi confiance" dit-elle en voyant son regard inquisiteur. Elle mit en route la machine et jeta un sort sur celle-ci. Une douleur insoutenable traversa le crâne d'Harry avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, sa première pensée fut 'ouch'. Il avait le pire mal de tête de toute sa vie. Pour quelqu'un relié directement par la pensée à son pire ennemi, c'est peu dire. Lorsqu'il sentit une fiole se poser sur ses lèvres, il n'hésita même pas une seconde à l'engloutir, espérant une potion contre sa migraine. Il avait vu juste, ce qui le réjouit, en quelque sorte. Il avait tout de même encore mal à la tête, mais c'était moins prononcé. Il se risqua même à ouvrir les yeux. Bernard était à ses côtés ainsi qu'une médicomage. Jess n'était nulle part en vue.

"Alors Harry, tu me comprends maintenant pourquoi je te disais que les méthodes d'enseignements de Jess étaient douloureuses?"

"DOULOUREUSE!?" s'exclama la médicomage, "Ce n'était pas seulement douloureux, c'était extrêmement dangereux et stupide!"

"Moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête" dit Harry, dont les cris de sa soigneuse n'avaient pas aidé le mal de tête.

"Ça vous apprendra à accepter des idioties pareilles. Ça fera juste un peu mal… Il n'y a presque pas de danger…" continua à râler la médicomage en retournant à son bureau.

"Euh… est-elle toujours ainsi?" demanda Harry.

"Non. Tu vois, Jess lui avait dit que l'expérience était 'quelque peu douloureuse' et qu'il n'y avait 'pratiquement aucun risque'. Elle ne mentait pas, c'est juste que sa définition de la douleur et du risque diffère énormément de celle de notre infirmière" dit Bernard, le sourire aux lèvres.

"D'accord… Quelle heure est-il?"

"Midi trente. Crois-tu être en mesure de suivre les cours normalement cet après-midi?"

"J'ai rune et défense contre les forces du mal, je crois? Je devrais être capable."

"Parfait. Ah! C'est vrai, il y a un changement à ton horaire. À partir de demain matin, tes sessions d'occlumencie seront remplacées par des cours avec Jess. J'espère qu'elle t'épargnera un peu de façon à ce que tu puisses suivre tes cours en après-midi… Si ce n'est pas le cas, on changera, mais pour l'instant on va agir de la sorte."

"D'accord"

"Parfait, va vite manger puis ensuite on se retrouve pour le cours de Rune et de Défense contre les forces du mal"

Aussitôt Bernard parti, Harry s'habilla en vitesse et fila à la cafétéria. Après un repas rapide, il se dirigea vers son cours de Rune. Le cours fût intéressant, mais ce n'était pas la matière préférée d'Harry. Il fût donc ravi lorsque son mentor et lui se rendirent à une salle d'entraînement pour son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

"Nous n'avons pas eu de cours théorique hier, mais ce n'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui tu feras face à ..." dit Bernard, avant de décider qu'Harry pourrait affronter son adversaire du jour sans avertissement préalable, "à une surprise."

"Une surprise…" répondit Harry.

"Oui! Allez, prépare-toi Harry, je vais faire entrer la surprise dans trente secondes." Dit-il avant de quitter la salle.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans le centre de la salle, puisqu'il y avait des portes aux quatre coins de la salle. Il érigea quelques murs autour de lui, assez pour pouvoir se mettre à couvert, mais pas trop de façon à ne pas nuire à sa mobilité. Il tenta de geler le sol devant les portes, mais visiblement Bernard avait pensé à ça et ses sorts n'eurent aucun effet. Deux des portes s'ouvrirent avec un retentissant "BANG", et un troll armé d'une lance et d'un bouclier sortit de chacune des deux portes.

Harry avait eu un cours sur les trolls à Poudlard, il sut donc immédiatement que ce n'était pas le même genre de troll que celui qui lui avait permis de sauver Hermione. Il savait que cette sous-race était supérieure. Plus forte… plus rapide… Plus résistante…en un mot, la meilleure. Il lança un sort d'expulsion vers un des trolls, pour vérifier la théorie. Comme prédit par ses livres, le troll absorba le sort comme si ce n'était rien. Il ne tenta même pas de le bloquer avec son bouclier. La seule chose que fît le troll est de le regarder, puis de faire un signe à l'autre troll et les deux commencèrent à avancer vers lui, de façon à le prendre en souricière. Harry décida de ne pas se laisser prendre et commença à charger le plus petit des deux trolls. Il fit exploser les murets qu'il avait érigés en gros morceaux, qu'il éleva ensuite à l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_, puis se servit du même sort d'expulsion qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour les projeter sur le troll. Celui-ci bloqua la majorité des morceaux avec son bouclier, mais quelques-uns réussirent à pénétrer sa défensive, lui infligeant des dégâts superficiels.

Harry avait besoin de quelque chose de plus gros s'il voulait se défaire des trolls. Il reprit sa stratégie initiale, qui était de geler le sol. Heureusement pour lui son mentor n'avait pas ensorcelé le plancher pour la durée complète du face-à-face, seulement pour l'entrée des trolls. Le survivant gela donc le sol sous les pieds du troll auquel il faisait face, mais malheureusement celui-ci ne trébucha pas, mais ralentit sa progression face à Harry, qui avait perdu de vue le deuxième troll. Il réussit à esquiver à la toute dernière seconde un coup du troll, son odeur pestilentielle lui ayant mis la puce à l'oreille. Il transplana à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin des deux trolls. Tandis que les trolls se tournèrent en sa direction, il se pencha puis lança un accio vers des morceaux de murs qui étaient de l'autre côté des trolls. Un des morceaux frappa le premier troll au genou, lui faisant perdre pied. Il perdit son bouclier dans sa chute, ce qu'espérait Harry. Le magicien utilisa un sort de lévitation pour faire lever le bouclier et d'un coup de baguette le projeta vers la tête du deuxième troll, qui regardait le premier d'un air hébété. Après tout, une sous-race de troll plus intelligente qu'une autre ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient particulièrement brillants. Lorsque le bouclier le frappa, il tomba à la renverse, se cogna la tête durement contre le sol et ne se releva pas.

Il ne restait qu'un troll, le plus intelligent des deux, qui était en train de se relever. Malheureusement pour Harry, le bouclier qu'il avait utilisé pour frapper le deuxième troll avait brisé à l'impact, ne laissant pas de morceaux assez grands pour faire quelques dommages que ce soit. Comble de malheur, le seul bouclier encore utilisable était situé sous une énorme masse nauséabonde, son propriétaire, le deuxième troll. Lorsque le premier Troll, qu'Harry surnomma affectueusement Ombrage vu leurs beautés respectives, fit complètement debout, il poussa un énorme cri de colère et lança sa lance vers Harry, qui, surpris, ne put l'éviter complètement à temps et le blessa à la jambe. Le troll prit ensuite la lance de son camarade tombé et fonça en direction d'Harry. Le sorcier, sa mobilité restreinte par sa blessure, lança sort après sort vers le troll, sans succès. La panique commença à s'installer lorsque, subitement, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout. Il lança un _accio_ sur le troll par terre. Il sentit un peu de résistance, mais poussa plus de puissance afin de faire fonctionner le sort. Le troll bougea finalement avant de foncer vers '_Ombrage'_ à vive allure. Il le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre conscience instantanément. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de voir que le troll fonçait encore dans sa direction. Il transplana rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce et se dévira, juste à temps pour voir le troll défoncer le mur de la salle d'entraînement.

Il porta alors son attention vers sa blessure, qu'il avait aggravée en transplanant. L'incision à sa jambe avait plus que doublé de longueurs et émettait maintenant une étrange couleur rougeâtre.

"Tu aurais dû éviter sa lance Harry" dit une voix derrière lui, qu'il associa presque immédiatement à Bernard. "Mais tu t'es quand même bien débrouillé. J'ai appelé l'infirmerie, un médicomage devrait être ici… " dit-il avant de regarder sa montre, "maintenant" quelques secondes à peine après qu'il eut dit cela, la porte principale de la salle d'entraînement ouvrit pour laisser entrer un soigneur, qui se précipita immédiatement vers Harry.

"Bon bon bon, qu'avons-nous là" dit-il avant de brandir sa baguette et de lancer une série de sort de diagnostic sur Harry. "Lacération due à un objet coupant aggravée par un tranplanage. Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'Apparition et lacération c'est non?" demanda-t-il en pointant un regard désapprobateur vers Harry.

"Oui monsieur," répondit Harry, "Mais j'ai eu le choix entre violer cette règle élémentaire et recevoir un troll de deux tonnes en pleine figure. Est-ce que vous auriez préféré que je finisse comme le mur" termina-t-il en pointant le mur écroulé autour du troll assommé.

"Vous soulevez un point important ici," commença-t-il en tendant potion après potion à Harry, "et je dois donc vous faire mes excuses pour un jugement hâtif. Malgré tout, votre blessure sera beaucoup plus longue à guérir que normalement. Votre apparition a endommagé magiquement votre blessure physique. Je crains que vous ne deviez passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie. _Petrificus Totalus_. _Wingardium Leviosa_" dit-il, transportant Harry vers l'infirmerie, où il passa le reste de la journée. Bernard ne le laissa pas s'ennuier, allant lui donner les cours théoriques d'Infiltration et de Politique qui était à l'horaire le lundi soir. Il eut l'autorisation de partir juste après que Bernard eut terminé ses cours.

Le lendemain matin il se dirigea vers le stand de tir. Il pouvait enfin retourner à perfectionner ses sorts familiaux maintenant que son occlumencie était à un niveau acceptable. Il testa ses sorts quelques fois et, puisqu'il les maîtrisait autant que ses connaissances en efficacité lui permettaient, il décida d'apprendre un nouveau sort. Après avoir feuilleté un peu le livre il décida de prendre _Gravitas Duplex. _Ce sort, peu complexe, doublait le poids de la cible, la rendant moins mobile. La particularité de ce sort était d'être exponentiel. Si une cible, déjà atteinte, recevait le sort de nouveau, son poids deviendrait quatre fois son poids normal. Puis huit, puis seize, puis trente-deux. Un petit paragraphe au bas de la page émettait un avertissement, une personne magique ne peut supporter plus de vingt fois son poids, alors lancer ce sort quatre fois sur la même cible signifiait la mort de cette personne, ses organes écrasés par leurs propres poids. Harry décida de l'apprendre, après tout le sort n'était mortel qu'après le quatrième lancée. Il lut donc les instructions dans le livre et lança le sort pour la première fois.

25--1/1

60--1/1

Harry ne put s'empêcher un large sourire. Les résultats de son sort n'étaient pas si loin des sorts qu'il pratiquait tous les jours. En moyenne il obtenait une déviation de vingt pour cent et une puissance dans les bas soixante-dix, les deux scores en constante amélioration. Il continua de pratiquer son sort jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir avant de filer vers le gymnase, où un cours d'arts martiaux l'attendait. Presque trois semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait débuté ce cours, il se sentait comme un punching bag. Maintenant, il se sentait comme un punching bag… qui savait tomber, déjà une amélioration.

À la fin du cours, qui, enfin, n'était pas entièrement dédié à apprendre à tomber, il se dirigea avec un peu d'angoisse à son cours avec Jess. Son mal de tête avait disparu, mais pas le souvenir, douloureux, de celui-ci. Il entra dans la salle pour voir que Jess n'y était pas encore arrivé. Elle arriva finalement cinq minutes plus tard, en maugréant quelques choses qui ressemblaient à 'maudit réveil', 'toujours à me réveiller' et il réussit même à capter 'il n'aurait pas pu partir avant que je n'arrive'. De toute évidence, même si elle avait accepté d'enseigner à Harry, ça ne lui tentait pas plus. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se tourner vers Harry et de commencer.

"Bon, comme tu es là nous allons commencer notre cours. Au cours des prochains jours, nous allons travailler afin de te faire assimiler une base qui servira pour des techniques plus avancées. Même si ton niveau actuel est encore bas, nous devrons construire là-dessus. Durant les trois heures que nous allons passer ensemble chaque jour" elle poussa presque un soupir avant de continuer, " nous allons travailler deux heures sur un aspect pratique puis je te ferai travailler une heure sur un aspect plus théorique, ou du moins, plus tranquille, afin que tu sois prêt pour tes cours de l'après-midi avec Bernard."

"D'accord miss"

"Bon, pour les deux premières heures aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur une technique élémentaire que peu de gens pensent à apprendre. Tu vas lancer des sorts de ta main faible, c'est-à-dire si tu es droitier tu vas prendre ta baguette de la main gauche et tu vas lancer des sorts sur la cible."

"Avec la main gauche? Je n'ai jamais lancé de la main gauche, miss" demanda Harry.

"Et de là tout l'important de te pratiquer avec celle-ci. Pense donc aux avantages qu'être capable de lancer des sorts des deux mains peut t'apporter"

"Si je suis blessé de ma main forte, je peux quand même lancer des sorts. Je pourrais surprendre un adversaire qui se méfie de ma main droite en utilisant ma main gauche."

"Ce n'est pas les seuls avantages, mais au moins tu peux en nommer quelques-uns. Maintenant, enfile cette sangle et ces bracelets et lance un _Expelliarmus_ vers la cible."

Harry enfila les bracelets et la sangle, prit sa baguette de la main gauche et tenta de lancer son sort. Tenta, étant le mot clé de la phrase précédente, puisqu'il ne se passa rien. Il réessaya, échouant de nouveau. À sa cinquième tentative échouée, Jess se leva.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lancer un sort?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'essaie, miss" dit Harry.

"Essayez, tentez, ce n'est pas suffisant. Concentre-toi et lance ce sort" dit-elle. Harry se retourna vers la cible et tenta de nouveau. Après son dixième essai infructueux, Jess pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

"_Enervatum_" lanca-t-elle.

"Ouch" cria celui-ci, plus de surprises que de douleur.

"Vu ta surprise je présume que tu ignorais que lancer un Enervatum sur quelqu'un déjà réveillé a un effet sur celui-ci?"

"Je ne le savais pas en effet, c'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait piqué avec une aiguille" dit Harry, "Est-ce ainsi qu'un Enervatum nous réveille lorsque nous sommes stupéfiés?"

"C'est une question universelle à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas réponse. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, quelle est la dernière chose que je t'ai dit avant que tu recommences à lancer comme un idiot?"

"Concentre-toi?" dit Harry après un moment de réflexion.

"Alors cesse de lancer comme un idiot et fais-le! La prochaine fois, ce sera un sort nettement plus douloureux si tu ne réussis pas"

Harry prit une grande respiration, premièrement pour se calmer, deuxièmement pour commencer à se concentrer. Il n'était pas très habile de la main gauche, ces mouvements moins précis et il avait de la misère à canaliser sa magie par son bras faible. Il se tourna vers la cible et décida que cette fois-ci il n'allait pas tenter de simplement forcer sa magie, il allait tenter de l'acheminer tranquillement jusqu'à destination. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il lançait des sorts de la main droite et tenta de reproduire l'expérience, en plus faible, dans sa main gauche. Tranquillement, mais sûrement, il sentit le sort se former le long de son bras, passer par sa main et cheminer vers la baguette, déjà en train de faire les mouvements. Il murmura "e_xpelliarmus_" et un sort sortit de sa baguette. Il atteignit la cible.

15--95/267

05--268/267

"Comment est-ce que je peux être après-dernier?" demanda Harry un peu mystifié.

"Très simple, il y a deux cent soixante-sept personnes qui ont lancé ce sort. Puisque tu as déjà un score enregistré avec ce sort de la main droite qui est supérieur, ce n'est pas un record. La position qu'il te donne veut dire que ton score est pire que le pire score enregistré par une personne. Puisque ce score ne sera pas enregistré, la cible n'enregistre que les meilleurs scores, ta position est logiquement après-dernier."

"Ohh…" dit Harry, "Mon sort n'était vraiment pas puissant n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet, je doute qu'il ait réussi à désarmer un bébé de son suçon. Néanmoins, tu as réussi à le lancer. Maintenant, améliore la puissance de ton sort, ainsi que ta vitesse de lancer. Je vais revenir dans une heure, si tu n'améliores pas ta puissance jusqu'à au moins vingt, sans diminuer ta précision à plus que 20, tu vas me servir de cible pendant que je pratique ma précision de certains sorts alors au boulot!"

A/N : Avis à ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, j'ai un petit oneshot, Harry Potter : L'Après.

Tiré d'une review : Sombre, voire lugubre mais vraiment triste et mais c'est ... En fait j'ai pas vraiment de mots pour décrire ce que tu as écrit mais sache mais j'ai bcp aimé. Bravo !(de r0z')

Mes premiers chapitres sont en réécriture puisque je les trouve mauvais et pas au même niveau que les précédents. Si ça vous dit, allez jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre, il est vraiment meilleur qu'avant!

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, avec ce chapitre, je viens de dépasser la barre des 110 000 mots, ce que je trouve assez conséquent. J'ai également plus de 16 000hits, mon chapitre en ayant le moins se chiffre à 560 donc je suppose que j'ai environ 550 lecteurs sur ce site. Je me suis fait dire par deux personnes différentes que je n'ai pas gros de reviews(45). Well, j'aimerais en avoir plus, mais c'est à vous de jouer! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire!

J'ai mis plusieurs clins d'œil dans ce dernier chapitre. Vous pouvez notamment y découvrir un clin d'œil à une série télévisé des années 70(devinez laquelle) et à ma province.

BETA : Comme vous pouvez le constater au cours des derniers chapitres, plusieurs petites fautes s'y sont glissé. Raison, j'ai perdu ma beta. Bien qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, elle m'aidait. Alors si quelqu'un désire beta tester ma fanfiction, alors envoyez moi un message qu'on puisse voir si c'est possible, car je sais que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est prêt à betaé un texte de 10k mots et +.

Darkbreizh : merci de m'avoir signalé cette horrible erreur dans le chapitre 11.

Klaude : Il ne le sait pas, mais il sait qu'Harry a un énorme potentiel magique…

Sahada : Désolé pour les fautes, lire le chapitre ci-haut.

Le Spellchaining : j'ai vu cet idée dans Harry Potter : let's Bungle in the Jungle de jBern.

J'ignorais comment traduire blood quill, alors j'ai mis plume sanglante. Si je suis dans l'erreur faite moi signe je n'avais pas accès au livre 5 lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

Gravitas : Gravité

Duplex : double


	18. Allégeance

Chapitre 6

A/N : Merci à mes betas Servin, Di castillo de mortes et petite fee en sucre!

Chapitre 6.18 : Allégeance

-6.18.1-

Severus Rogue cogna à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, et y entra lorsqu'il y fut autorisé.

"Alors Severus, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu en cette magnifique journée ?" demanda le directeur. Le maître de potions ne put s'empêcher de penser que n'importe quel jour où il répondait à l'appel de sa marque ne pouvait être qu'une ignoble journée. Il garda néanmoins cette réflexion pour lui-même, connaissant l'excentricité avouée de l'homme derrière le bureau en face de lui.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu perplexe en ce moment. Il cherche encore qui a défait son attaque contre les parents de Granger. Son enquête progresse très lentement, puisqu'aucun de ses serviteurs ne lui est revenu et que tous les passants ont eu la mémoire effacée. Il sait que ce n'est ni le gouvernement ni l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui est facile à déduire en voyant les techniques très différentes utilisées par les templiers."

"En effet… des techniques très différentes… et dérangeantes… Est-ce qu'il a parlé d'une autre attaque sur des moldus ?"

"Sauf votre respect, il parle toujours d'attaque sur des moldus, aucune information concrète n'est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles néanmoins."

"En espérant que tous se passe pour le mieux, merci Severus" termina Dumbledore, laissant Rogue sortir de son bureau. Le directeur poussa un soupir, heureux de voir que son espion s'en sortait encore bien dans son rôle. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau pour aller à la Grande Salle prendre son repas du soir lorsqu'un hibou cogna à sa fenêtre.

Dumbledore ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la missive du hibou et l'ouvrit. C'était le compte-rendu complet de l'interrogatoire avec les trois mangemorts qui avaient survécu à l'attaque contre Harry peu avant Noël. Le ministère avait finalement accepté de lui faire parvenir, une fois qu'ils l'eurent épluché de fond en comble. Le rapport n'apportait rien de nouveau au directeur, il ne faisait que confirmer certaines de ses hypothèses. Voldemort avait été capable de retrouver la trace d'Harry aussitôt celui-ci sortit de la maison de son oncle. C'est donc qu'il devait être en mesure de savoir que le survivant n'était plus en Angleterre. La seule chose qui donnait un peu d'espoir à Dumbledore était le fait qu'il n'était lui-même pas capable de trouver le survivant.

Il regarda l'heure. Le souper était déjà terminé dans la Grande Salle. Il décida donc d'aller se chercher un repas dans la cuisine puis d'aller regarder l'entraînement de monsieur Ronald Weasley et de mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

-6.18.2-

Harry était dans la salle d'entraînement, donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir à atteindre les objectifs que Jess lui avait fixés près d'une heure auparavant. Il était encore à cinq points en puissance de son but.

"Trois jours, ce n'est pas très bon… Bernard me disait que tu étais particulièrement doué. Trois jours et tu as déjà réussi à me décevoir."

"Encore une minute, je vais l'avoir !" dit Harry en tentant de monter son score, sans succès.

"Trop tard, ton temps est écoulé. _Expelliarmus_, _Accio baguette_" lança-t-elle, attrapant la baguette d'Harry. "Il est maintenant temps pour toi de pratiquer ta souplesse et tes réflexes", dit-elle, souriante.

"Et que dois-je faire ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est très simple, j'ai ici une boîte remplie de petits dards. À l'aide d'un sortilège d'Expulsion, je vais les projeter vers toi. Alors, si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un cactus, évite-les" dit-elle, avant de prendre son premier dard et de le projeter vers Harry, qui l'évita de justesse.

"Bien ! Prouve-moi que ta blessure causée par la lance du troll n'était que l'exception!" continua-t-elle en jetant un autre dard.

Harry regardait la baguette de Jess attentivement. Puisqu'elle envoyait les dards grâce à un sort d'expulsion elle devait pointer en direction de sa cible. C'est ainsi qu'il évita les quatre premières fléchettes. Il regarda la baguette de Jess, cette fois elle ne mit pas le dard sur la table avant de le projeter, mais le lança dans les airs. Harry prit connaissance de la direction de la baguette et bougea dans la direction opposée. Il vit le dard aller vers lui, ne suivant pas la trajectoire que la baguette devait lui donner. Il se jeta au sol, laissant passer le dard au-dessus de sa tête. Il se releva rapidement, voyant Jess lancer un autre dard en l'air avant de l'expulser.

Il décida à l'instant même de regarder la direction des projectiles au lieu de celle de la baguette, puisqu'il n'était plus les même lors des deux derniers lancers. Il réussit à éviter les quelques dards suivants, avant que tout ne change encore une fois. Harry regarda le dard partir dans une direction, il bougea donc dans la direction opposée, seulement pour voir le dard changé de trajet en plein milieu de son vol. Harry ne put l'éviter et reçut le dard dans le bas du ventre. Ce n'était pas une blessure sévère, mais elle était tout de même douloureuse.

Il songea à demander à Jess comment elle faisait pour faire changer ses dards en plein vol, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête en sa direction il sentit un autre dard l'atteindre, sur une fesse. Décidément, les questions étaient pour plus tard, l'important pour l'instant était d'éviter les attaques de Jess.

Après une demi-heure, son assaillante cessa soudainement ses attaques, et remit tous les dards dans la boîte. Harry avait été touché par huit dards dans la session, et à chaque endroit c'était douloureux. Il regarda Jess, tentant de l'intimider avec un froncement de sourcils à la Rogue, ce qui ne fît que la faire rire.

"Bel essai, mais ce n'est pas trop intimidant venant de quelqu'un qui se frotte le derrière." Dit-elle en riant, "Tu n'es pas trop mal, j'ai seulement réussi à t'atteindre huit fois, pas que je me forçais énormément, mais c'est bien pour une première fois. Tiens, applique cette crème aux endroits où tu as été atteint. "

"Comment pouvais-tu pour faire changer les dards de direction ? Au début ils suivaient la direction de ta baguette, puis ils partaient en ligne droite dans d'autres directions, et finalement ils changeaient de direction en plein vol ! …Miss" demanda-t-il, en appliquant la crème.

"Au tout début je ne faisais que projeter les dards alors qu'ils étaient immobiles, il suivait donc parfaitement la direction de ma baguette. Puis, comme tu semblais être en mesure de les éviter, je leur donnais un élan dans une direction en les projetant dans les airs ou de côté. De cette façon, leurs trajectoires changeaient un peu. Comme ce n'était plus suffisant après cinq minutes, j'utilisais une succession de sort d'attraction, d'expulsion et de lévitation pour les faire changer de trajectoire."

Harry était bouche bée. Elle réussissait sans aucune incantation vocale et avec des mouvements de baguettes très subtils à manipuler un dard projeté à pleine vitesse grâce à trois sorts différents. Le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute que cela n'affectait pas du tout sa précision, remarquable.

"Bon, on en a fini avec les fléchettes, pour aujourd'hui" dit-elle en prenant le pot de crème qu'Harry avait terminé d'utiliser, à son plus grand bien, "Nous allons maintenant continuer ce que tu as fait au cours des derniers jours, c'est-à-dire t'entraîner à écouter deux conversations à la fois. Il ne te manquait que dix pour cent des informations importantes lors de ton essai hier. Tu devrais réussir à toutes les obtenir aujourd'hui. "

"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir passer à d'autres choses, Miss ?"

"La réponse courte est non. La réponse longue est non, ce sera oui lorsque tu seras en mesure de me répéter ou de me retranscrire l'entièreté des deux conversations, sans prendre de notes"

"Au complet ?"

"En effet, le but n'est pas seulement de te familiariser à écouter deux conversations à la fois, il te permet d'améliorer ta mémoire. Je vais t'amener un livre demain sur ce sujet, tu le liras lorsque tu pourras, ça devrait t'aider dans cet exercice. Maintenant, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Profite de ta plume et de ton parchemin, demain tu n'y n'auras plus accès !"

-6.18.3-

Jeudi 31 janvier

_Hermione Chérie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va bien, même si j'ai parfois l'air d'un cactus dernièrement. Oui, tu as bien lu, d'un cactus. Vois-tu, après avoir délibéré avec toi et avec mon mentor, j'ai décidé d'accepter la proposition de MoodyE. Notre premier cours ensemble c'est passé à … l'infirmerie. Désolé, je l'ai encore visité, mais cette fois à titre plus préventif. Ma nouvelle enseignante (si elle peut prendre se titre), m'a aidé à débloquer une habileté. Malheureusement, ça m'a laissé avec un énorme mal de tête, assez pour en perdre connaissance. __L'habilitée__ débloquée devrait m'aider énormément dans mes entreprises présentes et, je ne le souhaite pa__s, ma__is c'est probable, dans mes entreprises futures. _

_Pour ce qui est de mon état de cactus, c'est assez simple. Lorsque je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût, elle me fait pratiquer mes talents d'acrobates et d'évitement. Sa méthode ? Elle m'attaque avec des dards. Tu devrais la voir, elle réussit à combiner les sorts d'expulsion, d'attraction et de lévitation afin de guider ses projectiles en pleins vols, c'est impressionnant. Les fléchettes ne font pas particulièrement mal, mais lorsque j'en ai huit ou dix sur moi, j'ai l'air d'un cactus. C'est un incitatif très fort à donner son maximum dans les cours. Déjà qu'elle n'a jamais semblé emballée a l'idée de m'enseigner…Au moins, j'apprends beaucoup et des choses que je ne pourrais pas avec personne d'autre._

_Je commence enfin à être capable d'appliquer une technique que mon mentor principal me fait pratiquer depuis un petit bout de temps. Ça me prendra encore beaucoup de temps avant de la maîtriser, mais je sens que je suis sur le bon chemin. Cette technique utilise des connaissances de base de l_'_arithmancie__, que j'ai récemment commencé à apprendre. C'est une matière à donner un mal de tête, mais quand on voit les applications qu'on peut en faire, ça en vaut la peine._

_Je m'ennuie toujours autant de toi. Je peux comprendre ta solitude. Heureusement que je suis occupé, car sinon je ne pourrais le supporter. Je suis encore jaloux d'Hermionephoto et d'Harryphoto, pas seulement à cause que je les surprends de temps en temps à partager un baiser, mais aussi tout simplement parce qu'ils sont ensemble. J'ai décidé de t'envoyer mon cadeau de la St-Valentin avec le prochain __envoi__, il sera un peu en retard, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi que de te l'envoyer deux semaines à l'avance._

_Mon cœur t'appartient_

_Harry James Potter_

Jeudi 31 janvier

_Monsieur et Madame Granger_

_Comment allez-vous ? Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que la maison n'avait pas été rénovée depuis des années. J'espère que la situation n'est pas trop grave. Si vous avez besoin de matériaux demandez à Dobby, il utilisera mon argent pour payer. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé des "hobbys", si je peux utiliser l'expression. N'hésitez pas à faire comme chez vous._

_Harry J. Potter_

Jeudi 31 janvier

_Hey Ron !_

_Alors, ils te FORCENT à suivre un horaire ? Tu ne peux VRAIMENT pas ne pas le respecter. Et bien, c'est triste, mais que veux-tu, nous avons tous de petits sacrifices à faire. Comment va l'équipe de __quidditch ? J'espère __que vous allez gagner la coupe cette année encore._

_Harry_

Jeudi 31 janvier

_Salut Dudley._

_Comment est-ce que ça se passe à Smeltings ? Ici c'est toujours occupé. J'ai un horaire très très chargé, mais je réussis à m'en sortir, je crois. Mes __cours__ d'arts martiaux sont toujours pénibles, mais ils sont utiles. Est-ce que tes __cours__ de boxe vont toujours bien ? Vas-tu défendre ton titre bientôt ? _

_Dans un autre ordre d'idée, as-tu fini les livres que je t'ai envoyés ? Si c'est le cas et que tu en veux d'autres, utilise mon hibou pour écrire à Hermione. Elle pourra te dire comment recevoir des livres par correspondance._

_Harry_

Lundi le 4 février

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Ici tout va bien, et toi comment vas-tu ? Dobby travaille encore trop fort à notre avis, mais il semble que c'est dans leurs coutumes. Ne t'inquiète pas, la situation avec la vieille plomberie va très bien. Mon mari a d'ailleurs fini la salle de bain principale. Nous n'étions pas à l'aise de te laisser payer pour l'ensemble des matériaux pour les rénovations, mais Dobby nous a un peu forcé à accepter. Winky, dans son infinie sagesse, m'a dit que les plantes que nous sommes en train de faire pousser sont assez rares et pourrais repayer les matériaux de construction. J'ai donc un passe-temps qui finance celui de mon mari, clin d'œil. Nous faisons du mieux pour nous sentir chez nous, mais sans notre petite fille c'est difficile._

_Mary Granger_

Mardi le 5 février

_Hé Vieux !_

_Ça va toujours ? Ici tout va bien, outre l'horaire démentiel (c'est le terme que ma sœur m'a dit d'utiliser). L'équipe de Quidditch va bien, mais le vide laissé par notre capitaine et notre attrapeur est dur à combler. Bon, deux membres de l'AD s'en viennent vers moi, ils doivent penser que j'ai quelques choses à l'horaire… oh oui, rencontre dans cinq minutes, à la prochaine !_

_Ron._

Lundi le 4 février

_Hey Harry !_

_Ça va ? Ici à Smeltings les choses vont normalement, trop normalement. Heureusement que j'ai quelques livres 'spéciaux' pour me rappeler que ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas le voir que ça n'existe pas. J'ai parlé à un de mes amis qui suit des cours d'arts martiaux depuis qu'il est jeune. Il me dit que les premiers mois sont les pires, le temps que ton corps s'habitue aux exercices. C'est un peu la même chose avec la boxe. Je ne pourrai pas défendre mon titre à la fin de l'année, j'ai perdu suffisamment de poids pour être dans une catégorie inférieure, plus compétitive. Je n'y vais pas pour défendre mon titre, mais pour en mériter un ! _

_J'ai écrit une note à ton amie pour qu'elle m'indique comment obtenir d'autres livres, j'attends une réponse bientôt… Parlant de ton amie, comment les choses vont-elles entre vous ?? Clin d'œil !Clin d'œil !_

_À la prochaine_

_Dudley Dursley_

Lundi le 4 février

_Harry je m'ennuie,_

_Comment ça va ? Je suis effarée d'apprendre que tu es retourné à l'infirmerie une fois de plus. Non seulement tu y es retourné, mais tu prends l'allure d'un cactus. Es-tu un plantomagus ? Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse que tu aies accepté l'offre de MoodyE. Triste, car ça semble dangereux, sinon douloureux. Heureuse, car tu apprends des choses qui vont t'aider à atteindre ton but plus rapidement. Heureuse, car on pourra être ensemble plus tôt. Je suis tout de même curieuse à ce qu'est cette habileté qu'elle t'a débloquée à l'aide d'un mal de __tête__, et surtout pourquoi tu n'espères pas l'utiliser plus tard._

_L'autre technique dont tu me parles m'intrigue également, surtout qu'elle nécessite une base en arithmancie. Je vais sans aucun doute en parler au professeur Vector, il pourra peut-être me renseigner. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait de suivre __arithmancie__ que divination. J'ose espérer que tu ne suis aucun cours particulier en divination, ce serait… troublant… et sans doute inutile. _

_Ici la petite vie suit son train, Ron est parfois exaspérant, se plaignant de l'horaire difficile que nous devons suivre. Heureusement que j'ai enrôlé le reste de l'AD pour m'aider à le tenir au pas. Sinon, il serait toujours en train de jouer aux échecs avec quiconque se trouvant dans la salle commune. L'AD trouve qu'une rencontre par semaine n'est pas assez, mais moi et Ron n'avons pas le temps pour plus. Neville et Luna ont quelque peu pris la relève, organisant des rencontres non officielles en moyenne deux autres fois par semaine. Les cours du professeur Rogue sont toujours aussi __stricts__ et injustes. Il m'a même enlevé des points la semaine passée, car j'ai 'eu un petit sourire en coin'. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il venait de dire à un poufsouffle qu'il était au même niveau que toi. Le poufsouffle a pris cela comme un compliment, mettant Rogue dans tous ses états._

_Puisque tu as décidé d'attendre au prochain __envoi__ pour m'envoyer mon cadeau de la St-Valentin (n'était-ce pas juste une défaite puisque tu ne l'avais pas encore acheté ?), j'ai fait de même, tu recevras mon cadeau (petit) le 20. _

_En attendant notre prochaine rencontre_

_Hermione J. Granger._

Harry finit de lire le dernier paragraphe de la lettre avec un petit sourire en coin. Son cadeau était acheté depuis près d'un mois, et était sur sa table de nuit depuis. Il s'agissait d'une montre de poche, à l'allure totalement non magique. Si elle l'ouvrait en maintenant le bouton enfoncé, une montre moldu classique était à l'intérieur. Si elle l'ouvrait en donnant deux coups rapides, il y avait une montre semblable à l'horloge des Weasley, mais cette fois avec la famille Granger. Dans les deux cas, il y avait une photo d'Harry et d'Hermione dans le couvercle. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé avec les paquets du premier janvier simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe deux semaines à se demander qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans une boîte de bijoux.

Harry rangea ses lettres dans sa malle et s'assit sur son lit. Bernard lui avait donné les lettres à la fin de son cours de Code de conduite chez les templiers du soir. Il décida donc de lire un autre chapitre de "Mémoriser la mémoire", livre que Jess lui avait ordonné de lire pour augmenter son 'niveau de rétention de l'information lamentable' comme elle le lui avait si gentiment dit. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais il réussissait quand même à se souvenir de tous les points importants. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle tenait à se qu'il se souvienne d'absolument tout. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, elle avait répondu : "Parce que je le dis". Une chance que ses cours avec Bernard allaient mieux. Il avait réussi le lundi précédent à faire une chaîne de sorts complète. C'était une chaîne simpliste, il se l'avouait, il n'avait pas été capable de la recommencer, il le savait, mais il l'avait quand même fait au complet !

-6.18.4-

"Prêt Harry ?" demanda Bernard.

"Autant que je peux l'être" dit Harry, nerveux. Pour la première fois durant un cours de duel, il ne ferait pas que pratiquer des techniques, il allait faire un duel, contre Bernard. Les quatre médicomages présents autour de l'arène ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir beaucoup mieux.

"Alors, trois. Deux. Un. GO !"

"_Expelliarmus _!" "_Stupefix _!" jetèrent Bernard et Harry, dans cet ordre.

Le survivant évita le sortilège de son mentor en faisant un pas de côté et lança un Locomotor Mortis qui manqua de justesse. Harry dut éviter un autre sort de désarmement en sautant à sa gauche et dût lever un bouclier aussitôt atterrit pour bloquer un sort de stupéfixion que Bernard lui envoya. Harry continua à lancer différents sorts, évitant ou bloquant ceux que son mentor lui envoyait. Le survivant était un peu troublé, son adversaire ne semblant que réagir à ses attaques. Il décida donc de monter le ton quelque peu.

"_Concreta frigore, erecta murala, "_ lança-t-il, gelant le sol, se réfugiant derrière un muret afin de reprendre son souffle deux secondes et de lancer la seule chaîne de sort qu'il était capable de lancer jusqu'à maintenant.

"_Avis, Waddiwasi, Impedimenta, Aguamenti, Impedimenta_" lança-t-il. Cette chaîne, toute simple, créait des oiseaux, les projetaient à toute vitesse vers l'adversaire, envoyait un sort d'entrave, suivit d'un jet d'eau, suivit d'un autre sort d'entrave, avant de recommencer. La particularité de cette chaîne était qu'une fois maîtrisée, les deux maléfices d'entraves étaient dissimulés dans les oiseaux ou dans le jet d'eau. La fonction centrale de cette chaîne était essentiellement d'augmenter les chances du maléfice d'entrave d'atteindre sa cible en le camouflant avec divers artifices. C'est pourquoi cette chaîne était nommée, à juste titre, 'la chaîne d'entrave'.

Harry relança sa chaîne deux autres fois avant de perdre le 'fil' de sa magie et de rater l'enchaînement. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un autre sort que Bernard passa de la défense à l'attaque. Il lança une série de sorts vers Harry, et entre chacun d'entre eux il lançait un autre sort autour de lui. Il envoya un sort de stupéfixion, fit fondre la glace autour de lui, lança un maléfice d'entrave à Harry, lança un sort d'explosion au milieu de l'arène, faisant voler en pièces le sol gelé, envoya ses pièces à vive allure vers Harry qui les évita en se réfugiant derrière son mur. Bernard profita du fait que son protégé ne regardait pas pour métamorphoser quelques débris autour de lui en loups. Il lança un sort créant de la brume, puis métamorphosa un autre morceau de plancher en une copie conforme de lui-même. Il appliqua ensuite un sort d'invisibilité et de silence sur sa propre personne. Il envoya les loups en direction d'Harry, fit un cercle autour d'Harry de façon à être dans son dos, laissant son double sur place.

Le survivant, caché derrière son muret, tentait d'établir un plan lorsqu'une brume l'enveloppa soudainement. Il lança un juron mentalement avant de se diriger le plus silencieusement possible vers l'endroit où Bernard se trouvait avant que la brume n'arrive. Comme aucun sort ne se dirigea vers lui, il se dit que la brume devait le dissimuler. Pour faire le moindre de bruit possible, il glissait sur le sol. Il entendit soudainement un grognement à sa droite et se jeta par terre, évitant le loup qui sautait en sa direction. Harry tourna rapidement sur lui-même et voyant que l'animal s'apprêtait à foncer sur lui, réussit à lancer son sort, _Fêlakaj._ Le prédateur se retrouva coincé dans la cage. Le survivant se releva et continua à avancer en direction du dernier endroit où il avait vu Bernard. Il commença à discerner sa silhouette au travers de la brume.

Étrangement, il ne bougeait pas. Il s'approchât un peu plus, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de stupéfixion, sa baguette lui fit enlever des mains et il se retrouva par terre, sa baguette pointant à bout-portant. Il comprit que Bernard devait être invisible juste devant lui et que la silhouette qu'il voyait ne devait être qu'une image. Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout il fît un croc-en-jambe devant lui et à sa plus grande satisfaction, il sentit sa jambe frapper quelque chose. Il entendit Bernard tomber devant lui et alors qu'il se précipitait pour saisir sa baguette, il fut frappé d'un sort de stupéfixion.

"_Enervatum_"

Harry se réveilla, et put apercevoir Bernard lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit et se releva. Il était content, il avait peut-être perdu, mais c'était loin d'être humiliant, du moins c'était son opinion.

"Pas trop mal, plusieurs points positifs à retenir de ce premier duel. Tu as été capable de lancer trois chaînes complètes en plein combat, ce qui est plutôt bien. Tu as dû te mettre à l'abri quelques secondes afin de te préparer, mais tu as tout de même été en mesure de les lancer. Tu es définitivement quelqu'un qui n'abandonne pas facilement, c'était une bonne attaque alors que tu avais ta baguette pointée en ta direction. Tu m'as surpris. Geler l'arène était très prévisible, ça semble être un de tes sorts préférés, mais malgré cela, tu utilises cette surface à bon escient. Tu ne t'en es pas servi seulement pour me déstabiliser, mais également pour te déplacer furtivement. Puisque ça a plutôt bien été, je vais te laisser aller te reposer et penser à ce que tu aurais pu faire afin d'améliorer ton sort, car malgré ta belle performance, tu as perdu. Je veux un rapport complet lors de notre prochain cours de duel. Allez, bonne fin d'après-midi" termina-t-il.

Harry le salua avant de partir, heureux d'avoir quelques heures de repos avant ses cours du soir. Il s'en alla à son appartement et décida de terminer de lire son livre sur la mémoire.

-6.18.5-

Harry se leva le lendemain, complètement déprimé. Il était déprimé pour une simple et bonne raison, aujourd'hui quatorze février, jour international des chocolats et des fleurs, la St-Valentin, et il ne pouvait pas être avec Hermione, ni même la contacter. Pour rendre sa journée encore plus misérable, la Saint-Valentin était une journée fériée chez les templiers, il n'aurait pas d'entraînement de la journée qui l'aurait aidé à se changer les idées. Il poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de son lit, certain que sa journée ne pourrait pas empirer.

Il prit une pomme qu'il grignota en se dirigeant vers le stand de tir où il révisa ses sorts Potter, avant de s'asseoir avec son livre et de chercher un nouveau sort à apprendre. Il décida donc de trouver un sort soit pour changer la surface d'une autre manière, soit pour exploiter son sort de transformation de surface le plus possible. Il trouva un sort pour ce dernier, le _Fulmen Glaci__a,_ la foudre glacée. Ce sort, utilisable seulement sur surface gelée, consistait à jeter le sort à ses pieds sur la glace, en direction de l'ennemi. Lorsque le sort touchait la glace, plusieurs faisceaux lumineux se propageaient dans celle-ci, donnant l'impression que la foudre se propageait dans la glace. Lorsqu'un des faisceaux passait sous un objet ou une personne dont la température excédait le zéro Celsius, le faisceau attaquait l'objet ou la personne, gelant complètement sa cible. Ce sort était mortel. Les vaisseaux sanguins d'une personne touchée éclataient sous l'effet de l'expansion du sang alors qu'il gelait, tuant la personne au bout de quelques secondes.

Les mouvements de baguettes nécessaires pour lancer ce sort étaient extrêmement complexes, mais Harry décida de l'apprendre tout de même, plus le niveau de complexité était élevé, plus il devrait se concentrer, le distrayant.

Il consacra tout l'avant-midi à l'apprentissage du sort. Lorsque midi sonna, il était encore seul dans la salle de tir, mais décida d'aller manger à son appartement. Alors qu'il terminait son dessert, un hibou cogna à sa fenêtre. Il le laissa entrer, se demandant de qui pouvait bien être ce message. Il savait qu'il ne venait pas d'Hermione, les seuls hiboux autorisés venant de l'intérieur même de la ville.

_Harry,_

_Aujourd'hui est le glorieux jour. Viens rejoindre IMMÉDIATEMENT tes frères d'armes dans la salle arrière du bar-au-coin. Prends le nécessaire pour une dure soirée. NE FAIS AUCUN DÉTOUR, FILE DROIT ICI._

_Jack. _

Harry avait du mal à le croire, mais c'était vrai, c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Sa journée venait juste de prendre un tournant pour le pire.

Il se dépêcha de prendre son équipement et fila vers le point de rencontre, tout en se demandant comment rejoindre Bernard. Il savait qu'il était surveillé, Jack ne lui faisant pas une confiance aveugle. Il entra dans le bar, se demandant encore comment avertir son mentor lorsque soudain il se rappela la méthode de communication des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Un patronus. Il tenta immédiatement de se situer par rapport à la maison de Bernard, et décida qu'il devrait s'appuyer sur un mur à la droite de la salle pour lancer son sort discrètement. Il pria de tout son cœur pour que le mur soit dégagé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, à sa grande horreur, il aperçut Jack, sur une plateforme, sur le mur _droit_ de la salle.

"Enfin te voilà !" s'exclama le maître potion. "Certains de tes camarades craignaient que tu ne sois… ralenti… par d'autres obligations."

"Non, j'ai immédiatement foncé ici lorsque j'ai reçu ton message, annonçant le grand jour" dit-il, mettant le plus d'enthousiasme possible dans sa phrase. Heureusement pour lui, son jeu d'acteur s'était amélioré avec les leçons de Bernard et Jess, lui sauvant la mise pour cette fois.

"Et voici Russ qui arrive, je craignais que tu n'arrives jamais"

"Désolé Jack, j'avais oublié un truc à la maison, le genre de truc qu'il ne faut jamais perdre de vue" dit-il. Ainsi, c'était Russ qui l'avait surveillé.

"Alors, tous sont présents. Il est temps de commencer à forger une nouvelle ère !" cria-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous ceux présents. "Il y a de cela quelques années, j'étais une recrue chez les templiers, idéaliste et prêt à changer le monde pacifiquement, à l'aide de pétitions et de lettres de protestations. Mais les décideurs de notre magnifique Ordre ont décidé de rester ancrés dans de vieilles traditions désuètes et d'ignorer l'évolution ! J'ignore s'ils sont simplement ignorants des découvertes faites au cours des quarante dernières années, mais s'ils les connaissent ils semblent décidés à empêcher ceux-ci de faire leurs apparitions, les empêchant d'améliorer notre qualité de vie !" finit-il sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule composée de près de cent cinquante templiers. Harry ignorait comment il avait réussi à assembler toutes ces personnes, mais c'était une force impressionnante.

"Aujourd'hui l'oppression et la fermeture d'esprit dont ont fait preuve les membres du conseil des templiers vont prendre fin. Aujourd'hui, une ère nouvelle de liberté et d'ouverture sur les nouvelles inventions de ce monde. Je ne crois pas que le simple fait de communiquer avec nos proches peut nuire au caractère secret de l'Ordre ! Le futur est maintenant ! Notre avenir se fondera sur les bases que nous établirons aujourd'hui ! Kurt, distribue à chacun la feuille contenant leurs rôles et leurs missions aujourd'hui. Nous commencerons à nous mettre en position dans une heure."

Kurt tendit à Harry une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit son "rôle". Il devait être au côté de Jack lorsque celui-ci annoncerait aux autres templiers dans le monde son coup d'État. Jack avait définitivement des atomes crochus avec Fudge, les deux voulant faire d'Harry leur mascotte. Pendant que la majorité des Templiers se rassemblaient en groupe d'attaque, le survivant se déplaçait calmement, tentant d'atteindre le mur de droite afin de pouvoir communiquer avec Bernard sans attirer l'attention. Il n'était plus qu'à quatre mètres lorsque Jack vint le voir.

"Oh Harry, Harry, je suis si content que tu sois avec nous aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu n'es probablement pas content de ta mission aujourd'hui, mais crois moi, c'est pour le mieux. Il ne faut pas hésiter dans la vie à se servir de ses meilleurs atouts. J'ai un talent inné pour les potions, est-ce que tu me vois me plaindre que je ne suis pas un duelliste de haut niveau ? Non, dans la vie il faut que tu apprennes à jouer avec les cartes que tu as en main, et toi, ton as est ta popularité, ton image, ton nom. Apprends à t'en servir et ce sera ta meilleure arme ! Regarde ce que je viens de faire. Les hommes et femmes ici présents sont là pour une cause, mais il faut quelqu'un pour galvaniser cette cause. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi. Mais demain, ça pourrait être toi !"

Harry fit son possible pour sembler intéressé par ce que Jack disait, mais il ne deviendrait jamais, mais alors là jamais, un idiot narcissique tel Lockhart. S'il pensait que son as c'était son image, alors là il pourrait être surpris s'il devait s'affronter. Ce qui risquait fort de ne pas arriver s'il n'était pas capable de contacter Jess ou Bernard.

"Bon et bien ne t'éloigne pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que tu manques le moment de gloire !" termina-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre deux de ses amis. Petit à petit, les templiers quittèrent la salle pour aller se mettre en position et petit à petit Harry réussissait à se glisser doucement vers le mur droit, étant interrompu par différents templiers souhaitant lui parler quelques minutes avant de foncer vers leurs objectifs.

Le survivant, atteignant enfin son objectif personnel, s'appuya dos contre le mur, et pria pour que Bernard soit à sa maison, afin que son Patronus passe directement au travers du mur, pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit.

"_Spero Patronum_" murmura-t-il. À son plus grand désarroi, Bernard n'était pas à la maison. Le patronus, en fait, parti en direction totalement opposée, traversant la salle d'un côté à l'autre, illuminant la pièce tel un phare, attirant le regard de la cinquantaine de Templiers encore dans la salle.

"Oh merde" fut la seule chose qu'Harry réussit à dire.

-6.18.6-

"elmionregaldelagafete"

"Ron, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine" répondit Hermione, dégoûtée. Ron déglutit avant de recommencer à parler.

"Hermione, regarde la première page de la gazette du sorcier !"

_Gazette du sorcier, Édition Spéciale 14 février_

_Harry Potter, le Disparu !_

_Par Echo Bielarate_

_La gazette du sorcier a aujourd'hui une annonce-choc à faire au monde entier ! Le survivant est disparu, depuis le retour des classes à Poudlard en janvier qui plus est. _

_En effet, au retour des classes en janvier de nombreux élèves ont remarqué l'absence du survivant à Poudlard. Certains ont même tenté d'en avertir leurs parents, sans succès (Autres textes ci-bas). Votre humble journaliste a donc été à Pré-au-Lard pour le premier week-end de sortie pour l'école. C'est là que j'ai pu interviewer de nombreux élèves qui m'ont parlé de la pâleur excessive du survivant. Est-ce qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'il a subies il commence à comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce que la pression commence à l'affecter ?_

_Votre très aimable journaliste à un autre avis. Il est bien connu que de nombreux rituels interdits causent une décoloration générale de la peau, menant à cette couleur blanc pâle qui nous permet de reconnaître les plus sombres des sorciers. Vous-Savez-Qui, lorsqu'Il a été aperçu dans le ministère de la magie au printemps dernier, avait le visage extrêmement pâle. Des informations qui nous sont parvenues récemment nous permettent de croire que le Seigneur Ténébreux a tenté de prendre possession du jeune Harry. Est-ce que cette possession aurait été plus efficace que nous l'avons cru au départ ? Est-ce que le Survivant a décidé de fuir Poudlard afin de se concentrer sur les forces ténébreuses ? Se poser la question est, je crois, y répondre._

_Le ministère cache la disparition du Survivant !_

_Par Echo Bielarate_

_Il est étrange que nous ayons dû attendre une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard pour avoir des nouvelles de la disparition du Survivant. Après tout, la disparition d'une figure emblématique comme la sienne est importante pour le peuple magique d'Angleterre. Les élèves de Poudlard ne se sont-ils pas aperçus de sa disparition ?_

_Nous pouvons maintenant affirmer sans crainte que tout au contraire, ils se sont aperçus de l'absence du Survivant dès le festin d'ouverture après la période des fêtes. Ceux-ci ont même tenté d'avertir leurs parents de sa disparition, sans succès. Comment se fait-il que tant de hiboux ne se soient pas rendus à destination ? Tout pointe en direction d'une opération de camouflage par le ministère et le personnel de Poudlard. Qui __d'autre__ qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait eu le pouvoir de filtrer les messages entrants et sortants de son école ? Qui __d'autre__ que le ministre pourrait autoriser une opération de cette magnitude ? _

_Il semble improbable qu'AUCUNE nouvelle du survivant ne soit parvenue jusqu'à nous et en effet, des nouvelles étaient parvenues à la Gazette du Sorcier. Alors que nous étions prêts à sortir l'histoire complète le 8 Janvier dernier, nous avons été assaillis par les aurors qui nous ont interdit de publier quoique ce soit concernant cette affaire. Le ministre en personne avait fait passer une ordonnance de non-publication. Heureusement pour la liberté de presse, un changement de direction (voir notice en bas) est arrivé à la Gazette du Sorcier et nous avons maintenant pu aujourd'hui vous faire part de cette nouvelle dans cette édition spéciale._

_Nouvelles Économiques_

_La Gazette du Sorcier a été achetée il y a deux jours par un nouveau groupe d'investisseurs. Souhaitons tous un long et prodigieux règne au nouveau directeur._

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia?" demanda Ron.

"Je crois que ceci veut dire" commença Hermione, tentant de rester le plus calme possible, "que Tu-Sais-Qui vient de prendre le contrôle de la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'il vient de commencer une opération de relation publique pour salir l'image d'Harry, de Poudlard et du ministre. Il vient de mettre les choses en deuxième vitesse"

-6.18.7-

"TRAÎTRE !" hurla le templier le plus près d'Harry, sortant sa baguette.

"_Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, Incarcerem_" lança le survivant, qui avait l'avantage, ayant déjà sa baguette à la main. La cinquantaine d'autres templiers sortirent bientôt la leur, annulant son avantage. Bernard et Jess lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient disponibles dans les deux minutes s'il envoyait un SOS. Il avait donc deux minutes à se défendre contre une cinquantaine de sorciers formés expressément pour être des champions combattants. Harry n'aimait pas ses chances.

Il prit exemple sur Bernard et fît exploser la plate-forme sur laquelle il se trouvait, projetant des débris un peu partout, atteignant quelques templiers. Il se réfugia derrière un des morceaux, évitant quelques sorts.

"Kurt, Russ, prenez chacun vingt de nos amis et allez préparer un comité de réception pour les amis de cet imbécile…" dit Jack, avant de se tourner vers le survivant et de prendre un ton déçut "Harry, pourquoi as-tu donc choisi de nous trahir ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi le traître ici", hurla le survivant, positionnant un autre gros morceau à sa gauche, un peu plus près du mur, puis le fixant sur place à l'aide d'un _Immobilus_.

"Moi un traître ? Je suis pour la cause, je SUIS la cause" cria Jack, avant de lancer un sort qui manqua l'épaule d'Harry que par quelques millimètres.

"Tu es UNE cause, pas nécessairement la bonne !" répliqua Harry, avant de geler le sol.

"Encore ce sort…" dit Jack avec un rictus, "J'en ai entendu parler… Ne crois pas que nous allons tomber pour un piège aussi simple. Mais dis-moi Harry, qu'a dont fait le conseil des Templiers pour mériter pareil dévouement ?" termina-t-il, faisant signe à un des dix templiers toujours dans la salle de faire fondre la glace.

"C'est simple" dit Harry, qui ne discutait que pour gagner du temps, "Ils n'ont pas tenté de faire de moi une icône, ni de se servir de moi comme d'une marionnette" dit-il avant de sauter à sa gauche, "_Expelliarmus_" lança-t-il à l'aveuglette, avant de tomber au sol et de glisser jusqu'au débris qu'il avait placé là quelques instants plus tôt, jetant deux autres sorts d'expulsion en chemin.

"Non, ils t'ont plutôt fait flageller pour avoir tenté d'aller sauver une de tes amies bordel !" dit-il, exaspéré, avant de reprendre son calme, "Je vais te faire une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser. Rends-toi et nous ne te ferons aucun mal tant que tu collaboreras"

"Et si je refuse ?" répondit-il avant de se concentrer afin de lancer son sort le plus puissamment possible.

"Refuser ? Ne comprends donc tu pas la situation dans laquelle tu es ? Nous sommes une dizaine d'hommes formés au combat prêt à te tuer ! Toutes les issues sont barricadées pour empêcher tes amis de venir te sauver, et tu penses que tu es en position de refuser, es-tu donc idiots à ce point ?"

"Sans doute, _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_" lança-t-il sur le mur, créant un trou d'environ un mètre de diamètre au bas du mur. Content de son résultat, il lança un sort d'expulsion sur le débris derrière lequel il était abrité. Le morceau, fixé par Harry, ne broncha pas, et ce fut donc Harry qui fut expulsé en direction du trou qu'il venait de créer, glissant sur la glace jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la ruelle. Il stoppa brusquement lorsqu'il eut atteint la fin de la glace, glissant quelques mètres sur de l'asphalte, le blessant légèrement au dos. Il se releva rapidement, remerciant mentalement sa cape sans qui il aurait eu le dos en sang.

Il se mit à courir en direction de la rue lorsque trois templiers firent irruption entre lui et la sortie.

"_Stupefix_, _Impedimenta_,_ Expelliarmus_" lança-t-il et à son grand désarroi ils furent soit bloqués, soit évité. Il revînt un peu sur ses pas, lançant continuellement des sorts et en évitant d'autres. Il arriva à une porte de service menant à l'épicerie adjacente au bar-au-coin.

"_Alohomora_" lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte en évitant deux autres sorts.

Il était maintenant dans l'entrepôt de l'épicerie. Il fit tomber trois étagères vers la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter avant de commencer à déguerpir dans l'autre direction. Il n'avait fait qu'une vingtaine de mètres lorsqu'un des murs s'effondra, victime d'un templier décidé à entrer. Harry se cacha derrière une étagère, tentant de repérer une sortie. La salle dans laquelle il était avait visiblement été agrandie magiquement, ce qui compliquait encore plus sa tâche. Il pouvait néanmoins entendre les cris d'horreurs non loin du mur le plus près de lui, sans doute des clients de l'établissement. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration afin de faire le moins de bruits possible et d'entendre ses adversaires au-dessus des cris de la foule.

"Séparons-nous deux par deux et partons chacun de notre côté pour le retrouver"

"D'accord Markel"

"Je vais par là"

"Et moi de ce côté"

Harry écouta attentivement et comprit qu'ils devaient y avoir une dizaine de Templiers dans l'entrepôt avec lui. Il les entendait s'approcher lentement, leurs pas synchronisés, explorant chacune des rangées en même temps. Il ne leur restait plus que trois ou quatre rangées avant d'atteindre Harry. Il prit sa baguette, et pointa sa baguette vers le mur du fond de l'entrepôt, le survivant étant à côté du mur menant vraisemblablement vers l'épicerie. Il ne pouvait utiliser un sort qui faisait de la lumière et décida donc d'utiliser un Wingardium Leviosa plutôt qu'un sort d'expulsion. Il tenta de lancer le sort sans incantation vocale, mais échoua. Il tenta de nouveau avec le même résultat. Il prit une grande respiration.

Il se concentra sur les mouvements de baguette exacts, il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit mouvement de baguette.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !" hurla un homme, le propriétaire de l'épicerie sans aucun doute, en ouvrant une porte a une dizaine de mètres d'Harry. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde à compléter son mouvement de baguette et à murmurer son sort de lévitation vers des cannes de conserves plus loin dans l'entrepôt qui, en tombant, firent un vacarme, attirant l'attention des Templiers poursuivant le survivant. Les Templiers se mirent à courir en direction du bruit, laissant tout le loisir à Harry de courir en direction de la porte.

"Taisez-vous et courez !" dit-il au gérant d'épicerie qui était toujours dans le cadre de la porte, le poussant un peu pour réussir à passer. Il continua à courir vers la sortie lorsqu'il entrevit un jet de lumière à sa droite se dirigeant dans sa direction. Il se jeta immédiatement derrière un présentoir de produits laitiers. Il se pencha vers la gauche pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ses adversaires et dût rapidement se remettre à l'abri, une volée de sortilèges passant près de lui, la moitié qu'il ne reconnut pas. Les sorts détruisirent complètement un des congélateurs en face d'Harry, faisant pleuvoir éclats de verre, crème glacée et jus congelé sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier, blessé seulement superficiellement par quelques morceaux, envoya immédiatement une riposte composée essentiellement de "_Stupéfix_" au dessus de son épaule, ne visant même pas.

Il regarda en face de lui et vit, dans le reflet d'un morceau du congélateur, quelqu'un s'approcher tranquillement de lui par sa droite. Le survivant le surprit en le bombardant de boîte de jus congelé qui traînait à ses pieds. Le templier démontrant des réflexes impressionnants et une capacité d'analyse sous pression tout aussi remarquable, lança un sortilège augmentant la température dans une bulle en avant de lui, faisant évaporer le jus congelé avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Les morceaux restants, un peu de carton et de métal, tombèrent à ses pieds, leurs vélocités dérangées par la perte de leurs contenus.

Harry continua à lui lancer des objets sur le templier jusqu'à ce que le présentoir sur lequel il était appuyé, victime d'un sort d'expulsion, le frappa dans le dos et continua à avancer à toute vitesse vers le congélateur en morceaux en face de lui. Le Survivant réussit à se déplacer à droite, évitant une mort écrasée entre le présentoir et le congélateur de justesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, car maintenant à découvert, les autres templiers lancèrent immédiatement des sorts en sa direction. Il se releva rapidement, courut en direction du templier qui avait tenté de le surprendre quelques instants auparavant et lui lança _Expelliarmus_ après _Expelliarmus_. Le templier réussit à éviter ou bloquer les sorts, mais ne put rien faire pour parer Harry qui lui fonça dessus, les projetant tous deux par terre. Le jeune sorcier s'empressa de ruer de quelques coups de poing son adversaire avant de le stupéfier et de le ligoter.

Il se releva et vît qu'il était dans la ligne de tir d'un groupe de templier, ceux qui l'avaient forcé à prendre couvert près du congélateur. Il retourna par terre en s'y jetant et, se retournant, lança un sort d'expulsion sur le templier ligoté à ses pieds, le projetant contre ses amis. Ceux-ci, surpris par la tactique d'Harry, ne le bloquèrent pas et tombèrent comme des quilles. Harry se leva de nouveau et courut en direction de la sortie. Il n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres de la sortie, il entendait la bagarre qui se déroulait dans la rue en face. Il continua à courir lorsqu'en passant devant une rangée il fut projeté au sol par un énorme loup. L'animal l'agrippa au bras grâce à sa forte mâchoire et secoua la tête, brisant l'os de l'avant-bras gauche d'Harry. Ce dernier utilisa un sort d'expulsion sur la bête, avant de lui envoyer un _Reducto_ qu'elle évita gracieusement avant de se remettre à courir en direction d'Harry.

"_Accio pot géant de cornichons_" lança-t-il, avant d'utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour frapper le loup à la tête avec l'énorme pot en vitre. Celui-ci se fracassa, coupant le loup à la tête. La coupure, qui faisait une ligne qui partait de l'oreille gauche pour se rendre jusqu'au menton, semblait assez profonde et douloureuse, assez pour faire arrêter l'animal dans sa course. Harry se rappela l'un de ses premiers cours de défense contre les forces du mal de sa sixième année et utilisa le sort qu'avait enseigné le professeur.

"_Fêlakaj_" lança-t-il, emprisonnant l'animal sauvage dans une cage solide tout juste assez grande pour lui. Celui-ci grogna, mais Harry n'en tînt pas compte et se cacha entre deux caisses enregistreuses. Son bras saignait abondamment et était extrêmement douloureux.

"_Pagos, vascularo interno, leptos nevro_" lança-t-il en ordre, un sort de soin médical pour son os, son saignement et le dernier pour atténuer la douleur. Il avait maintenant une heure avant que les effets secondaires de ses sorts ne le rattrapent. Il testa son bras et sa main quelques fois avant de se relever et de courir vers la sortie, voyant au passage la bête tentant de gruger les barreaux de sa cage. Il reporta son attention sur la rue, où des combats faisaient rage.

Les sorts volaient à gauche et à droite, des sorciers engagés dans des combats partout dans la rue. Un contre un, deux contre deux, sept contre six, des combats de toutes tailles étaient en cours partout dans la rue. Certains combattaient même sur les toits, à partir des fenêtres, partout. C'était donc ÇA, la guerre. Des sorts perdus mettant hors de combat sans aucune distinction ami et ennemi. Des blessés partout, du sang coulant à flot, pas de prisonnier, pas de merci, pas de sort ténébreux, pas de sorts de 'lumière', pas de mal, pas de bien, seulement chasseur et victime, tout cela sous le beau soleil de février.

Harry se mit à couvert et examina la situation. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des templiers impliqués dans les batailles autour de lui, ils bougeaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse voir leur visage clairement. Bernard et Jess n'étaient pas en vu, tout comme les amis de Jack. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et regarda de nouveau autour de lui et cette fois-là, il l'aperçut. Jack. Le maître potion s'enfuyait par une allée non loin de l'épicerie. Harry, ne sachant que faire d'autre, partit à sa poursuite. Il courut de couvert à couvert, tentant d'éviter de se faire repérer. Il s'apprêtait à courir vers l'allée dans laquelle avait disparu Jack lorsque quelque chose lui tomba sur le dos, le projetant par terre. Il se retourna et vît que c'était une femme, une templière si ses vêtements étaient une indication. Il la poussa pour n'être plus piégé sous elle, c'est alors qu'il vit que ce n'était plus une femme. C'était un corps. La templière était morte, mais ce n'était pas une mort propre comme ce que peut donner le _Aveda Kedavra_. Non, c'était une mort _sale_, le corps étant affublé de nombreuses coupures, il lui manquait une partie d'une jambe et un énorme trou dans son ventre laissait sortir les organes de la victime. Harry poussa rapidement le corps plus loin, et courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'allée, le visage vert et les mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'allée, il se cacha derrière un conteneur à déchets avant de vomir.

Il prit quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits puis, s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, il partit à la recherche de Jack. Harry l'avait vu passer par cette allée cinq minutes auparavant, il espérait bien être capable de le rattraper. Il courut le long de l'allée et arrêta lorsqu'il vit une porte ouverte, ayant été forcé. Il regarda un peu plus loin dans l'allée et constata qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres moyens de sortir de la ruelle. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment. Il était dans une cuisine dans ce qui semblait être un restaurant.

"Merde ! Nous sommes coincés" entendit-il hurler.

Il continua à marcher rapidement entre réfrigérateur, armoire, cuisinière et autres accessoires de cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les portes menant à la salle à manger du restaurant. Il franchit les portes et vît Jack et une dizaine de templiers défendant l'entrée du restaurant contre l'assaut de templiers fidèles au maître-templier. Le maître potion était en retrait, laissant soin à ses acolytes la défense du restaurant, se contentant de soigner les blessures de ses alliés. Harry profita du fait que personne ne regardait dans sa direction pour lancer une série de _Stupéfix_ sur les templiers et une série de _Reducto_ sur leur barricade.

"Harry !" cria Jack lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Immédiatement deux de ses amis se levèrent pour attaquer le jeune sorcier, mais le maître potion leur fît signe.

"Occupez-vous de défendre l'entrée. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur duelliste ici, mais je suis tout de même meilleur qu'un jeune sorcier britannique prétentieux. Tu aurais dû accepter de te rendre quand je t'en ai donné l'occasion. Plus de pitié" dit-il, avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer une série de sortilèges sur Harry. Ce dernier reconnut l'_Avada Kedavra_, un sort de désarmement, un sort de stupéfixion ainsi qu'un sortilège d'explosion d'os.

Harry évita le sortilège de la mort, bloqua les deux sorts suivants avec un _Protego_ et se mit hors du chemin du dernier. Les deux protagonistes étaient maintenant face à face, entouré de banquettes, de chaises et de tables. Harry pouvait même voir un sandwich à moitié mangé sur une table toute proche de sa position.

"Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu viens de la _plus grande institution de magie de toute l'Europe_ après tout, tu ne peux pas te battre sans suivre les règles de duel !" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. "D'accord, voici les règles, nous commencerons par nous incliner puis nous"

"_Avis, Waddiwasi, Impedimenta, Aguamenti, Impedimenta"_ lança Harry, las de voir son ancien professeur se moquer de lui.

"Ça, c'est mieux !" dit-il avant de répliquer avec quelques _Reducto_ près d'Harry, détruisant les banquettes et faisant voler des éclats de bois dans sa direction. Le survivant bloqua celles-ci en lévitant une table dans leur trajectoire, avant de projeter son bouclier improvisé en direction de son ancien professeur, qui le fit dévier loin à sa droite. Il lança alors un _Reducto_ de sa main droite qu'Harry évita, mais il ne vît pas qu'il avait lancé une potion dans sa direction avec son autre main. Celle-ci se brisa aux pieds d'Harry, dégageant une fumée noire et épaisse. Ce dernier utilisa immédiatement le sortilège du Têteenbulle. Malgré cela il sentit immédiatement une douleur aux jambes et recula immédiatement, seulement pour voir la fumée le suivre.

"Alors comment aimes-tu mes potions Harry ? Brillant, je sais !" entendit-il Jack lui lancer.

Il attira une table jusqu'à lui et s'en servit comme éventail pour tenter de dissiper la fumée. Malheureusement pour lui ça ne fonctionna pas. Trop préoccupé par la fumée, il ne vit pas Jack prendre une potion restaurative, ni ne le vit lui lancer un sort de découpe. Le sort ne fît heureusement que frôler Harry au-dessus de l'œil droit, sans dommage permanent. La coupure saignait beaucoup par contre. Le jeune sorcier reporta son attention sur le nuage de fumée qui se rapprochait de nouveau. C'est alors qu'il vit un aquarium qui décorait un des murs du restaurant. Il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour le mener près de lui puis à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation vida l'aquarium sur le nuage de fumée. La fumée fut projetée au sol et Harry se dépêcha de geler cette eau afin d'emprisonner le nuage toxique.

Le survivant savait que les jeux d'enfant étaient terminés. Son adversaire avait tenté de lui couper la tête avec un sortilège de découpe et le nuage toxique était sans aucun doute un dérivé d'une potion décompeau, une potion décomposant la peau et la faisant pourrir sur place. Si inhalés, ses effets étaient encore plus terrifiants.

"_Diffindo, Stupefix, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, PAXILUS_" hurla Harry, jetant sort après sort contre Jack, qui avait recouvert ses énergies grâce à une de ses potions. Ce dernier évita la majorité des sorts et se mit à couvert pour éviter le pieu, qui continua sa course et alla frapper la jambe d'un des Templiers traîtres défendant l'entrée du restaurant.

"_Reducto, __Waddiwasi_" lança-t-il en direction de la banquette derrière laquelle Jack s'était caché, faisant voler celle-ci en morceaux et projetant les éclats vers le maître potion, qui ne put rien faire pour bloquer l'ensemble. Un des morceaux, d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, s'était logé dans la gorge de Jack, le laissant agoniser quelques secondes avant que la mort ne vienne l'emporter. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, en choc. Il venait de tuer Jack. Il venait de tuer un homme. Il venait de franchir la ligne entre l'innocence et la culpabilité. Il venait de peindre son âme de taches de sang. Des cris de colères le sortirent de son choc.

La dizaine de templiers qui défendaient l'entrée venaient de voir le destin de leur leader et leurs colères réclamaient vengeance, réclamaient du sang, du sang de Potter. Harry prit la seule option viable dans sa situation et prit la fuite, entraînant avec lui les traîtres qui devaient défendre leurs arrières contre les templiers toujours fidèles, tout en attaquant la raison de leurs colères. Le jeune sorcier en question courut dans la cuisine du restaurant et emprunta le même chemin qu'il avait suivi une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Le chemin était inverse et les rôles, inversés. Il était passé de chasseur à proie, et il sentait la pression.

Il jeta par terre ce qui se trouvait près de lui, voulant nuire à ses poursuivants. Il cessa bientôt de le faire, car les débris ne leur nuisaient pas, ils s'en servaient comme projectiles, utilisant un sort d'expulsion pour les projeter en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier réussit à en éviter la majorité, mais il ne pouvait courir aussi vite lorsqu'il devait garder une partie de son attention sur ses arrières.

Il sortit de la bâtisse et se retrouva de nouveau dans la ruelle. Il ne désirait pas tourner à droite vers l'épicerie où des combats étaient encore en cours. Il regarda à sa gauche et vît que le cul-de-sac n'en était plus un, une partie d'un édifice s'était effondré, laissant une ouverture pour passer dans une autre ruelle, celle-là plus étroite. Il courut donc dans cette direction à toute vitesse et entra dans la petite ruelle. Il évita un sort lancé par un de ses poursuivants et décida que cette mince ruelle était un endroit idéal pour diminuer le nombre de ses poursuivants. Il continua à courir tout en lançant des _Erecta Murala_ derrière lui. Lorsqu'il l'eut lancé une dizaine de fois, il le lança devant lui et, sautant par-dessus le petit mur de brique, ce mit à couvert.

"_Concreta frigore, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Stupefix, Accio baguettes !_" lança-t-il de sa position. Deux baguettes vinrent jusqu'à lui et à sa grande surprise, une des deux émit quelques étincelles lorsqu'il la toucha. Il la serra dans sa poche et brisa l'autre. Il ne restait plus que cinq templiers le poursuivant, les autres ayant dû arrêter pour se battre contre les templiers fidèles. Harry avait réussi à atteindre deux templiers avec ses sorts, mais ils furent rapidement remis en marche pas leurs compagnons, deux _Enervatum_ et deux baguettes de rechange plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau opérationnels. Harry lâcha un juron.

Il avait réussi à les surprendre momentanément, mais ils s'en étaient rapidement remis, certains bloquant les sorts d'Harry tandis que les autres l'attaquaient. Le survivant n'eut d'autres choix que de se remettre à courir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus courir très longtemps, il y avait près de quarante-cinq minutes qu'il avait utilisé ses sorts de soins et leurs effets secondaires se manifestaient après une heure selon les indications. C'est donc dire qu'il lui restait environ quinze minutes pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants et de se mettre à l'abri. Il vira à gauche et après une dizaine de mètres se retrouva bientôt de nouveau dans une rue.

"_Reducto, Reducto !_" lança-t-il des deux côtés de la petite allée qu'il venait de quitter, détruisant les deux murs et provoquant leurs effondrements, bouchant l'allée. Il espérait que ses adversaires ne pourraient franchir ce mur improvisé. Il y avait des traces de combat un peu partout dans la rue, mais aucun en cours. Harry pouvait entendre des bruits de bagarre ailleurs dans la ville, mais rien de très proche. Il commença donc à courir vers la droite pour tenter de trouver des alliés. Il ne courait que depuis une trentaine de secondes lorsqu'un sort de découpe passa à quelques centimètres de son bras gauche, creusant une énorme fissure de près d'un mètre de long et d'une vingtaine de centimètres de profond dans le revêtement. Il comprit immédiatement son erreur, il était à découvert dans le milieu d'une rue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucun combat immédiat qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut trois ou quatre templiers sur les toits en train de lui lancer des sorts.

"_Stupefix, Diffindo, __Expelliarmus_" lança-t-il dans leurs directions générales, ne regardant pas derrière lui, tentant de se trouver un abri pour se mettre à couvert. Il finit par trouver un petit mur de brique entourant une propriété à sa droite et s'y jeta derrière. Il créa un autre mur derrière celui-ci pour le renforcer, puis tenta de trouver la meilleure solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant les effets secondaires, la ville était passée en _Lockdown_ aussitôt qu'il avait fait signe à Bernard, ce qui signifiait que des enchantements avaient été activés, empêchant transplanage, portoloin et balai. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

La course.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour une quelconque accalmie dans leurs barrages et lorsqu'il n'en vit aucune, il lança des _Reducto_ sur le terrain autour de lui, créant un petit nuage de fumée le cachant faiblement. Il fit alors exploser le mur derrière lequel il se cachait et commença à courir vers une intersection non loin de là, les templiers sur les toits ne pourraient plus le suivre après cela. Il continua à courir et à lancer des sorts derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un des sorts ne frappe très près de lui et il dut se jeter derrière une cabine téléphonique pour éviter les trois sorts suivants. Il regarda au travers de la vitre et jeta quelques sorts en direction de ses assaillants, en visant cette fois. Il réussit à atteindre un templier qui était en pleine course avec un _Locomotor Mortis_. Celui-ci trébucha sur ses propres jambes et tituba un moment avant de glisser sur les tuiles et de tomber directement sur le sol. Harry se releva et courut un dernier dix mètres, traversant la rue rapidement avant d'entrer dans une petite ruelle. Il parcourut celle-ci jusqu'à sa sortie. Il regarda furtivement s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la nouvelle rue, regardant aussi sur les toits cette fois-ci. Il ne vît personne, constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu de combat dans cette rue, et c'est alors qu'une bâtisse attira son attention.

Une église. Il décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Il traversa la rue en courant et ouvrit tranquillement la porte menant au temple. Il y entra et n'entendit rien qui indiquerait la présence de qui que ce soit. Il décida donc d'en faire sa cachette. Il monta au balcon et alla s'asseoir contre le mur du fond. Une fois installé, il regarda sa montre. Une heure. Dans quelques minutes il allait sentir les contre-coups très importants de ses sorts de soins. Un des effets, une douleur extrême, risquait très certainement de le rendre inconscient. Il déchira un morceau de son gilet qui n'était pas trop sale et il se le mit dans la bouche, serrant les dents. La douleur ne se fit pas attendre. Elle commença doucement, mais très rapidement elle devînt extrêmement forte. Harry ne pouvait qu'endurer, il ferma les yeux et espéra perdre connaissance bientôt.

"Potter, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !"

Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Un homme, ensanglanté, une énorme coupure partant de l'oreille gauche jusqu'à son menton défigurait son visage. Et un barreau de cage dans sa main. Harry comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Cet homme, c'était le loup qu'il avait combattu et avait emprisonné dans l'épicerie .

"Tu viens finalement de faire le lien, Harry !" dit-il, jetant le barreau par terre. C'est alors que le sorcier en douleur le reconnut, Markel, le templier que Jack avait envoyé à ses trousses. Il tenta de se relever une première fois, mais tomba aussitôt, la douleur trop intense.

"Oh Potter, même pas capable de se relever. Quel idiot tu fais. Qu'est-ce que Jack va pouvoir dire lorsqu'il te reverra, tu es si faible, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il t'a inclus dans son plan. Je lui demanderai lorsque je lui apporterai ton corps inanimé"

"J'ai des nouvelles pour toi Markel" répliqua-t-il, tentant de nouveau de se lever, "ton bon ami Jack, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, avait un énorme morceau de bois lui transperçant la gorge. Je ne connais aucune créature qui peut survivre à ça, et toi ?" termina Harry, maintenant debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Markel, enragé, franchit les quelques mètres les séparant, les deux mains agrippant le collet du Survivant, souleva le jeune sorcier dans les airs puis le projeta violemment sur le mur.

"MENTEUR !" hurla-t-il, avant de se jeter sur Harry et le ruer de coup. Ce dernier tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal, mais ses membres douloureux ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Finalement, le templier serra le cou d'Harry des deux mains et le secoua durement, la tête du jeune sorcier frappant le mur derrière lui à plusieurs reprises. Soudainement, plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien, ni la douleur, ni la faim, il n'avait plus de difficulté à respirer.

'C'est donc ça la mort' se dit-il… "Désolé Hermione" murmura-t-il.

"HARRY ! harry !" entendit-il crier. La voix était familière. Mais il n'était pas capable de rester pour l'entendre.

A/N : Merci à tout mes lecteurs et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review!


	19. Humanité

A/N : Non Betaé

Chapitre 6.19 : Humanité

-6.19.1-

Harry était dans un état second, il ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne pensait rien. Il existait, tout simplement. Peu à peu ses sens lui revinrent.

D'abord la douleur, une douleur grave, qui telles les vagues frappent les rochers, le frappait vague après vague, un peu plus loin, un peu plus douloureux. Lorsque la douleur fut assez vive, elle réveilla ses idées.

Il recommença à penser, à '_être_'. Il pensa qu'il était mort, mais la douleur le convainquit du contraire. Alors où était-il? Il tenta d'atteindre ses sens pour avoir des repères et peu à peu, il commença à sentir.

L'odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs, certains douloureux, d'autres tristes, certains heureux. Il se rappela d'un bras tout flasque, de morceaux de chocolat, d'un rouquin qui n'arrêta pas de s'en empiffrer. Ron. Il se rappela d'un morceau de papier, de larmes, d'une fille immobile, cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Hermione. À ce mot son cœur se serra, et il commença à entendre.

Au départ ce n'était que des bruits sourds, ses sons que l'on croit entendre, mais dont on ne sait jamais s'ils sont vrais ou s'ils sont le fruit de notre imagination. Il commença à entendre des voix. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il disait.

"Je crois qu'il commence à se réveiller"

"Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ce n'est pas trop tôt!"

"La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici ça avait été moins long"

"La dernière fois qu'il était ici c'était de votre faute, dois-je vous le rappeler, et l'étendue des dégâts n'était vraiment pas de cet ordre. Je suis surprise qu'il soit déjà en train de se réveiller!"

Harry se concentra sur les voix. Il désirait ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il respira lentement, tentant de se détendre afin d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Clack!" Harry sentit une vive douleur sur sa jambe gauche.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ, J'EN AI ASSEZ, DEHORS!" Harry reconnut la voix, c'était celle d'une médicomage.

"Je lui ai juste donné une petite claque sur la jambe pour l'aider à se réveiller!" se défendit l'autre voix féminine, sans aucun doute Jess.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire" dit Harry, la voix rauque, la jambe toujours douloureuse.

"Vous voyez, ça a fonctionné!" s'exclama son assistante mentor un peu sadique.

"La prochaine fois que vous faites quelque chose de semblable, je vais vous bannir de cet hôpital, que ce soit comme visiteur ou patient." dit la médicomage à Jess avant de se tourner vers Harry, "Alors, comment vas-tu?"

"Très mal, c'est douloureux partout"

"Ça ne m'étonne pas, compte tenu de l'étendue de tes blessures"

"De quelles blessures exactement parlez-vous?" répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

"Traumatisme crânien, de nombreuses coupures, nous avons du recasser les os de ton avant-bras pour les replacer correctement, nous avons du amputer une partie de la chair sur ta jambe qui avait été atteinte par une potion décompeau et la faire repousser. C'est étonnant que tu sois déjà conscient après quatre jours"

"Quatre jours? Quelle date sommes-nous donc aujourd'hui?"

"Nous sommes le dix-huit février et il est quatorze heures trente" répondit Bernard.

"Le dix-huit… HERMIONE!" dit-il soudainement en s'ouvrant les yeux et tentant de se lever.

"Calme-toi Harry!" répondit Jess en le tenant sur son lit pour qu'il cesse de bouger et de nuire à la guérison de ses blessures.

"Hermione, ma lettre, pas postée, cadeau de Saint-Valentin…" dit-il avant de finalement se calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?" demanda Bernard calmement.

"Je devais envoyer mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin à Hermione avec mon envoi du quinze, je n'ai pas pu te le donner pour que tu l'envoies, elle va me détester…"

"Ce n'est que ça?" répliqua Jess d'un ton moqueur.

"QUE ÇA!" répliqua le patient avant de se calmer sur un signe de l'infirmière.

"Que ça, en effet. Si elle t'aime vraiment, qu'est-ce qui va l'inquiéter le plus, le fait de ne pas avoir reçu de cadeau ou le fait que tu n'aie pas été en mesure d'envoyer une lettre, indiquant que tu es blessé ou pire?" expliqua la templière.

"Elle va sans doute s'inquiéter de moi… Est-ce qu'il est possible de demander une exception afin que je puisse envoyer une lettre dans les prochains jours?" demanda-t-il à Bernard.

"C'est possible…" dit-il en réfléchissant, "Le conseil va se réunir demain pour se pencher sur ton cas. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, une partie des membres du conseil voulaient que tu sois expulsé, ou pire, pour ton implication dans la tentative de coup d'État. Le maître-templier a rapidement fait taire les accusations et leur a fait comprendre que c'était grâce à toi qu'ils étaient encore en poste… et vivants. Ils vont donc se réunir, décider ce qu'ils vont faire de toi… Je leur demanderai si tu peux avoir une exception pour cette fois-ci seulement, compte tenu de ce que tu as fait pour eux"

"Merci"

"Pas de problème. Maintenant, repose-toi. Comme tu le sais si bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu es confiné au lit que tu ne peux pas t'améliorer. Jess va venir demain matin et je vais venir vous rejoindre lorsque je sortirai de la réunion. Alors entre-temps, tente de reprendre des forces."

-6.19.2-

Harry fut réveillé tôt par la médicomage de service. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir puis commença son examen médical.

"Voyons voir l'état de ton bras pour commencer" dit-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à Harry. De quelques coups de baguette, son bras prit différentes couleurs qui semblèrent satisfaire la médicomage. "Bien, bien, ça se répare correctement. Regardons maintenant ta jambe."

Elle enleva la couverture de la jambe d'Harry et celui-ci put constater son état. Il y avait un trou dans sa jambe, une concavité d'une dizaine de centimètres de large qui parcourait la longueur de sa jambe du genou à la cheville. À son plus profond, ce 'cratère' avait environ deux centimètres de profond, laissant transparaître au travers de la peau son tibia.

"Comme tu peux le constater, nous avons dû amputer une partie de la chair afin que l'infection ne se propage pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le régiment de potions que nous te faisons suivre ta jambe devrait retrouver son état originel d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Nous avons enlevé environ deux fois plus de chair que ce qu'il ne t'en manque maintenant, alors ne craint rien. Par contre, durant la prochaine semaine tu ne pourras pas sortir de ton lit, le temps que nous soyons sûrs de ta guérison complète. Après cela tu devras suivre des exercices afin de retrouver l'entièreté de ta force, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux semaines." termina-t-elle, en regardant Harry.

"Et mes autres blessures?" demanda-t-il.

"Tes coupures sont déjà totalement cicatrisées. Ces cicatrices vont partir avec le temps, tout dépend de ton métabolisme sur ce point. Si tu t'inquiètes pour le traumatisme crânien, ce n'en était pas un très grave. Puisque tu es arrivé ici très vite après que tu l'eus subi, ta contusion cérébrale a été très rapidement soignée, ne te causant aucun dommage à long terme. À court terme, tu auras peut-être des maux de tête durant les prochains jours, c'est pourquoi nous te garderons ici et nous empêcherons quiconque ne tenant pas compte de ta condition de te voir."

"D'accord" dit Harry, rassuré, avant de rajouter, "Est-ce que cela va nuire aux cours que je vais avoir aujourd'hui avec Jess?"

"Probablement!" s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement furieuse, "Je l'ai avertie de tes limites, mais puisqu'elle les dépassera sans aucun doute je devrai sans doute la jeter dehors, comme j'aurais dû le faire hier! Mon quart de travail finit dans deux heures, mais je vais avertir mes collègues de l'avoir à l'œil!"

L'animosité entre Jess et l'entièreté du corps médical des templiers ne semblait pas dater de la venue d'Harry chez les templiers, ni ne semblait sur le point de s'estomper. Il espérait seulement que la prédication de la médicomage s'avérerait fausse, il ne souhaitait pas avoir à attendre dans son lit sans rien faire… ni ne désirait aggraver ses blessures. Il mangea tranquillement la généreuse portion de petit-déjeuner que la médicomage lui avait amené, attendant Jess et pensant aux résultats de la rencontre entre Bernard et le conseil des templiers. Il était perplexe.

Une fois que le maître-templier eut rebuté les accusations portées contre lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'une rencontre était toujours à l'horaire? Était-ce pour discuter des progrès d'Harry et de son rôle avec les templiers? Dans ce cas, la rencontre ne devrait-elle pas être seulement en son mentor et le maître-templier? Est-ce qu'ils accepteraient sa demande d'envoyer un hibou en dehors des jours réguliers? Plus Harry y songeait, plus l'inquiétude le gagnait.

La porte de l'infirmerie le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il regarda Jess, sourire aux lèvres, amener un énorme sac à côté de son lit.

"Bonjour Harry, assez reposé, prêt à te dépasser?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire un peu inquiétant toujours perché sur ses lèvres.

"Euh… oui, enfin en quelque sorte " répondit-il.

"Parfait!" s'exclama-t-elle et pigeant dans son sac, lui tendit un cahier et un stylo.

"Euh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça?" demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne lui offrait aucune autre indication.

"Tu écris" répondit-elle comme si ça répondait à sa question.

"J'écris quoi?" l'interrogea-t-elle plus précisément.

"N'importe quoi!"

"Oh…" dit-il un peu surpris, "donc il faut que j'écrive n'importe quoi… et le but de cet exercice?"

"Il n'y en a aucun" répondit-elle du tac au tac, "cesse de gémisser et écrit!"

Harry haussa les épaules, et ouvrit la première page du cahier. Il regarda la page blanche quelques secondes avant d'y approcher son stylo pour écrire sa première phrase. La bille n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la feuille lorsque soudainement Jess lui enleva des mains, lui donna une légère tape en arrière de la tête, du moins aussi légère que Jess pouvait lui donner, et elle s'écria.

"De la main gauche!"

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit cela, une médicomage accourut.

"Je vous avais dit de ne pas le brusquer! DEHORS!" hurla-t-elle, la menaçant seringue en main. Jess se leva. Et se rassit aussitôt.

"Je crois que je vais rester, ça semble un endroit animé aujourd'hui j'aime ça!" répliqua-t-elle.

La médicomage fit un signe et deux de ses collègues, énormes, agrippèrent Jess par le collet de sa cape et la traîna, littéralement. En effet, Jess s'était laissé tomber par terre et se faisait traîner comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Avant de franchir le cap de la porte, elle dit à haute voix en direction d'Harry.

"Si tu ne veux pas pratiquer tes esquives, je te conseille de faire ce que je t'ai dit! De la main gauche! Si tu n'as rien à écrire, recopie les textes dans le sac! N'oublie pas, DE LA MAIN GAUCHE!" hurla-t-elle avant que les portes de l'infirmerie ne se referment.

Harry était à la fois amusé et perplexe. Ce comportement ne ressemblait en rien à la Jess qu'il connaissait. Il décida de poser la question à son mentor lorsque celui-ci reviendrait. Entre-temps, il fouilla dans le sac de Jess, trouva un livre sur les duels et décida de le recopier, de la main gauche, craignant le courroux de Jess. Intéressant, le livre le captiva toute la journée. Il ne s'arrêta que pour dîner si bien que, lorsque Bernard entra dans l'infirmerie, il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite partie du livre à copier, et surtout, à lire. Sa copie ne pouvait être considérée que piètre, il se dépêchait de copier le plus rapidement possible une page pour pouvoir lire la suivante, couplé avec la mauvaise coordination de sa main droite ne pouvait que créer un brouillon.

"Salut Harry, Jess n'est pas là?" dit-il en entrant.

"Non" répondit le survivant, terminant sa phrase avant de lever les yeux, "elle était vraiment étrange, et elle s'est fait jeter dehors de l'infirmerie"

"Étrange tu dit?"

"Oui, elle ne semblait pas… normale " dit-il, avant de lui raconter ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Aaaaahhh!" dit-il en regardant le calendrier, "C'est sans doute sa semaine" termina-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Harry rougit et balbutia quelques mots, avant que son mentor n'eût pitié de lui.

"Je plaisante, ça veut juste dire que je lui dois vingt gallions. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle allait réussir à se faire jeter dehors pour une aussi petite transgression. Je n'aurais pas dû parier là-dessus visiblement"

"D'accord" dit Harry, avant d'interroger Bernard, "Comment c'est passé la rencontre?"

"Assez bien" répondit-il, avant de prendre place sur une chaise, "Tu vas pouvoir envoyer une lettre demain, à condition qu'elle soit lue par le grand maître, afin de rassurer quelques membres zélés qui craignent que tu n'envoies je ne sais quel appel à une autre rébellion ou que tu annonces sur les toits du monde des secrets de l'ordre. On a discuté d'autres choses, mais rien n'est encore décidé, on a une autre rencontre demain. Une chose est sûre par contre, il n'y aura aucune sanction quant au… décès du maître-potion"

La dernière phrase de son mentor rappela à Harry ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tenté de mettre ce point de côté, se concentrant sur ses inquiétudes, l'étrange comportement de Jess et bien sûr la recopie de son livre. Mais maintenant, il devait affronter la réalité en face.

Il avait tué Jack.

Salaud. Tueur. Meurtrier. Assassin. Est-ce qu'il commençait à sombrer dans les ténèbres? Porterait-il un masque, à la même date de l'année suivante? Luttait-il seulement contre Voldemort pour prendre sa place comme Seigneur ténébreux? Les trois impardonnables deviendraient-ils ses sorts de prédilections? Allait-il devenir un monstre, tel que prédit par son oncle Vernon? Qu'allait dire Hermione? Comment pourrait-il à jamais la toucher à nouveau, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, avec ses mains ensanglantées de la vie de son ancien professeur. Il était peut-être mieux qu'il ne la recontacte jamais. Il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans le gouffre dans lequel il était en train de s'enfoncer.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient de plus en plus vite, l'entraînant dans il ne savait trop quel abîme. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa chute.

"Harry, respire lentement. Calme-toi." dit Bernard d'une voix douce. Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration, qui était devenue forcée et très rapide. Il se calma quelque peu, et lorsqu'il semblait avoir repris le contrôle, son mentor enleva sa main de sur son épaule et prit place à ses côtés.

"Harry, ce que tu vis en ce moment n'est pas facile. Tu as tué un homme, un homme qui n'avait aucun lien avec le seigneur ténébreux. Mais ce n'était pas un meurtre, pas un assassinat, c'était un combat, c'était un duel, c'était lui ou toi." À ce moment Jack releva une partie de la draperie du lit d'Harry pour lui montrer sa jambe et sa chair toujours en cours de guérison. "Ce sort qui t'a atteint, ce n'était pas pour jouer, il ne visait pas à te capturer, il visait à te mettre hors de combat, à tout jamais. Si Jack avait été un meilleur duelliste, il t'aurait sans doute atteint au torse, et dans ce cas-là, tu ne serais pas avec nous aujourd'hui"

"Ce n'était pas un sort" intervint Harry, "C'était une potion, qu'il a jeté par terre. Elle a créé une fumée qui me pourchassait. J'ignore comment il a réussi a créer une potion qui agit de la sorte, ça me dépasse"

"Une potion qui te suivait? Un peu comme un missile à tête chercheuse?" demanda-t-il, et au hochement de tête d'Harry, continua, "Wow… et extrêmement dangereux. Je vais en faire part au maître-templier demain, pour que les templiers s'occupant de la fouille du labo de Jack fassent attention. Imagine qu'une de ses bouteilles tombe par terre par accident et se répand, tuant tous ceux sur son passage. Comment as-tu fait pour t'en débarrasser?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"J'ai jeté de l'eau sur le nuage puis j'ai gelé le tout"

"Bien, très bien pensé. Il n'y avait plus de glace lorsque j'y suis allé. Je suppose que l'eau ou le gel a neutralisé la potion."

"Probablement" dit Harry, la tête toujours basse.

"Allez Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tente de te reprendre en main. Tu as ce qu'y était juste, au lieu de ce qui était facile. Je suis fier de toi. Je craignais qu'à la dernière minute tu ne te ranges derrière Jack"

"Grosse confiance en moi" répliqua Harry piquer au vif.

"Comment pourrais-je faire autrement, quand tu sembles douter encore maintenant que tu as fait le bon choix"

"Je ne doute pas que j'ai fait le bon choix, c'est juste que…"

"C'est juste que tu aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire?"

"NON! C'est juste que…" commença-t-il en se regardant les mains, "J'avais fait le deuil de mon innocence après la mort de Sirius, lorsque j'avais tenté de lancer le _Doloris_ sur Lestrange, et surtout lorsque j'avais appris la prophétie. Je savais que je devais tuer Voldemort… Je croyais naïvement qu'il serait ma seule victime. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était qu'une vision utopique des choses. Voldemort n'est pas seul. Je devrai sans aucun doute combattre ses mangemorts avant de l'atteindre. Aujourd'hui je dois confronter mes peurs et comprendre que j'aurai sans aucun doute les mains saturées de sang lorsque tout sera terminé. Et ça me fait peur. Est-ce que je vais finir par être insensible, tuant seulement parce que j'en ai le pouvoir, comme tous les sorciers, comme tous les humains? Je crains de ne perdre mon humanité pour sauver l'humanité."

"Tu ne dois pas craindre de perdre ton âme lorsque tu combats pour les justes raisons. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens que de combattre le feu par le feu. Si un mangemort utilise des sorts de stupéfixion et autres sorts du même genre vas tu tenter de le tuer ou de le capturer?"

"Capturer…"

"Mais est-ce que tu peux te fier à ce qu'un mangemort n'utilise que ses sorts?"

"Non"

"Alors, la seule chose sensible à faire est de combattre avec les mêmes armes. Si tu croises une exception qui n'utilise aucun sort mortel, ne les utilise pas contre lui, mais ce sera sans aucun doute l'exception, pas la norme."

"Je sais"

"Alors si les deux forces en présence combattent avec les mêmes outils, qu'est-ce qui les différencie?"

"Leurs causes" répondit le survivant après quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Précisément. Prends l'ordre des templiers par exemple. Si nous n'étions pas dédiés au 'bien', aussi vague que cela puisse paraître, il y a longtemps que nous aurions été considée une organisation de l'ombre, des ténèbres. Tu ne dois surtout pas oublier une chose lorsque tu combats… Ta cause, ta raison de combattre."

"Je comprends… Comment faites-vous, les autres templiers je veux dire, pour apprendre tout cela, pour ne pas perdre de vue la cause?" demanda Harry, amenant un sourire aux lèvres de son mentor.

"La dernière année d'entraînement est passée dans un monastère"

"Je croyais que l'ordre s'était dissocié de l'Église il y a très longtemps?"

"Oui, mais nous avons gardé le contact avec un seul monastère, dans le nord. Ce monastère est un peu spécial, n'étant pas centré sur une seule religion, mais gardant des textes d'un plus grand nombre possible. Les conditions y sont très dures, mais on y apprend beaucoup, notamment à gérer notre être dans ses situations. C'est beaucoup plus philosophique si je puis dire, que religieux. C'est une année entièrement consacrée à notre spiritualité, d'une certaine façon"

"Ohhh"

"Alors maintenant, qu'attends-tu pour écrire cette lettre à ton amie?"

"Je… je vais faire cela merci"

"Je viendrai la chercher ce soir. Profite de ta soirée pour te reposer"

"D'accord" dit Harry. Il déchira une page du cahier que Jess lui avait apporté et il commença à penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Hermione. Malgré la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son mentor, il se sentait encore sale, souillé, impur. Il décida malgré tout d'écrire quelques mots à Hermione, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'écrire une longue lettre.

-6.19.3-

Bernard se dirigea vers la salle de réunion du membre du conseil d'un pas vif, l'air confiant de ceux qui savent que tous les dénouements vont jouer en leurs faveurs. La justesse des actions de son protégé était son épée, les vies sauvées grâce à ces actions son bouclier. Bernard était un chevalier autant dans les faits que dans l'âme. Il entra dans la salle la tête haute et prit place à son endroit habituel. Il regarda entrer les membres du conseil un par un, les regardant tous dans les yeux et ne baissant ceux-ci seulement que pour le maître-templier. Ce dernier s'assit, faisant signe au reste des templiers présents de faire de même , puis prit la parole.

"Nous sommes ici pour décider des actions à prendre suite aux actions exemplaires de l'apprenti-templier Harry James Potter. Il a démontré la vivacité de son esprit, la justesse de son cœur et la force de son caractère. Bien que n'ayant complété qu'une faible proportion de son entraînement, il peut déjà être considéré un templier, si ce n'est dans le titre, au moins dans l'âme. Il y a plusieurs actions possibles. Nous pourrions garder le statu quo, accélérer sa formation ou lui enlever quelques cours moins indispensables pour qu'il se concentre sur l'essentiel"

"Nous pourrions changer son mentor" commença un des membres du conseil, "je ne veux pas dénigrer le travail de Bernard, mais peut-être le survivant a-t-il besoin d'un mentor plus… actif politiquement et qui se mêle plus à la communauté"

"Quoi?" s'exclama bruyamment Bernard, avant d'être, d'un signe de la main, tu par le maître-templier, qui prit la parole.

"Je ne vois pas qui pourrait remplacer plus avantageusement Bernard. Il a, dans un court laps de temps, permis à Harry de s'améliorer énormément et de nous aider. Il est conscient de ses lacunes et il a été chercher l'aide nécessaire pour aider Harry dans les matières qu'il ne se sentait pas en mesure d'enseigner. Jack a aidé Harry pour les potions et la botanique, tes matières plus faibles n'est-ce pas Bernard?" demanda-t-il, auquel le templier répondit d'un hochement de tête.

"J'ai également réussi à avoir de l'aide de Jess qui a aidé mon protégé pour accélérer encore plus son développement. J'ignore ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus pour l'aider"

"Peut-être lui donner plus d'heures de cours?" demanda avec mépris le même membre du conseil. Plusieurs autres membres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Son horaire quotidien commence à huit heures et se termine à vingt-deux heures! Il n'a qu'une après-midi de congé par semaine!"

"Peut-être est-ce trop?!" répliqua-t-il!

"Hugues de Pairaud! Assez!" hurla le maître-templier, taisant tous les partis impliqués. "Je crois que tu devrais cesser de travailler contre ce conseil. Le but est de déterminer qu'est-ce que nous allons faire du jeune Harry Potter, pas de régler tes complexes d'infériorité ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre idée pour le protégé de Bernard?"

Bernard fit signe au maître qu'il en avait une.

"Une option de plus en plus courante dans les programmes de formation moldu est une formule alternance travail et études. Je crois que nous pourrions créer quelques choses de semblables avec Harry. Il pourrait participer à des missions à faibles risques, dans différents rôles un peu en retrait. Pourquoi utiliser un templier pleinement formé au combat lorsqu'un apprenti-templier pourrait très bien faire?"

"Je crois que c'est une bonne option à considérer" dit le maître-templier, coupant la parole à Hugues. "Mais il faudrait déterminer les limites d'un tel engagement. On ne peut pas l'envoyer dans des situations pour lesquels il n'a pas été formé."

"En effet, l'envoyer dans des situations délicates où son inexpérience pourrait mettre en danger sa vie ou celles de ses coéquipiers en danger. Nous pourrions choisir les missions et le rôle qu'il occupera dans celles-ci à l'avance, et le préparer en conséquence dans les semaines précédentes la mission."

"Ce pourrait être fait. Il ne serait pas dans des rôles critiques, mais l'expérience qu'il acquiérerait le servirait très bien et l'aiderait à s'épanouir. De plus, avec les évènements des derniers jours, nous avons perdu nombre de templiers. Il serait donc bien d'avoir qu'il aide à combler le vide."

"Je suis d'accord", commença le membre du conseil le plus irritant aux yeux de Bernard, Hugues de Pairaud, "son aide pourrait être précieuse. Par contre, ses erreurs pourraient avoir des répercussions très graves. Comme il n'est pas formé complètement, je suggère que si nous décidons de suivre cette voie, qu'à la moindre erreur il soit chassé des templiers, la mémoire effacée. Après tout, il doit être conscient que ce n'est pas un jeu d'enfant, et qu'il va être dans le terrain des grands. S'il n'est pas prêt à accepter ce léger incitatif que nous lui fournirons, alors il n'est pas prêt à accepter les conséquences de l'échec dans une mission réelle"

"Ce que vous dites a du sens" dit le maître-templier, "je crois que cette règle serait appropriée. Nous souhaitons qu'il apprenne, qu'il nous aide en cette période difficile, mais s'il nous met encore plus dans la misère, nous ne serons pas avancés."

"Je ne crois pas qu'Harry puisse nous mettre dans l'embarras" dit Bernard.

"Ainsi donc, il n'aura pas à craindre les règles que nous lui imposerons!" se fut-il répondre par le maître-templier.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi" répondit-il.

"Parfait. Nous collaborerons dans les prochaines semaines pour nous assurer que tous se déroulent bien. Maintenant" continua le maître-templier, "Nous devons nous trouver un nouveau maître-potion, que ce soit temporaire ou non. Il est essentiel d'en avoir un afin de ne pas se retrouver avec une pénurie de potion. J'ai demandé hier que vous pensiez à des candidats potentiels. J'attends vos suggestions" termina-t-il en regardant le conseil. Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis un templier se leva.

"Je crois que nous devrions contacter les autres commanderies afin de leur demander s'il n'aurait pas un templier doué dans les potions en surplus"

"C'est une excellente suggestion, merci templier Robert de Craon. D'autres idées?"

"Overdose" quelqu'un murmura-t-il à la droite du maître-templier.

"Overdose? Demanda un templier, "Overdose comme dans Peter Johanson? LE Peter Johanson? Qui a suggéré cela?"

"Moi" dit un des membres du conseil en ce levant, "Edgar Dienklai, j'ai suggéré Peter Johanson, mieux connu sous le surnom 'Overdose', comme maître-potion, sur une base temporaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un templier puisse être formé afin de le remplacer. Personne ici ne peut nier son talent en potion."

"Non, en effet, mais personne ici ne peut nier qu'il a un problème sévère avec la boisson!" s'écria Hugues.

"C'est pourquoi je le suggère comme temporaire, remplaçant!"

"Silence" ordonna le maître-templier, "Je crois que la suggestion du templier Edgar Dienklai a du sens. Si aucune des commanderies que nous contacterons ne peut nous aider, nous demanderons à Peter Johanson de reprendre du service temporairement, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions former ou recruter un maître-potion plus permanent. Est-ce qu'il y a des objections?"

Lorsque personne ne bougea ni parla, il reprit la parole.

"Parfait, cette séance est terminée. Bernard, reste ici" termina le maître-templier.

Le mentor du survivant attendit donc que toutes les autres personnes dans la salle ne quittent, avant d'aller rejoindre le maître-templier.

"Je sais que tu es déçu Bernard, mais c'était la seule façon de faire taire la clique à Hugues. Le conseil aurait sans aucun doute été paralysé, divisé, sur quoi faire du jeune Potter, et nous avons bien d'autres soucis à nous faire pour l'instant."

"Je comprends"

"Parfait… As-tu la lettre d'Harry, que je puisse l'inspecter?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, tenez, je suis allé la chercher ce matin avant de venir ici"

"Oh… Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais… N'est-ce pas un peu court?"

"Il a beaucoup de choses à penser présentement. Moi et Jess l'aidons comme nous pouvons, mais on ne peut accélérer le processus, il a besoin de temps. Je vais envoyer une lettre avec celle d'Harry, afin d'expliquer un peu plus la situation à son amie, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop"

"Je suis d'accord. Que penses-tu de la suggestion de ramener Overdose?"

"Aussi 'extrême' qu'il puisse être, et malgré tous ses excès, il est très doué. Sur une base temporaire, je crois qu'il peut nous être bénéfique. Sur le long terme… je crois que ses défauts finiraient par prendre le dessus sur ses qualités."

"C'est ce que je crois également. Que vas-tu faire pour la formation d'Harry en potion?"

"Que ce soit un membre d'un autre ordre ou Peter Johanson, le maître-potion formera Harry. Ni moi ni Jess n'avons de talents particuliers en potion."

"Je sais. Bon et bien je vais faire envoyer vos deux lettres dès ce soir par hibou express"

"Au revoir"

"À la prochaine"

-6.19.4-

Hermione était inquiète, plus qu'inquiète. Harry n'avait pas envoyé de lettres. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour l'empêcher de la contacter. Son inquiétude rongeait son caractère, la rendant très irritable. Le premier jour de retard, elle n'était pas aussi attentive en classe et elle ne répondait aux questions que par oui-oui, non-non. Le deuxième jour, elle n'écoutait plus en classe et personne n'osait lui en parler, personne après que Rogue l'eut fait. Le maître-potion, le ton narquois, accusa Hermione d'avoir enfin compris que personne n'aimait les 'je-sais-tout'. La réplique d'Hermione fut instantanée et cinglante. Elle traita son professeur de tous les noms, utilisant sa connaissance aussi minime soit telle de la psychologie contre ce qu'elle savait de Rogue, l'insultant avec des attaques assez personnelles et blessantes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la jette en dehors du cours, las de se faire 'discipliner', par une élève, dans sa propre classe. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mérita une retenue pour le troisième jour, qu'elle était en train de purger, lorsqu'un grattement se fit entendre à la fenêtre du bureau de McGonnagal, Rogue n'ayant pas voulu avoir une Hermione dans cet état prêt de ses précieuses potions.

La jeune sorcière se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer un énorme hibou qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. L'animal, conscient de sa taille, ne prit pas place sur l'épaule d'Hermione, mais sur un bureau adjacent avant de tendre la patte, sur laquelle était attachée une lettre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis profondément désolé du retard de ma lettre. J'ai été inconscient les quatre derniers jours et n'ai pu t'envoyer la lettre à temps. Mon mentor a heureusement été capable de m'obtenir une exception afin que je puisse envoyer ma lettre aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau. __Dis aux autres que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu leur envoyer une lettre et que je vais me reprendre à la fin du mois._

_Avec Amour,_

_Harry._

Hermione regardait la lettre avec incrédulité. La lettre était incroyablement courte et ne faisait rien pour calmer ses inquiétudes, bien au contraire. Elle savait maintenant qu'Harry avait été inconscient quatre jours, ce qui est énorme même pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas la cause de ce mini coma. Elle ne savait pas plus l'état général d'Harry, sauf qu'il était maintenant conscient et qu'il ne se croyait pas mourant, puisqu'il pensait écrire des lettres à la fin du mois. Elle relut la lettre une autre fois et ne réussit à trouver qu'une seule autre information pertinente. Harry avait réussi à obtenir une exception à une des règles des templiers. Soit il avait accompli quelque chose d'important pour réussir à obtenir une dette, ou les hauts membres des templiers pensaient qu'il allait mourir, et lui permit d'écrire cette lettre comme un dernier souhait.

Le dernier point était en contradiction avec la dernière phrase de la lettre d'Harry, et elle se dit donc que son amoureux avait donc fait pour les templiers quelque chose d'important… et de dangereux. C'est alors qu'elle vit la boîte-cadeau d'Harry… ainsi qu'une autre lettre, adressée '_à l'amie d'Harry'_ d'une écriture qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle l'ouvrit donc, posant la boîte sur le pupitre.

_À l'Amie d'Harry,_

_Tu te demandes sans doute qui je suis. Simple, je suis le mentor d'Harry. Nous nous sommes peut-être même déjà entrecroisés à un endroit ou à un autre. J'écris cette lettre pour complémenter celle de mon protégé. La lettre qu'il t'a envoyée t'a sans doute paru extrêmement courte et concise. La raison en est simple, Harry se remet présentement de différents maux physiques et mentaux. _

_À la suite d'une succession imprévue d'évènement, il a dû combattre un groupe d'ennemi qui s'était infiltré dans nos __rangs. Il s'est rapidement retrouvé dans une très forte infériorité numérique, je veux dire par là qu'il s'est retrouvé seul contre un grand nombre d'ennemis. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour l'aider, il avait déjà été entraîné plus loin par la bataille. Nous l'avons retrouvé, à moitié mort, en train d'être achevé par un ennemi. Nous avons réussi à le sauver, mais de justesse. Contre toutes attentes et toutes probabilités, il était encore vivant. Il a très bien combattu, je ne pourrais être plus fier de lui._

_Ces blessures physiques étaient très étendues et graves. Nos médicomages, étant parmi les meilleurs au monde, n'auront pas de difficulté à le remettre sur pied. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de certains épisodes de la grande bataille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait tué un homme, qu'il avait par le passé considéré un ami. C'était un duel à la mort, mais cela n'apporte qu'une mince consolation à Harry. Nous allons faire tout en notre possible pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Présentement, il a besoin de temps, et de tes encouragements. Je ne sais pas exactement où vous en êtes rendu dans votre relation, mais je sais qu'il te tient en train haute estime. Je pense que tes encouragements et ta compréhension feraient des merveilles pour sa guérison, tant physique que mentale._

_En espérant ta collaboration et en te souhaitant une bonne journée,_

_Le mentor d__'Harry J. Potter_

"Enfin des réponses!" s'exclama Hermione.

"Des réponses?" demanda la professeure de métamorphose, rappelant à son élève sa présence.

"Oui… La lettre d'Harry ne comprenait que très peu d'information concernant la raison de son retard… La seule chose qu'il indiquait était qu'il avait été inconscient les quatre derniers jours"

"Quatre jours?"

"Oui, et c'est tout ce qu'il a indiqué dans la lettre concernant cela… Heureusement, son mentor a joint une lettre expliquant un peu ce qui s'était passé"

"Et que s'est-il passé?"

"Une fois n'est pas coutume, il a joué au héros et c'en est sorti in extremis. Il a dû tuer un homme pour le faire"

"Il a …"

"C'est ce que la lettre dit"

"Bon, maintenant que votre inquiétude est disparue, est-ce que je peux m'attendre à ce que vous retourniez à votre habituel comportement exemplaire en classe?"

"Oui, pour l'instant"

"Alors, la retenue est terminée. Ça ne sert à rien de vous garder ici si vous avez compris la leçon"

"Merci. A demain" dit Hermione en faisant mine de partir, jusqu'à ce que, rendue à la porte, elle revienne sur ses pas, prenne la boîte contenant le cadeau d'Harry, complètement oubliée au profit de ses inquiétudes.

-6.19.5-

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment te sens-tu? Pour ma part, ça va mieux. J'ai eu quelques journées plutôt__ déboussolées dernièrement. J'étais énormément inquiète pour toi, mais aujourd'hui, ça va mieux. Ta lettre était très courte et il n'y avait pas énormément d'information. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, ainsi que celles des personnes autour de moi, ton mentor a joint une lettre à la tienne qui m'a aidé à comprendre la situation. _

_J'espère que tu te rétabliras très vite de tes blessures. Elle m'inquiète, mais pas autant que celles qui te hantent. Je sais que tu ne dois pas te sentir bien après les évènements qui se sont passés. Je sais que tu ne désirais pas le tuer Harry, je le sais, car je te connais et je sais que tu n'as pas cela en toi de tuer de sang-froid. Est-ce que tu es capable de tuer pour survivre? Oui, je le crois et je le sais. Regarde autour de toi. Est-ce que Dumbledore a déjà tué? Oui, sans aucun doute. Lorsque la guerre fait rage, l'innocence est la première victime. Y avait-il guerre chez les templiers? D'après ce que j'en sais, oui. Qu'est-ce que la guerre?_

_'__La guerre est un conflit armé opposant au moins deux groupes sociaux organisés. Elle se traduit ainsi par des combats armés, plus ou moins dévastateurs et implique directement ou indirectement des tiers. Elle qualifie donc tous les conflits, ayant pour principales caractéristiques, la force physique, les a__rmes, la tactique, la stratégie ou la mort de certains de ses participants ou de tiers'. _

_Voilà la définition donnée par la guerre. Vous étiez dans deux camps différents et vous vous êtes rencontrés sur le champ de bataille. Il n'y avait que deux issus possibles. Je préfère celle que tu as choisie. Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry. Vis pour moi Harry, ne te laisse pas abattre, vis! Car je sais que tu veux toi aussi que je vive, alors tu peux comprendre le sentiment. Et si tu dois tuer pour survivre, pour me revenir, pour être à mes côtés, je te supplie de le faire. Je suis prête à en faire de même. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Harry posa la lettre à ses côtés, sur son lit. La lettre d'Hermione le réconfortait et le confrontait en même temps. Elle était directe, parlant de la mort de Jack franchement et sans détour. Cela lui faisait une douleur à la poitrine et à l'âme d'être directement responsable de la mort de l'ancien maître potion. Pourtant, la lettre était aussi réconfortante, lui parlant de la réalité de la guerre, de ce qu'il devait faire et qu'Hermione le comprenait, ne voulait pas le fuir. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne le trouvait pas répugnant, dangereux, monstrueux.

Il prit la boîte accompagnant la lettre et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y trouva un anneau de couleur argenté. À l'intérieur de l'anneau était inscrit, de la plume d'Hermione, "_Reviens-moi vite, mon Harry, mon Héros_". Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en pensant à sa bien-aimée. Elle lui manquait énormément si bien qu'il se perdit rapidement dans les souvenirs de son amie et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il finit par s'endormir et rêva avec son cœur.

Il fût sorti du paradis de Morphée par une Jess un peu désolée.

"Harry, c'est le temps que tu nous reviennes. Je t'ai laissé dormir ce matin sur le conseil de Bernard mais maintenant il est temps de travailler"

"Oh? Ah!" dit Harry, revenant peu à peu dans le monde des vivants.

"J'ai lu ce que tu as écrit hier, ou pour être plus exact, j'ai tenté de lire le tout. Assez impossible à lire, même pour quelqu'un qui n'écrit pas de sa main forte"

"Désolé, le livre était palpitant, j'écrivais trop lentement à mon goût, je voulais toujours atteindre la page suivante plus vite alors, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré"

"C'est assez visible. Puisque le livre était si palpitant, je vais t'imposer un livre à lire afin que tu le dévores moins vite et tu t'efforces de mieux écrire." Dit-elle, fouillant parmi ses livres, avant d'en prendre un et de le tendre à Harry.

"'_La lecture rapide pour les nuls'_" lut-il à haute voix.

"Malgré son titre, c'est un livre que tu dois lire très lentement, réfléchissant à la signification de chaque chapitre"

"'_La lecture rapide pour les nuls_'" répéta-t-il.

"Oui, allez, lis-le et prends le temps d'écrire chaque lettre correctement. Lorsque je vérifierai demain, ce sera mieux d'être lisible sinon je t'amènerai un livre qui fera paraître _'La lecture rapide pour les nuls_' comme de la haute littérature"

"Quel livre pourrait être aussi pire que ça?"

"'_J''apprends à bien lire et écrire_', magnifique livre illustré destiné au 6 à 7 ans"

"Je ferai de mon mieux"

"Parfait. Je vais revenir demain. Bernard va passer cet après-midi"

"À demain" dit Harry avant de prendre cahier, stylo et livre et de commencer à recopier soigneusement, de la main gauche, lettres après lettre, réfléchissant au sens de chaque phrase longuement.

Les minutes s'allongeaient autant qu'elles le pouvaient, comme à chaque fois que nous devons faire une tâche répétitive et ennuyeuse des heures durant. C'est donc avec une grande joie qu'il interrompit sa tâche pour accueillir son mentor.

"Bernard!" s'écria-t-il aussitôt que celui-ci passa les portes.

"Harry, comment est-ce que ça va aujourd'hui?" répliqua-t-il joyeusement.

"Pire qu'hier!" s'exclama aussitôt Harry.

"Comment ça?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Le livre que je dois recopier est tellement ennuyeux!"

"Hahaha, c'est juste ça"

"Oui…" dit Harry, avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux, "Je veux te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, la lettre que tu as jointe à la mienne"

"Ce n'était rien, ne t'en fais pas"

"Ce n'était pas rien, ni pour moi, ni pour Hermione. Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a beaucoup aidé. Sans ta lettre, la sienne aurait été très différente, et les prochaines semaines m'auraient été beaucoup plus pénibles " finit-il en caressant l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt. Après un long moment, Bernard reprit la parole.

"Lors du dernier conseil, il a été question de ta situation. Le résultat du débat qui s'en est suivi est le suivant, tu participeras désormais à certaines missions dans des rôles non critiques. Nous te préparerons en conséquence afin que tu ne nuises pas au travail des autres membres de la mission. Il n'y a qu'un hic, si tu échoues dans une mission, tu seras automatiquement expulsé de l'ordre des templiers…"

"Oh… Est-ce que j'ai le choix?"

"Techniquement, oui, pratiquement, non. Tu pourrais décider de ne pas participer aux missions, mais certains membres du conseil y verraient une occasion en or pour te dénigrer. Ils mettraient sans doute ton courage en doute et par le fait même ta place parmi les templiers. Peut-être réussiraient-ils même à te faire expulser en poussant sur ce dernier point"

"Donc, je n'ai pas le choix…"

"Non… Je croyais pourtant que ça te conviendrait, plus d'action un peu, plus de chance de prouver ta valeur, plus de chance d'aider dans cette guerre"

"C'est juste que… je ne me sens pas prêt. Bien sûr, j'ai… survécu… à la dernière bataille, mais regarde mon état. Je me suis battu contre un piètre adversaire et j'ai subi de graves blessures… Je ne me sens pas prêt… Mon inexpérience pourrait coûter la vie à un autre templier…"

"Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux" répondit Bernard en le fixant du regard, "Crois-tu vraiment que je vais les laisser t'envoyer dans des situations que je ne te crois pas prêt à affronter? Crois-tu que je ne te préparerai pas?"

"Non, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux, mais…" commença le survivant.

"Ce sera amplement suffisant. Nous aurons le temps de te préparer et tu seras parfait, faisant taire tes détracteurs. Alors maintenant, cesse de te sous-estimer, ou je vais dire à Jess que tu ne t'efforces pas de recopier son cahier"

"HÉ! Je me force!"

"L'important n'est pas qui a raison, qui a tort, l'important c'est qui elle croira"

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, plus de sous-estime" dit Harry d'un ton abattu.

"Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, alors tente d'en faire autant. Si ça peut t'aider, tente de comprendre pourquoi j'ai confiance, peut-être est-ce que ça t'aideras. Bon, je te laisse t'amuser à recopier le texte, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, à plus tard"

"À plus tard"

A/N : Les prochains chapitres seront probablement plus court, et les temps de mise à jour également


	20. Overdose d'ennui

A/N : Hey! Je suis vivant et cet histoire aussi! Le long délai est dû à plusieurs choses, fin d'université (Je suis maintenant bachelier...), début d'un nouvel emploi(15 minutes après la fin de mon dernier examen j'obtenais une entrevue pour mon emploi courant) et par la suite, déménagement, redéménagement et puis finalement overtime, a lot of it. C'est ça le domaine des jeux vidéo. Anyway, vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre mes raisons(ou défaites, comme vous le sentez) alors je vous laisse à ce chapitre.

PS : Il n'est pas Beta testé, je n'osais pas demander à mes Beta de m'aider après 5 mois d'inactivités! Enjoy et si vous vous sentez généreux, laissez une review!

**6.20 ** !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:FR; mso-fareast-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Overdose d'ennui**

-{6.20.1}-

La semaine suivante fut éprouvante pour Harry. Non seulement ne pouvait-il pas quitter son lit, il était obligé de recopier texte après texte, de la main gauche, pour satisfaire l'amie de son mentor. La majorité des textes parlait de lecture rapide ou d'_optimisation de la pensée_'. Certains étaient intéressants, d'autres totalement mauvais ou soporifiques. C'est dans ses journées que les visites de Bernard étaient les plus appréciées, même si les sujets abordés étaient difficiles.

En effet, son mentor avait décidé de profiter de l'immobilité d'Harry pour lui transmettre certains enseignements plus philosophiques, puisque son protégé se remettait du choc émotif d'avoir dû combattre et tuer une personne qu'il connaissait. Mais Bernard ne se contentait pas de ce problème. Il passa en revue certains évènements d'Harry à Poudlard, et d'autres durant ses passages, obligés, chez les Dursley. Toutes ces discussions brisaient la routine, mais étaient néanmoins pénibles.

C'est donc avec grand plaisir qu'Harry accepta l'invitation, surprise, de Jess deux jours plus tard d'aller écouter la pièce de théâtre "Freyja". Comme il n'avait pas encore la jambe rétablie, il dut y aller en chaise flottante. Malgré tout, il préféra cela à rester une journée encore à recopier des textes. Il fut mené jusqu'à la salle de spectacle de Tomar. C'était une ancienne chapelle qui, suite à la laïcisation des templiers, fut transformée en salle de spectacle à cause de sa sonorité exceptionnelle et de sa configuration. La salle était magnifique et les reliques de son passé religieux inspiraient une certaine solennité à tous ceux qui y entraient.

Harry et Jess prirent place à la droite de la salle, des places loin d'être exceptionnelles, mais la chaise flottante d'Harry les empêchaient d'avoir mieux. Ils durent attendre une trentaine de minutes avant que le spectacle commence, mais il en valait la peine. Il présentait l'histoire de Freyja, une Valkyrie ramassant les âmes des guerriers morts en défendant leurs familles, leurs patries, leurs idéaux, pour les mener jusqu'à son palais. Elle accomplissait son devoir avec rigueur, jusqu'au jour où elle dût recueillir l'âme d'un être qui, quelques jours après avoir utilisé des sorts d'une noirceur immonde pour tuer des innocents, mourut en défendant sa famille. Freyja refusa catégoriquement de lui laisser passage à son royaume, le jugeant indigne. Elle laissa donc son âme errer sur la terre et continua son travail.

Des années plus tard, elle rencontra un jeune homme charmeur, qui réussit à la séduire. Ils eurent une idylle de quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'un dimanche elle décida d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle le trouva mort, son âme nulle part en vue. Elle le chercha sans répit des jours durant, négligeant son devoir, jusqu'à ce que les pouvoirs absolus décidèrent de la punir pour son inaction, et donc de lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Ils lui laissèrent une chance de rédemption. Elle devait recueillir l'âme de celui qu'elle avait rejeté et l'amener devant le conseil des dieux, afin qu'ils puissent juger si oui ou non elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle se retrouva donc sur terre, sous forme aviaire. Elle continua sa poursuite de son amant disparu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve une trace de destruction qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de suivre. Au bout de la destruction, elle trouva une créature ignoble, mi-esprit mi-mortel, esprit vengeur resté sur terre, volant l'âme des mortels qu'il rencontrait dans une perversion de l'acte naturelle de se nourrir. Elle reconnut après quelques instants l'odeur de l'âme… C'était l'âme qu'elle n'avait pas récoltée, c'était elle qui avait semé la destruction qu'elle avait suivie, c'était elle qui avait coûté la vie de milliers d'âmes, c'était elle qui avait appelé la faux qui avait pris la vie de son amant. Car tout autant elle pouvait sentir l'âme de l'ignoble qu'elle avait rejeté, elle pouvait sentir l'âme de l'amant qu'elle avait accueillie.

Elle resta pensive devant cet amalgame d'âme, et elle ne put accomplir l'unique acte qui lui aurait redonné ses pouvoirs et son ancienne forme. Elle devait cueillir toutes les âmes à la fois et les amener ensemble devant le conseil des dieux, où ils seraient jugé en tant qu'une seule et même entité. Son amant pourrait donc avoir à payer l'éternité pour les actions d'un autre, pour son inaction. Elle décida donc de cueillir l'âme de son amant, pour ensuite tenter de recueillir les âmes des autres, sachant très bien le danger de l'opération.

Aussitôt l'âme de son amant recueilli, l'amalgame explosa, libérant des centaines d'autres entités semblables qui se dispersèrent aussitôt aux quatre coins de la planète. Le conseil des dieux, observant la scène, décida de l'amener devant eux pour la juger. Elle les plaida de laisser son amant aller dans son royaume, acceptant en échange n'importe quelle punition qu'ils jugeraient appropriées. Ils décidèrent de la retourner sur terre, prisonnière pour l'éternité de sa forme aviaire. Elle accepta avec humilité, et c'est ainsi qu'elle erre toujours de nos jours, repentante pour l'éternité de ses erreurs du passé.

La pièce terminée, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Jess.

"Est-ce que cette histoire était vraie? Je veux dire est-ce ainsi qu'ont été créé les détraqueurs?"

"Personne ne sait l'origine des détraqueurs. Cette légende est une explication par les pays nordiques de ce qui aurait pu créer les détraqueurs. Qui peut vraiment prétendre ce qui les a réellement créés?"

"D'accord. Mais la pièce était excellente! L'actrice qui jouait Freyja était excellente. Elle n'a pas seulement été choisie parce qu'elle est une animagus faucon, elle jouait très bien aussi! Les effets spéciaux aussi étaient incroyables!"

"Je présume que c'est la première fois que tu voyais une pièce de théâtre magique?"

"Oui, les seules autres pièces que j'ai vues étaient celles présentées à l'école par d'autres étudiants."

"Des pièces amateurs donc"

"En effet, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles étaient mauvaises! La meilleure pièce que j'ai vue était celle où mon cousin jouait un prince. Mon oncle avait décidé que si Dudley voulait faire du théâtre, alors il devait avoir le rôle principal. Dudley était si mauvais que la pièce dramatique a tourné en comédie. Le clou du spectacle a été lorsqu'il devait embrassé la princesse, il a fermé les yeux et s'est penché vers elle, elle a tenté de s'approcher, mais, prit d'un mal de cœur elle a couru hors de la scène pour aller en coulisse.

Dudley a continué de se pencher vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe face première sur la scène. Il a ensuite tenté de se relever, mais il a déchiré son costume, montrant son arrière-train à toute l'école. Je n'avais jamais autant ri de toute ma vie. Vernon ne l'a pas trouvé autant drôle et rendu, à la maison il a décidé, que j'avais quelque chose à voir dans cette débandade. Je peux dire que c'est un souvenir un peu moins joyeux."

"Au moins, tu as pu rire avant"

"En effet"

-{6.20.2}-

"_Ma douce Hermione,_

_J'ai longuement réfléchi à ta dernière lettre. Aussi morbide que puisse sembler être la prochaine ligne, je dois l__'écrire. Je crois que je suis prêt à tuer pour toi, afin de pouvoir vivre pour pouvoir te revenir, te revoir. J'ai encore du mal a accepter ce que j'ai fait, mais selon mon mentor, c'est normal et 'souhaitable'. Souhaitable voulant dire que mon âme n'est pas trop ternie. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dernièrement à parler avec mon mentor. Il m'aide à accepter tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie, et tout ce qui est à venir. Il me dit que tu es un de mes piliers. Tu l'es sans doute. Mais tu es beaucoup plus que cela. _

_Je suis curieux à savoir ce que tu voulais dire dans ta dernière lettre par "journées déboussolées"? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu déboussolée, tu avais un horaire un peu trop chargé. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait passer une mauvaise semaine. Les deux dernières pour moi n'ont pas été palpitantes de mon côté, cloué au lit comme je l'étais. J'ai néanmoins pu aller à une pièce de théâtre hier, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré. Elle était inspiré des contes nordiques entourant la création des détraqueurs. C'est ma 'mentor' pendant féminin de Maugrey qui m'a amené, et elle me dit qu'elle ignore si leurs mythes ont un fond de vérité. Le sortilège du Patronus vient-il des régions nordiques? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. Je vais tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus dans les prochaines semaines. Je te ferai part de mes découvertes, si je peux. _

_Je m'ennuie, réécris moi vite._

_Mon cœur et mon âme_

_Harry Potter"_

"_Hey! Dudley!_

_Comment __ça va? Heureux d'apprendre que tu vas pouvoir boxer dans une catégorie plus légère. Sincèrement, je craignais un peu pour ta santé. D'après ce que je sais de la boxe (très peu), la catégorie dans laquelle tu t'en vas est plus compétitive que la précédente, alors entraîne-toi sans relâche! Reste un champion! Mais n'oublie pas que dans le cas d'une attaque en dehors d'un ring, il n'y a plus de règles. Sois prudent. _

_Entre moi et Hermione, disons que nous sommes loin, mais nous sommes proches. C'est tout ce que je te dirai. Et de ton côté, y a-t-il quelqu'une en vue? _

_À la prochaine!_

_Harry"_

_"Hey vieux!_

_Comment __ça va, et par extension, comment va l'équipe? Je ne suis plus là, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à vous! Ici c'est vraiment ennuyant! Tu penses que t'entraîner puisse être dérangeant? Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ne pas s'entraîner peut être ennuyant! Ça fait une semaine que je ne fais rien d'autre que des travaux dans des livres. Je rêve de Quidditch! D'un peu plus de mouvement! Je n'en suis peut-être pas à souhaiter plus d'"action" comme telle, mais tu comprends mon point. _

_Comment va la AD? J'espère que vous continuez à apprendre. De sombres jours sont à nos portes, et je ne crois pas que nous puissions être trop préparés. Garde le moral malgré tout, tout n'est pas noir._

_On se reparle._

_Harry_

Le survivant écrivit aussi une lettre à Remus, Neville et Ginny, parlant de tout et de rien, donnant ses encouragements, et tentant de garder le contact avec Poudlard.

— {6.20.3}-

La pièce de théâtre fut le seul moment d'éclat dans une semaine aussi morne que la précédente. Mais enfin, après deux interminables semaines, il put enfin reprendre l'entraînement. C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme qu'il se dirigea le matin vers une des salles d'entraînements pour rencontrer Bernard. Il entra et rejoignit son mentor dans le milieu de la salle.

"Bonjour Harry, tu sembles particulièrement enthousiaste aujourd'hui"

"Je n'en pouvais plus d'être inactif! Je ne peux peut-être pas me donner complètement, mais au moins je peux sortir de l'hôpital" en effet, Harry devait prendre cela plus tranquillement durant une autre semaine.

"Bien. Puisque tu ne peux pas courir et que ton occlumencie a atteint un niveau plus que respectable, j'ai pensé te faire faire un exercice demandant moins de tes jambes." Il lui tendit alors un balai. "Dans moins d'une minute, je vais faire entrer des créatures, contre qui tu devras te défendre. Vole et combat. Certaines de ses créatures t'attaqueront à partir du sol, d'autres seront volantes. Bonne chance" termina Bernard, avant de transplaner à l'extérieur de la salle.

Harry enfourcha le balai, un Brossdur 5, et prit de l'altitude jusqu'à ce qu'il soit environ à la même distance du plancher que du plafond. Il était donc à une dizaine de mètres du sol lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette. Une dizaine de créatures entrèrent alors dans la salle. Il y avait quatre créatures volantes et six terrestres. Il ne connaissait aucune des créatures qui se dirigeaient vers lui et ne savaient donc ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il assuma donc le pire et s'éloigna rapidement des _oiseaux_ qui étaient beaucoup plus rapides que les créatures terrestres.

Il regarda les créatures volantes. Cette espèce avait le corps grisâtre, avec d'énormes ailes rouges dont l'envergure était d'environ trois mètres. Sa longueur était de cinq mètres et ses pattes possédaient d'énormes griffes d'une longueur d'une vingtaine de centimètres. En l'honneur d'Hagrid, Harry les nomma Norbert et compagnie.

Les créatures terrestres elles, possédaient six pattes et avaient une énorme queue qui se terminait par un aiguillon qui semblait être projetable. Leurs longueurs étaient d'environ deux mètres, et ils se déplaçaient plus lentement que Norbert. Il les nomma donc Fluffy et ses amis, toujours en faveur de son ancien professeur de soins des créatures magiques.

Il attira donc Norbert et compagnie en sa direction, laissant Fluffy et ses amis tentant de rattraper le combat au sol. Il lança un _stupéfix_ sur celui qui semblait être le leader, mais il l'évita facilement. Les créatures étaient très agiles et évitaient tous les sorts d'Harry. Comme elles semblaient vouloir le suivre de près, il décida de leur montrer sa plus grande agilité sur son balai, même un vieux.

Il se pencha sur son balai pour prendre le plus de vitesse possible et amena les créatures dans une chasse rapide, remplie de virages brusques et de chutes vertigineuses. Soudainement, Harry vît une ombre s'approchant à vive allure à sa droite et évita l'aiguillon comme un cognard grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Il continua sa route sans même ralentir et entraîna les créatures dans une feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécutée, du moins aussi bien qu'il est possible de le faire sur un vieux balai. Trois créatures frappèrent le sol à haute vitesse, les mettant hors de combat. La quatrième, la plus lente, ralenti à la toute dernière minute, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry réussisse à atteindre ce dernier d'un stupéfix, qui le plaqua au sol.

Harry n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de Fluffy et de ses amis. Les aiguillons commençaient à être plus nombreux dans l'espace aérien, au fur et à mesure que les créatures s'approchaient d'Harry. Chaque créature pouvait lancer environ un aiguillon aux dix secondes, soit, à eux tous, près de trente-six aiguillons à la minute. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jess lorsqu'il évitait tous ses projectiles et de la remercier mentalement.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'agglomérat de créature et commença à faire pleuvoir sur eux une pluie de sorts destinée à les mettre hors de combat. _Stupéfix_, _Expelliarmus_ et _Impedimenta_ frappèrent les ennemis, mais ne leur infligèrent aucun dégât. Même un _Diffindo_ lancé en désespoir de cause ne rapporta pas les résultats escomptés. Harry s'éloigna afin de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie, et de la peaufiner à l'écart des projectiles antiaériens de Fluffy et ses amis.

Les sorts directs de semblant pas être efficace, le survivant songea à utiliser des sorts un peu plus "_musclés_" pour vaincre les créatures. Il mit rapidement cette option comme dernier recours, ce serait une solution facile et un peu cruelle. Il ne souhaitait pas les tuer, seulement les immobiliser. Il avait clairement le dessus et les aiguillons ne semblaient pas mortels. Il continua donc de parcourir un cercle dans les airs à bonne distance des créatures, assez loin pour être hors de leurs portées de tir, mais assez près qu'elles ne tentaient pas de se rapprocher.

Il décida une nouvelle tactique. Il fit un virage brusque vers l'intérieur du cercle, se rapprochant, évita la première salve de Fluffy et sa bande et jeta un _Concreta frigore_ sur le sol et lança un _Fêlakaj_ sur une des créatures. Il retourna alors à son cercle pour éviter leurs deuxièmes salves. Rendu hors de portée de tir il se rendît compte de l'inefficacité de sa tactique. Les six pattes des créatures semblaient parfaitement à l'aise sur la glace. De plus, la créature qu'il avait piégée se débarrassa sans difficulté de la cage, grâce à ses pattes puissantes.

Cette espèce avait vraisemblablement sacrifié la vitesse pour une stabilité et une force hors du commun. Harry continua donc son petit cercle, réfléchissant à de nombreuses stratégies, aucune ne semblant vouée au succès. "Si seulement ils n'avaient pas ces maudites pattes" pensa-t-il, avant d'avoir un éclair de génie.

Il plongea à l'intérieur, fît un roulé pour éviter deux aiguillons très précis et lança ses sorts aussi vites qu'il le pouvait.

"_Locomotor Mortis_, _Locomotor Mortis_, _Locomotor Mortis_"

Il s'éloigna aussitôt vers l'extérieur et constata que la moitié des aiguillons semblaient manquer de précisions. Il se retourna et vît un spectacle hilarant. Il avait réussi à toucher trois créatures, et celle-ci, maintenant avec les pattes figées ensemble, ressemblait à d'étranges toupies. Leurs allures étaient la seule chose en commune avec les toupies, car elles n'avaient absolument aucun équilibre. Compte tenu de la surface glacée, elles glissaient d'un côté ou de l'autre, au gré des mouvements des queues des créatures.

Harry fit un autre passage, une fois qu'il eut réussi à arrêter de rire, et toucha le reste des créatures avec le maléfice de Bloque-Jambes. Il les renversa alors avec un sort de lévitation, afin d'emprisonner leurs queues sous leurs corps, les empêchant de tire. Il les enferma après à l'aide d'un _Fêlakaj_, les empêchant de se retourner. Il retourna alors s'assurer que les créatures volantes étaient toujours hors d'état de nuire et les enferma elles aussi.

"Très bien Harry" dit Bernard en entrant dans la salle.

"Merci"

"On ne peut pas dire que tu l'as fait dans un temps record, mais…"

"J'aurais pu terminer avant, mais je ne voulais pas me servir de sorts trop disproportionnés par rapport aux adversaires."

"Que veux-tu dire par disproportionnés?"

"Les créatures volantes étaient un danger immédiat, elles étaient capables de m'attaquer aussitôt que j'arrêtais, elles étaient presque aussi rapides que moi. Il était primordial de m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, alors j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour les vaincre. Par contre, les créatures terrestres étaient lentes et je pouvais facilement me mettre hors de portée de tir. J'ai donc pris mon temps pour trouver une réponse proportionnée. Après tout, leurs aiguillons ne semblaient pas trop dangereux"

Bernard se tourna vers Harry.

"Ces aiguillons sont remplis d'un poison extrêmement dangereux, une seule égratignure et tu aurais été paralysé dans les dix secondes et meurt sans soin dans l'heure suivante. Les créatures auraient alors eu tout le temps au monde pour te rejoindre et ils t'auraient vidé les entrailles. La seule question est est-ce qu'elles l'auraient fait tandis que tu étais mort, ou vivant"

Les yeux d'Harry grossirent au fur et à mesure que la phrase de son mentor avançait, et bientôt il se dépêcha de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas fait touché.

"Si tu avais été touché, nous ne serions plus ici pour en parler" dit Bernard sereinement.

"Oh…" dit Harry, un peu ébranlé par le manque de jugement qu'il avait fait. C'est alors qu'il vit Bernard passé près d'un des aiguillons par terre. L'aiguillon lui frôla la jambe.

"Bernard! Tu viens de toucher à un des aiguillons avec ta jambe!" cria-t-il.

"Et?" demanda-t-il le plus blasement possible.

"ET!? Le poison doit faire effet dans les …" C'est alors qu'Harry dut constater que cela faisait bien plus de dix secondes que l'aiguillon avait touché Bernard, et celui-ci était toujours debout. "Ils ne sont pas vraiment empoisonnés" dit-il.

"Non, mais ça, tu ne le savais pas avant que je ne te le dise. Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment, mais tu dois réaliser que parfois tu vas devoir assumer le pire dans une situation. Tu as assumé que les aiguillons n'étaient pas dangereux. Des sorciers aguerris sont morts avec des assomptions de ce type."

Harry ne put que baisser la tête, pensif.

-{6.20.4}-

Après avoir profité d'une longue pause du dîner, où il eut le temps d'entretenir son occlumencie et de réfléchir à sa situation, il alla retrouver Jess au centre de tir. Celle-ci l'attendait impatiemment à l'un des stands.

"Enfin! Bon, voyons si tu es rouillé"

"Bonjour Jess, merci pour le bel accueil" dit-il d'un ton un peu narquois. Il se mérita une bonne tape derrière la tête de la part de la templière, qui lui fit signe de commencer à lancer des sorts. Ils étaient sensiblement au même niveau qu'avant ses semaines d'arrêts.

"Maintenant, de la gauche" fut la seule réponse de Jess.

"QUOI?" cria Harry.

"Simple, tu lances les sorts avec la baguette dans ta main gauche… Tu ne crois pas que je t'ai fait écrire de la main gauche pour rien?"

Harry dut se retenir de lâcher quelques jurons. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de lancer des sorts avec la main gauche! Il croyait que c'était seulement pour qu'il prenne plus le temps de lire et de comprendre les livres. Il grogna encore quelque peu, jura à voix basse avant de commencer à lancer des sorts, la baguette dans la main gauche. Il essaya un sort nécessitant peu de mouvement de baguette.

80-----226/225

55-----173/225

La puissance était quand même raisonnable, mais la précision était exécrable. Sa coordination était minime de la main gauche avec sa baguette. Les journées à recopier des textes de la main gauche avaient augmenté sa précision avec un crayon, mais cela ne se reflétait pas encore sur ses sorts. Il poussa un long soupir et commença à lancer sort après sort, tentant d'améliorer son score. Jess partit après quelques minutes, ce qui ne le surprit guère.

Sorts après sorts il lança, toujours dans l'espoir de s'améliorer quelque peu. Il tomba rapidement dans un rythme, dans une routine, et son corps ne semblait plus nécessiter autant d'information du cerveau d'Harry, ce qui lui laissa du temps pour penser. Il pensa d'abord et avant tout à Hermione, à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Il songea ensuite à l'ancien maître potion, a sa traîtrise, ses ambitions, sa défaite. Tout ceci l'amena à réfléchir sur le sens de sa vie, sur ce qui le motivait à avancer, ce qui le motivait à se dépasser. Et ceci le ramena rapidement à Hermione.

Hermione. Son nom sonnait comme une mélodie à l'honneur de la joie dans son esprit. Il y avait parfois des passages plus tranquilles, certains plus enflammés, certains évoquaient la tristesse et le désespoir, d'autres, plus fréquents en ses temps de séparation, étaient mélancoliques.

"Harry!" hurla Jess pour la quatrième fois.

"Herm…??? Jess! Oh, désolé je ne t'avais pas entendue"

"Tu ne m'avais pas entendu?" dit-elle, exaspérée.

"Non, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es là?"

"Peu importe!" répondit-elle sèchement, "Est-ce que tu t'es amélioré?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Quoi!? Comment tu fais pour ne pas le savoir triple bouffon!"

"Je ne me concentrais pas sur le résultat, je me concentrais sur… la coordination de mes mouvements"

"Bien sûr! J'en suis sûre et certaine… Rien de mieux que de se concentrer sur la coordination de nos mouvements pour devenir sourd et être complètement déconnecté de ce monde, un grand sourire au visage!"

"Euh… Peu importe!" dit-il rougissant avant de lancer un sort sur la cible.

70-----214/213

60-----160/213

"Au moins, tu t'es amélioré"

-{6.20.5}-

Ce n'est pas du tout ainsi qu'il avait imaginé son nouveau professeur et maître-potions remplaçant de Tomar. Overdose. Le nom semblait porteur d'une jeunesse, d'un pouvoir de fascination, d'une force insurmontable. Il s'était imaginé un homme assez grand et bâti, dans la force de l'âge, une présence imposante, une joie de vivre immuable. C'était le type de nom donné à des combattants aguerris, des soldats ayant prouvé leurs valeurs plus d'une fois.

Overdose.

Mais il portait _réellement_ bien son nom. Un homme qui bien que d'une grandeur respectable, n'avait aucune prestance, le dos recourbé vers l'avant, semblant couver son ventre, immense, bien au-delà de la moyenne des templiers, tous des soldats en forme. La peau ridée, moins par l'âge que par l'abus, lui donnait l'apparence d'un vieux clochard. La bouteille cachée dans un sac de papier brun renforçait cette impression.

Overdose. Il portait bien son nom. Malgré tout, il semblait d'une aisance rare. Ce qu'il manquait en prestance, il le gagnait en jovialité. N'étant plus depuis longtemps dans la force de l'âge, ces yeux trahissaient une étrange forme de sagesse. Des yeux qui avaient vu bien trop de morts, bien trop de tristesse.

"Harry Potter je présume" dit-il, d'une voix rauque, lui tendant la main.

"Oui" répondit-il en serrant la main présentée.

"Enchanté, je me présente Peter Johanson. Je suis le maître-potion temporaire de Tomar. C'est de ta faute si je suis ici." Commença-t-il, faisant déglutir Harry, "Mais ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Lorsqu'ils m'ont appelé, j'étais en train de songer à mon arrangement funéraire. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. Je crois que sur ma tombe, " Peter Johanson, il est mort en vivant pleinement", sonne moins bien que "Peter Johanson, Celui-qui-a-vécu". Bien sûr, le deuxième profite un peu d'un surnom que les médias ont été obligés de t'inventer, mais je suis certain que tu n'en tiendras pas vigueur. Qu'en penses-tu, est-ce que je suis mieux de changer pour le deuxième?"

"Euh… peut-être… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…" dit Harry, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la conversation, sauf un petit bout de phrase, qu'il s'empressa d'amener, afin de changer de sujet.

"Que voulez-vous dire, les médias ont été obligés de m'inventer un surnom?"

"Je veux dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, comment aurait-il pu te nommer?"

"Euh… Harry Potter?"

"Ignores-tu donc tout? Ton nom était sous Omertà! Une loi du silence! Une fois le sort jeté, quelques jours après ta victoire contre Tu-sais-qui, il était impossible pour quiconque de dire ton nom ou alors de l'écrire, à moins de te rencontrer en personne. Le sort a été levé durant ta première année à Poudlard je crois. Mais avant cela, lorsque les médias désiraient parler de toi, il devait utiliser un surnom. Ils ont donc emprunté des qualificatifs que certains sorciers avaient commencé à te donner. Tu l'ignorais donc?"

"Je ne savais pas cela"

"C'est possible, après tout, pourquoi voudrais-tu donc savoir ce qui te concerne. Bon, assez de présentation, il est temps de commencer la matière"

Deux heures plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Overdose avait une bien étrange manière d'enseigner. Il amenait la matière d'angle étrange, souvent à partir d'une anecdote personnelle n'ayant aucun lien avec la matière. Il quitta son nouveau local de potions, Peter n'ayant pas voulu aller dans le laboratoire de Jack. Pour Harry, ça signifiait un retour pour les potions dans les donjons. Alors qu'il était en train de faire sa vaisselle après son souper, un cognement se fît entendre à sa porte.

"Qui est là?" dit-il, son mentor lui ayant demandé de ne pas ouvrir la porte à n'importe qui, craignant une revanche de templiers fidèles à Jack qui auraient pu filer au travers des mailles du filet.

"C'est moi" dit la voix de Bernard. Harry débarra donc la porte et de le faire entrer.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi?" demanda-t-il en retournant à sa vaisselle.

"Oh, je ne suis passé que pour savoir comment s'était passé ton cours avec Overdose" répondit-il en prenant une serviette pour aider.

"Il est… Étrange?" commença le survivant, "Sa manière d'amener les sujets semble parfois… farfelue? Il a l'air à bien connaître les potions par contre"

"Je dois te l'avouer, c'est un excentrique. Il n'est pas le plus standard des professeurs, mais il a quand même un minimum de pédagogie. Et il est un des plus brillants maître-potions de ce monde."

"Overdose? Comment se fait-il que je n'en aie jamais entendu parler s'il est si brillant?"

"Simple, il est assez fixe dans ses habitudes. Il a inventé de très nombreuses potions, dont celle anti-gueule de bois. Il en a la paternité et récolte une partie des recettes, mais il n'a jamais eu la reconnaissance publique qu'il aurait pu avoir. La raison est stupide vraiment. Il est à couteau tiré avec toutes les publications dédiées aux potions. Il leurs a déjà envoyé certaines de ses nouvelles potions pour qu'ils les publient, mais lorsqu'il c'est fait dire de recopier ses recettes et ses recherches au propre, il ne l'a vraiment pas pris et leurs a envoyés des lettres d'insultes semaine après semaine. Ils n'ont jamais accepté de publier aucun de ses textes subséquents, pas qu'il les ait mis au propre par contre. Et donc, à cause qu'il n'a pas voulu recopier ses textes au propre, et que les éditeurs n'aient pas voulu les accepter ainsi, qu'il n'a pas la reconnaissance qu'il mérite"

"S'il reçoit les droits de paternité des potions qu'il a inventées, est-ce si important qu'il publie ses recherches?"

"Oui. Car vois-tu Harry, certaines des potions qu'il a inventées sont si complexe que personne n'a encore compris comment il les avait créées. Il a sans doute poussé la théorie derrière les potions à un tout autre niveau, mais seul lui aura pu en profiter. Et il a juré, à sa mort, de détruire toutes les traces de son œuvre, afin de ne pas en faire profiter les éditeurs des publications qu'il avait contactés. Alors si l'envie lui prends de t'enseigner des choses un peu en dehors du curriculum normal, apprends-les à fond"

"Je vais essayer… A-t-il toujours été aussi blasé de la mort? Il m'a dit en premier que c'était de ma faute s'il était là, avant de se mettre à me parler de ce qu'il voulait d'inscrit sur sa pierre tombale"

"Ça ne me surprend pas de lui… Certaines parties de sa vie ont été assez pénibles… Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi d'en parler… De toute façon, j'avais d'autres choses à te dire"

"Quoi donc?"

"Tu pars en mission dans deux semaines"

-{6.20.6}-

Le temps a la fâcheuse habitude de nous fuir quand on en manque, de s'éterniser lorsqu'on en a trop, d'être court lorsqu'on en parle au passé, long lorsqu'on en parle au futur, et fixe lorsqu'on en parle au présent.

Alors pour Harry, qui était sûr que son mentor ne l'enverrait pas dans des situations impossibles, contrairement à Jess, le temps ne lui parut pas courir, jusqu'au jour où il se leva et que ce jour était le jour J. Il regarda alors les deux semaines derrière lui et ne put que se demander où elles étaient passées. Et de se répondre à lui-même à peine trois secondes plus tard, en entraînement.

Exceptionnellement, il n'alla pas s'entraîner en solo, décidant de garder ses forces au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Il se prépara donc un déjeuner tranquillement, avant de faire un léger exercice d'occlumencie. Il prit alors le temps de lire les lettres de ses amis, qu'il avait réservées particulièrement pour ce léger laps de temps entre son heure de réveil et le début de la réunion de préparation.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu?__ As-tu réussi à rester loin de l'infirmerie? Je l'espère. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tout comme ma famille et nos amis. Fais attention à répondre à ta question, j'entendais par déboussolée impatiente au point d'en engueuler Rogue, distraite au point de ne pas écouter mes professeurs et morte de peur à n'en plus dormir la nuit. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire subir cela, alors ne t'en fais pas avec cela. J'ai eu un _boost_ de popularité très temporaire lorsque la rumeur a couru que j'avais passé un savon à Rogue._

_Malheureusement, ma popularité a aussitôt rechuté lorsque mes nouveaux admirateurs se sont __rendu compte que ma mauvaise humeur ne s'appliquait pas qu'à Rogue. Les membres de l'AD, pour leur part, comprenant un peu mieux la situation, m'ont soutenu tout au long de la semaine. L'AD est en train de devenir, pour beaucoup de ses membres, une maison loin de la maison, un point d'ancrage dans le tourbillon qu'est Poudlard et notre adolescence, son début ou sa fin. On s'entraîne beaucoup, mais on profite du temps qu'on passe ensemble… et on s'ennuie de toi. Je m'ennuie de toi. Beaucoup._

_J'ai commencé à rechercher légèrement à la bibliothèque les détraqueurs. J'ai dressé une liste des livres avec du potentiel et je crois pouvoir obtenir des réponses bientôt. Trois livres ont d'ailleurs obtenu ma plus haute côtes de potentiel, cinq livrets. J'ai également trouvé un conte nordique s'apparentant je crois, à la pièce que tu es allé voir. J'en suis à la moitié. C'est intéressant, mais également un peu triste. Je t'en reparlerai dans ma prochaine lettre._

_Je me répète, mais je m'ennuie de toi énormément._

_Reviens-moi le plus tôt possible._

_Avec toutes mes pensées,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Une fois sa lecture complétée, il déposa les lettres sur son bureau et se dirigea, avec un peu d'appréhension, au meeting préparatoire à la mission qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la journée.

Après une attente d'une trentaine de minutes seul dans la salle, étant arrivé _un peu_ à l'avance, d'autres templiers et des aurors commencèrent à arriver et bientôt la réunion commença.

"Tout le monde est là, commençons ce débriefing. Je suis Vasco de Passeo, commandant de cette mission. Premièrement, je veux être sûr que tout le monde prennent ceci au sérieux, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril. Ce n'est qu'une triste coïncidence que ce soit aujourd'hui que nous passions à l'attaque. Je le répète, ce n'est ni un exercice, ni une blague. Maintenant que c'est clair, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais exposer mon plan, puis chacun d'entre nous pourra dire ce qu'il en pense. Je veux le meilleur plan possible, et nous avons trois heures pour y arriver, avant de commencer des simulations. Je veux que tous et chacun croient en notre stratégie, afin que chacun puisse remplir son rôle à la perfection. Je ne m'attends à rien de plus de votre part. Seulement la perfection, même si c'est votre baptême du feu" dit-il regardant Harry, avant de poursuivre.

"J'ai néanmoins pleine confiance en vos capacités d'accomplir ce que je vous demande. Voici mon plan"

Harry écouta attentivement tous les détails de la mission. À la fin de ses explications, commandant de Passeo laissa le temps aux templiers et aurors de réfléchir, avant de leur demander leurs avis. Il demanda même à Harry, surpris, son opinion. Le survivant se contenta de dire qu'il n'avait pas vu de faille dans le plan. Lorsque tous se soient exprimés, Vasco distribua un dossier contenant le rôle précis de chacun dans la mission. Tous devaient savoir exactement ce que les autres allaient faire. Après un court dîner, on amena même une carte des lieux et des pions, afin de faire des simulations de ce qui allait se passer. Trois templiers qui n'allaient pas participer à la mission s'occupèrent des pions ennemis. Plusieurs scénarios furent 'joués' du plus probable au plus farfelu, du plus pessimiste au plus optimiste.

Durant la majorité des scénarios, Harry ne déplaçait pas son pion, gardant son poste de surveillance au loin. Il dut entrer dans l'action à quelques reprises, demandées des renforts dans d'autres, et mourut même quelques fois.

À la fin de l'après-midi, il connaissait exactement le rôle de chacun des membres de son équipe, et pourrait donc savoir ce qui n'était pas prévu, afin de les avertir en cas d'imprévu.

Ils mangèrent un léger repas vers dix-huit heures, avant de faire les préparatifs finaux en vue de la mission, dont le début était prévu à vingt et une heures, heure locale, signifiant un départ de Tomar à dix-neuf heures, par Portoloin préautorisé par le gouvernement français. Chacun aurait alors le temps de se mettre en position avant l'assaut.

-{6.20.7}-

La mission était une mission offensive. Le but premier était de faire captifs ou de tuer un groupe de Mangemorts ayant pris pied en sol français, près de Carcassonne. Le second objectif était d'obtenir d'autres informations sur les forces de Lord Voldemort. Le troisième but était d'empêcher d'autres groupes de s'allier à Voldemort. En effet, grâce aux informations obtenues des prisonniers capturés par Harry et Bernard, ils savaient qu'une réunion regroupant une quinzaine de dirigeants de groupuscules prônant la pureté du sang des sorciers allait avoir lieu le soir même.

Les têtes dirigeantes de l'ordre des templiers avaient donc négocié avec le ministère français de la magie. Après d'âpres négociations, le gouvernement français déclara la guerre aux mangemorts à l'interne, ne voulant pas que ce soit public. Les templiers pouvaient alors faire les actions nécessaires sur son territoire, avec l'appui des forces de l'ordre françaises. Les renseignements obtenus seraient partagés entre les deux partis.

Arrivé en territoire français, le groupe se divisa aussitôt en sous-groupe, Harry et un auror nommé Louis se dirigèrent ensemble vers une colline non loin de la maison des mangemorts. Cachés dans la végétation de la colline, ils pouvaient aisément voir la maison et ses environs. Deux autres groupes de surveillants couvraient d'autres angles, afin d'avoir une vision complète de la situation.

Harry surveilla la maison, regardant transplaner des sorciers à l'air sinistre, qui se dirigèrent tous sans tarder à l'intérieur. Il compta les invités, et tenta de s'en faire une description, afin de pouvoir les différencier. À vingt heures précises sur sa montre, vingt et une heures, heure locale, on commença à demander par radio sécurisée à chacun des surveillants de décrire le nombre d'ennemis vus et de décrire rapidement leurs caractéristiques, ainsi que leurs positions, s'ils étaient visibles.

"Taupe" entendit-il à la radio, son nom de code. Il décrivit rapidement les neuf dirigeants qu'il avait vus entrer dans la maison, ainsi que les trois gardes qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa position. Il fut soulagé lorsque Louis confirma ses informations. Lorsque tous les surveillants eurent donné leurs informations, le commandant demanda à chacune des unités de lui donner le feu vert.

Lorsque tous eurent répondu positivement, il commença le décompte pour l'attaque.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Pause!" cria une autre voix dans la radio.

"Que personne ne bouge" confirma rapidement le commandant, avant de continuer "OneEye, que se passe-t-il?"

"Un autre sorcier vient d'apparaître dans les prémisses de la maison… Il se dirige vers la maison… Il vient de cogner, la porte ouvre, il est accueilli… je crois que ce dirigeant était en retard… Je ne vois plus de mouvement à l'extérieur de la maison, terminé"

Le commandant recommença alors le dénombrement de ses unités, et lorsqu'elles eurent toutes répondu positivement, il recommença le décompte

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Harry regarda avec une rare attention ce qui se passait. Le premier groupe à agir furent les lanceurs de sorts de précisions. Aussitôt le signal de départ envoyé, ils lancèrent des sorts presque invisibles en direction des gardes extérieurs, qui furent aussitôt mis hors d'état de nuire.

Le second groupe à agir furent les spécialistes des sortilèges. Ils lancèrent des sorts d'anti-transplanage, anti-portoloin, et une ribambelle d'autres destinés à empêcher toutes fuites. Aussitôt que les sorts furent en places, les groupes d'assaut commencèrent à avancer.

Chaque groupe d'assaut était composé de différents types de membres avec des rôles très différents. Les deux premiers membres, des conjureurs de sorts, furent les premiers à entrer en action. Ils mirent hors d'état de nuire divers pièges et sortilèges destinés à protéger la maison d'un éventuel assaut. Lorsqu'ils eurent désarmé assez de pièges pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte, ils prient positions chacun d'un côté de la porte, tandis que les quatre autres membres du groupe d'assaut se placèrent en face de celle-ci. Tout ce mouvement se faisait dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois que tous les groupes furent en place devant leurs points d'entrées respectifs, le commandant dit "GO!" et les conjureurs de sorts brisèrent rapidement les sorts en place sur les portes, qui furent aussitôt détruire par les combattants de leurs groupes.

Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la maison par différents points, attaquant rapidement et brutalement par différents angles, suivis des conjureurs de sorts. Harry ne pouvait voir leurs actions que par les fenêtres de la maison. La mission semblait bien se dérouler, mais c'était dur à voir de l'extérieur. Harry prit donc son mal en patience, continuant à regarder par les fenêtres de temps en temps, tout en regardant autour pour s'assurer d'aucune surprise externe, comme du renfort.

Il savait globalement ce qui devait être en train de se passer à l'intérieur, grâce aux simulations de l'après-midi. Les groupes d'assauts devaient converger selon un itinéraire précis en direction de la salle de réunion, situés au sous-sol. Un groupe prendrait la descente d'escalier, qui devrait être gardé par de nombreux gardes aussitôt que l'état d'alerte serait levé. Le but premier de ce groupe d'assaut était de libérer le haut des marches, repoussant les gardes au sous-sol et les gardant occupés grâce à un échange de sorts.

Le deuxième groupe d'assaut allait prendre place dans une pièce adjacente, au dessus du bas de la cage d'escalier. Aussitôt que le premier groupe confirmerait leurs positions au-dessus des marches, le second groupe prendrait les gardes par surprise en détruisant le plafond au dessus de leurs têtes et de les attaquer par le haut. Une fois que les gardes seraient neutralisés, le troisième et quatrième groupe allait descendre au sous-sol en détruisant le plancher. Une fois au sous-sol, ils allaient être à l'extrémité des corridors menant vers la cage d'escalier, protégeant la descente des deux premiers groupes.

Les groupes trois et quatre nettoieraient alors chaque pièce de leurs corridors, s'assurant de mettre hors d'état de nuire toute personne au sous-sol. Pendant ce temps, le groupe un et deux prendraient d'assaut la salle de réunion, en détruisant les murs de chaque côté de la porte double menant à la rencontre, et d'attaquer à partir du corridor. Ils devaient alors réussir à contenir le restant des forces ennemies présentes dans la maison. Leurs oppositions allaient sans doute être la plus farouches de toute l'opération. Une quinzaine de pur-sang, prêts à se battre pour leurs causes, accompagnés de leurs gardes et des mangemorts ayant organisé la réunion.

Une fois les corridors nettoyés, le groupe trois et quatre allaient se joindre à eux pour un assaut final. Ils devaient alors être en mesure de capturer toutes les personnes présentes.

Mais tout cela n'était que de la théorie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement lorsque toutes les équipes sortirent de la maison, et que des aurors réguliers, en comparaison avec les aurors d'élite ayant participé à la mission, entrèrent en jeux, leur travail étant de s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux et de transférer tous les mangemorts et leurs sympathisants dans des cellules de sécurité.

Les forces ayant participé à la mission se regroupèrent et prenant un autre portoloin, retournèrent à Tomar pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le débriefing du lendemain.

-{6.20.8}-

Le lendemain après-midi Harry entra dans la salle en compagnie des autres templiers et aurors ayant participé à la mission. Le commandant de Passeo entra en dernier et commença aussitôt à parler.

"Je souhaite d'abords et avant tout vous féliciter pour cette mission parfaitement exécutée malgré les imprévus rencontrés. Commençons par le bilan. Vingt-deux ennemis capturés, dont treize des seize dirigeants de groupuscules pur-sang et trente-quatre morts. Les sept civils présents à l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que les elfes de maisons ont été capturés sans blessures. Malheureusement, trois des douze otages ont été blessés, dont un est mort cette nuit à l'hôpital. Deux aurors ont été légèrement blessés, ainsi qu'un templier, aucun gravement.

"C'est, je le crois, un très bon bilan compte tenu des circonstances. Nous allons maintenant faire un compte rendu des évènements. Louis, peux-tu commencer?"

Harry connaissait déjà la première partie des évènements, l'arrivée des dirigeants ainsi que la première phase de l'assaut. Il prit des notes sur tout ce qu'il avait manqué, complétant les notes qu'il avait débutées le matin même.

Lorsque vint le temps de raconter la seconde partie de l'assaut, Harry dut écrire beaucoup plus vite, écrivant tout ce qui s'était passé, portant une attention particulière sur les stratégies et techniques utilisés par les deux côtés.

"Aussitôt que nous sommes entrés, nous nous sommes rapidement aperçus que quelque chose clochait. La disposition de la maison ne correspondait pas du tout aux informations initiales. Au lieu d'être dans un corridor, nous sommes entrées dans un énorme vestibule. L'espace intérieur ayant été augmenté grâce à des sorts d'agrandissements. Une quinzaine de gardes nous attendaient à l'intérieur, principalement dans les escaliers menant au niveau _supérieur_. Nous étions donc à découvert dans une pièce remplis d'ennemis. Nous avons dû nous défendre aussitôt arrivé." Dis-le leader du premier groupe d'assaut.

"Pour notre part, " continua un membre du deuxième groupe, "nous avons eu la fâcheuse surprise de tomber d'environ cinq mètres aussitôt entrés par la fenêtre. En effet, cette pièce avait été agrandie par le bas, afin de faire un magnifique bar au sous-sol. Avec de belles lumières et une magnifique ambiance. Très joli. Enfin, c'était l'endroit de la réunion des dirigeants des purs sangs. Nous sommes littéralement tombés sur eux. Deux des membres de l'équipe furent blessés en tombant, légèrement, mais assez pour leur nuire dans le combat qui a suivi. Le reste de l'équipe a eu la chance de tomber sur des surfaces plus molles, comme une banquette ou comme dans mon cas, un dirigeant, qui est mort sur le coup malheureusement. Grâce à la rapidité d'actions de Guy, qui à l'aide de ses habiletés de conjureur de sorts à bloquer les accès menant à la salle, nous avons pu nous battre contre seulement les dirigeants, leurs gardes personnels étant bloqués à l'extérieur."

"Et c'est ici que nous entrons en jeu. " prit la parole un des membres de la troisième équipe. "Nous sommes entrés par la porte arrière, et dans notre cas, les plans étaient les bons. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine où nous avons mis hors d'état de nuire les cinq gardes et nous sommes occupés du personnel de la cuisine, elfe ou humain. Nous sommes alors allés porter mains fortes à l'équipe un, qui perdait du terrain face aux nombreux gardes qu'ils affrontaient"

"En effet, " reprit le chef du groupe un, " les bruits de combats ont rapidement alerté les gardes qui étaient à l'étage dans le dortoir de notre présence. Ils sont alors sortis en bloc pour nous affronter. Nous étions alors face à trente ennemis, tous mieux situés que nous, en hauteur et à couvert. En restant en formation défensive, nous avons réussi à soutenir leurs attaques. Nous avons réussi à bouger une partie des meubles autour de nous, nous faisant une barricade de fortune que nos conjureurs de sorts ont renforcée grâce à une multitude de sorts. Nous avons réussi à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de la troisième équipe, grâce à qui le vent a réussi à tourner. Nous avons alors conjugué nos efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de cette pièce. Lorsque cela fut fait, mon équipe se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, tandis que l'équipe trois se dirigea en direction du bar, pour porter main forte à l'équipe deux"

"Une fois les dirigeants capturés, nous avons dû faire face à leurs gardes, qui ont réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce en détruisant une des portes. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés coincés à l'intérieur de la pièce avec les gardes personnels des participants au meeting, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe numéro trois. " confirma le dirigeant de l'équipe deux.

"Et je crois que c'est à notre tour" commença le dirigeant de l'équipe quatre, après un long silence, "Nous sommes entrées par la fenêtre du coté est et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'endroit où étaient situés la fin de la cage d'escalier selon les informations originales. Nous nous sommes rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible, mais malgré tout nous entendions des bruits en dessous de nous. Des bruits étouffés, certes, mais des bruits quand même. Nous avons donc décidé de continuer notre partie comme prévu. Une fois le plancher écroulé, nous sommes descendus dans ce que nous croyions étaient la cave. C'était en réalité un donjon. Aussitôt le pied-à-terre nous nous sommes fait attaquer par une dizaine de sympathisants. Ils se sont rapidement aperçus que nous gagnions du terrain et deux d'entre eux sont alors entrés dans une pièce adjacente et en sont ressortis avec trois moldus, une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, un gamin d'environ dix ans et une femme dans la cinquantaine. Les trois étaient déjà mal en point, avec d'innombrables signes de tortures.

Nous avons immédiatement cessé d'envoyer des sorts mortels et sommes passés à des sorts plus conservateurs, afin de ne pas tuer leurs boucliers humains. Nous avons réussi après un long combat à neutraliser tous les ennemis, non sans blesser davantage deux des trois otages. Commandant, est-ce que l'otage qui est mort est un des deux que nous avons blessés?"

"L'information n'est pas pertinente. Moi-même j'ai demandé à ne pas le savoir. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez faire dans la situation, selon les rapports préliminaires que j'ai eus. Sachez que vous avez sauvé la vie à onze personnes hier, qui étaient aux mains d'un groupe qui a tué l'un d'entre eux. Sa mort était entièrement leurs fautes. Es-tu en mesure de finir ton rapport?"

"Oui commandant. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la salle duquel il avait sorti les otages, nous avons été effarés de voir une salle dans laquelle il y avait deux rangées de cellules. Entre ces deux rangées, divers instruments de torture étaient présents, tous montrant des signes d'usages répétés. Une des femmes que nous avons libérées nous a dit qu'ils avaient torturé son fils au milieu de la salle, devant ses propres yeux. Son fils est mort dans d'atroces souffrances immédiatement devant elle. Un autre otage a dit qu'il a vu un fils tuer son propre frère, sans doute sous l'effet de l'Impérium. C'est tout" finit le templier, qui malgré son entraînement rigoureux, était encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu.

Malgré toutes les simulations et scénarios évoqués la veille, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce dénouement de mission. La théorie a la fâcheuse habitude de se défiler lorsque la réalité se pointe.

-{6.20.9}-

"Cette potion n'est pas si mal," commença Overdose, "mais elle est loin d'être parfaite. Une de tes lacunes les plus évidentes dans l'art des potions, c'est que tu ne sais pas doser la puissance de tes rotations"

"Désolé, que voulez-vous dire par puissance de rotation?" demanda Harry.

« C'est très simple," lui répondit-il, "lorsqu'une instruction consiste à brasser la potion x nombre de fois, la vigueur que tu appliques à chacun de ses tours influence l'énergie résiduelle du tourbillon et donc, la qualité du mélange finale. Comme cette potion contient de très nombreuses étapes de mélanges, le résultat final dépend en grande partie de la puissance de rotation"

"La puissance n'est indiquée nulle part dans la recette" s'interrogea à voix haute Harry.

"Bien sûr que non! C'est à toi de savoir! Pour un art comme les potions, les recettes ne sont que de simples suggestions, des modèles servant de base. Ce sont les peintures à numéro des potions. Un grand peintre, face à une toile numérotée, ne suivra pas les instructions à la lettre. Ce ne sera pour lui qu'une ébauche, un plan, une contrainte même! Car un grand peintre n'a besoin ni de plan, ni d'ébauche pour le restreindre, il a besoin d'une toile vierge pour s'exprimer. Mais quelqu'un au talent limité en peinture fera, pour son plaisir personnel, des peintures dictées où l'originalité et la créativité sont jetées à la rue afin de donner un sentiment de satisfaction à ses ignares de la peinture.

"C'est la même chose pour les potions! Un grand maître, tel que moi en toute modestie, ne nécessitera pas un plan, une recette! Les livres de potions et tout ce que vous apprenez à l'école ne sont là que pour permettre une transmission des connaissances basiques, vulgaires même, de cet art, afin de permettre la production de masse de potions bon marché!"

"Que pensez-vous de votre prédécesseur?" demanda prudemment Harry.

"Oh ce… Jack. Il était meilleur que la majorité des soi-disant maîtres potions, mais il n'avait que très peu d'imagination. Un génie des numéros si je puis continuer ma métaphore. "

"Avez-vous entendu parler de la potion qui était à tête chercheuse?"

"Oh? Cette potion? C'était en réalité une combinaison de potion et d'enchantement. Très simple en fait. La bouteille donnait à la potion gazeuse l'aspect magique lui permettant de se déplacer, tandis que ton ADN, qu'il avait dû prélever à l'avance, ajouter à la potion, servait de cible. Une simple dérivation du Indagator, une théorie très utilisée en science médicale pour améliorer l'efficacité des potions en les spécialisant pour un individu particulier"

"Il a dit qu'il recherchait une potion pour corriger la vue"

"Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, mais je crois savoir sur quoi il s'est basé, et cette base, c'est de la foutaise! Alors, je n'ai que très peu d'espoir pour cela. Je vais néanmoins chercher au cours des prochains jours. Mais assez parlé de ses idioties, il est temps d'agir! Range tes livres!"

Harry rangea donc ses livres, s'apprêtant à partir, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant son cours de duels. Il fut donc surpris lorsque Overdose reprit la parole.

"Parfait, maintenant, prépare ton chaudron et ton kit de potions, je vais te montrer ce qu'est l'art! La beauté! La perfection!"

Le survivant hésita quelques instants avant de sortir son kit, se souvenant de la discussion avec son mentor à propos de Overdose, et des enseignements 'irréguliers'.

"Je suis supposé avoir un cours avec mon mentor dans cinq minutes" commença Harry, ce qui fit tomber le visage de son professeur quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve vie avec le reste des paroles du survivant " y a-t-il un moyen de le rejoindre afin qu'il ne perde pas son temps à m'attendre inutilement?"

"Pas de problème, je vais le contacter. Pendant ce temps, coupe deux dictames dans le sens de la longueur, pèse quatorze grammes point trois de Cranson officinal, et remplis ton chaudron de trois litres d'eau. Nous ferons une potion particulière aujourd'hui!" dit-il, avant de sortir du donjon pour contacter Bernard.

Trois heures plus tard, un Harry exténué et mélangé rentra chez lui, la potion enfin terminée. Une fois son repas du soir rapidement englouti, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour son cours de métamorphose.

"Alors Harry, et ce cours de potion?" demanda immédiatement Bernard en guise de bienvenue.

"Étrange, très étrange" répondit-il, "Nous avons fait une potion insobriétée. Une boisson hautement alcoolisée sans alcool. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'améliorer le goût d'une potion sans la ruiner en déposant délicatement la potion sur un mélange de sirop d'érable et de crème, le tout séparé par une fine couche d'huile, pour empêcher les deux mixtures d'avoir une réaction entre elles, mais permettant au goût de se diffuser."

"Quoi? Tu m'as complètement perdu" avoua Bernard, loin d'être un artiste des potions.

"Je comprends à peine ce que nous avons fait. Je suis juste heureux que ses potions de sobriété fonctionnent aussi bien, car sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à venir ici"

"La potion était puissante?"

"À peine une gorgée et quelques secondes après je ne tenais plus debout"

"Efficace en effet. Mais pas très utile dans le cas présent. Passons au cours si ça ne te dérange pas trop! Nous avons perdu assez de temps aujourd'hui, je crois même que nous allons faire un peu de surtemps, question de compenser. Prêt?"

"Toujours" répondit Harry.


End file.
